


summer sport camp

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: lee donghyuck sporculardan ve spor yapmaktan nefret ederdi ama babası yüzünden kendini bir spor kampında buldu; spor kampının bir numaralı çocuğu lee jeno ise lee donghyuck'un oda arkadaşı olmuştu.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

bir yıl önce anne ve babama eşcinsel olduğumu itiraf ettiğimden beri hayat benim için daha rahat gitmeye başlamıştı denebilir ama aslında bir şekilde babamın hala bu eşcinsel oğlu olduğu fikrine kendini alıştırmaya çalıştığının bilincindeydim. onu anlamaya çalışıyordum, yani ona ilk eşcinsel olduğumu söylediğimde yüzüme önündeki vazoyu fırlatmadığı için en azından minnettarlık gösteriyordum. başta şaka gibi gelmiş olmalıydı ki birkaç gün beni gördüğünde güldü ve omzumu patpatlayıp gülmeyeceğim şakalar yaptı. babamı tanıyan biri olarak kafayı sıyırdığını düşünmüştüm, neyse ki kontrol ufakça kendisinden kaçsa bile hiçbir zaman şiddete başvuran biri olmamıştı. bir şekilde buna alışmaya ben annemle hoşlandığım çocukları tartışırken başlamıştı galiba. annem, babamın tam tersi bir tepki verdiği için oldukça mutluydum. daima benim mutluluğumdan bahseden biriydi ve beni şaşırtmamıştı. 

ama bu gerçeğin, hatta alışma sürecinden sonra gelen acılı bir kabullenişten sonra dahi babamın aşamadığı düşünceler vardı. oğlunun tamamen bir oğlan olmadığı düşüncesindeydi ve ben ona ne dersem diyeyim, ne yaparsam yapayım bu düşüncesinden vazgeçiremiyordum. eğer gerçekten benim için değerli olduğunu hissetmemiş olsam bu kadar üzerinde durmazdım ancak babamı her şeye rağmen seviyordum. bu yüzden kendisinin 'daha da erkekleşmem adına' gönderdiği spor kampı fikrine, tüm yaz renjun ile video oyunları izleyerek yahut sahil kasabasına gidip soğuk denizde yüzmek gibi keyif verici bir yaz planını çöpe atıp memnunmuşum gibi davranmıştım. 

tam anlamıyla spordan nefret ediyordum.

küçükken renjun ile beden dersindeyken halata tırmanmaya çalışırken sayısız kez düşüşümden veya ısınmak için koşarken kendi ayağıma takılıp yere yapışmamdan sonra mıydı emin değildim ancak spora hatta sporculara bile bir nefret besliyordum. beceremediğim hiçbir şeyden hoşlanmazdım ve spor asla becerebileceğim bir alan değildi. 

yine de spor kampına mutluymuşum gibi gittiğimden beri babamın yüzündeki gülücük beni bir yerde mutlu ediyordu. tatmin edici değildi çünkü sevmediğim bir şeyi seviyormuşum gibi yapmak ve onun için bütün güzel yaz zamanımı harcayacak olmak kalbimi sızlatıyordu ama babam mutluydu ve en azından spor kampına girip babam gidene kadar küfür etmeyebilirdim. evet, bu kadarını yapabilirdim. 

''orayı seveceksin, donghyuck.'' dedi babam, ben renjun ile mesajlaşırken. arka koltuktan onun ensesini izledim, sonrasında gözlerimiz dikiz aynasında buluştu. sırıttım. ''koçla birebir konuşma fırsatım oldu. yaşıtın birçok genç olacak, oyunlar oynayıp sosyalleşmek için harika bir fırsat. bakarsın, belki yeteneğin vardır. basketbol ya da futbol?'' bir keresinde sınıf arkadaşlarıma toplarını geri vermek için futbol topuna teptiğimde topu ağaca çarptırıp kendime geri döndürdüğümü babama anlatmamaya karar vererek gülmeye devam ettim. ''ayrıca bütün yazını güneşsiz ve denizsiz geçirmen beni de üzerdi. iyi taraflarından biri, kamp denizin olduğu bir yerde.''

vay. canına.

renjun olmadan yabancılarla denizde yüzmek o kadar da hoşuma giden bir fikir değildi ancak denizin olması gerçeği biraz moralimi düzeltmiş gibi geldi. ardından gözlerim ağaçların arasından görünen tabelaya kaydı. tabela çok yağıştan olsa gerek çamura gömülmeye başlamıştı ve yamuk duruyordu. ''spor kampına geldiniz'' yazısı birkaç harfin silinmesi yüzünden ''por kapna gedini'' olarak kalmıştı. iç çektim ve mırıldandım. ''harika bir haber, baba.'' 

babam arabayı sürerken az çok görünen kampa baktım. renjun, ben olmadığımdan dolayı yazı büyükannesinin yanında geçirecekti ve kesinlikle harika bir kadındı. bu kamptan daha eğlenceli olduğu kesindi. aslında ona benimle gelmesini soracaktım lakin ağzımı açtığım an bütün yazı terli vücutların arasında geçirmek istemediğini söylemişti. onu yargılamıyordum. haklıydı. 

''geldik.'' babamın heyecanına göz devirdim. beni görmediği için mutluydum. arabasını diğer ailelerin araçlarının yanına park etti ve ben hızla arabadan indim. açıkçası sebebi heyecandan çok, artık babamın heyecanını görmeye katlanamayacağım idi. babam, kampı incelerken ben arkadan çantamı aldım ve çekiştirdim. hava çok sıcaktı ve şimdiden terlediğimi hissediyordum. çabucak odamı bulup girmek ve bütün yazı orada geçirmek istiyordum. ''donghyuck?'' babam seslendiğinde ona doğru yürüdüm, ikimiz birlikte ortada duran adamın yanına ilerledik. diğer ebeveynler gibi o adamın konuşmasını dinliyorduk.

''hepinize geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. 3 aylık sürecek bu spor kampında çocuklarınıza elimizden gelenin en iyi hizmetini, eğlencesini sunacağız. lütfen, sizden istediğim artık çocuklarınızla vedalaşıp onları bize teslim etmeniz!''

tanrıya şükürler olsun!

babama dönüp ufak bir tebessüm kondurdum dudaklarıma. babam da ellerini omuzlarıma koyup eğilmiş ve alnımı öpmüştü. beni daha erkeksi gösterme arzusunu bir kenara bırakırsa aslında dünyanın en değerli babası olacaktı benim için. beni öpüp geri çekildiğinde ben de onun yanağını öptüm ve ona el sallayıp arabaya doğru yürümesini izledim. bir süre daha arkamdan izleyeceğini bildiğimden çantamı çekiştirip kampın yardımcı koçlarından birinin yanına ilerledim ve odamın numarasını bulmak için adımı söyledim. sanırım herkesi yaşlarına göre ayırmışlardı bu yüzden beni bulması zor olmadı. 305 numaralı odada kalacaktım. çantamı bir kez daha elime aldım ve arkama baktım, babam çoktan gitmişti. güzel. 

taşlı yolda çantamı çekiştirerek odamı bulmaya çalıştım. eğer güneş bu kadar yakıcı olmasaydı cidden rahat edebilirdim ancak giydiğim şort bile popoma yapışırken pek harika hissediyor olamazdım. 

''odanı mı arıyorsun?'' birden yanımda duyduğum ses ile başımı sola çevirdim. uzun boylu biri bana bakıp gülüyordu. başta iletişim kurduğu -kurmaya çalıştığı kişinin ben olup olduğunu anlamak zor geldi ama çevrede ben dışında kontak kurabileceği biri yoktu bu sebeple başımı sallarken buldum kendimi. ''oda numaran ne?''

''305.''

gülümsemesi hiç solmadı. tuhaf bulsam bile bu sıcak gelebilecek en iyi yardımı kullanma peşindeydim. ''pekala, ben de 301'deyim. beni izle, nereye gideceğimizi biliyorum.'' böylesine küçük bir iyilik için tanrıya teşekkür ederek çocuğu izledim. benim aksime bir valiz bir de küçük el çantası taşıyordu. ''bu arada ben jaemin. sen?''

''donghyuck,'' dedim hemencecik. asosyal bir çocuk değildim ancak kendimi hemen belli edebilen biri de değildim. birden gelen utanç duygusunu spor kampına verdim. 

''memnun oldum. branşın ne?'' böyle bir soru asla beklemediğimden dudaklarım şaşkınlıkla aralandı. branşım mı? bir branşım var mıydı? büyük ihtimalle babam bana bundan bahsetmeyi unutmuştu, gerçi sormamak benim salaklığımdı. bir spor kampına geliyorsan burada yapılacak bir spora adın yazılmalıydı, değil mi? genel olarak spor yapılacak olsa da biri üzerine mi yoğunlaşacaktım? bilmiyordum. ''hey, o kadar zor bir soru değil.'' içimden gülmek geldi.

benim için ne kadar zor bir soru olduğunu bilse aklı hayali dururdu. 

neyse ki ben cevap verme zorunluluğuna girmeden 301 numaralı odayı buldu jaemin. ''gidiyorum. sen de bu sıradan ilerlersen odanı bulursun. görüşürüz, dohyuck.'' odasına kadar çantalarıyla ilerlediğinde derin bir nefes alıp ismimi düzeltme zahmetine bile girmedim. tek umudum fazla birbirimizi görmeyecek olmamız olacaktı. 

jaemin'in dediği gibi sıradan ilerleyip 305 numaralı odayı bulduğumda hızla odanın kapısını açıp içeriye girdim. perdeleri çekip içerisinin ışık almasını sağladığımda, valizimi de bir kenara koydum. iki yatak vardı yan yana ama ben dışında kimse yoktu. bunun böyle kalması için tanrıya içimden dua ederek banyo olduğunu düşündüğüm yere ilerledim. en azından bir spor kampına göre oldukça iyi banyosu ve odası vardı. gerçi oda iki yatak yüzünden biraz küçük görünüyor olsa da bunu kendime dert etmeyecektim.

çabucak soğuk suyu ayarlayıp yüzümü yıkadığımda ferahlık kısa süreliğine de olsa benimle buluştu. yüzümü silmeden odaya döndüğüm an odanın kapısı gürültülü bir şekilde açıldı. korkuyla duvara sinerken gelene baktım. sarı saçlı ve benden uzun olan bir çocuk içeriye girdiğinde sırıttı. ''üzgünüm, seni korkuttum.'' benimle konuşsa da bana bakmadan valizini kapı tarafındaki yatağın yanına iliştirdi. sonra üzerindeki ceketi çıkarttı, aynı şekilde tişörtünü de birden çıkardığında bu kadar hızlı çıplaklığa alışkın olmayan ben için oldukça şaşırtıcı oldu. 

''ne?''

yüzü bir an bana döndü, elindeki tişörtü yatağın üstüne bıraktı. ''a, tanışmadık, değil mi?'' elini bana uzattı, o anda minik bir gülüş yüzünü kapladı. ''ben lee jeno. sanırım oda arkadaşıyız.''


	2. Chapter 2

babamı aradığımda beni atletizm için yazdırdığını öğrendim ama dediğine göre bunu değiştirme imkanım vardı. bu kamp sadece sporcular için bir eğitim kampı değildi, spor yapmak isteyen her genç için bir imkan vardı. branş değiştirmek mi istiyorsun? bütün sporlar ve antrenörler hizmetindeydi. sorun, tam olarak sporda berbat olan ben için her dalda kötü olmamla başlıyordu. kendi ayağına takılan bir çocuk olarak atletizm ile işim yoktu ve ben daha 5 dakika olmadan nefesi tıkanan biriydim. futbolda da aynı şekilde berbattım ve bir keresinde sınıf arkadaşlarıma pas atamadığım için bir daha oyuna sokulmamıştım bile. bu kamp benim gibiler için değildi. ama korkumun babam için önemi yoktu. ve muhtemelen yapamayacağımı söylesem, beni gelip almasını istesem babamın benden nefret etme, benden soğuma düşüncesine katlanamazdım. 

bu sebeple kampın başındaki adamın yanına gidip dürüst olmaya karar verdim. ona atletizm ile işim olmadığını ve pek sportif vücudumun olmadığını itiraf ettim. o da güldü ve herkesin yapabileceği bir branş olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. beni tanıyana kadar insanların bu pozitif düşünme geleneğine pek sık rastlamıştım. bu sebeple kendisi beni basketbola yerleştirirken pek sesim çıkmadı. kendisi de basketbol ile uğraştığından gözlerinin üzerimde olacağı sözünü verdi. işte bu ilk günün daha da berbat olmasını sağladı. 

bir de oda arkadaşım vardı. lee jeno. bana elini uzattığında ben kendimi tanıtamadan arkadan onu çağıran arkadaşlarının yanına gitmişti. benim kim olduğumun onun için bir önemi olduğunu sanmıyordum. problem yaratacak biri miydi emin değildim ama ulu orta herkesin önünde bu kadar kolay soyunan biri aklımı karıştırıyordu. sporcuların rahat insanlar olduğunun bilincindeydim lakin ben sporcu değildim ve tamamen erkeklerin dolu olduğu bir spor kampı benim için ne kadar iyi olabilirdi ki? en azından vücudum için? 

''dohyuck!'' bağıran kişinin sesi tanıdık gelince arkamı döndüm ve koçun yanından dönerken karşılaştığım kişinin kim olduğunu anlamaya çalıştım. onu birkaç saat önce tanıştığım jaemin olduğunu öğrendiğim an dudaklarımı büzdüm. henüz mental olarak iyi hissetmediğimden adımı bile düzgün hatırlamayan biriyle muhabbete girecek olmak beni üzüyordu. 

''selam, jaemin.'' elimi kaldırdım, onun ve yanındaki çocuğun yanıma kadar gelmesine izin verdim. ''ayrıca adım donghyuck.''

güldü. hep gülüyor muydu? ''özür dilerim. pek isim hafızam yoktur.'' bana tanıştıktan beş saniye sonra dohyuck demiş olsa dahi gülümseyip anladığımı söyledim. o ise nereye gittiğimi sorduğunda odama döneceğimi dile getirdim. ''istersen birlikte kampı gezebiliriz? bu benim oda arkadaşım chenle.'' yanındaki çocuğa bakıp tebessüm ettim. ''oda kalmadığı için benimle aynı odayı paylaşıyor ancak oldukça iyi biri. ee, ne diyorsun?'' jaemin gibi birinden kurtulmanın nedense çok zor olduğunu hissederek kendimi başımı sallarken buldum. 

üçümüz birlikte kampı gezmeye başladığımızda jaemin sürekli konuşan kişiydi. ''buraya seul'dan geldim. aslında evet, biraz uzak lakin ailem böyle bir kamp olduğunu söylediğinde kaçırmak istemedim. hem bu sene liseden mezun olduğum için sporu kolayca bırakmak istemedim. gerçi üniversiteye giderken de basketbolu yapmayı düşünüyorum.''

''bir dakika,'' dedim duyduğum şeyden emin olmaya çalışarak. ''branşın basketbol mu?'' başını salladı. ben de hiç görmemeyi istemediğim çocukla aynı branşı yapacak olmamızdan içten içe yakınarak sahil boyunca yürüdüm. 

''sizce yüzmemize hemen izin verirler mi?''

chenle omuz silkti. çok fazla konuşmuyordu ve ona şimdiden ısınmıştım. 

''belki bugün değil.'' dedim ben de, fazla sessiz kalmamak için. fakat bu da jaemin'in daha çok benimle muhatap olmasına ve daha fazla konuşmasına sebep oluyordu. sahil boyunca ilerledikten sonra sahile kurulmuş voleybol sahasını görmüştük. birkaç kişi voleybol oynuyordu. 

yüzümü buruşturdum ve chenle bunu hemen fark etti. güldüğünde ben de ona sırıttım. sanırım ne düşündüğümü anlamıştı. bu nasıl bir hayat sevinciydi böyle? insanlar bu kadar sıcağın altında nasıl bu kadar enerjik bir şekilde top oynayabiliyorlardı ki? 

''çok eğlenceli durmuyor mu?'' jaemin el çırptığında yanaklarımı şişirdim. ''sizce bizim de oynamamıza izin verirler mi?'' chenle ile birbirimize baktık lakin hiçbir şey diyemeden jaemin ikimizinde ellerinden tutup bizi oraya doğru koşturmaya başladı. koşmaktan zaten berbattım, birde işin içine sürüklenmek ve battığım sahil kumu girdiğinde neredeyse beş kez düşme tehlikesi atlattım. ve eminim uzaktan salak gibi görünüyordum. ne chenle ne jaemin dert etmişti. 

jaemin ellerimizi bıraktığında küfür edecektim ancak boş verip onun soluksuz konuşmasını izledim. sonrasında gözlerim jaemin sorusunu sorduktan sonra durup bize bakan çocuklardan birine kaydı. ''merhaba, biz de oynayabilir miyiz?'' bu kadar spor delisi, terleme meraklısı birisi olması canımı sıkmıştı. 

gözlerim durup bize dönen oda arkadaşımı gördüğümde yüzüm iyice düştü. şaşırmamam gerekirdi. normalde insanlar hakkında ön yargılı davranmamaya çalışırdım ama nasıl biri olduğu hemen belli olan biriydi. 

''elbette.'' biri bizi kabul ettiğinde chenle bile sahaya geçti. ben ise herkesin bakışları altında kalmaya devam ettim. reddedip odama döneceğimi dile getirecekken gözlerim tekrar oda arkadaşım ile buluştu. ''hadisene.'' 

jaemin'in gezelim mi sorusuna verdiğim olumlu cevap gibi birden kendimi sahanın içinde buldum. ben daha önce hiç voleybol oynamaya çalışmamıştım. beden dersinden nefret ettiğimi ve hiçbir sporu yapamadığımı anladığımda sürekli derste hasta numarası yapıp konulardan yırtmıştım. şu zamana kadar da eksikliğini hissettiğim söylenemezdi. toplardan kaçmaya çalışarak kendimi kıytı köşelerde süründürürken neden olduğunu asla anlamadığım bir şekilde chenle zaten bana gelen bütün toplara müdahale edip karşı tarafa yolluyordu. galiba bu kampta gerçekten sevebileceğim tek kişiydi ve bunu bir gün bile bitmeden başarmıştı. 

karşı takımda olan jaemin bir kayma hareketi ile topu kurtarırken diğerleri ne kadar hızlı olsa da gurur duyar ifadeyle onu süzmüş ve top aniden yükseltilip bizim olduğumuz tarafa doğru gelmeye başlamıştı. birden bulunduğum yerden yüzüme doğru süratle yaklaşan topu fark etsem bile ne elimi kaldırıp engellemiş ne de ondan kaçmıştım. top yüzümle buluştuğunda chenle beni tutup yere sertçe serilmemi bir nevi engellemişti. herkes birden etrafımda toplandığında gözlerimi acıdan daha ziyade utançtan açamıyordum.

''dohyuck, dohyuck...'' jaemin yanaklarıma vurup beni ayıltmak isterken dişlerimi sıkıp gözlerimi araladım.

mırıldanarak ''adım donghyuck,'' derken chenle beni belimden tutup oturmamı sağladı. jaemin'in yanında önümde olduğundan dolayı jeno vardı ve o da bir şeyim var mı diye yüzümü inceliyordu. rezil oluşumu birkaç saniye görmezden gelip ben de acıma odaklandım. ''iyiyim.'' dedim endişeyle bana bakan herkese hitap ederek. 

oda arkadaşım, jeno parmaklarını kaldırıp burnuma dokunduğunda inledim. ''burnun kızarmış ve sanırım kanıyor. bekle.'' birden başımı tutup arkaya eğdi ve kimden aldığını bilmediğim bir tişörtü burnuma bastırmaya başladı. acısa dahi çok sızlanmamaya çalışarak bana yardım etmesini izledim. ''seni odaya götüreceğim, tamam mı?'' açıkçası gerçekten bu kadar uğraş çıkardığım için utanıyor olsam bile bir toptan kaçamadığım ve herkesin eğlencesini bozduğum için burada hiçbir şekilde olmak istemediğimi anlayarak onu onayladım. jeno koluma girip beni kaldırdı ve kolunu arkamdan sararak kolumu sıktı. ona yapışan bedenimle birlikte bizi chenle ve jaemin izlerken bunun iyi bir fikir olup olmadığını düşünüyordum. 

''üzgünüm, oyununuzu böldüm.''

jeno başta sustu ve ben başımı önüme eğmeye çalışırken hafifçe güldü. ''önemli değil, dohyuck.'' az önce gözlerimi açar açmaz jaemin'e dediğim düzeltme aklıma geldi. jaemin'e söylerken beni duymuş olmalıydı açıkçası.

''adım donghyuck. lee donghyuck.''

jeno daha fazla güldü ve ben onun kaybolan gözlerini fark ettim. ''pekala, donghyuck. tanıştığıma memnun oldum. sen zaten benim kim olduğumu biliyorsun.''

sanırım. sanırım biliyordum.


	3. Chapter 3

dün, kampın daha ilk gününden yaşadığım talihsizliğe bakılırsa burada nefes dahi almamayı daha uygun gördüğüm kesindi ama jeno, jaemin ve chenle'nun yardımıyla odama gelip dinlendikten sonra buradan elbet yemek için bile olsa çıkacağıma emin olmuştum. yemekhaneyi bulmak zor olmamıştı, zira ben odamdan çıktığımda birkaç çocuğun aynı yere gittiğini fark edip onları izlemiş ve yemekhaneyi bulmuştum. utandığım için çocuklarla, en çok da jeno ile karşı karşıya gelmemek beni rahatlatmıştı, belli bir süre için. evet, belli bir süre çünkü onunla aynı odayı paylaşan biri olarak ondan kaçmam mümkün falan değildi. ben daha çok saklanma eylemine sığınan biriydim. ama bu da jaemin'in beni yemekhanedeki sırada avcı gözleriyle gördüğünde tamamen etkisiz kalmıştı. ben de dün akşam en azından bunu kavrayabilmiştim: jaemin denen çocukla istesem de istemesem de bir şekilde arkadaş olmuştum ve ondan saklanamayacaktım, ayrıca ondan utanmak oldukça gereksizdi. 

chenle, jaemin ve ben birlikte yemek yerken jaemin başta bana nasıl olduğumu sormuş, ben iyi olduğumu söyleyince de yarınki başlayacak dersler için heyecanlandığını dile getirmişti. o an sadece kamptan kaçıp kaçamayacağımı ya da 3 ay boyunca okulda beden eğitimi dersimde yaptığım gibi hasta numarası yapıp yapamayacağımı düşündüm. buradan kaçamazdım, bu bir gerçekti. diğerini de yapmaya kalkarsam ben de bir sorun olduğunu düşünüp aileme haber vereceklerine de emindim. ve ben, babamın böyle çocukça numaralar yaptığımı işitmesini istemiyordum.

yani sabah erkenden o popomu kaldırmalı ve jaemin ile birlikte basketbol oynamak için koç lee'nin yanına gitmeliydim. bundan kaçışım yoktu. 

akşam yemeğimi yeyip odama dönebildiğimde bir süre daha jeno'yu görmemiş olmak jaemin'den sonra iyi hissettiğim şeydi. çoğu zaman insanların nefeslerinden bile huzursuz olduğum olurdu ve jeno galiba bu kısma giriyordu. onun hakkında devamlı ön yargılı olmamam gerektiğini kendime hatırlatsam dahi bunu engelleyemiyordum.

hem böyle birinin oda arkadaşım olmasını kaldıramıyordum hem de onun oyununu mahvedip kendimi utandırdığım gerçeğini.

ben yıkanıp, eşyalarımın çoğunu dolaba yerleştirip yorulduğumda gelmişti jeno ve bu da gece yarısı demekti. bu yüzden yorgunluğumdan bir şey diyemeden zaten direkt kendimi yatağa atmıştım. dün geceye dair ise hatırladığım tek net olay, gözlerim usul usul kapanırken onun belindeki havlusuyla banyodan çıkıp direkt onunla kesin gözlerimin içine bakarken bana şimdi daha iyi olup olmadığımı sormasıydı. 

büyük ihtimalle ağzımın içinden homurtu falan çıkarmıştım. en son hatırladığım gülümsemesine bakılırsa pek de dert etmemişti bunu da. 

şu anda ise saat sabahın altı buçuğuydu ve ben erken kalkmayı seven biri olmaktan ilk defa nefret etmiştim. eğer uyuya kalsaydım en azından bahanem olurdu ama bunu da kendi ellerimle yok etmiştim. ben de babamın bana giymem için aldığı bir tişörtü ve sporcu şortunu giymeden önce dişlerimi fırçalayıp yüzümü yıkadım. giyinip saate baktığımda çoktan yedi olmuştu. jeno'ya bakmak için başımı çevirdim. sırt üstü, yarı çıplak bir şekilde ve yorgan bacaklarına dolanmış bir vaziyette uyumaya devam ediyordu. iç çekerek suyumun, havlumun ve ağrı kesicimin olduğu çantamı alıp dışarıya çıktım.

hava soğuk değildi ancak karşımda beni bekleyen jaemin'i görünce birden tüylerimin soğuktan diken diken olduğunu hissettim. ne zamandan beri oradaydı o? 

ona doğru yaklaşırken konuştum. sesim başta boğuk ve kısık çıktı. ''tanrım, beni mi bekledin?''

jaemin güldü ve biz birlikte basketbol oynayacağımız sahaya ilerlemeye başladık. ''evet. birlikte gidebiliriz diye düşündüm.'' şaşırtıcı gelse de jaemin, gidene kadar bir daha hiçbir şey söylemedi. ben de konuşmak için can atmıyordum zaten. 

geldiğimizde birkaç çocuk daha vardı, kamp alanı fazla büyüktü ve basketbolu hafife almadıkları kesindi. üç tane karşılıklı basketbol potası vardı bu da altı takımın aynı zamanda birlikte oynayabileceği anlamına geliyordu ama daha ilk günden bu yükün altına girmek istemediğimi biliyordum. jaemin ve ben, koç lee gelene kadar yan yana durup etrafı izledik. jaemin heyecanla büyüklere bakmamı söyleyip onlarla oyun oynayıp oynamayacağımızı sorup dursa da ben de korkudan dolayı oluşan heyecanla ona kulak kesildim. 

''geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim,'' dün, öğlen konuştuğum koç lee yanında iki antrenör ile gelmişti. ''ben bay lee joon ve basketbol koçuyum. bunlar da yeni antrenörlerimiz bayan yeonwoo ve bay seomin. şimdi sizden iki takıma ayrılmanızı isteyeceğim. daha önce basketbol ile profesyonel bir şekilde ilgilenmiş kişiler sola, bayan yeonwoo'nun olduğu tarafa geçsin. ilk defa deneyecekler ve acemiler de sağ tarafta durabilir.'' 

birden kaçmak istediğim jaemin'in yanımdan gidecek olması beni daha çok gerdi. o olduğunda en azından bir şeylerin farklı olabileceğini düşünüyordum, şimdi ise tamamen savunmasız gelmiştim kendi gözüme. 

jaemin uzaklaştığında ve bana her şey iyi şeklinde bir gülüş verdiğinde aynısını ona da vermeyi isterdim lakin yapamadım. yanımda sarı saçlı ve benim boylarımda başka bir çocuk vardı. koç lee, ilk başta diğerleriyle konuştu ve o da fazla uzun sürmedi. sonrasında hızla bize doğru yaklaştı. bir an için gözlerimiz kesişti ve bana jaeminkine benzer bir gülücük verdi. 

''basketbolu seçtiğiniz için mutluyum. bir çoğunuz geç kaldığınızı düşünebilir ama bunun için asla geç kalmadığınıza sizi temin ederim. daha yolun başındasınız ama üç ay boyunca sizlerle çok eğleneceğimize eminim.''

birden yanımdaki çocuğun sesini duydum. ''şimdiden sıkıldım.''

gülmek istedim ancak koç lee iyi biriydi ve en azından onu dinlemek istiyordum. 

''şimdilik sizden sadece ısınmanızı ve size yardım edecek bay seomin'e ayak uydurmanızı istiyorum.'' bizi koşmamız gereken yeri eliyle göstererek yönlendirdiğinde ben de herkese uyarak sıraya geçtim. 

ikili olmamız ve ısınmak için koşmamız gerekiyordu ama bay seomin'in dediğine göre bu ilk idmanımız olduğu için ısınmanın üzerinde duracaktık. bu da daha fazla koşmak demekti. ve altını çizmem gerekirse, bu benim koşarken büyük ihtimalle bırakmayı isteyecek kadar nefessiz kalacağıma ve başımın döneceğine işaretti.

yanıma gelen ve az önce sıkıldığını dile getiren çocuğa baktım ve o anda, bakışlarını bana çevirdi. en sonlardaydık ve baştakiler koşmaya başlamıştı. ''adım felix. merak ediyorsan.''

merak etmemiştim ama öyleymiş gibi davranarak başımı salladım. ''donghyuck.''

biz de koşmaya başlayıp ilk turu attıktan sonra tekrar konuştu. ''tanrım, neden buradayım?''

bu kez kendimi tutmadım ve kıkırdadım. yüzümü dünden beri güldüren tek kişiydi. chenle'yu saymazsam tabi. daha gülebilirdim ancak koştuğumdan ve nefesim daralmaya başladığından yarıda kestim. ''bunu kendime dünden beri soruyorum,'' dedim ona. 

bana döndü, ardından hemen önüne çevirdi başını. alnındaki saçları terlediğinden alnına yapışmıştı. ''buraya gelmek istemedim.''

''ben de,'' dedim mırıldanarak. beni duyduğuna emindim. 

''burada yalnız olmamak güzel.'' ona başımı salladım ve gidebileceğim yere kadar koşmayı sürdürdüm. beşinci turu attıktan sonra sızlanmaya ve duraksamaya başladım. felix de yorulmuş olsa da elimden tutup beni koşturmaya çalışıyordu. cidden ciğerlerim ölüyordu. birazcık durup dinlenmek istesem de felix bunu yaparsam bir daha koşmaya çalışmayacağıma emindi.

evet, öyle yapacaktım. 

beni bu kadar çabuk fark etmiş olması komik gelse de durmadım. duramadım. felix elimden tutarak beni koşturdu ve herkes altıncı turun sonunda durduğunda neredeyse ağlayacaktım.

ellerimi dizlerime koyup dinlenirken felix yanıma gelip elini bu sefer sırtıma koydu. ''iyiydin,'' dedi. 

öyle olmadığımı bilmesem de ona teşekkür ettim ancak diken batırılıyormuş gibi acıyan boğazımdan çıkan ses bana ait değilmiş gibi gelmişti ilk. 

yavaş yavaş kendime geldiğimi hissederken doğruldum ve çevreme baktım fakat tam o sırada bay seomin konuştu. ''ısınma hareketlerini yaptıktan sonra gelin,'' büyük biri bize ısınma hareketleri konusunda yardım edecekti. ''birkaç tur daha yapacağız. tempomuz hızlı olacak.''

''spordan nefret ediyorum.'' ben fısıldadığımda felix güldü ve beni ısınma hareketlerini yapmak için çekiştirdi.

''en az senin kadar ben de. emin ol.''


	4. Chapter 4

odama gelip kendimi yatağıma attığımda ve acıyla inlemeye başladığımda o an odada olduğunu fark etmediğim jeno başını kaldırıp bana baktı, benimle konuştuğunda ise kendimi zorlayarak başımı onun durduğu tarafa çevirdim. ''iyi misin?'' 

hiç iyi değildim. asla iyi olmayacaktım ve iyiyim diye numara yapmak istemiyordum. jeno, sanki tüm bunları anlamış, zihnimi okumuş gibi tebessüm etti ve yatağından kalkıp yatağının yanında duran çekmecesinden bir şey alıp tepemde durdu. 

o an ona alttan kısık gözlerle bakıyordum ve sefil bir halde olduğumun bilincindeydim. hareketlerine anlam veremediğim sırada bana elindeki kutuyu uzattı. ''spor yapan biri olmadığın anlaşılıyor.'' dediğinde ona göz devirmek istedim. jeno gibi bir yabancı bile benim nasıl biri olduğumu anlamışa benziyordu. ''bu kas gevşetici. bunu banyo yaptıktan sonra sürebilirsin ama böyle kalmamanı öneririm. hava sıcak olsa da üşütebilirsin ve yazın hasta olmak dünyanın en kötü şeyi olabilir.''

vay. be.

az önce benimle en uzun diyaloğunu gerçekleştirdikten sonra kutuyu benim çekmecemin üzerine bıraktı ve kendisi her ne yapıyorsa o işi yapmaya geri döndü. ben de şapşallaşmış bir şekilde ayağa kalkarak banyoya kadar ilerledim ve gerçekten bütün vücudum terden yapışmış, acıdan sızlasa dahi ılık suyun altına girmeyi başardım. saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordum ancak uzun süredir koşuyor olduğumuzu ve benim buraya jaemin'in gülüşleri eşliğinde sürünerek geldiğimi düşünürsek çoktan on bire gelmiş olmalıydı. sızlayan bacaklarım yüzünden banyo keyfini kısaltıp direkt çıkmış ve astığım havlumu belime dolamıştım. henüz kahvaltı bile yapmamıştım lakin bir şeyler yersem kusacağımı hissediyordum. bu yüzden direkt odaya girdim ve kendimi bu halde yatağa yine attım. 

jeno'nun gülüşünü tekrar duydum.

''gerçekten yoruldun galiba?'' belki kabalıktı ama ona cevap vermedim. 

adım sesleri duydum. birkaç saniye sonra uzandığım yerden tavanım yerine jeno'nun gözleriyle karşı karşıya gelmiştim. benim yerime çekmecemin üstündeki kas gevşeticiyi aldı ve onu bana göstermek için hafifçe salladı. ''yardım etmemi ister misin? işe yarayacaktır, eminim. istersen sonrasında ağrı kesici de verebilirim.''

''üzgünüm,'' dedim neredeyse uykuya dalmış zayıf sesimle. ''ağrı kesici gibi ilaçları fazla kullanmamaya çalışırım.'' bu bilgiyi neden onunla paylaşmıştım gerçekten anlamamıştım. sadece dünden beri bu birden gerçekleştirdiğimiz uzun bir diyalog karşısında korunmasız kalmıştım. ondan hala utanıyor ve çekiniyordum ancak sabahın yedisinden beri koşmuştum, vücudumda enerji kalmamıştı; birinden utanmak için uygun bir zaman değildi şu an. 

''pekala, sana yardım edeceğim.'' dedi kutudaki kremi alıp çıkarttı ve kremin kapağını da açtıktan sonra eline döktü. soğuk krem bacağıma değdiğinde gıdıklanarak sırıttım. jeno ise başını kaldırıp bana baktığında yaptığım şeyin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu kavrayıp gülmeyi kestim. o ise bacaklarıma ilk kremi sürdükten sonra baldırıma yavaşça masaj yapmaya başladı. çekinerek onu izliyordum. yine bana baktığında sordu. ''iyi mi?''

başımı usulca salladım. ''aslında geri kalanı ben halledebilirim.'' 

doğruldum lakin beni reddetti. ''sorun yok. arkadaşlarımla ağır antrenmanlardan sonra birbirimize yardım ettiğimiz için alıştım buna. eğer zahmet veriyorum diye düşünüyorsan, düşünme.'' bir kez daha gülümsedi ve gözleri tamamen kayboldu. ister istemez onu kabul edip ben de güldüm. 

jeno, biraz daha bana masaj yaptı ve en sonunda iyi olduğumu anladığında geri çekildi. elindeki krem için ellerini yıkamaya gitti. ben de o sırada uzanmaya geri döndüm. tavanımı izlerken jeno banyodan çıktı ve yatağının üstündeki çantasını aldı. ''o zaman sonra görüşürüz.'' odadan çıkarken ona görüşürüz diyemedim bile. dışarıdan sesler geldiğinde yine arkadaşlarının onun için gelmiş olduğunu anladım. 

öylece hala sızlayan ayaklarım ama jeno sayesinde iyi hissettiğim bacaklarım ve havlumla olduğum yerde durmayı sürdürdüm. az önce uyku için yalvaran bedenim bir anda bu arzusundan vazgeçmiş gibi dinçle ayaktaydı. iç çektim ve kendimi biraz uyumaya zorladım. henüz daha iyi bir seçeneğim yoktu ve hala aç değildim. 

-

bir saatlik uykunun ardından uyanıp üzerime en azından iç çamaşırı ve şortumu çekmiştim. sonrasında yemek yiyebilmek için yemekhaneye gitmeye karar verdim. bu sebeple odamdan ayrılmadan önce kolsuz tişörtümü giydiğimde odamın kapısı çalınmış, ardından jaemin başını uzatarak içeriyi süzmüştü. ''dohyuck?''

''artık bilerek yaptığını düşünmeye başladım.'' chenle, ben daha ağzımı açmadan konuştuğunda kahkaha attım. onların ikisi kapıyı aralayıp göründüğünde selam verdim.

''hiçbir şey yemedim bu yüzden öğle yemeği için yemekhaneye gitmeye karar vermiştim.'' dedim benden beklenmeyecek şekilde konuşarak. jaemin de parmağını kaldırıp onay verdi.

''biz de seni almaya gelmiştik. birlikte sonrasında kampı gezebiliriz diye.'' dışarıya çıktığımızda konuşmaya devam etti. ''bu akşam kaynaşma partisi olacakmış. her sene yapıyorlarmış. katılabiliriz diye düşündüm. boş boş odalarımızda durmaktan iyidir.'' jaemin nemli saçlarından parmaklarını geçirdi.

ona aslında odamda boş boş oturmaktan zevk alabileceğimi söylemedim, içime attım bu bilgiyi. chenle bana baktı, ben de ona. omuz silktiğinde biraz şüphelerim olsa da kabul ettim. belki de biraz ayak uydurmalıydım, en azından birkaç etkinliğe katılırsam geri döndüğümde babama anlatacağım bir şeyler bulabilirdim ve o da beni rahat bırakabilirdi. 

üçümüz öğle yemeği için yemekhaneye girdik ve genel anlamda -hala jaemin varken şaşırtıcıydı- sessizce yemeğimizi yedik. sonrasında yemekhaneden çıktık ve jaemin, gelmeden önce kampın broşüründe gördüğü kadarıyla bizi ormandaki bahçeye götürmek istedi. ona güvenmeyi deneyerek yine onayladım ve chenle ile ben, onun arkasından izledik. birlikte ormanın içinden yürüdük, sıcak olduğu ve yine terlediğim için bu geziden şimdiden pişman olsam dahi çocukları yarı yolda bırakmamak için onlara ayak uydurdum. ancak gidene ve ormandan geçene kadar ayağım birkaç kere takıldı ve düşme tehlikesi geçirdim. 

bahçeye geldiğimizde en azından oturabileceğim bir yerin olması harika gelmişti gözüme. hemen popomu koyup dinlenirken jaemin, bakımlı çiçeklerin fotoğrafını çekmeye başlamıştı. chenle'nun bile ilgilisini çekmişe benziyordu. etrafıma baktığımda bana göre pek bir olayı olmasa da çiçeklerin olması ve ağaçlar sayesinde belli olmasa da telden dolayı asabildikleri, tepemizde bulunan aynı şekildeki renkli çiçekler burayı güzelleştirmişti. 

''birlikte fotoğraf çekilmeye ne dersiniz?'' jaemin teklif ettiğinde çoktan yanıma oturmuştu ve chenle'yu çağırmıştı. o da diğer tarafıma oturduğunda jaemin hızla kamerayı ayarladı ve üçümüzün fotoğrafını çekti. ''bisiklet turu da yapabiliriz.'' onun nasıl bu kadar yaşama sevinciyle yaşıyor olabildiğini asla anlayamayacaktım sanırım. ''bugün antrenmanın ilk günü olduğu için yorgun olduğunu biliyorum.'''

benimle konuştuğunda ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek birkaç saniye beklemiş, sonradan başımı sallamıştım. ''hepimiz uygun olduğumuzda yine geliriz.'' aklımdan geçen bunlar değildi ancak kendimi jaemin'i hiçbir zaman reddedecek biri olarak görmüyordum. üçümüz birlikte biraz daha fotoğraf çekildik, jaemin bizden onu çiçeklerin arasındayken çekmemizi istedi; ardından beni yanına çekip poz vermemi istedi.

chenle ve ben, jaemin devam ederken bahçede olan anıt kısmına ilerledik. buranın köklü bir kamp olduğunu az çok babam konuştuğunda öğrenmiştim. ama kazınmış bir kütüğün üstündeki tarih beni şaşırtmıştı. yazılan bilgilendirme notuna göre 80'lerde bir okulun kullandığı alanmış, ardından okul yıkılmış ve spor severler toplanıp burayı spor kampına çevirmeye karar vermişlerdi. evet, kısaca bu şekildeydi hikaye. başımı kütüğün üstüne kazınmış isimlere çevirdim.

''bu koç lee'nin adı değil mi?'' ne zaman geldiğini bilmediğim jaemin konuştuğunda dediği yere baktım. lee joon. yanında bir tarih de vardı. 1995.

''şaşırtmadı.''

''kesinlikle,'' dedi jaemin. dikkati çabucak başka yere dağılmıştı ama. ''bu kadar yetenekli bir adamın burada kalmasının sebebi böylesine güçlü bir maneviyat sayesinde olmalı. oğlunun da burada olduğunu duymuştum.''

koç lee'yi fazla tanımıyordum, dün konuşmuştuk ve bugün antrenmanlar esnasında dediği gibi gözü üzerimdeydi. koşarken arkamdaki bakışları hissetmemek saçma olurdu. basketboldan anlamasam da onun işini sevdiği belli oluyordu. benimle uğraşmayı isteyecek kadar da sorumluluk sahibiydi, galiba. 

''iyi biri gibi.''

chenle da bize katılarak başını salladı. ''sanırım öyle.''


	5. Chapter 5

jeno odaya geldiğinde hava kapanmıştı neredeyse. jaemin'e telefon numaramı verdiğim için bugünkü birleşme partisine gitmeden bana mesaj atacağını bildiğimden rahattım. yine kapımda beni beklemesi, o çocuğu tuhaf bulsam dahi üzecek olurdu bu yüzden yatağımda uzanmış müzik dinleyerek renjun'le mesajlaşıyordum. bana babaannesi ile birlikte nasıl denize girerken insanların dikkatini çektiğini anlatıyordu ve kesinlikle kahkahamı tutmak için çabalamıyordum. o odaya girer girmez sanki bütün utanç hissi kendini bana hatırlatmak isteyerek etrafımı sarınca yataktaki kendime çeki düzen verdim. hava sıcak olduğundan yarı çıplak sayılırdım ancak jeno bunu umursamamıştı. ''merhaba.'' bana masaj yapan birine kaba olamazdım.

jeno çantasını yatağa bıraktı ve bana döndü tişörtünü çıkarmadan önce. ''selam.'' banyoya gireceğini anladığımda konuşmayı kısa kestim ve renjun ile mesajlaşmaya geri döndüm. jeno banyoya girip çıkana kadar bana babaannesinin karşı evinde kalan ve ondan iki yaş büyük bir kızı anlatıyordu. sözde hoşlanmıştı ondan ama ikimizde bunun sadece yaz aşkı sıfatıyla sınırlı kalacağına emindik. 

jeno, dün geceki gibi belindeki ve bir de saçlarını kurulamak için omuzlarına astığı havlusuyla dışarıya çıktı. hızla havluyu saçlarına sürttü, o sırada beni izledi. ''hala yorgun olduğuna neredeyse eminim ama iyi misin?''

alt dudağımı yaladım ve cevapladım. ''evet, aslında garip bir şekilde iyiyim.'' yalan değildi. sadece uzun zamandır koşmaktan dolayı ayaklarım sızlıyordu fakat jaemin ve chenle'yla gezdikten sonra odama gelmiştim ve o zamandan beri yalnızca yatıp duruyordum. sanırım üç saatten fazla olmuştu. 

''sevindim.'' benim gibi kendini yatağına atıp uzanmaya ve çantasındaki telefonunu alıp onunla ilgilenmeye başladı. renjun'in mesaj attığını bilsem bile içimden çıkan kibarlığa şaşırarak jeno'ya döndüm.

''bugün kaynaşma partisi veya ona benzer bir şey varmış, duydun mu?'' jeno başını bana doğru çevirdi. ''gidecek misin?''

yüzü hafif bir küçümsemeyle buruştu ama üzerime alınmadım. ''açıkçası önceki tecrübelerime bakılarak pek keyif aldığım bir etkinlik değil. dinlenmeyi tercih ederim.'' ona bir şeyler sormak istedim bu konu hakkında ancak buna hakkım olmadığını fark ettim. bir yabancıya anlatmak istemeyebilir gibime geldi. ''bir şey diyecek gibi duruyorsun.'' dedi hemen. dudaklarım hafifçe aralandı lakin biraz şaşkınlığın eseriydi. 

''aslında sadece düşünüyordum,'' saçmaladığımı fark edince boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm. ''bu kampa daha önce de mi gelmiştin?'' sormak istediğim şey bu değildi.

bana başını salladı. ''neredeyse her yaz buradaydım.''

onun adına üzülsem mi sevinsem mi emin olamadım ancak karşımdakinin ben olmadığı aklıma gelmişti. bu onun için iyi bir şey miydi? bu kez ben başımı salladım. 

aslında burası tam susmamız ve kendi işlerimize yoğunlaşmamız gereken kısım iken jeno sorusunu sormuştu. ''neden buraya geldin?'' 

''ne?''

''pek sportif biri gibi durmuyorsun.'' bunu sabah da demişti, kısmen. bedenimi süzüyormuş gibi hissediyordum. vücudumda hiç kas olmadığından mı yoksa her daim buraya olan nefretimi göstermemden mi kapmıştı bu fikri bilmiyordum ama doğru diyordu. ''burada olmaktan hoşlanmıyorsun, sanırım.''

dürüst bir cevap mı arıyor, başta gerçekten anlamadım ancak bu konuşmayı merak etmek yerine odasındaki çocuğu az çok tanımak için de sormuş olabileceği düşüncesi geçti aklımdan. ''açıkça söylemeliyim ki, gerçekten spor yapan biri değilim ve buraya gelmem daha çok babamın tercihiydi.'' bu dürüstlüğüm beni gerdi. buraya gelişimin arkasındaki sebebin, böyle hissetmeme neden olduğunun bilinceydim ve bu beni üzülmek ile sinirlenmek arasında bulunan duygu karmaşasının içinde bırakıyordu. bu sebeple kendimi geri çekmeye karar verdim. 

telefonuma baktım. sadece renjun mesaj atmıştı. ''ben çıkıyorum.'' üzerime bugün giydiğim tişörtü giydim ve jeno bir şey demeden dışarıya çıktım. jaemin'e mesaj atmak aklımdan geçti fakat o mesaj atana kadar tek başıma takılmak daha cazip gelmişti. 

sahilin oraya yürüdüm. renjun ile birlikte eğlenebileceğimiz vakitleri düşününce burasının cehennem gibi geldiği doğruydu. bazen buraya gelmeyi bir aksi fikir belirtmeden kabul ettiğime pişman oluyordum. ikinci gecem olduğundan daha pişman olacağım çok günün kaldığını bilmek de işimi kolaylaştırmıyordu. 

birden gözlerimi kapatan ellerle korkuyla bağırmış ve arkamdaki kişinin gülmesini sağlamıştım. ''ben kimim?'' ses çok tanıdıktı. jaemin yahut chenle değildi gerçi. 

biraz daha düşündüm ve bugün yanımda koşan çocuğu hatırladım. ''felix.''

''ta-da!'' ellerini gözlerimden çekti ve karşıma geçti. gülen suratını görünce ben de güldüm ancak telefonum titremişti. büyük ihtimalle jaemin mesaj atmıştı. felix'e beklemesini söyleyerek telefonumu çıkardım ve jaemin'in mesajını açtım. 

'chenle ve ben hazırızzzz.'

ona sahilin orada olduğumu söylediğimde buraya geleceğini yazmıştı. bittiğinde telefonumu cebime attım ve felix'e döndüm. o an ne diyeceğimi, ne konuşacağımı bilemediğimden yanımı gösterdim ve birlikte partinin yapılacağı yere, yani sahilin ucuna kadar yürümeye başladık. 

''aslında partiye gelmezsin diye düşünüyordum. bugün çok yorulduğunu söylemiştin.'' öyleydi lakin o, jaemin ile tanışmamış biriydi. 

''eğlenceli olabilir diye düşündüm.'' ikimiz birlikte yürümeye devam ettik. 

''oda arkadaşımın dediğine bakılırsa oldukça sıkıcı.'' bunu jeno da demişti. geri dönmem için geç mi diye düşündüm. jaemin ve chenle'yu bırakamazdım, çoktan söz vermiştim. ''ama geçen sene büyükler sarhoş olup pinyata oynamışlar ve birinin başı yarılmış. tek hatırlanabilir olayın bu olduğunu söyledi.''

birden korkuyla yutkundum. felix hayal edip gülüyordu. ''korkunç.'' 

omuz silkti. ''biraz öyle lakin komik olmadığını da söyleyemezsin.''

ellerimi şortumun cebine koydum. ''eğer o oyunu ben oynasaydım, birinin başını yarmak için sarhoş olmama gerek olmazdı.''

felix kahkaha attı ve ben de ona ayak uydurdum. jaemin ve chenle, mesaj attığım yere gelene kadar birlikte yalnızca yürüdük ve parti için hazırlanmış minderlerden birine oturduk. felix, sol tarafıma otururken jaemin, diğer tarafıma oturmuştu. chenle da jaemin'in yanındaydı. 

jaemin'in kitap gibi okunan meraklı gözleri felix'i süzüp duruyordu. onları elbette tanıştıracaktım lakin buna vakit bulamadan insanlar gelmiş ve birden oturmak için karmaşa gerçekleşmişti. biri sonunda ateşi yakabilmişti ve bizden biraz uzakta koç lee ile birkaç antrenör bizim için et pişiriyorlardı. jaemin, yine gözlemlerini anlatırken açıkçası ona fazla odaklanabildiğim söylenemezdi. çok fazla insan vardı ve buna dayanabilmek için çevreme bakınıp duruyordum. gözyüzündeki bakışlarım koç lee'nin ayağa kalkmasıyla karşıya dikildi. 

ama orada koç lee'den ziyade jeno'yu görmüştüm. gözlerimiz buluştuğunda şaşkınlığımda artmıştı. odada kalmayı tercih edeceğini söylemişti ve şimdi burada, karşımda görmek beklenmedik gelmişti. bana bakıp güldüğünde sadece öylece onu izlemiştim. 

''başlayalım mı?'' koç lee konuştuğunda ise dikkatim ona kaymıştı. ayaktaki adam, ellerini çırpmış ve bizimle konuşmaya başlamıştı. bakışlarımı yine jeno'ya çevirdim ancak bu kez bana bakmıyor, koç lee'yi izliyordu. ''bu parti, her yıl yaptığımız küçük bir gelenek olarak adlandırılabilir. herkes adına, buraya geldiğiniz için mutluyum. kesinlikle konuşup bu yaşlı adam yüzünden gecenizin berbat geçmesine izin vermeyeceğim.'' çoğu öğrenci güldü. felix, sabahki gibi sıkılmış duruyordu, jaemin hayranlıkla adamı dinliyordu ve chenle'nun ne yaptığını göremiyordum bile. ''gecenin sonuna kadar istediğiniz kadar et yemenizi, birbirinizle konuşmanızı, birbirinizi tanıyıp arkadaşlıklar kurmanızı ve çeşitli oyunlar oynayarak eğlenmenizi istiyorum.'' başımızı salladık. ''sizi kısıtlamadığımızı, istediğiniz kadar eğlenebileceğinizi bilmelisiniz ancak bir daha pinyata oynamak ve sarhoş olmak yok, jaehyun.'' kumral saçlı birini gösterdi ve yeni olanlar dışında çoğu kişi galiba felix'in dediği pinyata olayını hatırlayıp kahkaha attı. 

jeno'ya döndüm tekrar. dudakları hafif bir kıvrılmayla yukarıya kalkmıştı. kendini tutmak istiyor fakat beceremiyor gibi görünüyordu. ona baktığımı anlamış gibi gözleri beni bulduğunda gözlerimi kaçırmak istesem de yakalandığımı biliyordum. bu sefer bana gülmemiş olsa da bakışlarını çekmedi ve koç lee, bizi serbest bıraktığını söyleyene kadar ayırmadı.


	6. Chapter 6

parti sıkıcıydı.

jeno'yu dinleyip odada kalabileceğim fikri sürekli aklımda olduğundan jaemin ile denediğimiz hiçbir oyundan zevk alamadığım bir gerçekti ama ona belli edip onun da canını sıkmamayı denemekten başka çarem yoktu. antrenörler, etleri pişirdikten sonra bütün sporcuları -kendimi bunun içinde saymasam da- serbest bırakıp dağılmışlar ve bizleri bir nevi bu kampın sık ziyaretçileri olan büyüklere emanet etmişlerdi. yaptıklarının farkındalar mıydı bilmiyordum ancak büyükler, kesinlikle bize bakmıyorlardı. eğer eğlenebileceğim bir ortam olsaydı bu konudaki tavırları için onlara minnettar kalabilirdim fakat şu an için hissettiğim şey tamamen boşluktu. olup olmamaları benim için bir şey değiştirecek değildi çünkü. 

jaemin, bilek güreşinde bir çocuğa yenildiğinde yerinden kalktı ve sıkıldığını söyledi. benim de yapmam için ısrar etmediğine sevinerek başka şeye yönelmesini izledim. chenle ve felix, ilginçtir ki onları tanıştırdığımda birlikte takılmaya başlamışlardı ve birlikte merak ettiklerinden slackline denemeye gitmişlerdi. jaemin'i neden izlediğimi de anlamamıştım gerçi lakin daha çok onun fikriydi zaten.

jeno'yu görmemiştim. görmeyi bekliyor muydum emin değildim. büyük ihtimalle kendi arkadaşları ile eğleniyor olmalıydı ve ben de onun neden fikir değiştirdiği gibi saçma düşüncelerle kendimi meşgul ediyordum. bir kez bile ilgim bir oyuna çekilmediğinden daha iyi bir seçeneğim yoktu tabii. toplu oyunları kendi içimden eliyordum ve jaemin bir oyunu bitirene kadar başımı sallayıp arkadan ona destek oluyordum. spor olarak saydıkları satrancı oynamayı bile düşünmüştüm ancak gerçekten yaz tatilimde yapacağım şey satranç oynamak olmamalıydı. doğrusu, boş boş durduğuma bakılırsa bu da olmamalıydı. 

en sonunda jaemin, birileriyle topu sektirerek bardağa sokma oyununa başlamadan önce ona susadığımı söyleyip içeceklerin olduğu masaya gideceğimi dile getirdim. bir şeyler diyecekken başkası ona oynaması gerektiğini söyledi ve bana yalnızca spontane bir baş sallaması verdi. aslında oldukça işime yaramıştı. oradan uzaklaşarak masaya yaklaşmış ve fark etmeden bir tane içeceği elime almıştım. 

''sana sıkıcı olduğunu üstüne basarak söylemeliydim.'' duyduğum sesle başımı arkaya çevirdim ve masanın diğer tarafındaki jeno'yu gördüm. saçları nemli duruyordu ve tişörtü biraz ıslanmıştı. ''birazdan çığlık atacak gibi görünüyorsun.''

sırıttım ve boğazımı ıslatmak için içeceğimden yudumlar aldım. ''sıkıldığım doğru.'' dedim. o da içeceğini alıp yanıma kadar geldi. kendimi meşgul etmek için düşündüğüm soruyu ona sorabilme şansına eriştiğimi anlamıştım. ''dinlenmeyi tercih edeceğini söylemiştin, seni burada görünce şaşırdım.'' 

jeno bir şey demedi lakin bunun, benim için bir cevap bekleyiş süreci olduğunun bilincindeydi. ''aslında gelmeyi düşünmüyordum.'' kaşları çatıldı ve başını kaldırıp bana baktı. ''odada sorduğum soru için üzgünüm.'' birden böyle bir özürle karşılaşmak beklenmedikti. 

''ne?''

''aslında burada isteyerek durmadığını bir şekilde anlamıştım ve sen bana cevap vermek zorunda değildin. babanla problemlerin olduğu belli ve o sırada modunu düşürdüğümü fark ettim.'' bunu dedikten sonra yanlış bir cümleyi ağzından kaçırmış gibi başını hafifçe sağa sola salladı. ''hayır, bu beni ilgilendirmez. tekrar özür dilerim.'' 

ne diyeceğimi bilmeyerek ona bakıyordum. kendimi o konuşma sonrası kötü hissettiğimi inkar edemezdim ancak bunun sebebi jeno ve soruları değil; kendim ve babamdı bu sebeple benden özür dilemesi oldukça saçmaydı gözümde. gülümsedim. ''benden özür dilemene gerek yok, kesinlikle.''

''kötü hissetmene sebep oldum. odadan çıktığında yanlış yaptığımı anladım ve ben gerçekten üzüldüm.'' o an benim için odadan çıkıp partiye geldiğini anladığımda dudaklarım aralandı ve ben ne diyeceğimin yanında nasıl hareket edeceğimi de o an için bilemedim. 

''cidden yanlış anlaşılacak bir durum yok,'' en azından onu rahatlatmak için bir şeyler söyleyebileceğimi düşünerek konuştum. ''üzülmeni gerektirecek bir durum da yok.'' ona burada iyi olacağımı söylemek istemiyordum, zira gerçekten benim için bir yalan olacaktı ve modumun düştüğünü anlayan jeno'nun da bu yalanıma inanacağına da düşünmüyordum. ''sadece küçük bir kavga, evet, öyle diyebiliriz. her ailede olduğu gibi.''

her ailede olmuyordu. herkes kendi yönelimi yüzünden rahat bir şekilde nefes alamıyordu. benim belki de tek ve en büyük artım babamın hala benden bir şeyler bekliyor oluşuydu. beni reddetmektense bir erkek olacağımı düşünerek beni buraya göndermesinin daha iyi olduğu fikrindeydim. ne kadar doğru ne kadar yanlış emin olamamakla birlikte burada duruşumun tek sebebi babamdı. beni sevmesini istiyordum. 

artık bu konuşmayı sürdürmek istemediğimi kavrayarak jeno, içeceğiyle meşgul oldu ama ikimizde bu sessizliğin çok gerici bir unsur olduğunun bilincindeydik. en azından ben öyleydim. hiçbir şey demeden ve birbirimizden ayrılmadan bekliyorduk. 

''biraz gezelim mi?'' birden bu soruyu yönelttiğinde jaemin'e baktım ve onun bilek güreşinden daha çok sevdiği oyuna konsantre bir şekilde ilgilenmesini seyrettim bir süre. kulağa belki yüksek sesle söylesem saçma gelecekti lakin jeno'nun bunu bana sormuş olmasına sevinmiştim. 

''olur.'' elimdeki boş bardağı masaya bırakıp jeno'nun peşine takıldım. hala sessiz duruyor olsak da önceki gibi gerici bir ortam değildi. ona soru sorup sormamak arasında kalıyordum çünkü sıkıcı olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordum. bu benim için problem teşkil etmiyordu ama jeno'yu anlayabildiğimi söylemezdim. sıkılmasını istemediğim bir gerçekti. ''hangi sporla uğraşıyorsun?''

birden böyle saçma bir soruyla aramızdaki sessizliği bölmeme ben de jeno gibi ilk başta şaşırdım. sonrasında o gülümsemiş ve galiba bir konuşma başlatmaya çalışmama olumlu yanıt vermişti. ''buna yanıt vermem çok zor. sanırım futbol diyebilirim.''

kaşlarımı çattım. ''sanırım?''

omuz silkti. ''birçok sporu denedim ve az çok hepsi hakkında bilgim var.''

''bana hava atmaya mı çalışıyorsun?'' ansızın sorulmuş bir soruydu ve yine de buna kahkaha attı. 

''özür dilerim. sadece belli bir branşım yok, seni de cevapsız bırakmak istemedim.'' sırıttım. eğer jeno babamın oğlu olmuş olsaydı büyük ihtimalle gerçekten çok sevilirdi. birçok sporu denediyse cidden spora yeteneği olan biriydi. ve babam için gayet normal bir oğlana benziyordu. ''ne oldu?''

sorusuna karşılık bakışlarımı yüzüne çevirdim. ''ne gibi?''

''yüzün düştü.'' o an ikimiz birlikte kumsalın ortasında duraksamıştık.

''önemli değil. dalmışım.'' bir sorun olduğunu düşünmesini arzulamıyordum bu sebeple gülümsedim. 

''eğer canın sıkılıyorsa geri gidebiliriz?'' arkadaki topluluğu gösterdi.

göz devirdim. ''eğer oraya gidersem kendimi boğazlarım diye korkuyorum.'' jeno kıkırdadı. ''burası iyi ama gidelim diyorsan?''

başını sağa sola salladı. ''hayır. o anlamda sormamıştım. ben de bu şekilde iyiyim.'' ikimizde beraber git-gel yapan denize bakarken yine sessizliğe gömülmüştük. jaemin gibi konuşkan biri olmadığıma üzülüyordum. ''donghyuck?''

bir tedbir gibi dudaklarının arasından çıktığında kaşlarım havaya kalktı. ''efendim?''

''söyleyeceğim şeyin garip geleceğine eminim,'' dediği ilk cümle, bütün dikkatimi ona vermemi sağlarken onun yüzünü inceledim. ''düşünüyordum ki, neden eğlenmek için sana yardım etmemi istemiyorsun?'' ne?

söylediği şeyin gerçekten garip olduğunu ona söylemeyecektim fakat öyleydi. fazla iyimser bir çocuk muydu yoksa benimle kafa mı buluyordu, anlayamamıştım. bir an için bunları düşünürken ona sert bakmış olmalıyım ki göz bebekleri yanlış anlaşılmaktan ötürü korkuyla küçüldü ve kendini geri çekti. ''saçma olduğunu biliyordum.''

''hayır, hayır.'' yalan şu durumda ihtiyacım olan tek şeydi. ''saçma değildi, sadece beklenmedikti. ne desem bilemedim, üzgünüm.'' ikimizin arasında tuhaf bir elektrik seziliyordu ve jeno'nun da bunun farkında olduğunu düşünüyordum. bir süre sustuk ve ikimiz de etrafı dinledik.

bana üzüldüğü için mi böyle bir teklifle geliyordu? bunu ona sormak isterdim. jeno duyguları konusunda cesur biri gibi duruyordu. gerçi, ona güvenebilir miydim? hala benimle dalga geçiyor olabileceği gerçeği de vardı. 

''sana her yaz burada olduğumu söylemiştim, bu yüzden kampta nasıl eğlenilmesi gerektiğini iyi bilirim ve senin de eğlenmeni istiyorum.''

iyi ancak neden? gerçekten böylesine garip ama basit bir sorunun beni çıkmaza sokacağını asla tahmin edemezdim. jeno zaman geçtikçe beklenti dolu ifadesini bozuyor gibiydi. ona ne cevap vereceğime hala emin olamıyordum. beni dalgaya alıyor olması ihtimaline katlanamayacağımın bilincindeydim çünkü. 

''pekala, cidden saçmaydı. özür dilerim. lütfen geri dönelim ve bunu unutalım, olur mu?'' geldiğimiz yolu geri giderken onun arkasından bakıp dudaklarımı araladım. 

''jeno,'' kumsalda koşmaya çalışarak yanına gittim ve karşısında durdum. ''bana üzüldüğün için mi bunu istiyorsun?''

sorumu görmezden gelmemesi içimi rahatlatmıştı. ''sana üzüldüğüm doğru, bunu yalanlamayacağım ama bunu sırf sana üzüldüğüm için yapmak istemiyorum.''

duyguları konusunda dürüstlüğü beni dumura uğratıyordu. ona ne diyeceğimi hiç bilemiyordum. jaemin gibi gelip aniden benimle arkadaş olsa bu kadar dert etmeyeceğim kesindi fakat jeno kelimelerini ve duygularını konuşturmuştu. bu daha önce yapmadığım, bana da yapılmamış bir şeydi. ''sırf bana üzülmüyorsan başka ne için bunu yapmak istiyorsun?''

''kendim için yapmak istiyorum.''

bu cevapla bana ne demek istemişti, kavrayabildiğimi söyleyemezdim. lakin bu kadar düşünmenin bana iyi sonuçlar getirmeyeceği de açıktı. hem neden denemiyordum ki? bu üç aylık kamp döneminde daha iyi bir seçeneğim yoktu. oda arkadaşımdı ve bana gerçekten üzüldüğünü söylemişti. dalga geçtiğini sanmıyordum. ona güvenmeyi seçecektim. en azından açık sözlüydü ve bu konuda yalan söylemediğini, ayrıca ona bakıp gülümserken ve başımı sallarken onun da kendince problemleri olduğunu hissediyordum.


	7. Chapter 7

kendimi aynı şekilde sürükleyerek kapıyı açmış ve bir an için kiminle aynı odada olduğumu unutarak kendimi yatağa atmıştım. bacaklarımın ne kadar sızladığı ve burada bulunmamın oldukça saçma, anlamsız, bomboş olduğu ile ilgili sayısız kez kendime saydırırken birden banyodan çıkan jeno, savunmasız bir şekilde korkmamı sağlamıştı da. kırmızı suratımı -eminim bu şekilde olduğuna- yastığa gömme arzumdan uzaklaşmaya çalışarak onun yine havluyla odaya girmesini ve bana gülümsemesini izledim. rezalet göründüğümü kesinlikle biliyordum. 

''antrenman nasıldı?'' bu soruda samimi yoksa benimle dalga mı geçmek istiyor çözemedim, dudaklarımın arasından kaçan ilk kuru inleme ardından gelen öksürükler onu biraz daha güldürdü. 

ağrıyan ayaklarımı hissedebilseydi halim onu bu kadar eğlendiremez diye düşündüm ama sonrasında, jeno'nun zaten benden daha fazla çalışabileceği, bunun bir ihtimal bile olmayabileceği gelince dudaklarımı büzdüm. ''gittikçe iyi oluyorum sanırım.'' daha ikinci gündü ve ben bugün top sektireceğim diye topu ayağıma çarptırıp elimden kaçmasına sebep olmuştum. ama iyi tarafından bakacaktım: yalandan kim ölmüştü ki? 

''neden basketbol?'' jeno beline sardığı havlusunu çıkarırken gözlerimi kaçırdım, bana bakmasa da bunu yaparsam kendimi utandıracakmışım gibi hissetmiştim. gözlerim yatağın çarşafını incelerken ben onun konu açmaya çalışmasına olumlu yanıt vermeyi deniyordum.

dünkü konuşma aklımdan çıkmamıştı elbette. ona -böyle bir zorunluluğum olmasa dahi- güvenmeyi seçerek kendimi teslim etmiş sayılırdım. en azından düşündüğüm kadarıyla kendimi öyle görüyordum. dün biz bir şeyleri kararlaştırırken jaemin, beni aramış ve o sırada nerede olduğumu sormuştu bu sebeple ikimizde daha fazla konuşmadan kendi arkadaşlarımızın yanına dönmüştük. çocuklardan sonra yine jeno'dan önce odaya dönmüş ve ondan önce uykuya dalmıştım. sabah da benden daha erken kalkıp gitmişti. böylelikle bu konuşma, dünden sonraki ilk konuşmamızdı. benim gibi hala garip hissediyor muydu, bilmiyordum; fakat bilmek istiyordum.

''aslında koç lee önermişti.'' ardından bir şey hatırlayarak başımı jeno'ya çevirdim. çoktan altını giymiş ve çıplak üst bedeniyle kendisini benim gibi yatağına atmıştı. ''basketbol oynadığımı söylememiştim.'' 

''çıktığın saatlere bakınca nereye gittiğini anlamak zor olmadı.'' omuz silkmişti. ben de onun bakışları altında kötü hissederek kalkmıştım çünkü banyo yapmam gerektiğinin bilincindeydim. ''sana demiştim, her yaz buradayım.'' jeno, benim banyo yapacağımı anlamış olmalı ki çekmecesini açtı ve yine bana önceki gün verdiği kas gevşeticini uzattı.

küçük bir teşekkür mırıldanarak elinden aldım. daha fazla konuşacak mıydı, merak ediyordum ama konuşmadı. dünü hatırlıyor muydu? elbette hatırlardı lakin konuşmaması beni germiş. belki ben konusunu açmadığım için açmak istemedi dedim kendime çünkü bir çocuk oyuncağı haline gelmek istemiyordum. çoktan ona güvenmeyi seçmiştim. 

havlumu alıp banyoya girdim ve bu konuda düşünmemeye çalıştım. hızla aldığım duştan sonra jeno'nun verdiği kas gevşeticiyi dün onun bana yaptığı gibi bacaklarıma sürdüm. ardından onu da alıp odadan çıktığımda jeno kulaklıklarını takmış müzik dinliyordu. ben kapıdan çıkınca kısa süreliğine bana bakıp yalnızca gülümsedi, ardından telefonuna döndü. verdiği kutuyu odadaki masanın üstüne koydum ve sadece baksırımla şortumu çekip yatağıma uzandım. öğle yemeğine kadar uyuyabilirdim. büyük ihtimalle jaemin ve chenle, vakit gelince odama gelirlerdi. 

gözlerimi usulca kaparken bedenen yorgunluğuma rağmen uyuyamadığımı anlamam zamanımı aldı. inatla uyumaya çalışıyordum, yanımdaki kişinin kulaklıklarından gelen hafif müzik sesi odadaki tek sesti. vazgeçtim. uyuyamıyordum işte. jeno'nun kulaklığından taşan sese konsantre oldum. biliyordum bunu.

311 - love song. 

mırıldanmaya başladığımda gözlerimi araladım ve tavanla buluştum. bir süre sonra jeno'nun sesini duydum.

''biliyor musun?'' ona doğru döndüm ve hafifçe başımı salladım. birden kulaklığını çıkardı ve telefondaki müziği benim daha yüksek sesle dinlememe yardımcı oldu. ''311'ı bilen birini bulabileceğimi sanmazdım. imkansız değil ama çoğunlukla yaşıtlarım rock dinlemez. özellikle böyle grupları.''

onun gibi doğruldum ve bacaklarımı birbirine bağlayıp ona konsantre oldum. renjun de genelde bu tarz grupları yahut müzikleri dinlemediği için onu anlıyordum. ''mükemmel bir grup. bütün şarkılarını ezbere biliyorum.''

müzik bittiğinde ve yeni müzik başladığında sanki bir şeyi bekliyormuş gibi nefesimizi tutmuştuk ikimizde. ''mumford & sons.'' birbirimize fısıldadığımızda güldük. 

''dinlediğin müziklerin bu kadar iyi olabileceğini düşünmezdim.'' bu kelimeler dudaklarımdan izin almadan çıktıysa da düşünmediğim bir şey olmadığından pişmanlık duymadım. yalnızca jeno böyle bir cümle beklemiyordu benden. 

kafamın içinde sporcular genel olarak aptal, yersiz şakalar yapan, düşüncesiz, kaba insanlar olarak tasvirlenirdi. ön yargı mıydı? belki. ancak bu şekilde düşünmeme neden olacak çok fazla sporcuyla karşılaşmıştım. okulumdaki her sporcu kendi tayfasıyla takılan, onlar gibi olmayanı iteleyen, bel altı şakalar yapan ergen çocuklardan oluşurdu. beden dersinin çabucak geçmesini dileme sebeplerimden biri de bu işi yapamadığım gibi bu işi yapanlara katlanamadığım gerçeğiydi. bu yüzden evet, jeno beni şaşırtmıştı. beni hep şaşırtıyordu. 

ve tekrar etmeme gerek var mıydı, bilmiyordum ama daha ikinci günümdü. 

''hey, bu kadar kaba olma!'' alay ettiği kesindi ama kendimi açıklayacaktım.

''özür dilerim, sadece diğer sporcular gibi olduğunu düşünmüştüm.'' ilgisini çekmişim gibi müziğin sesini kıstı lakin çalan weight of love şarkısını duyuyordum yine de. 

''diğer sporcular gibi?''

alt dudağımı ısırdım ve onu serbest bıraktım. jeno inatla gözlerimin içine bakıyorken ondan elbette ifade etmek istediğim durumu saklamayacaktım. ''yani bilirsin, kaba olanlar. sürekli etrafa saldıranlar. okul çıkışı arabaları olan arkadaşlarının yanında durup kulak tırmalayan müziklerle insanların huzurunu bozanlardan bahsediyorum.'' jeno bunlar hoşuna gitmiş gibi sırıttı. aslında baktığında ona ön yargılı yaklaşmış ve kendisi gibi sporcu olanlara laf atmıştım fakat o bana gülebiliyordu. 

''araba markaları ne? pontiac gto ya da buick skylark? 90'larda yaşıyormuş gibi konuştun, donghyuck.'' ben de gülümsedim. ''yine de işin şakasını bir kenara bırakırsam, bu biraz fazla abartı durmuyor mu?''

dudaklarımı büzüp durdum. ''abartı? söylediğine bakılırsa bunların olmadığını inkar etmiyorsun ama neden abartı diye düşündüğünü anlamak güç. hiç dışarıdan, insanlara bakmayı denedin mi?''

''bazı çocukların kaba olmadığını söyleyemem ama tüm bu ön yargıları sporcuların alması doğru da değil.'' 

''değil,'' mırıldandım. ''ancak bu sporcuların kendinden zayıflara güç uyguladığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.'' gözümün önüne lisede, az çok isteksizce beden derslerine girmek zorunda olduğum zamanlar geldi. not almak durumunda kaldığımdan, bir yazılı kanunmuş gibi sınıftaki her erkeğin futbol oynadığı lakin benim oynayamadığım zamanlar. yeteneğim yoktu, ilgim de yoktu. ben oraya ait değildim ve bunu anlıyorlardı. bazen toptan kaçtığım için eğlence amaçlı topları bana gönderir, yanlışlıkla olmuş gibi çelme takarlardı. 

o zamandan beri biliyordum. ben farklıydım. onlar soyunma odasında terli bedenleriyle durup maç hakkında konuşurken ben yalnızca onların bedenlerini izlerdim. kıyaslamanın yanında olan oldukça tuhaf, farklı ergen çocuğunun hissedeceği şeyleri hissederdim. 

benim sporculara karşı iyi fikirlerim yoktu ve bunu, şu anda jeno ile konuşunca bu kadar kabartılmış bir biçimde tekrar hissetmiş, hatırlamış olmak beni birkaç saniyeliğine şaşırtmıştı çünkü ölene kadar onlardan nefret ettiğimi defalarca kez fısıldarken duymuştum kendimi. o farklı çocuk devamlı bunu söylemeye devam etmişti.

üzerime gelenler bir tek sporcular değildi lakin hayatımı çoğu zaman katlanılmaz yapan onlardı. onlar gibi olmak isterken olamıyordunuz. babanız sizden bunu isterken beceremiyordunuz.

''donghyuck, iyi misin?'' jeno ne zaman bu kadar yaklaştı bilmiyordum ama eli hafifçe omzuma dokundu ve nazikçe silkeledi beni. gerçek dünyaya geçiş yaparken gözlerimi defalarca kırpmış ve derince nefes almıştım. jeno kendime geldiğimi anlamıştı ama yine de uzaklaşmadan beni izliyordu. önümdeki yüzünü inceledim. gözünün altındaki o küçük benini bile şimdi fark ediyordum. 

hafifçe tebessüm ettim ona. içimdeki nefreti hatırlatmış olsa bile jeno da farklıydı. benim gibi olmasa da farklıydı. ''iyiyim, jeno.'' aynı incelikle omzumdaki eline dokunmuş ve onu yumuşatmak için elimle elinin üstünü okşamıştım. ''gerçekten iyiyim.''


	8. Chapter 8

öğle yemeğinden sonra odama döndüm. jeno yoktu ve chenle, dinlenmek istediğini söylerken jaemin de ona uymuş, ilk defa sosyal gençler sıfatından bir günlüğüne vazgeçerek hepimize izin vermişti. ne olur ne olmaz diye yanımda getirdiğim bir kitabı okuyordum. iki saat sonra boynumun ağrıdığını ve artık gözlerimi acımamın vaktinin geldiğini anlayarak kitabı rahat bırakmıştım. bu sırada renjun beni aramıştı. bekletmeden yanıtladım. 

''selam. en yakın arkadaşım nasıl? beni sürekli arayacağını söylediği halde geç dönülen mesajlar dışında alabildiğim hiçbir şey yoktu elimde. sivri bir dilim olursa affet.'' şimdiden saldırıya geçmesi derin bir nefes çekmeme sebep oldu ama onu suçlamıyordum. ''donghyuck?''

''buradayım.'' dedim, yatağımda yüz üstü uzanırken. ''özür dilerim. tüm hafta basketbol bütün enerjimi çaldığı için kötü bir arkadaş oldum.'' 

renjun, kıkırdadı. ''gerçekten spor yaptığına inanamıyorum.''

ben de! onun gibi sırıttım ve ona neler yaptığını sordum. buraya geleli neredeyse bir hafta olmuştu ve benim, basketbol antrenmanlarına katılmak ve jaemin ile chenle'yla gezmek dışında pek aktivitem yoktu; böylelikle anlatılacak bir anım da yoktu. ''pekala, şu kızı bıraktım. harika bir kız ve onunla flörtleşmeme izin verse ben de harika hissedeceğim lakin kimseyle ilgilenmiyor. onu ara sıra yüzerken görüyorum sadece. eşcinsel olduğunu bile düşündüm.'' renjun asla benim karşımda olan biri değildi. asla da olmayacaktı. 

''belki de tipi olamayacak kadar çirkin olduğunu fark etmenin zamanı gelmiştir?'' renjun ve ben kahkaha attık. 

''iğrenç birisin.'' dedi kahkahalarının arasından. ''benden büyük kızlarla aramda bir şey olacağını düşünmekten vazgeçeceğim.'' 

''harika bir haber.'' renjun, büyükannesinin beni özlediğinden bahsettiğinde iç çektim. kesinlikle onunla bu yazı geçirmek için her şeyimi verirdim. ''biliyorsun, burada birlikte olabilirdik.''

''sen delirdin mi? bütün bir yazı terli erkek vücutlarının, hiç kız olmayan bir kampın arasında geçiremem.''

''vay canına, beni gerçekten nasıl iyi hissettireceğimi iyi biliyorsun, renjun.'' ağlanacak hale gülmek. şu an hissettiğim, uygulayabildiğim en uygun cümleydi. en yakın arkadaşım bana bu sefer ciddi olarak neler yaptığımı sorduğunda o görmese de omuzlarımı silktim. ''yalnızca sabahları erken kalkıp antrenmana gidiyorum. antrenörümüz artık akşam antrenmanları da olabileceğini söylediğinde neredeyse ağlayacaktım. terliyorum, hava gittikçe daha da çok ısınıyor ve doğum günümde burada olmayacaksın.'' cumartesi doğum günümdü. yani yarın. büyük ihtimalle ailem beni arayacaktı. ikisi de doğum günü hediyemi kampa gelmeden vermişlerdi. şu an renjun'in biraz vicdan yapmasını istesem de böyle incelikler onun ruhunda bulunmadığı için fazla umutlu değildim. 

tabi ki beni şaşırtmadı. ''hediyeni çoktan kargoya vermiştim. yarın eline ulaşır.''

''o kadar iyi kalplisin ki gerçekten seninle arkadaş olduğum için her gün tanrı'ya şükrediyorum, renjun.'' 

o kadar sesli güldü ki telefonu kendimden uzaklaştırmak zorunda kaldım. ''en azından geçen seneye göre çok daha mükemmel bir hediye. inan bana.''

''sana inandığım zamanlar, en büyük hayal kırıklıklarımı yaşadığım zamanlar oluyor.'' 

arkadan büyükannesinin onun adını bağırdığını işittim. ''bu kez değil. yemin ederim.'' bu yemin, onu daha da korkunç gösteriyordu. büyükannesine birazdan geleceğini söyledi. ''şu oda arkadaşın nasıl? ondan bahsetmiyorsun.''

jeno. ondan bahsetmiyordum ama her zaman aklımdaydı. beni eğlendireceğini söylediği ve buna izin verdiğim günden beri odadan çıkıyor ve antrenmanlardan geç geliyordu. bu da kendimi kötü hissetmemi sağlıyordu, bir şekilde. ona gidip ne yapıyoruz bu gece gibi rahat sorular soramıyordum çünkü bunu soracak cesaretim yoktu. hevesim kırılmış ve gözden kaçmış gibi hissediyordum. fakat jeno, odaya girdiğinde ve haline baktığımda çok çalıştığını fark etmemem için kör olmam gerekirdi. her şeyi görebiliyordum ancak bu yine de kötü hissetmeme engel değildi. renjun'e ise bu konuyu söylememiştim, saklamak istediğim için değil; sadece bunu hatırlayıp kendime dert yapmak istemiyordum. emindim ki, renjun'e söylesem bunu benden çok dile getirecekti. 

''o mu? iyi. çoğunlukla odada bile değil.''

''yakışıklı mı?'' kıkırdadım. mesajlaşırken buna cevap vermediğim için hayli merak etmiş olmalıydı. jeno yakışıklı mıydı? sanırım öyleydi. bunu kabul etmem gerekirdi. 

''öyle.''

renjun'in sesi daha ilgili geliyordu. ''yani yakışıklı biriyle aynı çatı altındasın? yine dört ayak üstündesin, hyuck.''

''şöyle konuşmayı kes çünkü korkutuyorsun, ciddiyim.'' aklından neler geçtiğini tahmin edebiliyordum, o en yakın arkadaşımdı. ''ayrıca, o düşünceyi sil. öyle şeyler düşünmüyorum.'' 

''ne gibi şeyler?''

göz devirdim. tam bu sırada odanın kapısı açılmış ve içeriye jeno girmişti. ''tamam, renjun, bu kadar yeter. seni daha sonra arayacağım. ben de seni seviyorum, aptal şey.'' içindeki 'aslında senden nefret ediyorum uyuz' cümlesini kaptığına neredeyse emindim. ''görüşürüz.''

''görüşürüz. bir gelişme olursa ban-'' anından yüzüne kapattım. alınmayacağını biliyordum bu yüzden boş verip telefonuma baktım. ardından onu bırakıp yine kitaba yöneldim. jeno'yla aynı odada kalalı beş gün olmuştu ve hala onunla konuşmak gergin hissetmeme neden oluyordu.

pekala, bunun çoğunlukla sebebi yine belliydi. verdiği vaatti.

''arkadaşınla konuşmanı böldüm mü?'' onun ilk konuşmayı başlatması benim için şaşırtıcı olmadı.

''hayır,'' dedim başımı sağa sola sallarken. o ise terli kıyafetlerini üzerinden çıkarıyordu. tişörtünü çıkardığında renjun'in sesi zihnimde belirdi. cidden en yakın arkadaşımdan nefret ediyordum. ''konuşmamız bitmişti. yorgun musun?''

başını salladı ve şortunu çıkardı. kirli kıyafetlerini bunun için doldurduğu çantaya attı ve baksırıyla dolabına kadar yürüdü. sırt kaslarını görebiliyordum ve renjun, zihnimin içinde konuşmayı sürdürüyordu.

aman tanrım, donghyuck. kes şunu.

''akşam yemeğini yedin mi?'' birden başını çevirip gözlerimle gözleri buluştuğunda dudaklarım aralandı ve başta ne diyeceğimi bilemedim. saçma bir şey dememek için bekledim, nefes aldım ve konuştum. hayır. ''istersen tabi, banyo yaptıktan sonra birlikte yemek yiyebiliriz?'' 

''arkadaşlarınla yemiyor muydun?'' bir ya da iki kere akşam yemeğinde jeno'yu arkadaşlarıyla yemek yerken görmüştüm. bunlardan biri dündü ve hayli eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu. bu yüzden garipsemiştim. 

''onlarla yiyorum ancak belki de sende gelmek istersin?'' temiz kıyafetlerini yatağının üzerine bıraktı ve beklentiyle yüzüme baktı. 

aklıma jaemin, felix ve chenle geldi. ''üzgünüm, sanırım arkadaşlarımla yiyeceğim.'' 

neden birden böyle bir cevap vermiştim, anlamadım çünkü eminim bir kerelik onlarla yemesem dert etmezlerdi. en azından chenle için sorun olmazdı. felix'in ne yapacağını kestiremesem de jaemin, onlardan ayrıldım sanabilirdi. ama aslında sorunun bu olmadığını, bu olmasını istediğimin bilincindeydim. sorun jeno'nun birkaç gündür hiçbir şey yapmamış, söylememiş olması ve arkadaşlarından çekiniyor oluşumdu. jeno, başını salladı ve banyoya girdi. 

anında pişman olmuştum. neden böyle gereksiz sorularla kendimi yiyordum ki? bana bir soru sormuştu ve ben hayır demiştim. bu abartılacak bir durum değildi. öyle miydi? jeno uzunca bir süre banyoda kaldı, ben de renjun ile mesajlaştım. kitap okuyabileceğimi düşünmüyordum. jeno banyodan çıktıktan sonra başımı çevirip ona baktım. belindeki havlusu vücudundaki tek parçaydı ve yavaşça yatağına ilerledi. sadece baksırını ve şortunu giydi. yatağına uzandı.

ona bu hayır cevabım için kırılıp kırılmadığını sormak istiyordum çünkü kendimi bunu düşünmekten alıkoyamıyordum. 

ağzımı açacağım sırada kapımız çalındı. jeno, başını kapıya çevirdi. jaemin'in başı, kapının yanında göründü. ''üzgünüm çocuklar. sadece donghyuck akşam yemeği için geldik.'' jeno, önüne döndü ve ben de ayağa kalktım. 

jaemin, geri çekildi. felix, o ve chenle'yu dışarıda beni beklerken görebiliyordum. son kez jeno'ya baktım. ''bizimle akşam yemeği yemek ister misin?'' 

jeno onunla konuştuğumu fark ettiğine başını çevirdi. gülümsedi. ''belki bu akşam değil, donghyuck. teşekkür ederim.'' başımı usulca aşağı yukarı oynattım. gülümsemişti. büyük ihtimalle sorunun cevabını benim kadar dert etmemişti? belki de yemek teklifini de bana acıdığı için sormuştu çünkü bana bunu demişti, değil mi? acıdığını söylemişti.


	9. Chapter 9

uyandırıldığımda saat hala geçti, odanın içini karanlık yüzünden göremiyordum bile ama bana doğru eğilmiş kişiyi hissedebiliyordum; esneyip dirseklerim üzerine durdum. ''jeno?''

''seni uyandırdığım için üzgünüm,'' önemli bir durum olabileceğini düşündüğümden gözlerimi ovalayıp tamamen doğruldum ve ona döndüm. kendi tarafındaki lambayı yeni yakmıştı, böylelikle onu rahatça görebiliyordum. ''sinirlenebilirsin, bunu normal karşılayacağım.'' uyandırılmaktan nefret ettiğim doğruydu ama ona, bunun için kızamayacağıma karar verdim. omuzlarımı silktim ve ne olduğunu sordum. ''benimle bir yere gelmeni istiyorum.''

içimdeki gerginlik büyüdü. ''şu anda mı? jeno iyi misin?''

hava çok sıcak olduğundan zaten yatağın içinde değildim çoğunlukla, bu yüzden ayaklarımı sallandırıp jeno'nun bana yardım için elini uzatmasına izin verdim. elini tuttum, o da beni dikkatlice ayağa kaldırdı. ''iyiyim, hyuck. sadece görmeni istediğim bir şey var.''

kendime gelmiştim, sanırım. artık esneyip durmuyordum, jeno böyle konuştuğunda merakım ağır basmıştı ve onun odamızdan çıkmasını izliyordum. kamp tamamen sessizdi, herkes odalarında uyuyordu, nöbetçi birini de göremiyordum. telefonumu almadığımı fark ettiğimde jeno boş vermemi söyler gibi beni kendine çekip odanın kapısını kapadı. ''ona ihtiyacın olmayacak.''

''nereye gidiyoruz?'' istemsizce fısıldamıştım. onun adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalışıp nefesimi hızlıca alıyordum. chenle ve jaemin ile ilk gün gittiğimiz yere doğru ilerliyordu. aklıma bana verdiği söz gelirken ondan ayrılmamaya çalışıyordum. 

temiz hava, yaz sıcağının arasından huzur gibi ayrılan ince rüzgar tamamıyla ayılmamı sağladığında hala jeno'yu takip eder haldeydim. üçümüzün geldiği ve fotoğraf çekildiğimiz yeri de geçmiştik ve jeno, beni bambaşka bir yere sürüklüyordu. ormana gidiyorduk. hayır. kampın sınırına gidiyorduk çünkü yanlış görmediysem geçtiğimiz kırık tabela bunu anlatıyordu. ona bir kez daha sormak istesem dahi jeno'nun konuşmayacağını hissettiğimden dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. tellerle örtülü yere geldiğimizde jeno dönüp bana baktı. ''geç önden.''

''jeno bu iyi bir fikir mi? kamptan çıkıyoruz. bu yasak.''

yalnızca gülümsedi. ''seni temin ederim kötü bir şey olmayacak. kimse bizi fark etmeden dönmüş olacağız.''

eliyle açık teli gösterdiğinde ona güvenmeyi seçerek ilk adımımı atmıştım, sonrasının gelmesi de zor olmamıştı. ben geçtikten sonra jeno arkamdan geldi ve birlikte biraz daha yürüdük. eski bir balıkçı teknesinin olduğu yere geldiğimiz an jeno hızlı davranıp üstü örtülmüş bisikletleri açığa çıkardı. ''umarım bisiklet sürebiliyorsundur.''

ne yaptığımızı bilmiyordum, jeno'nun bana ne göstereceğini, beni nereye sürüklediğini ise hiç ama yarı merak yarı heyecanla başımı aşağı yukarı sallarken buldum kendimi. mükemmel değildim lakin panik yapmadıkça bisiklet sürmek o kadar zor değildi benim için. jeno, boyası soyulmuş kırmızı bisikleti indirip bana doğru uzattı. onu tutarken jeno diğerini, mor olanı çıkardı. ''ben yolu göstereceğim. bisikletin feneri hala yanıyor olmalı çünkü dün kontrol etmiştim.''

bunu planladığını fark ettiğimde şaşırsam da dudaklarımda oluşan küçük gülümsemeye karşı çıkamayarak feneri açtım. dediği gibi ışık yanıyordu. ikimizde bisikletlerimizi binerken jeno yüzüme baktı. ''hazır mısın?'' konuşmadan başımı tekrar salladığımda önüme geçti. ''beni izle.''

ilk başta alışamasam da düz yolda sürmek zor gelmemişti, kısa sürede jeno'nun yanındaki yerimi aldığımda daha rahattım. o da ara sıra bana bakıp ne durumda olduğumu gözlüyordu. spordan nefret ederdim, sportif değildim ancak düz yolda bisikleti idare edebilmek bana gurur verici gelmişti. küçük bir taşa takılıp düşecek kadar şanssız olduğum zamanları unutmamıştım çünkü. 

''aşağıya iniyoruz.'' jeno, sola dönüp aşağıya doğru süratle ilerlediğinde biraz şüphe duysam dahi ona güvenimi hatırlayarak ben de peşinden ilerledim. sıcak rüzgar yüzümü ve çıplak uzuvlarımı okşarken düz durmak için çabalıyordum. dudaklarımın arasından kaçan küçük sızlanışların sandığım gibi küçük olmasını diliyordum yoksa jeno'ya rezil olacaktım. 

ikimiz tekrar düz yola çıktığımızda hızlanan kalbimi ve dağılan saçlarımı düzeltmek için kılımı bile kıpırdatamıyordum. jeno ise sanki bana inatmışçasına tek eliyle bisikletin kontrolünü sağlarken diğer eliyle rüzgardan karışan saçlarını düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. ''iyi misin?'' gülen yüzünü gördüğümde ben de gülümsemeyi denedim. 

''iyiyim, teşekkürler.'' öylece oturup sadece bacaklarımı kaldırırken nasıl nefes nefese kalmıştım asla anlamıyordum. spor ve spor sayılacak herhangi bir aktiviteyi katiyen anlamayacaktım. 

''çok yakındayız. geldik sayılır.''

kamptan uzaklaşmış ve bizden çok çok uzakta olduğunu düşündüğüm, daha doğrusu yürüyerek ulaşamayacağımı sandığım adanın diğer kısmına gelmiştik. neredeyse. ışıkları fark edebiliyordum. artık bisikletlerin ışıklarına bile ihtiyacımız yoktu. jeno ve ben, birlikte bir ara sokağın başında durmuştuk. duvarı geçmemiz gerekecekti. ne olacağını anladığımda dudak büzdüm.

jeno durup bisikletinden inmişti. ''hadi, donghyuck.'' ben de onu izleyip bisikletten indim. jeno benim için iki bisikleti de ormanın içine sakladı. ''kimsenin görmemesi gerekiyor yoksa kampa dönene kadar yürümek zorunda kalırız.'' buna dayanamazdım. 

geldiğinde duvarın önünde durdu ve ellerini birleştirerek bana baktı. ''bas buraya, zaten duvar fazla uzun değil. seni yukarıya çıkaracağım.'' 

jeno'nun bunu yapacağına şüphe yoktu tabii ki ancak ben de zayıf biri değildim. duvar uzun olmasa da ve jeno güçlü olsa da bir sınır vardı. ''bunu yapabileceğini sanmıyorum, jeno.''

gözlerimi kıstım fakat o güven verici bir şekilde duruşunu koruyordu. ''en azından deneyebiliriz.'' derin bir nefes çekip ona uydum. ayağımı elinin üstüne koydum ve o, anında ben duvara doğru zıpladığımda alttaki itici güç olmuştu. ellerimle duvarın üstüne tutunup zorda olsa çıktığımda içimden lisede zorunlu olan aptal halatla tırmanma derslerine ufak bir teşekkür ediyordum. 

''sen nasıl çıkacaksın ki?'' eğer benden onu çekmemi isterse beni buraya göndermesinin bir anlamı olmayacaktı çünkü ben onu yukarıya çekmek isterken eminim bunu beceremeyerek düşecektim. ama jeno bana öyle bir istekle gelmedi. benden kenara kaymamı istedi ve kendisi benim fark edemediğim çöp tenekesini gösterdi. birden zıplayıp tek ayağıyla çöp tenekesine bastı ve çöp tenekesi yere yıkılırken aynı zamanda jeno duvara tutunarak benim gibi oturmayı başardı. dudaklarım şaşkınlıkla açılırken jeno gülüyordu. 

''seni etkiledim galiba?''

ne demeye çalıştığını anlasam da beynim renjun'in ve kendi salakça düşüncelerim yüzünden daha farklı algılamıştı. sıcaktan terlemeye başlamıştım. cevap vermeden aşağıya inerken jeno, çöp tenekesine basmaktan daha rahattı. ben de zıplayıp yere değdiğim an güçlü bir nefes bırakmıştım. 

''bu adaya daha önce gelmediğin için bilmeyebilirsin ancak oyun ve sinema salonları sabaha kadar açıktır.''

hiç ilgilenmediğim için bilmiyordum, evet. jeno tekrar bana elini uzatıp bizi dar ve çıkmaz sokaktan çıkarırken ona ayak uyduruyordum. sıkı sıkıya elimi tutup beni koştururken her ne kadar koşmaktan nefret etsem dahi onun beni açık oyun salonuna kadar duraksız koşturmasından rahatsızlık duymamıştım. 

biz oyun salonuna girdiğimiz an sadece bir saniyeliğine durup beni buraya getiren çocuğa bakmıştım. ''neden buradayız ki? yani bunun için cidden teşekkür ederim ama neden?''

yine o samimi gülümsemesini bana sunarken demişti, ''sana seni eğlendireceğimi söylemiştim. sözümü tutmak için buradayız.'' 

-

''beni hileyle yendin.''

dudaklarımdaki buzu çekip jeno'ya güldüm. ''bak spordan pek anlamam ama bilgisayar oyunları benden sorulur. buradaki her şey benim için çocuk oyuncağı.''

birlikte jeno'nun çoktan var olan oyun jetonlarıyla her oyunu denerken o yeni çıktığımız araba yarışından dolayı beni hileyle suçluyordu. çocuksu hali bu kadar sevimli olmasaydı sinir olabilirdim ya da onun bu konuda gerçek bir iftira attığını düşünsem ancak sadece yediremiyordu. jeno onu bizzat görmesem de iyi bir sporcu olabilirdi lakin ben tüm yaşantımı bunlar üzerine kurmuştum. bütün ayrıntıları biliyordum ve onu yenmek bir bebeği yenmek gibi kolaydı. 

''daha dans hünerlerini gösterene kadar bekle.''

beni dans makinesinin olduğu yere yönlendirirken göz devirdim. ''gerçekten yanlış seçim jeno.''

kendisi için ayrı aldığı buzu emerken ben çoktan yarılamıştım. jeno jetonu atmadan önce yüzüme baktı ve gülmeye başladı. ''dudakların,'' demişti eliyle işaret ederek. ''mor olmuşlar.''

parmaklarımla buzdan dolayı soğuk dudaklarıma dokundum. ''ahududuluydu.''

jeno, jetonu attı ve ilk önce benim denemem için kenara çekildi. buzu ağzımdan çekmeden bir şarkıyı seçtim. çok geçmeden hareketlere başlarken jeno dikkatle yanımda beni izliyordu. tek bir hata yapmadan seviyeyi atlarken dans hareketleri hızlanmış ve az çok kaçırır olduğumda jeno keyiflenmişti. yanımdaki kıkırdamasına başka bir anlam veremiyordum. dans bittiğinde skoru gösterdi. 

''en iyini dene çünkü bu cidden harika.'' skoru gösterdiğimde omuz silkti ve benim az önce olduğum yere kendisi çıktı. kendine şarkıyı seçtiğinde tamamen jeno'ya odaklanmış, onun hareketlerini seyretmiştim. benim gibi hatalar yapmaya başladığında kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarının arasından tıslaması beni onun kadar keyiflendirmişti. müzik bittiğinde skoruna baktı.

benden 20 puan az almıştı.

"hah!" hiç memnun olmasa da benim garip dansımı izlemiş ve beşlik çakmıştı. keyifle yan yana yürüdüğümüzde jeno kalan jetonlarını hırkasının içine koyuyordu. bunun yavaştan çıkışımız olduğunun bilincindeydim.

saat şu an kaçtı hiç bilmiyordum, uykusuz kalmış olsam da o kadar eğlenmiştim ki uyku ve dinlenmek aklıma dahi gelmemişti; yine de odamıza gider gitmez deliksiz uyuyacağımı biliyordum. jeno ve ben oyun salonundan çıkarken biraz sessiz kalmıştık fakat bir şeyler söylemem gerektiğini düşünüyordum.

"teşekkür ederim," bana döndü ve az önce kaybetmiş olduğunu sorun etmeyen samimi ifadesini fark ettirdi. "bu gece çok eğlendim. söz verdiğin zaman bu kadarını beklemiyordum ama harika bir geceydi. bunu hiç unutmayacağım."

gerçekten içtendim. nefret ederek geldiğim yerde bu kadar eğlenmek asla ummadığım bir olay olduğundan bunu unutmam mümkün olmayacaktı.

"rica ederim." gülümsedi ancak bakışları yüzüme sabitlenince bir sorun olup olmadığını merak etmeye başlamıştım. neyse ki jeno ona sormamı beklemeden hırkasının cebine koyduğu keki çıkarmıştı. "aslında bunu yapıp yapmamam konusunda emin değildim," keki çıkardı, paketini açtı ve bana doğru uzattı. "bugünün doğum günün olduğunu öğrendim."

"jeno..."

sadece hızla sözümü kesti. "mumum yok ve tabi ki de pasta da. yine de mum varmış gibi keke üfleyebilirsin."

bu yaşıma kadar hiçbir doğum günüm kaçırılmış değildi, ailem ve arkadaşlarım belki bugünler için fazla hassas olduğumdan daima kutlamışlardı ancak bu, elinde yalnızca kekle duran jeno kadar sıcak hissettirmemişti. bu benim bildiğim sürpriz değildi çünkü, jeno hiç kimseydi benim için, sonuçta tanışalı ne kadar olmuştu? ama doğum günümü öğrenmiş ve kutlamak istemişti. oysa bunu gerek bile görmezdim ondan. içimde beni sıcacık saran hissin yaz sıcağı olmadığına emindim. yanaklarıma hücum eden kanın sebebi de, diğer doğum günlerimden daha farklı ve samimi hissettiren de jeno'ydu.

belki sebebi yalnız geçen tek doğum günümde jeno beni değerli görüp bunu yaptığı içindi. belki arkadaşlarım ve ailem bu kadar uzakta olmasa jeno'nun bu yaptığından etkilenmeyebilirdim lakin işte buradaydım.

eliyle keki nazikçe tutan jeno'nun tam karşısında.

"buna gerek yoktu." sesimin titremesine izin vermesem de bu çok zordu.

doğum günümü unutmamıştım ancak böyle bir şeyi jeno'yla hiç düşünmemiştim. ne yapacağımı kestiremiyordum. ona doğum günümü nasıl öğrendiğini sormak geldi içimden fakat gereksiz sorular soramayacak kadar duygusallaşmış hissettim kendimi. bu yüzden jeno'yu daha fazla bekletmemek adına gerçekten bir mum koymuş gibi keke üfleyip elinden almıştım.

ona teşekkürler edip bunun benim için oldukça anlamlı ve özel olduğunu dile getirmeliydim ama ağzımı açtığım an gözyaşı dökecekmişim gibi geldi. jeno bunu fark etti mi etmedi mi emin değilim, yalnızca 'hadi gidelim' deyip bir kolunu hareket etmem için omzuma atmış ve bedenimi yönlendirmeye başlamıştı.

keki atladığımız duvarın olduğu yere gitmeden önce ikiye böldüm ve tekini jeno'ya uzattım. ne kadar kararlı olduğumu anladığında almakta tereddüt etmedi bile.

"teşekkür ederim." diye mırıldandı elini omzumdan çekip duvarın oraya doğru aynı şekilde çöp tenekesini ittirirken.

burada teşekkürler etmesi gereken ben olsam da başımı sallayıp onu izlemiştim.


	10. Chapter 10

jeno ve ben tekrar odamıza geldiğimizde güneş yeni yeni doğuyordu; o kadar yorgundum ki doğruca yatağıma uzanmış ve jeno'nun bana olan gülüşlerini duymazdan gelmiştim. ona minnettardım. bu hatırlanmaya değer bir doğum günü olacaktı, tabi doğum günümün erken saatlerini jeno ile olmak dışında uyuyarak geçirmiştim. kalktığımda saat öğlen on ikiye geliyordu ve çoktan annemden, babamdan ve renjun'den aramalar vardı. sosyal medyadan doğum günümü kutlayan ama kesinlikle yakınlığımın olmadığı kişilerde vardı. hepsini boş verip ilk önce dönen başım yüzünden birkaç dakika yatakta oturmuş, ardından kalkıp yüzümü yıkamış ve sıcak sayesinde bununla yetinmeyip soğuk bir duş almıştım. 

ilk kalktığım zaman jeno odada yoktu ve ben girip çıkana kadar da hiç gelmemişti. bugün yine antrenmanı olup olmadığını bilmiyordum; eğer öyleyse ve beni yine de yorulacak olmasına rağmen dışarıya çıkardıysa bu daha çok minnettar olmamı sağlayacaktı. ben şortumu giyip telefonuma bakacakken odanın kapısı çalınmış ve yine jaemin kafasını içeriye sokmuştu. beni ayakta ıslak saçlarım ve yalnızca şortumla görünce güldü. 

''günaydın.''

pek günaydın değildi ama zaten alayla söylediğini anlayabilmiştim. bu demek oluyordu ki jaemin önceden de buraya gelmişti. sanırım onu yavaş yavaş çözüyordum. 

''selam.''

''çok geç kalktın,'' kapıyı aralayıp içeriye girdi, ben de ona hiçbir şey söylemedim. yalnızca başımı salladığımda devam etti. ''birkaç kere seslendim, ona bile kalkmadın. çok yorgun olduğunu anlayınca odama geri döndüm ama şimdi yemek yemeye gidecektik ve tekrar seni yoklayayım dedim.''

''teşekkür ederim.'' ilginç bir şekilde ona gereğinden samimi bir gülüş verdim. en azından kendi hislerim bu yöndeydi. yine fazla konuşuyordu ancak bugün doğum günüm olduğundan mı, iyi dinlendiğimden mi yoksa jeno'nun bugünümü daha iyi yaptığından mı bilmiyordum; sadece güzel hissediyordum. rahatlamış gibi. ''geleceğim, üzerime bir şey giymeme izin ver.''

ortak dolabımızın bana ait olan kısmından bir tişört kaptım ve üzerime geçirdim. telefonumu da elime alınca jaemin ve ben, odadan çıkmıştık. 

''chenle ve felix nerede?'' onları almadan yemekhaneye doğru yürüyorduk. 

''onlara çoktan gitmelerini söylediğim için yemekhanedeler. bizim için büyük ihtimalle yer tutuyorlar.'' başımı sallayıp onunla yürümeye devam ettim. gidene kadar bana basketbolda oynamak istediği pozisyondan bahsetse de açık konuşmak gerekirse pek de iyi anladığım bir konu değildi. onu onaylayıp birkaç kelime etmek bile tatmin ediyordu bu yüzden üzerime düşen görevi yerine getiriyordum.

ikimizde yemeklerimizi alıp felix ile chenle'nun yanına gittik. jaemin, felix'in yanına otururken ben de chenle'nun yanına oturmuştum. ''uyuyan güzel burada.''

felix patatesini ağzına atmadan önce söylediğinde hafifçe kıkırdadım. ''yorgundum ve geç uyudum sayılır.''

''hafta sonu bugün zaten, boş versene.'' 

dördümüz yemeğimizi söylerken ve jaemin, diğerlerine de pozisyon hakkında konuşurken ben etrafı izliyordum. gelene kadar jeno'yu görmemiştim, öğle yemeği için yemekhanede de görünmüyordu. telefonum devamlı titrediğinde cebimden çıkarmış ve gelen mesajlara bakmıştım. hepsi renjun'dendi. 

hediye hakkında sorup durmuştu. en sonunda iyi olup olmadığımı merak eden bir mesaj atmıştı. yemeğimi yarıda bırakıp renjun'e cevap yazmaya başladım. 

'iyiyim, geç uyuduğum için geç kalktım ve henüz hediyen elimde değil. yemek yedikten sonra almaya gideceğim.'

ondan cevap hiç de gecikmemişti.

'ben de yeni arkadaşlarınla beni sattığını düşündüm.'

jeno aklıma geldi ama bu benim planım değildi ve renjun'e bunu anlatsam açıkçası sorup duracak ve hoşuna gidecekti. bunu hatırlayınca hala jeno'nun doğum günümü nereden öğrendiğini bilmediğimi fark ettim. 

'bunu düşünmedim değil.'

'kötüsün sen.'

renjun'in mesajına cevap verip başımı kaldırdım, jaemin'in bana bakışlarını yakalayınca telefonumu birkaç saniyeliğini bırakıp yine yemeğime odaklandım. chenle yavaş yemesine rağmen bize yetişip yemeğini bitirince hepimiz birlikte kalkmıştık fakat gidip gelen hediyemi sormam gerekiyordu. bu yüzden çocuklarla yemekhaneden çıkarken onlara döndüm. ''çocuklar benim gitmem gerek.''

''neden?'' jaemin sorduğunda ona döndüm.

''arkadaşım bana bir şey göndermiş, onu almam gerekiyor.'' doğum günüm olduğunu söylemek beni tuhaf hissettirecekti. 

jaemin omuz silkti. ''seninle gelelim, zaten yapacağımız bir şey yok. sorun olur mu?''

böyle sorduğunda bir sorun olamazdı ki! ben de onun gibi omuz silkip sorun olmadığını dile getirdiğimde çocuklarda benimle gelmeye başlamıştı. renjun'in bana ne gönderdiğini merak ediyordum. geçen yıl aldığı star wars biblolarından daha iyi bir şey olacağını umuyordum. biblolar iyiydi tabi ki, sorun star wars hakkında hiçbir şey bilmeyişimdi. ne dergilerini okumuştum ne de filmlerini izlemiştim. renjun'de zaten kendisi için aldığını itiraf etmişti. 

postaların geldiği ana kulübeye ilerlediğimizde, neyse ki burayı da jaemin öğrendiğinden bana yol göstermişti, çocuklara dışarıda kalın diyemedim. hem buraya kadar gelmişken onlara dışarıda bekleyin demek kabalık gibi geldi. içeriye girdiğimizde masanın başında kitap okuyan bir çocuğu buldum. başını hemencecik bize kaldırdı ve gözlüklerini gülerek başının üstüne çıkardı. ''nasıl yardım edebilirim?''

çocuklar sessiz kaldılar. ''bana bir posta gelmiş olmalı.'' dediğimde çocuk elindeki kitabı masaya bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. onu izlememizi ister gibi elini oynattı, başka bir odaya geçerken onu izliyorduk. 

''adın ne?''

''lee donghyuck.'' dedim beni duyabilmesi için. oda çok küçük ve dağınıktı. postadan başka eşyalarında burada olduğunu anlamak o kadar zor değildi. 

''lee...'' diye mırıldandı çocuk. her kutunun üstündeki isme bakıyordu. en sonunda ''lee donghyuck.'' diyerek yerden bir kutuyu almış ve bana dönmüştü. ''aldığına dair küçük bir imza da alırsam buradaki işin biter.'' başımı salladığımda odadan geri çıktık.

masasına geri döndüğünde çekmecesini açtı ancak o sırada bizimle de ilgileniyordu. ''burada yeni misiniz? hiçbirinizi görmediğime yemin edebilirim.'' bir kağıt çıkarıp kalemi bana uzattı, bu sırada jaemin bizim yerimize cevapladı. 

''evet, yeniyiz.''

''bu arada ben minhyung,'' imzamı atıp ayağa kalktığımda söyledi. ''genelde burada duruyorum lakin uzun zamandır bu kampta olduğumdan her şeyi bilebilirim. bir sorun olursa bana gelmekten çekinmeyin.'' gülümsediğinde istemsizce benimde dudaklarım kıvrılmıştı. teşekkür edip kulübeden çıktığımızda jaemin bana döndü. 

''önemli mi?'' hediyemi kastettiğini anlıyordum. ''çocuklarla birlikte voleybol oynamaya gidecektik.''

ilk geldiğim zaman nasıl utanç duyduğumu, başıma nelerin geldiğini hatırlayınca sıcak yaz ayında bile ürperdiğimi ve üşüdüğümü hissettim. dudaklarım bir açılıp bir kapanıyordu, jaemin'in yanımda beklenti ile bakışı neden beni bu kadar geriyordu asla anlayamıyordum. hayır demek bu kadar zor olmamalıydı. artık o kadar bekledim ki chenle benim yerime konuştu. 

''bence biz oynarken yanımızda durabilirsin, oynamak zorunda değilsin. hem tek başına odada durmaktansa yalnız hissetmezsin, izlemek daha iyidir.'' bu fikri daha çok beğendiğimden başımı salladım. ''yalnızca şapka takabilirsin çünkü hava fazla sıcak.''

beni düşünmesine gülümsedim. onlara hediyemi odama bırakıp geleceğimi söylerken diğerleri de beni onaylayıp sahile doğru yürüdüler. 

-

chenle'nun dediği gibi şapkamı takıp sahile doğru geldim. çocuklar çoktan oynamaya başlamışlardı ve bu kez aralarında hiçbir şekilde jeno'yu da görememiştim. gözlerimin devamlı onu araması biraz sinir bozucu olmaya mı başlamıştı emin değildim ama nerede olduğunu merak etmiyorum desem kesinlikle yalan olacaktı. 

jaemin geldiğimi fark ettiğinde bana el salladı. aynı şekilde karşılık verip onlardan birazcık uzağa oturmuştum. tekrar topun beni bulmayacağını bilemezdim. 

odamdan çıkmadan önce elbette hediyemi kontrol etmiştim. renjun bana yazabilmem için bir defter, birlikte çekildiğimiz fotoğraflardan oluşan iki ayraç ve ilk kendi sesini kaydetmiş olduğu bir kayıt cihazı göndermişti. geçen yılki hediye seçimine göre bunlar gerçekten harikaydı. aldığı defter yaz tatiline girmeden önce karşıma çıkan ama alamadığım bir defterdi. bunu unutmamış olması dahi beni mutlu etmişti. ayraçlarda renjun'den asla beklemeyeceğim kadar romantik bir hediyeydi. ancak yine de ses kayıt cihazını anlamamıştım. 

renjun'e bütün bu hediyeler için teşekkür ettiğim bir mesaj yazıyordum. aramayı düşünmüştüm lakin büyükannesine yardım etmek için dışarıya çıkacağını söylemişti. işi varken onu rahatsız etmek istemiyordum. annemle babamla buraya gelmeden önce konuşmuştum. daha çok annemle konuşmuştum ve ona buradaki çoğu günümü acı çekmiyormuş gibi özetlemiştim. 

annemin sesini duymanın bana iyi geldiğini de fark etmiştim. babam ise yalnızca doğum günümü kutlayıp yaptığım sporun nasıl gittiğini sormuştu. daha fazlasını beklemek aptallık olurdu tabi ki. 

telefonumla işim bitince şortumun cebine koydum ve çocukları izlemeye başladım. jaemin bir ara ayakkabılarının içine kum giriyor diye yakınmıştı. felix bir topu yanlış karşıladığı için sayı karşı takıma geçmişti. chenle ise iyiydi. gelen her topu karşılıyor ve karşıya gönderiyordu. o an chenle'nun branşını hiç bilmediğimi anladım. şimdi bakınca bunu fark etmemiş olmam gerçekten kör ya da aptal olduğumu gösteriyordu.

''sen oynamıyor musun?'' yanıma oturan kişiyle ilk başta şaşırsam da oturan kişinin jeno olduğunu görmem ile gülümsemem gecikmemişti. 

''ikinci bir utanç yaşamak istemedim.''

kıkırdadı. onunda ilk günümü unutması mümkün olmazdı. ''utanç değildi, herkes böyle şeyler yaşayabilir.''

ona gözlerimi kıstım. ''sen yaşadın mı?''

''hayır,'' gülümsemeyi sürdürdüm. biraz sessizce durup çocukları izledik. jaemin geçen olduğu gibi yine bir topu kurtarmıştı, o sırada jeno tekrar bana döndü. ''yemeğini yedin mi?''

''evet. çocuklarla yemiştim, sen?''

''elbette,'' dedi. bir an için yine yemek için teklif alacağımı sandığımdan kendimi kötü hissettim. ''sadece çok geç geldik ve sen uyuyordun bu yüzden aç kalıp kalmadığını merak ettim.'' beni bu şekilde düşünmüş olması beni utandırıyordu.

renjun şu an burada olsaydı kesin olarak benimle dalga geçerdi. yanaklarım kızardığında kendime kızdım. jeno bugün beni gereğinden fazla düşünmüş, benimle ilgilenmişti. harikaydı elbette. nasıl mutlu olmayabilirdim ki? yalnızca jeno kendisi hakkında beni hayrete düşürüyordu. ben ilk tanıştığım birine bu kadar samimi davranır mıydım bilmiyordum. jaemin, chenle ve felix ile daha fazla zaman geçiriyordum hatta ancak jeno beni onlardan daha çok düşünüyormuş gibi hissediyordum.

belki gerçekten öyleydi. onun karakteri tuhafıma gidiyordu. tanımadığı insanlara değer verecek, onları düşünecek kadar iyi niyetli olmayı nasıl başarıyordu? bu, görebildiğim kadarıyla bu kadar kolay mıydı? jeno bunu bir tüyü kaldırmak kadar kolay bir şeymiş gibi yapıyordu. daha önce sporcularda görmediğim bir yakınlığa sahipti. ilk geldiğim gibi ön yargıyla da yaklaşamıyordum. beni her türlü utandırıyordu.

''ne oldu?'' dedi onun yüzüne dalıp tüm bunları düşündüğüm sırada. ona, onun bana yaptığı gibi hislerimi direkt söylemek istiyordum ancak gerçekten jeno kadar iyi ya da cesur olmadığımı düşünüyordum. onun için bunlar çok kolaydı. tanışalı bir hafta ancak olmuştu fakat bunu anlayabiliyordum işte. ''bir sorun mu var?''

o an evet desem bunu yok edebilecekmiş gibi bakışlarını sakinlikle üzerimde tutarken yanaklarım daha da fazla yanıyordu. neyse ki sıcak hava bunun sebebiymiş gibi görünüyordu. ''yok bir şey,'' dedim mırıldanarak. onun duyması için yeterliydi. ''bugün antrenmanın mı vardı?''

konuyu başka bir yere çekmek için çabaladım. ''sayılır. arkadaşlarım ile antrenman yaptık ama zorunlu bir durum değildi.'' başımı sallayıp cevabı kabullendim. ''hatta birazdan birlikte kampa dönmemiz gerekecek.'' arkama dönüp omzumun üzerinde küçük topluluğa baktım. ''sana selam vermek için gelmiştim.''

''oh-'' ne diyeceğimi bilemeyen surat ifademe bakıp gülümsedi. 

''her neyse, sormak istediğim bir şey daha var. ondan sonra gitmem gerekecek.'' ona onay verdiğimde jeno kuruyan dudaklarını yaladı. ''akşam yemeğini birlikte yemeye ne dersin? arkadaşlarım cidden kötü değiller.'' bu teklif bana odada verdiği teklifin aynısıydı ama nedense çok farklı hissettiriyordu. 

tüm bunu jeno'nun doğum günümü kutlamasına veriyordum.

ne diyeceğimi bilemedim, neden dilsiz kalmış gibi beş dakikadır jeno'yla rahatça sohbet edemiyordum? kendime fazla sinirleniyordum. seslerden dolayı başımı çocuklara çevirip ardından yine jeno'ya döndüm. ''benim arkadaşlarımda gelebilir mi?''

jeno bu yarı kabul edilmiş cevaba başını salladı. ''elbette. sende numaram var mı?'' elini uzatıp telefonumu istediğinde utanarak cebimden telefonumu çıkarmış ve ona uzatmıştım. hızlı bir şekilde numarasını yazıp kendini aramıştı ancak büyük ihtimalle telefonu yanında değildi bu yüzden aramanın kendi kendine kapanmasına izin verdi. 

''akşam çıktığımda sana mesaj atarım. olur mu?'' oturduğu yerden kalkıp elleriyle hafifçe kalçasındaki kumları silkeledi. yüzüme bakıp sırıtarak uzaklaştığında onu izlemeyi sürdürmüştüm. aptal gibi onu izliyordum sadece. ''görüşürüz, donghyuck.''

en sonunda gözden kaybolduğunda başımı indirip elimdeki telefona ve onun kaydettiği numaraya bakmıştım.


	11. Chapter 11

çocuklar voleybol oynamayı bitirdiğinde yanıma uzandılar ve dinlendiler. onları izlediğim için şimdi batmakta olan güneşe güvenip şapkamı çıkarıp saçlarımı tek elimle dağıtmış ve onlar dinlenirken denizi izlemeye başlamıştım bu sefer. jaemin ve felix kumlara yatmakta sorun görmüyorlardı, chenle ise sadece dirseklerini kumlara dayayıp üst bedenini yerden hafifçe kaldırmıştı. yanımda oturuyordu ve dudaklarını büzmüştü. 

''yemek yemeye gidelim mi? çok acıktım.'' telefonuma baktığımda saatin yeni yeni yedi olduğunu fark ettim. ama jeno mesaj atmamıştı.

çocuklara oyun oynadıkları süre boyunca elbette akşam yemeğini jeno ve arkadaşları ile yiyeceğimizden bahsetmemiştim. şimdi söylemek istiyordum lakin jeno'nun mesaj atmaması beni germişti. hala arkadaşlarıyla antrenman yapıyor olabilirdi ya da bana verdiği sözü unutmuştu. bu kadar fazla kötü düşünmemem gerektiğini aslında gece jeno beni oyun salonuna götürüp doğum günümü kutladığında anlamıştım fakat elimde değildi. her an benimle dalga geçecekmiş gibi hissediyorum. jeno'yla ilgili bir durum da değildi bu. benim etrafa olan güvensizliğimdendi. 

''açıkçası,'' dudaklarımı yalayıp söze başlayacağım sırada jaemin başını kaldırıp bize doğru baktı. 

''şu oda arkadaşına söz vermedin mi?''

gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla ona çevirdim. ''duydun mu?''

''pek değil ama dudak okuyabiliyorum.''

''korkutucu olduğunun farkında mısın?'' dedi chenle, lafı benden alıp. gerçekten de düşündüğüm şey buydu. jaemin'in her yerde gözü vardı, her şeyi merak ediyordu ve aynı şekilde her şeyi biliyordu. ''her neyse oda arkadaşınla yiyeceksen sorun yok.''

chenle'ya döndüm yine. ''hayır, aslında ona sizlerinde gelip gelemeyeceğinizi sordum ve sorun olmayacağını söyledi. size bunu söylemek istiyordum.''

felix kalktı bu sefer. tişörtünü çıkardığı için kum sırtına yapışmıştı ve jaemin sırtındaki kumları almak için ona yardım ediyordu. ''açıkçası direkt seni davet etmiş, bizim gelmemizin hoş olacağını düşünüyor musun?''

başımı sağa sola salladım. ''onunda arkadaşları olacak bu yüzden sizin de benim yanımda olmanız problem olmayacak elbette.''

felix sonrasında omuz silkti, chenle her zamanki gibi sessiz kaldı ve bu kez jaemin konuştu. o da artık oturuyordu. ''sana mesaj attı mı?''

''hayır.'' biraz çekinerek söylesem de jaemin duymuştu. 

''at o zaman. chenle acıktı ve çoktan yedi oldu saat.'' dudak okuyacak kadar bize dikkat eden jaemin'in elbette onun numarasını aldığımı bilmesi sürpriz olmayacaktı. ancak ben jeno'ya mesaj atıp atmamak konusunda kararsızdım. onu beklemeyi düşünüyordum. benim ona mesaj atmam sanki hep bunu beklemişim gibi hissettirmez miydi? gerçi sanki hiç beklememiş gibi konuşuyordum. 

telefonumu çıkardım ve bir kez daha mesaj gelmemiş ekranıma baktım. sonrasında çocukları da bekletmenin kaba olacağını düşünerek mesajlar yerine girmiş ve yeni kaydedilen jeno'nun telefon numarasına tıklayıp ne yazacağıma karar vermiştim.

'merhaba jeno. işin bitti mi?'

gönderdiğim an başımı kaldırıp jaemin'in gözleriyle karşılaştım. ''mesajı gönderdim. istiyorsanız kalkalım ve yemekhaneye doğru yürüyelim.'' jaemin'in beni izlemeyi sürdürmesine daha fazla dayanabileceğimi sanmıyordum. 

chenle benle birlikte kalktı ve kalçasındaki tozları silkeledi. onun yaptığını yaptım. jaemin ve felix de bizi izlediğinde sıkı sıkıya telefonumu tutuyordum. jeno mesaj atmamıştı daha ve yemekhaneye doğru yürümek beni sinir etmeye başlamıştı. jaemin ve felix gelecek basketbol antrenmanından bahsediyorlardı. haftaya felix ve ben takımlara ayrılıp maç yapacaktık, jaemin'i saymıyordum çünkü o zaten bunu hep yapıyordu, bizden daha iyi ve tecrübeliydi. 

titreyen telefonum sayesinde başımı eğip felix ile jaemin'in sesinden birkaç saniyeliğine koptum. 

'geç kaldığım için üzgünüm.'

ben bir şey yazamadan bir mesaj daha attı. 

'ama çoktan yemekhanenin önünde bekliyorum?' 

gelen mesajından sonra başımı kaldırıp yemekhanenin kapısına baktım. jeno gerçekten de oradaydı, hissettiğim kötü hislerin dağılması beni inanılmaz rahatlatırken istemsizce yüzümde gülümseme varlığını göstermişti, chenle ben gibi jeno'yu fark eden bir sonraki kişiydi. o ise jaemin ile felix'in sesini duyana kadar bizden tarafa bakmadı. bana baktığında elimi kaldırdım ve şapşal gülümsememin cidden o kadar 'şapşal' görünmediğini düşünerek öz güven aşılamayı sürdürdüm.

ellerini yarı nemli saçlarından geçirdi, üstündekiler temizdi; odaya dönüp bir duş alacağını akıl etmemek benim düşüncesizliğimdi belki. jeno, yanına geldiğimde gülümsedi. ''üzgünüm,'' dedi tekrar. buna gerek olduğunu hiç düşünmüyordum bile. ''çok beklediniz mi?''

jaemin omuz silkti. onunla daha önce hiç konuşmamış olsa da ona karşı rahattı, bana olduğu gibi. elbette, hiç şaşırtıcı olmadı bu. ''açıkçası hayır, voleybol maçı bitince direkt buraya geldik.''

bundan sonra hiçbirimiz pek konuşmadık, jaemin ve felix önden ilerlediler, chenle ellerini cebine koyarak onları izledi ve ben, jeno ile arkalarındaydım. yine o ne diyeceğimi bilemediğim ve ikimizinde sessiz kaldığı, bundan da pek hoşnut kalmadığım zamandaydık. yemeklerimizi alana ve jeno bizi arkadaşlarıyla oturduğu masaya yönlendirene kadar da konuşmadık. 

birden üç baş bize dönünce gergince jeno'ya yaklaştım ve onun bizi tanıtmasına izin verdim. ''çocuklar bu oda arkadaşım donghyuck,'' jeno oturdu, ben de onun yanındaki sandalyeye geçtim. chenle benim yanıma gelmişti. onun yanında bir çocuk oturduğundan jaemin ve felix karşı tarafa oturmak zorunda kalmışlardı. 

''jaemin, ben.'' gülümsedi ve felix, benim ve chenle'nun görebileceği şekilde göz devirdi. biz gülümserken jaemin'in diğer yanındaki çocuk ona karşılık verdi.

''ben de jisung,'' diğerleri de kendilerini tanıtmışlardı. chenle'nun yanında olan kişi yangyang ve onun karşısında kalan kişi de seungmin'di. jeno, diğer üç arkadaşıyla konuşurken ben sessizce yemeğimle oyalanıyordum. chenle, zaten genel olarak sessiz biriydi ve jaemin ile felix, birbirlerine dönüp galiba tekrar basketbol muhabbetine geçmişlerdi. 

''diğerleri nerede?''

''çoktan yemişler,'' seungmin cevaplamıştı soruyu. gözleri bana kayıp anında jeno'yu bulmuştu. ''bu yüzden burada değiller.'' 

''branşınız ne?'' konu spora dönerken sessiz kaldım. chenle mırıldanarak voleybol olduğunu söylerken jaemin, üçümüz adına konuşmuştu. ''biz de futbol oynuyoruz. gerçi yangyang'ı saymıyorum.'' jisung, güldüğünde yangyang göz devirdi. 

''kapa çeneni.''

jeno'nun da omuzları sallanırken, başımı çevirip ona döndüm. gülümsüyordu. ''haksız sayılmaz.'' 

yangyang umurunda olmadığını omuzlarını silkerek cevap verdi. ''babam yüzünden buradayım, amacım spor değil.''

istemsizce gülümsedim ben de, nedeni neydi bilmiyordum ancak kendimi görmüştüm kendisinde. yemeğimi sessizce yiyorken arkadaşının dedikleri yüzünden jeno bana döndü, demek ki onun da aklına ben gelmiştim. ona bakmak istemesem de bakışlarına karşı koyamayıp sola çevirdim başımı. minik bir gülücük yüzündeydi. ''bu arada,'' dedi jeno, bir şey aklına gelmiş gibi. ''bugün donghyuck'un doğum günü. yemekten sonra sahile gidip oturur muyuz?''

''tanrım, jeno...'' gözlerimi kıstım. o an, orada yok olmak istedim çünkü böyle şeyleri genelde sevmezdim. gerçekten buna gerek yoktu. zaten doğum günümü kutlamıştı ve beni mutlu etmişti. bu kadarı beni utandırıyordu. 

kızaran suratıma bakıp artık kahkaha atıyordu. ''doğum günün, elbette eğlenmeliyiz.'' 

jisung ve yangyang başlarını salladı hızla. chenle şaşkınca dudaklarını aralamıştı. ''neden söylemedin? tüm gün yalnızca oturup bizi izledin. sıkılmış olmalısın.''

buna pişmanlık duymaması adına başımı iki yana salladım. ''cidden sıkılmadım.'' jeno'nun tekrar bakışlarını üzerimde hissetsem dahi bu kez ona bakacak gücü kendimde bulamadım. chenle'ya odaklıydım. ''bugün fazlasıyla eğlendim. öyle ki hayatımın en hatırlanabilir anılarından biri olacak.''

-

''yani sporu sevmiyorsun?'' dedi yangyang, biz beraber otururken. çocuklar doğum günüm olduğu için bizi sahile getirmişlerdi; jeno'da tanıdığı bir kişiden içecek -tabi ki de sadece gazlı içecekti- almış, jisung ise dediğine göre abisinin zulasını patlatmıştı. açıkçası bu kadar abur cubura ihtiyaç yoktu, ayriyeten spor kampı bunun gibi zararlı şeyleri kabul etmediğinden yakalanırsak kötü olurdu ancak sanırım bu, çocukları da mutlu etmişe benziyordu.

doğum günüm biraz bahane olmuş olsa da onları mutlu etmiş olmak da güzeldi. 

şimdi de jaemin ve felix, gece yüzüp yüzemeyeceklerine dair iddiaya girmeye çalışıyorlardı. jeno ve chenle yanlarında olup aptalca atışmalarını izliyorlardı. seungmin de kabuk topluyordu. jisung, lavaboya gideceğini söylemişti. ben ve yangyang da oturup konuşuyorduk. bana nerede oturduğumu, kaç yaşında olduğumu sormuştu. fazla konuşkan biriydi. belki jaemin gibi değildi ancak o da meraklı biriydi. 

konu spor ve spor kampına gelince ben de burada babam için kaldığımı dile getirmiştim. temel nedenini bilmiyordu elbette, bunu buradaki birine söyleyebilir miydim emin değildim zaten. bazen olduğum kişiden kaçamadığımı ve onunla barışık biri olmam gerektiğini söylüyordum kendime, özellikle aileme açılmışken dışarıdaki insanların ne düşündüğünü umursamadan kendimi belli edebilirdim ama hayır, kendimi kapatıyordum. hala içimde insanların davranışlarından çekinecek bir çocuk vardı. sanki o insanlar çok umurumda olmalıymışçasına...

''spordan nefret ediyorum, tam anlamıyla.''

yangyang kıkırdadı. ''o zaman kulübe hoş geldin. al benden de o kadar.'' şekerli gazozunu içti ve dudaklarını büzdü. ''burada çocuklar olmasa kafayı yerdim herhalde.'' bana, ona sormasam dahi babasını anlattığında dinlemek dışında yapabileceğim bir durum yoktu. ''küçüklüğümden beri herkes benden sırf babam öyle diye sporcu olmamı bekledi. kötü değildim ama iyi de değildim. bazen koşmayı severdim lakin canım isteyince. futboldan hiç haz etmezdim fakat babam devamlı beni buraya gönderirdi. her yaz.''

''çok korkunç.'' fısıldadığımda bile yangyang bu yorumumu duydu ve başını salladı. 

''kesinlikle.'' çöpünü, jisung'un getirdiği çöp poşetinin içine attı. ''ebeveynlerin sırf kendileri öyle oldukları için çocuklarından da aynı kişi olmalarını beklemesi ne kadar kötü.''

sertçe yutkundum ve bakışlarımı ileriye çevirdim. yangyang'ın hissettiğim, fikrim olan her cümleyi pat diye söylemesi beni biraz üzüyordu. bunlar hissettiğim şeylerdi. bunlarda ben vardım. bunlar hayatımı ve çevremi yansıtan sözlerdi. canımı yakıyorlardı.

''iyi misin?'' gözlerim dolsa da ağlamadım. yangyang, kötü hissettiğimi anlamış olmalı ki bir özür mırıldandı. 

''yanlış bir şey söylemedin. üzgün olma.'' gülümsemeye çalıştım. tam o sırada seungmin gelip yanımıza oturmuş ve kabuklarını nazikçe kuma koymuştu. 

''ne yapıyorsunuz?'' gözü bizde değil, topladığı kabuklarındaydı ancak bizi dinlediği kesindi. 

''hiçbir şey, konuşuyorduk yalnızca.'' seungmin, yangyang'ın sözlerine karşılık hmladı ve başını kaldırdı. ''ona neden burada zorla futbol oynadığımı anlatıyordum.''

''kendini acındırmayı bırak,'' dedi gülerek. ''artık baban istedi diye geldiğin son yıl olduğunu söylememiş miydin? istediğin bölüme gideceksin. nitekim jeno'da. asıl burada yalnız kalmış olan benim.''

yangyang yüz buruşturdu. ''asıl acındıran kim şimdi? jeno ve ben, sırf babalarımız sporu bize yakıştırdıkları için buradaydık. onlar gibi olmamızı istedikleri için. gerçi jeno, sporu sevmiyor değil. yapmak istediği şey hala bu.'' 

seungmin'in suratı düşünce kaşlarımı kaldırıp önümdeki jaemin ve felix'in hala atışmasını izleyip eğlenen jeno'ya baktım. ''babasından nefret ediyor.'' seungmin, kendi kendine söylemiş gibi kabuklarıyla ilgilenmeye geri döndü. onu duyduğumuzu fark etti mi bilmiyordum lakin onu duymuştum. 

beni ilgilendiren bir mesele değildi, belli ki özeldi ancak merak etmeden duramadım. bu beni kötü biri yapar mı emin de olamadım çünkü jeno, benim babamla yaşadığım bir sorunda bunun nedenini sormamıştı. ona içimdeki ses, olayın ne olduğunu merak ettiğinden sormak istiyordu. jeno, başını çevirip bana baktığında dudaklarımı araladım. bana gülümsedi, küçük bir çocuk gibi baş eğmişti bir de. 

yine istemsizce gülümserken buldum kendimi. o an, belki de gerçekten açıkça jeno'yu tanımak istediğimi fark etmiştim. iyisiyle ya da kötüsüyle.


	12. Chapter 12

bir kez daha gönderdiğim top potanın yanına bile yaklaşamazken, karşı takımdaki bir çocuk hızla topu kendi eline alıp sürmeye başlamıştı. gözlerimi kapatıp soluklanmak adına ellerimi dizlerime koydum. omzuma dokunan kişi ile başımı kaldırmamış olsam bile bunu yapanın felix olduğunu anlamıştım. ''sorun değil,'' demişti sakin bir şekilde. bu kadar sabırlı olmasına şaşırıyordum çünkü bu, bu sabahki maçımızda elimden kaçan kaçıncı atıştı ben saymamıştım. şimdilik takımın kaptanı olarak belirlediğimiz jeongin isimli çocuk eğer biraz daha bunu yapmaya devam edersem bana kafa atacakmış gibi görünüyordu. 

''berbatım.'' kendime olan sinirimle söyledim. doğruldum ve felix'e döndüm. 

''alt tarafı birbirimize karşı oynadığımız aptalca bir maç. önemli değil.'' beni iyi hissettirmeye çalıştığının farkındaydım ama kendimi hiç de öyle hissedemiyordum. sabahın erken saatinde kalkmış, yine koşmuş, sıcak haziran ayında yapış yapış olmuştum; şimdide acımasızca top sürüp benim gibi yapış yapış olmuş insanlarla maç yaparak topu potaya sokmaya çalışıyordum. 

top çoğu zaman ya elimden alınıyordu ya da potaya doğru attığımda giremiyordu. jeongin, bana yumruk atsa haklı bulabilirdim. deliye dönüyordu. 

devam edeceğimiz zaman antrenörümüz periyotu bitirdi ve biraz dinlenmemizi söyledi. somurtarak çantamın olduğu yere yürümüş ve suyumu içerken havlumu da enseme sarmıştım. felix yerde uzanırken ben de karşı sahadaki jaemin'i izliyordum. 

çok konuşmadığı, etrafı izlemediği ve ciddi bir şekilde odaklandığı nadir anlardandı. evet, fazla tanışmıyorduk lakin iki hafta onu anlamama yetmiş, hatta artmıştı. suyumu kapatıp çantaya geri attım. başımı sahanın dışına çektiğimde koşan çocuklar dikkatimi çekmişti. bu kez içlerinde jeno'yu da gördüğümde hızla kuruyan dudaklarımı yaladım. ben uyandığımda jeno hala uyuyordu, hiç kalkacak gibi görünmüyordu. 

çocukların hepsi bizim olduğumuz sahaya doğru döndüklerinde gergince bakışlarımı aşağıya çektim. felix'in yanına oturmayı seçtim. güneşten gözlerini kısmış ve ışıktan kaçmaya çalışıyordu. 

''donghyuck!'' jeno, o an beni fark ederek hızla gelmiş ve aramızdaki tele rağmen oraya yaslanarak bana seslenmişti. ''günaydın.''

''günaydın,'' dedim ona karşılık vererek. şu anki görüntümden endişe etmeye başladığımda yüzüm düşmüştü. 

''nasılsın? maç mı yapıyorsunuz?'' başımı salladığımda hafifçe yerinde sallandı. bir süredir koşuyor olmalı ki nefeslerini sık sık alıyordu ve terlemişti, tıpkı ben gibi. ''sana da günaydın, felix.'' yanımdaki çocuğun varlığını yeni yeni kavrayarak söyledi. felix pili bitmiş bir bebek gibi yalnızca elini kaldırdı ve mırıldandı. neyse ki jeno dert etmeden kıkırdamıştı. 

''genelde bu saatte antrenman yapmazdınız.''

''çocuklar sabah sporu yapmak istedi. kırmadım.'' uzaktan, giden çocukları kısa süreliğine süzdüm. ''antrenmanınız ne zaman biter?''

felix başını kaldırıp bize baktığında kollarımı geriye alarak yaslandım ve ben de bir an ona bakıp tekrar jeno'ya geri döndüm. ''bilemiyorum. 2 periyot bitti ama antrenörümüz bizi zorlamamak için erken bitirebileceğini de söylemişti.'' 

jeno anladığını belirterek başını salladı. ''eğer erken biterse tekrar beraber yiyebiliriz. sorun olur mu?'' felix, bana kaşlarını kaldırıp bakarken ben utanarak bir elimi enseme atmıştım. ''çocuklarda bunu istediğini söyledi.''

''bizimkilere sorarım.'' dedim ona. aynı şekilde başını salladığında, arkada onu çağıran seungmin'e dönüp eliyle işaret vermişti. ''şimdi gitmem gerekiyor, odada görüşürüz?'' benim bir şey dememi beklememi beklemeden süratle uzaklaştı bizden. jeno'dan rahatsız değildim, arkadaşları da kötü değildi ama bizimkilerin ne diyeceğini bilmiyordum. 

felix'e çevirdiğimde başımı bana bakıyor olduğunu gördüm. ''bizim için sorun olmaz, özellikle jaemin için.'' 

''tamamdır.'' sessizce biraz daha durduğumuzda felix sanki dayanamıyormuş gibi ağır bir iç çekmişti. ''ne oldu?''

''seninle arkadaş olmaya çalışıyor.'' bunu anlamak zor değildi, başından beri biliyordum; sadece ufak bir güven problemim vardı, bunu asla inkar etmeyecektim. jeno samimi biriydi. bunu bana yardım ettiği ilk günden beri az ya da çok hissetmiştim. ''bizi zorla çağırmak zorunda gibi görünüyor.''

''ne?'' felix, dün de buna benzer bir şey söylemişti. kaşlarımı çattım. ''yani oda arkadaşları olduğumuz için jeno beni iyi tanımak istiyor, benimle daha fazla muhatap oluyor ancak kesinlikle zorunda gibi gelmedi bana. sizden rahatsız değil.''

jeno'nun bunu bilerek ya da kasten yaptığını düşünmüyordum -ki yaptığı bir şey yoktu zaten. dün ikimizde odamıza çekildiğimizde çocukların her birini sevdiğini, eğlenceli olduklarını söylemişti. jeno'yu yıllardır tanıyormuşum ya da onunla fazla yakınmışım gibi davranmak istemiyordum ama az çok çözmüştüm onu. 

''emin misin?'' felix gülerek doğruldu ve antrenör çağırdığından ayağa kalktı. bir elini bana uzatıp kalkmamı beklerken ona uymuştum. 

''eminim. seni rahatsız ediyorsa gitmek zorunda değiliz bu arada. jeno bunu dert etmez.'' içimden bir ses bunun beni üzeceğini söylerken felix yine iç çekip başını sağa sola sallamıştı. 

''önemli değil. rahatsız etmiyor.''

-

odaya girdiğim an jeno'yu yıkanmış, yatağına uzanıp telefonuyla ilgilenirken buldum. çantamı bıraktım, tişörtü üzerimden çıkardım ve ona kısaca selam verdikten hemen sonra banyoya koşturdum. kahkahasını işitsem dahi durup ona eşlik edemedim. ılık suyla duşumu alıp rahatlarken havlumla odama geçmiştim. yazın en kötü yanlarından biri kesinlikle ne kadar banyo yaparsan yap hep terlediğin gerçeğiydi.

''seni bu sabah yaptığın maçta biraz izledim,'' odaya girip dolaptan çamaşırlarımı alırken jeno söyledi. ona dönemedim ancak beni zaten yanlış anlamamış, arkamda bağdaş kurarak oturmayı sürdürmüştü. ''topları hep kaçırdın.''

''evet,'' sporda, özellikle şu anda basketbolda iyi olmayı beklemiyordum lakin böylesine takım desteği ve takım ruhu gerekli olan her şeyde baskı hissediyordum. tek başıma oynasaydım kötü olmak o kadar kötü hissettirmezdi. ayrıca şimdi jeno'nun maç yaparken beni izlediği gerçeği beni utandırmıştı. ''yeteneğim yok bu konuda. maçı kaybettiğimizde takım kaptanı bana bakıp göz devirdi.''

''takmamalısın. bu kadar hırslı olmaya değecek bir maç mıydı?'' jeno benim yerime sinirlenmiş dururken ben gülümsedim. 

''haklı sayılır aslında. herkes kazanmak ister. o da istedi.'' 

bana bu konuda bir şey demese de anlatacakları vardı belli ki. ''açıkçası kötü değildin, tamam eksikliklerin var ama cidden iyiydin.'' iç çamaşırımı ve şortumu giyince dönüp ona baktım. ''yalan söylemiyorum, donghyuck. eksiklerin olduğunu dile getirdim zaten, bence biraz daha çalışırsan daha iyi olursun.''

''bütün yaz burada olup çalışmak dışında yapacağım çok bir seçeceğim yok zaten.'' jeno birden şaşırıp kaldığında ben de kendimi geri çektim. ''hayır, yani o anlamda demedim. bana yardım ediyorsun ve elbette eğleniyorum. sadece...'' utançla elimi tekrar enseme attığımda jeno sakinleşmemi bekledi. 

açık açık gülümsediğinde ben kızarıyordum. ''sorun değil, ne demek istediğini anladım. söylediğin şeyler yüzünden fazla özür diliyorsun, buna gerek yok.'' başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. ''bu arada yemeğe ne zaman gideriz? arkadaşların gelecek mi?''

bu sabah felix ve ben, jaemin'e jeno'nun yine bizi davet ettiğini söylemiştik ve o da sorun etmemişti. bana mesaj atıp hazır olduğunda yazacaktı. aynı şekilde felix de. chenle'ya da jaemin'in söyleyeceğini bildiğimden ona kendim haber vermemiştim. 

''jaemin hala hazırlanıyor, felix de oda arkadaşına bir şey için yardım edeceğini ama hemen geleceğini söyledi.'' jeno tıpkı benim gibi başını salladı. 

''bizimkilerde beni arayacaklardı. o zaman onlar gelene kadar birlikte yürüyelim mi?'' 

tişörtümü başımdan geçirdim, jeno da aynısını yaptığında reddetmek için elimde hiçbir şeyin olmadığını fark ettim. ona onay verdiğimde jeno kapıyı açtı, telefonumu yanıma alıp açtığı kapıdan çıktım, o da beni takip ederek kapıyı aynı şekilde kapamıştı. normalde sağa gitmek yerine dümdüz yürüyerek çardakların olduğu yere geldik. 

''bu sabah koşarken yangyang bana seninle çok iyi anlaştığını belirtti,'' dediğinde başımı çevirdim. jeno'nun arkasındaki güneş onu parlatmak için var olmuş gibiydi. gözlerimi kıssam da onu rahatça görebiliyordum. ve evet, yangyang'ı ben de sevmiştim. açık sözlü, biraz meraklı olsa da kesinlikle düşünceli görünen bir çocuktu. ayriyeten babası ve hayatı hakkında düşüncelerinde kendimi buluyordum. 

''iyi bir çocuk, benimle dün konuştu ve yabancı hissetmememi sağladı.'' dün konuşulan konuların birinde jeno'da vardı. seungmin'in, jeno'nun babasını sevmediğini duymuştum, hala merak ettiğim bir konuşmaydı ancak bunu jeno'ya soracak kadar kaba olmak istemiyordum. ''babası yüzünden spor yaptığından bahsetti.''

jeno başını salladı. çardak sayesinde gölge olan yere geçip sırtımızı oraya yasladık. eğer felix ya da diğerleri gelirse buradan onları görebilecektik. ''yangyang ve ben babamız sayesinde tanıştık; babası bir futbolcu ve onun da kendi gibi bir futbolcu olmasını isterdi ancak yangyang sporun kendisi için olmadığını, onu istemediğini devamlı gösterirdi. babası da en azından buraya gelip zaman geçirmesini isterdi. inatçı davranıyor.''

''peki ya sen?'' birden dudaklarımın arasından kaçan soruyla jeno gözlerini kıstı. bana sert davranacağını yahut geçiştireceğini düşünsem dahi hiç de umduğum gibi olmamıştı. 

''ben sporu seviyorum, sanırım babam bunu bildiği için bu konuda hiç üzerime gelmedi. küçüklüğümden beri çok fazla spor denedim ve birçoğunda yalnızca başarılıydım.'' derin bir nefes çektim içime, jeno da o sırada bana dönmüştü yeniden. ''sen? sporu sevmediğini söylemiştin, neyi seviyorsun?''

durup düşünmeye başladım. jeno'nun babası hakkında konuşmaktan kaçındığı gerçeğini onun için görmezden gelecektim; eğer konuşmak istemiyorsa, sorun değildi. konuşmazdım. ''aslında belirli sevdiğim bir şey yok. küçüklüğümden beri video oyunları severdim ama en yakın arkadaşım, beni video oyunlarının benim için bir meslek olamayacağına inandırdı. aileme tarih okuyacağımı söylediğimde, onlar buna ilgim olduğunu bildiklerinden karşı çıkmadılar.''

''hiç tarih okuyacak birine benzemiyorsun.'' beni süzdüğünde gülümsedim.

''ne okuyacak birine benziyorum.''

dudaklarını büzdü, ''belki konservatuar?''

''ne?'' yüksek çıkan sesim beni de şaşırtırken birkaç saniye sonra birbirimize bakıp kahkaha atmıştık. ''o nereden çıktı?''

omuzlarını silkti. ''birkaç kere odadayken ve kulaklıkla müzik dinlerken eşlik ediyordun, sesin çok güzel donghyuck. birden söylemek utandırabilir diye düşündüm bu yüzden söylemedim. ayrıca spordan nefret ediyorsun,'' garipçe ona baktım. ''bu bir klişedir. spor konusunda yeteneğin yoksa sanat konusunda iyisindir.'' hala ona garipçe bakmayı sürdürdüğümden tek eliyle yüzümü kavrayıp yanaklarımı sıktırdı. ''gülmen gerekiyordu. komikti.''

uzun bir süre yanaklarımı sıktırmaya devam etti. ''hayır, değildi.'' daha sıkı olduğunda inledim ve kurtulmak için debelendim. tek eliyle yüzümü hapsetmişti resmen. bileğini tuttum, o ise çok rahat bir şekilde debelenmemi seyredip gülüyordu. ''haksızlık. haksızlık.''

yüzümü eğdim, ancak o şekilde elinden kurtulabilmiştim. yanaklarımı okşadım. ''tatlısın, hyuck.'' elini kaldırdığında yine sıkacak sansam da hiç o şekilde olmamış, sadece saçımı sevmişti. yumuşak bir şekilde nemli saçları severken omuzlarımı indirip onu izledim. 

''ne yapıyorsunuz?'' jeno, elini felix'in sesini duyduğunda çekti ve ikimizde felix'e baktık. 

''hiçbir şey,'' cevap verdiğimde başını salladı ve kolundaki saati kontrol etti. 

''jaemin ve chenle'yu çağıralım. acıktım.'' jeno ve ben önden ilerleyen felix'in peşine takıldık. o arkadaşlarına mesaj atıp haber vereceğini söyleyip telefonunu çıkarmıştı; az önce bana tatlı demesini geçsem bile jeno bunları yaptığında mutlu olmamak elimde değildi. onu daha fazla tanımak istememi körükleyen de buydu. samimiydi, dürüsttü, eğlenceliydi ve nazikti. elimi kaldırıp sanki hala eli oradaymış ve seviyormuş gibi hissettiren saçlarıma götürdüm. parmaklarımı saçlarımın arasından geçirirken her zaman olduğu gibi istemsizce gülüyordum.


	13. Chapter 13

jaemin, dayanamayıp chenle'yu omuzlarından attığında büyük bir patırtıyla chenle suyun içine düşmüştü. jeno'nun omuzlarındaki yangyang ise kazandığı zaferle hiç baskı olmadan suya atlamış ve kahkaha atmıştı. antrenmanlarımız vardı, jeno genelde öğle sonrası yapıyordu ve onu gün içinde yalnızca ben kalktığımda o uyuyorken ya da artık bir haftadır alışkanlık yapan öğle yemeklerimizde görüyordum. eh, bir de akşamlarımız vardı. 

dün birlikte şarkı listelerimizi göndermiş ve ona renjun ile birkaç arkadaşımla daha olan tokatlaşmamız üzerinde çalışmıştık. komik bulmuş, hatta bir ara yapmak istememiş olsa dahi devam etmişti. ikimizde yorgun olduğumuzdan fazlaca muhabbet edemesek de yataklarımıza uzanıp iki gündür bu spor kampından sonra ne yapacağımızı konuşuyorduk. 

beş dakika ya sürüyor ya sürmüyordu çünkü ben sürekli esnediğim için jeno hep kısa kesiyordu. uyumamı istiyordu.

''arkadaşlarımla bir daire tutup onlarla çılgınca partiler yapmak istiyorum,'' demişti dün, tam olarak kollarını başının altına almış bana bakmayıp tavanı izlerken. hafif karanlıktaydık, sadece aramızdaki masa lambası yanık olduğundan kolayca seçebiliyordum onu. yüz ifadesini kavrayabilmek zordu lakin hafifçe gülmüştüm. 

''biraz basit bir istek değil mi? hiç partiye gitmedin mi?''

dudaklarını büzmüştü ve o an ancak bana bakmıştı. ''hayır, yani bu spor kampında olan minik partileri saymazsak hayır. hiç arkadaşlarımla lise partilerine gidemedim.'' dedi beni şaşırtarak. sporcular genelde bunları fazlasıyla yapardı, okulumdakiler de öylelerdi. maç kazanıp kazanmadıkları önemli olmadan sürekli parti yaparlardı. renjun ve ben bazen katılırdık çünkü yerine göre gerçekten eğlenirdik. jeno, ben ona sormadan cevaplamıştı. ''babam küçüklüğümden beri sporuma ve bana dikkat ederdi. sporu severdim, sevdiğim için sıkılmadan yapardım, evet ama o bütün bunların, parti ve alkolün bir sporcuya yakışmayacağını dile getirirdi.''

''saçma,'' kaşlarımı çatmış ve sinirle düşünmeden konuşmuştum. ''eğlenmeye hakkın var, yani eminim vardı o zamanlarda. hem partilerde illa alkol alacaksın diye bir kural yoktur, bazılarında olmaz bile.''

jeno, benim yükselmeme tebessüm etse de bu isteğinin gözlerine yansımış olması beni o sırada üzmüştü. babasına kırgınlığının sebebi bu muydu diye düşünmüştüm fakat içimdeki ses daha fazlası vardır diyordu. jeno'nun kelimeleri de bunu kanıtlar nitelikteydi resmen. neden ailelerimiz bizim istediğimiz gibi yaşamamızı, yanlış tercihler dahi olsa risk almamızı istemiyordu? ''bir kez böyle bir ortama girersem sonunun gelmeyeceğini söylerdi. ona hiç anlatamazdın bunları.''

yanımdaki çocuk güçlü bir nefes alıp göğsünü şişirmiş ve bunda hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi konuşmayı sürdürmüştü. ''en sevdiğin renk ne?''

konudan bu kadar çabuk kurtulmaya çalışması canımı sıkarken ben de yüzümü buruşturdum. ''mor,'' demiştim. huysuzluğumu belli etmemeye çalışıyordum lakin jeno'nun bana kendisini açması konusunda muhteşem bir istek duyuyordum. renjun'le, bu öğle yemeğine gitmeden önce konuşmak ve benim için bir çözüm ya da öneri bulmasını dileyecektim fakat belki ben biraz abartıyorum gibime geldi. jeno nazik bir insan olabilirdi ama hala birbirimizi tam anlamıyla tanımıyorduk.

hem ben ona eşcinsel olduğumu ve bu sebeple burada bulunduğumu söylemiş miydim, jeno'nun da eminim benim hakkımda merak ettiği şeyler vardı. 

bir hafta boyunca jeno'nun en sevdiği rengin koyu yeşil olduğunu ama açık yeşilden ve sarıdan nefret ettiğini, karidese alerjisi olduğunu, daha önce hiçbir yerini kırmadığını (ben ortaokulda halata tırmanmak zorunda kalırken düşüp kolumu çatlattığımı anlattıktan sonra bu gerçeği söylemişti), eskiden büyükbabasına kışları onun tamirhanesinde yardım ettiğini ama büyükbabası vefat edip büyükannesi de tamirhaneyi satınca bir daha ne arabaya dokunduğunu ne de büyükbabasının ona öğrettiği tamir işlerini hatırlıyor olduğunu dile getirmişti. dediğine göre yalnızca bisikletlerden anlıyordu çünkü büyükbabası çoğu zaman torunu büyük işleri yapamaz diye kendisine hurda olan bisikletleri getirtip ona tamir ettirmiş. 

dün son bir soru daha sormuştu, beni ortada bırakan. ''ilk sevgilin ile nasıl tanıştın? veya oldu mu?''

çok rahat sorulmuş bir soruydu, öyle ki jeno suratsız durup benim gerginleşen yüz ifademe bakıyordu. ilk sevgilim mi? bunu açıklamak çok zor ve benim için oldukça utanç vericiydi. ilk kez birinden hoşlandığımda, gerçek bir hoşlantıdan bahsediyordum, lise birdeydim. daha önce her şeyin gırgırındaydım ve çıkmak kelimesini bu kadar ciddiye almayan biriydim.

o dönem okula bir çocuk gelmişti ve renjun'in minho adında bir başka arkadaşımla oturması sebebiyle benim boş yanıma geçmişti. adı lucas'tı ve hong kong'tandı. benden uzundu, güçlüydü ve harikulade bir tipi vardı. sporcuydu da. ondan etkilenmiştim. benimle arkadaş olmasını istiyordum çünkü oldukça popüler olacağından emindim. hayran kalmıştım, belki bir ergen için fazla hayran kalıcıydı ama o zamanlar bunun benim için ne ifade ettiğini çözmekte beceriksizdim. 

lucas çoğu zaman benden yardım isterdi. iki yıl önce babasının işi sebebiyle kore'ye gelmişti ve gayet iyi olsa da bazen takıldığı yerler olurdu. kötü biri değildi ya da ben öyle sanıyordum. ona yardım ettiğimde beni maçlara çağırır ve birlikte takılmak isterdi. onun gibi havalı birinin benimle takılmasını ne kadar istemiş olsam da bunu sırf acıdığından ya da iyiliklerimin karşılığını vermek için olduğunu düşünüyordum. 

bir gün ilk dönemin en son maçında, lucas ve takımı zafer elde etmişlerdi. renjun, minho ve ben de izlemeye gitmiştik. her şey o zamandan sonra başlamıştı. takım düzenlenecek partiye giderken ben soyunma odalarına gidip lucas'ı beklemiş gelmediğinde de tebrik etmek için içeriye girmiştim. başını kapıyı açtığım an kaldırmış ve bana bakmıştı. 

o zamana kadar lucas hakkında her şeyin benim için bir hayranlık olduğunu düşünüyordum, o ise tam o noktada bana doğru yürümüş ve beni, benliğimi sorgulamam gereken o eylemi gerçekleştirmişti. kalın dudakları hızla benimkilerin üstüne konduğunda şaşkınca onun yüzünü izlemiştim. onun sıcak dudakları hareket etmek için hazırken ben ne olup bittiğini anlayamıyordum. 

sinirli miydim? onu itmem gerekir miydi? bu doğru muydu çünkü çevremde hiç böyle bir durumla karşılaşmamıştım. bir erkeğin beni öpmesi beni sinirlendirmemişti, sadece fazla beklenmedikti. ona karşılık vermemin, biraz da lucas'ın ısrarcı dudakları sayesindeydi, kötü bir yanı yoktu. hoşlanmıştım.

küçükken evcilik oynadığımızda seohyun adındaki bir kızla birbirimize minik öpücükler vermiş olmamızdan çok daha farklıydı. bundan delicesine haz almıştım ancak yine de karşımdaki o an için lucas'tı. erkekti. bunu daha önce hiç düşünmemiştim. 

bir kız beni öpmüş olsaydı bunu bu kadar düşünür müydüm?

lucas beni o soyunma odasında öptüğünde kendi hakkımda düşünmeye başladığım, kendimi keşfettiğim yıllardı. lucas'ın bana tek artısı bu olmuştu. lucas'ı gerçekten sevmiş miydim yoksa o kendimi keşfetmem için büyük bir adım mıydı, şu an hala emin olamadığım bir konuydu lakin tek bildiğim beni birlikte yalnız kaldığımız her an kapana kısılmış bir fare gibi hissettirdiğiydi. 

elbette jeno'ya tüm bunları anlatamamıştım, büyük bir yumruyu yutmaya çalışıp ben de onun babasında yaptığı gibi konuyu kapamıştım bu sebeple jeno'nun da daha önce sevgilisi oldu mu, olduysa da neler yaşadı, neler hissetti öğrenememiştim. şimdi burada, denizde yüzerken ve jeno'nun gülerkenki yüzüne bakarken bunu yaptığıma azıcık da olsa pişmanmış gibi hissediyordum. 

bir hafta sonra jeno ve arkadaşları bizle aynı zamanda antrenman yapıp öğlen boş kaldığımızda jaemin denize girmek istemişti. hayır dememiştik felix dışında, o bugün dinlenmek istemişti ve ısrarcı olmamıştık. ben de yüzmeyi seviyordum. suyu her şeyden çok seviyordum. spor olan ama benim asla öyle bakarak yapmadığım bir faaliyetti. 

jeno başını bana çevirdiğinde yüzümdeki gülümseme büyüdü, eliyle beni çağırmıştı, ayrıca bağırmıştı da. ''donghyuck buraya gel, seni sırtıma alacağım. seninle de jaemin ve chenle'yu yeneceğimi biliyorum.''

kıkırdadım. jaemin ise devamlı onu yenemeyeceğini söylüyordu. kaybetse bile. ''ben ağırım, jeno.'' gerçekten bana doğru gelip ilk başta bileğimi sonra kaba olmamak adına elimi tuttuğunda gergince konuştum. su içindeydik ancak terlediğimi hissediyordum galiba. beni çekiştirirken jeno göz devirdi. 

''değilsin, öyle olsan dahi seni kaldırabilirim. bilmiyor musun?'' gözlerime baktı, o an doğum günümde beni duvarın üstünden geçebilmem için kaldırdığını hatırladığımda dudaklarım aralandı ama hiçbir şey söyleyemedim. jeno da bu fırsattan yararlanarak arkama geçti. ''bacaklarını arala.''

jaemin, chenle'yu tekrar kaldırmaya hazırlanıyordu, yangyang bizi izlemiyordu bile, seungmin ve jisung bizden çok uzakta kumların olduğu yerdelerdi çünkü seungmin yüzme bilmiyordu, jisung da buraya gelecek kadar kendine güvenememişti lakin ben utanç duyuyordum. jeno suya daldı ve beni hiç zorlanmadan omuzlarına aldığında korkuyla başta saçlarına asıldım. çığlık atar gibi bir ses çıkardı. ''sanırım saçlarımı rahat bırakman gerekiyor. kel kalmam hiç iyi olmaz.''

kendi kendine güldüğünde yangyang kesmesini söyledi. ben de dengemi sağladığımda jeno'nun saçlarını rahat bıraktım. jaemin'in üzerine doğru ilerlerken ben korkuyla chenle'ya bakıyordum. eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu çünkü chenle'yu tanıdığımdan beri doyasıya kahkaha attığı tek an buydu. yangyang bizim için hakem olacağını söyleyerek geldi ve ortamızda durdu. 

''üç deyince başlıyorsunuz,'' hepimiz kafa salladık. yangyang, belki heyecan artar diye yavaş saydı ancak hiç de öyle olmadı. üç dediği an jeno uyluklarımdan daha sıkı tutarak resmen chenle'ya doğru eğdi. chenle bana doğru saldırırken onun ne kadar güçlü olduğunu düşünememiştim bile. 

chenle'yu engellemek için ellerini tutmayı denedim ama benden çabucak kurtuluyordu. şimdiye kadar çoktan düşmüş olurdum, tabi jeno beni tutmuyor olsaydı. chenle güçlü bir şekilde beni avuçlarımdan doğru itti, geriye gidecekken jeno öne doğru eğildi ve beni toparladı. öne geldiğinden dolayı da chenle'nun dengesi bozulduğunda ben ona bu kez vurdum. jeno altta jaemin'le dalga geçiyordu, sesini duyuyordum. jaemin'de gülmeye başladığından ikisininde dengesi daha da bozuldu ve en sonunda jaemin, chenle ile birlikte suya çöktü. sudan çıktığında dahi gülüyordu. jeno, suya doğru eğildi ve beni, ben atlama gereği duymadan bıraktı. yine suyun yüzeyine çıktığında omzuma sarıldı ve mızmızlanan jaemin'e kahkaha attı. 

''yeneceğiz demiştim,'' başımı sallayıp onayladım. ben fazla konuşmuyordum, chenle ve ben birlikte yüzerken jaemin hala bunun hile olduğu söylüyordu. onları boş verdik. 

''canını yaktım mı?''

chenle biraz dinlenmek için duraksadığımızda sormuştu. ''ne?''

''biraz fazla itmiş gibi hissettim, eğer öyle olduysa...''

''hayır,'' diyerek hızla kestim kendisini. ''elbette öyle olmadı, chenle. canım yanmadı.''

sessiz kalıp birlikte biraz daha yüzdük, ardından diğerlerinin yanına gelene kadar yüzme yarışı yaptık. chenle kolaylıkla beni geçti, hatta fark atacağını bile düşünüyordum ancak biraz insaflı davrandı gibime geldi. ikimiz karaya çıktığımızda jisung ona yardım etmediğimiz için tripliydi. 

yangyang, ''sana gel dedik o kadar. korkup çığlık atan sendin.'' dediğinde jisung gözlerini açtı. 

''çığlık atmadım?''

hepimiz gülerken jeno yanıma yaklaştı ve benim biraz hazırlıksız oluşumdan dolayı havlusunu bana uzattı. aslında plaj havlum vardı lakin çabucak alınmış bir karar için plansız kalmıştım. neyse ki unutan tek kişi ben değildim. yangyang ve chenle'nun da yoktu. havluyu alıp etrafıma sardığımda jeno diğerlerine döndü. ''içecek alalım. istediğiniz bir şey var mı?''

seungmin ayağa kalkmıştı. ''seninle gelirim.'' 

jaemin'in yanına çökerken seungmin ile jeno birlikte içecek almaya gitmişti. beraber çocuklarla bu haftadan sonra bir ayın dolacağını konuşurken jaemin ayaklanmıştı. biraz daha yüzmek istediğinde yangyang ona uymuştu, jisung ise deneme yüzüşü olarak ilk ayaklarını sokmuştu.

chenle ve ben arkasından gülmemek için denemiyorduk. jisung suya girip küçük yavru köpek gibi bedenini hareket ettirdiğinde chenle ayağa kalktı. "burada bekle, sanırım boğulmasından korktuğum için yanına gideceğim. jaemin ve yangyang onun için fazla uzak."

başımı salladığımda denize hızla girdi. yalnız kalıp havluyu üstüme çektim. hava çok sıcaktı lakin havlu beni yakmıyordu. bir yere kadar.

jeno ve seungmin gelene kadar chenle'nun jisung'a yüzme konusunda ders vermesini izledim. jisung devamlı yanlışlıkla chenle'nun ağzına su kaçırıyordu, ben de uzaktan onun ne kadar sabırlı biri olduğunu fark ediyordum.

yanağıma soğuk bir nesne değdiğinde başımı kaldırıp yanımdaki jeno'ya baktım. aldığı içeceği bana uzattı ve yanıma oturdu. bedeni tam yanımdaydı ve sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordum. "seungmin nerede?"

"lavaboya gideceğini söyleyerek beni sattı. gelir şimdi."

içeceği açıp birkaç yudum aldım. diğerleri için aldığı içecekler önümüzde duruyordu. benimle birlikte biraz chenle ve jisung'u izledi.

"tatlı çocuk." dedim jisung'u kastederek. sürekli çırpınıp suyu sıçratıyordu. jeno gülümsedi. elbette. bu gülümsemeyi görmek her zaman rahatlatıcıydı, kabul ediyordum.

"öyledir. bizden küçük olduğunu düşünemezsin ancak çoğu zaman koca bir bebek." buna katılacaktım. jisung bazı zamanlar fazla utangaç, bazı zamanlarda gereğinden fazla korkak oluyordu. "peki ben?" dediğinde jeno, bakışlarımı uzaktaki ikisinden alıp ona çevirdim. "ben tatlı mıyım?"

bir şaka olarak sorduğunu vücut hareketlerinden ve yüz ifadesinden anlayabiliyordum, yine de onu incelemeden edemedim. jeno'nun yakışıklı olduğunu çok önceden söylemiştim, renjun de bunu sorduğunda cevap vermiştim ama şimdi ona, yüzüne karşı bunu söylemek beni utandırmıştı. bu durumu ele vermeyecektim, yapabildiğim kadarıyla. "evet, tatlısın."

jeno yüzüme bakıyordu ama şu noktada yüzüme gerçekten baktığını hissettiğimi söyleyebilirdim; ensemdeki tüyler diken diken oldu. ikimiz konuşmadan birbirimizi izliyorken nasıl göründüğümüzü merak etmiştim. seungmin'in sesini duyana kadar birbirimizden ayrılmadık. "ne yapıyorsunuz?" diyerek yanımıza gelmiş ve oturmuştu.

kısa bir an denizdekilere baktı, ardından yine bize döndü. "ne konuşuyorsunuz?" içeceğine uzandı ve aldı.

"hiçbir şey," jeno cevap verdiğinde açıkçası memnundum.

sahi, ne konuşuyorduk ki biz?

elimi kuma koyup üst bedenimin ağırlığını oraya verdim. bu beni jeno'ya biraz daha yaklaştırdı. onun omzuna dokunuyordum. kendimi geri çekmeyi düşündüm ama ondan rahatsızmışım gibi hissetmesini istemedim. böyle bir şey mi düşünürdü diye kafamı yormadım bile.

"fazla yakınsınız." seungmin güldü. içimdeki sesi tekrar işittim, seungmin'in bu gülüşünün açık söylemek gerekirse içten gelen bir gülücük olduğunu söylemiyordu. jeno da mı bunu ben gibi işitti bilmiyorum lakin kaşları çatık bir şekilde arkadaşına bakıyordu.

"seungmin..." uyarıcı bir tonu vardı. aralarındaki şeyi anlamadığım için kendimi aptal gibi hissediyordum.

"yanlış anlama, donghyuck." seungmin açıkça jeno'yu duymamış gibi yaptı. iyi de, dedim kendi içimden, anladığım hiçbir yoktu ki bir yanlış anlama yaratıyım. "jeno genelde hep böyledir."

"nasıl yani?" cidden söylediklerinin benim için olduğunu anlamak zordu. neyden bahsediyordu?

"jeno çok yakın olabiliyor bazen, fazla samimi biri." söyledikleri yutkunmama neden oldu. "yaptığı hareketlerin sonuçlarını düşünmez."

"yeter artık." jeno'yu üç hafta sonunda ilk defa bu kadar sinirli gördüm. bana bakmıyordu.

seungmin omuz silkti.

o an kapandığını düşündüğüm konu bütün gün aklımı meşgul etmişti. tabi ki de jeno'nun böyle biri olduğunu anlamıştım ama ne demek istemişti? çocuklar denizden çıktığında yangyang gerilen ortamın havasını hissetmiş gibi diğer iki arkadaşına bakmıştı. yine de tek kelime laf etmedi.

akşama doğru herkes odalarına giderken jeno'yla birlikteydim. seungmin, yangyang ve jisung bizden ayrılmıştı. ardından chenle ve jaemin odalarına girerken biz ikimiz kalmıştık. onunda aklında kaldığını biliyordum. bu sebeple odaya bile giremeden bana dönmesi beni şaşırtmamıştı.

"seungmin adına özür dilerim," ona önemli olmadığını dile getirecekken beni durdurdu. "sanırım biraz kıskançlık yapıyor."

"ne için kıskançlık yaptığını anlamadım."

jeno dudaklarını ıslattı diliyle. "açıkçası normalde dördümüz birlikte takılırdık ve birden seni onlarla tanıştırmak istemem onu kıskandırdı. yani diğerlerinin seninle bir sorunu yok..."

"seungmin benimle sorunlu mu?"

jeno endişeli gözüküyordu. söyleneni anlamıştım esasen. seungmin arkadaşlarını kıskanıyordu, bu gayet anlaşılırdı ve şimdi anlıyordum ki aslında jeno'nun beni arkadaşı olarak görmediğini yalnızca nazik biri olduğundan bunu yaptığını belirtiyordu.

"hayır, sorunu yok. bilmiyorum. öyle demek istemedim." gülmeye başladığımda jeno duraksadı. "özür dilerim."

"özür dilemene gerek yok, jeno. seungmin'i anlıyorum. ayrıca jisung bir keresinde yemekte önceden senin seungmin ile aynı odayı paylaştığını söylemişti." jeno'nun neden bu yıl arkadaşıyla olmak yerine kim çıkacağını bilmediği sürpriz kalan odayı seçtiğini bilmiyordum ama demek ki istememişti. renjun aynısını bana yapsa seungmin gibi bir tepki vermem muhtemeldi. "arkadaşını kıskanması gayet doğal."

sessizce başını salladı. o sırada çoktan odaya girmiştik.

ikimizde eşyaları sepete attık. hafta sonu erken kalkıp çamaşırhaneye gideceğimi aklıma not ettim. deniz tuzu beni huzursuz ederken tişörtü çıkardım ve yine sepete gönderdim.

jeno, ben banyoya yöneleceğim sırada omzuma çarptı. birbirimize döndük. ilk o konuştu. "bu sefer tatlılık yapamayacağım, banyo ilk benimdir."

onu tatlı bulmama bu kadar kolay atıf yapmasını geçerek ona söyledim. "üzgünüm ama deniz tuzuyla daha fazla duramam."

ikimiz birden banyoya doğru koşturmaya başladığımızda az önceki gerginlik yok olmuş gibiydi. jeno ben onu itince benim yatağıma takıldı ama durmadı, yatağımda uzanarak beni bileğimden tuttu ve çekti. niyeti beni düşürüp geçmekti lakin ben de ona asıldığımdan jeno yine düştü. bu kez üstüme.

bütün ağırlığını hissederek yüzümü buruşturdum. gözlerimi açtığımda jeno üstümdeydi. fazla yakındı ve beni izliyordu. "ağırsın."

çırpındım ama jeno'ya etki etmedi. "bunu planladın değil mi?" dudak büzdü. hareket etmeyi kesip onu seyrettim.

yüzünün bana bu kadar yakın olması beni muhteşem derecede germişti. çıplak vücudunun bana değiyor olması da yeni yeni farkına vardığım bir ayrıntıydı. "bilerek yapmadım."

"fazla klişe olduk," dedi kıkırdayarak. "seni şimdi öpmem mi gerekiyor?"

"ne?" neredeyse çığlık atmıştım. böyle bir soru beklenmedikten de öteydi. kalbim hızla çarpmaya başladı, öyle ki jeno'nun hissetmesinden korktum. cevap bile veremiyordum.

"sakin ol, hyuck." hala gülüyordu. üzerimden kalktı ve devam etti. "sadece şaka yapıyordum."

kendi şakasına tek gülen oydu lakin sonda bozuntuya vermemek için gülmeye zorladım kendimi. jeno hatırlayarak banyoya koşturdu ve "özür dilerim." diye bağırdı.

yaptığı şaka için de özür diler miydi acaba? çünkü o an, kısacık an olsa dahi, onun beni öpüp öpmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm. neydi bu şu anda? yerdeydim, ayağa kalkamamıştım ve kalbim durmak nedir bilmiyordu.

ne oluyordu şimdi? neden hala öpüşme şakasına kalmıştım. evet, komik bir şekildeydik, klişeydi, belki dizide olsak öpüşürdük de ama gerçek hayattaydık ve jeno şaka yapmıştı.

"tanrım," diye mırıldandım. su sesi geliyordu içeriden. başımı sağa sola sallıyordum.

bunu hissetmek istemiyordum. buna burada, jeno'ya karşı duymak istemiyordum. seungmin neticede doğru noktaya parmak basmıştı. jeno yaptığı hareketlerin sonuçlarını asla düşünmüyordu.


	14. Chapter 14

birlikte masaya geçtiğimizde seungmin, jeno'nun yanına oturdu: ben chenle'yla yan yanaydım. jeno'nun bana söylediklerinden sonra o ikisinin arasına girmemek konusunda dikkat ediyordum, bakışlarım yemeğe kaydığında jeno'yu durdurdum. ''istersen benim yemeğimi al.'' karidese alerjisi vardı ancak içinde acı olan şeyleri yemekte de biraz sorun yaşadığını başlarda öğrenmiştim. tabağımı ona doğru uzattığımda gerek olmadığını söyledi, onun itiraz etmesine imkan vermeden tabağını aldım. 

''teşekkür ederim.'' gülümsediğinde başımı eğdim. üzerimdeki bakışları hissetsem de hızla yayılan utanç kızarıklıklarını saklamak konusunda da kararlıydım. 

seungmin ile aralarına girmemek dışında jeno'dan istemsizce uzaklaşmak istiyormuş gibi hissediyordum. hiçbir zaman bana karşı soğuk değildi ve eminim ki olmayacaktı lakin en son bana şaka olarak dediği öpüşmeliyiz lafından sonra bunu düşünmeden yapamıyordum. bazen bu kendimden nefret etmeme sebep oluyordu. şakaydı işte, neden uzatıyordum ki düşünerek? bana hiçbir yararı yoktu. 

diğer yanımdaki felix, kolumu hafifçe dürtükleyince başımı kaldırıp ona baktım, o ise jaemin'i göstermişti. diğer herkes neredeyse bana bakıyordu. ''evet?''

''hepimiz akşamki futbol maçına gitmeyi planlıyorduk,'' dediğinde yangyang, bugünkü kampın konusu aklıma geldi. jaemin'in sabah dediğine göre buradakiler zaten ara sıra kendi aralarında maç yaparlardı. maksat eğlenceydi elbette, ben pek anlamasam da. şaşırtmamıştı. yalnız futbolcular değil, herkesin takım kurup katılabildiği bir maçtı. iki haftadan sonra voleybol maçları olacağını da chenle eklemişti. ''sana da uyar mı?''

futbol oynamak asla yapmayacağım sporlar arasında olsa bile izlemek açıkçası hoşuma giderdi. eskiden de futbol maçlarına giderdim lucas için. ayrıca durum ne olursa olsun çocuklardan ayrı bir şey yapmanın kaba olabileceğini düşünüyordum. 

''jeno ve seungmin, jaehyun ve yuta hyung'un kurdukları takımdalar.'' jisung başını kaldırıp konuştu. ''yangyang katılmak istemedi.''

yangyang omuz silkmişti, gözleri benimle kesişince de gülümsemeye başlamıştı. ''zaten antrenmanlara zor katlanıyorum. izlerim işte, daha ne?''

hepimizi aynı şekilde güldürürken bakışlarımı jeno'ya çevirdim. anında hissetmiş gibi bakışları bana döndü. bir şey demedik, sadece birbirimizi izledik jaemin konuşuncaya kadar. ''bir takımda üçten fazla futbolcu olamıyor diye biliyorum.''

jisung onayladı onu. ''jeno, seungmin ve yuta hyung zaten futbolcular.''

o kimdi bilmiyordum. ilk haftalarda diğer adı duymuş gibiydim ama yanılıyor da olabilirdim. ''gergin misiniz?'' gözlerim ilk jeno'ya sonra onun yanındaki seungmin'e kaydı. jeno'ya sormayı planlıyordum ancak bunun ne kadar doğru görüneceği konusu beni endişelendirmişti. 

böyle düşündüğüm için kendimden bir kez daha nefret etmiştim. bu kadar gergin dolaşmak istemiyordum etrafta, kendimi çaresiz ve aptal gibi hissettiriyordu bu durum. 

''sadece eğleneceğiz.'' jeno vermişti cevabı. ''gergin olacağım bir durum yok.''

''geçen yıl,'' jisung yine araya girmişti. aslında mutluydum araya girmesinden nedensiz. ''yuta hyung karşı takımdaki doyoung hyung topunu engelledi diye kavga çıkarmıştı ve yanlışlıkla kafasını direğe geçirmişti. bir hafta alnı şiş dolaşmıştı.'' hikayeden çok jisung'un kendi kendine gülmesine sırıttım. gözünün önüne getirmiş olmalı ki zamanla gülüşü kahkahaya dönüşmüştü. ''sonrasında o atlet bozuntusu benim topumu engelleyemez diye hiddetle gidip maçın tekrarını istemişti.''

kamptaki eskiler hikayeyi anlatıp eğlenirken yemeğin neredeyse yarısını yedikten sonra durmuştum, jeno önündekileri yemiş sayılırdı. eğer jisung durup olayın nasıl geliştiğini anlatması için jeno'ya sormazsa yemeye devam ediyordu. gülümsedim. gözlerim yine yanındaki seungmin'e kayınca onun da bana baktığını fark ettim. 

başta onun benim hakkımdaki kıskançlığını haklı bulmuştum, evet ve bence hala haklıydı ama şimdi bakınca bu gerçeği bildiğimden ne yapacağımı, ona nasıl yaklaşacağımı bilemediğimi anlıyordum. olanlar elbet benim suçum değildi, jeno bile isteye beni oda arkadaşı olarak seçmemişti. öyle denk gelmişti fakat seungmin'in bakışları burada sanki benim de bir suçum varmış gibi hissettiriyordu. 

çocuklar sonunda yemeklerini bitirdiklerini söyleyip ayaklarında seungmin gözlerini üzerimden çekip ayağa kalkmıştı. hepimiz elimizdekileri bırakırken yangyang arkamdaydı. jeno, seungmin'in ona anlattığı bir şeyi dinliyordu. tüm yemek boyunca sessiz kalan chenle da nihayet yanımdaydı yine. birlikte akşam olana ve maç başlayana kadar odamıza geçecek ve dinlenecektik. jeno'yu bilemesem de. seungmin ile akşamki maçı konuşuyor gibi duruyorlardı. 

''gidelim mi?'' chenle söylediğinde başımı salladım.

ellerimi sıcak olmasına rağmen şortumun ceplerine koydum. yangyang ve jisung çoktan bizden ayrılardı, jaemin ve chenle odalarına girene kadar felix ile bekledik. ardından o beni bıraktı ve kendi odasına doğru yürümeye başladı. odaya girer girmez kendimi yatağıma bırakmıştım. renjun tekrar telefon görüşmesi istediğini yazmış olsa da içimden hiçbir şey yapmak gelmiyordu bu yüzden biraz ihanet etmiş olacaktım. yatağımın yanındaki çekmeceden kitabımı alıp okumaya başladım.

yarım saat sonrasında odaya jeno girmişti. bu sabah ben çıkarken uyuyordu, öğle yemeğine gelene kadar da beraber kalmamıştık ve konuşmamıştık. şimdi onu odada görmek beni şaşırtmamalıydı ancak oda arkadaşım o değilmiş gibi tepki vermiştim. sıcaktan uzun saç tutamlarını lastik tokalarla toplamış, tişörtünü çıkarmıştı.

"iyi misin?"

durup yalnızca onu izlediğimi fark ederek kendimi toparladım. boğazımı açmak için öksürdüm. "iyiyim. neden ki?"

"sanki biraz durgunsun. bir şey olmadı, değil mi?"

"ben genel olarak öyleyim," pek inandırıcı gelmemişti bana da. ve durgunluktan bahsettiği şeyi elbette kavramıştım ancak böyle görünmeyi arzulamamıştım. dünkü şakası ya da seungmin sebebiyle kendimi geri çekmeye çalıştığımı öğrensin, anlasın istemiyordum.

"demek istediğim o değildi."

jeno diğer taraftan yatağına dizlerini koyarak oturdu. bedeni bana dönüktü ve heyecanlanmadan edememiştim. "ne gibi?"

"bir şey mi yaptım?" bir elini ensesine götürüp oradaki saçlarını çekiştirdi nazikçe. "yani dün seungmin'in tavrını açıkladım, bugün bana mesafeli olmaya çalışıyormuşsun gibi geldi." bakışlarında beni yargılamak yoktu, biraz utangaçlık vardı. yine de iletişim konusunda harikaydı. böyle konularda kötü olduğumdan çekingendim ama jeno'yu kırmak asla yapmayı düşündüklerim arasında var olmamıştı. "ayrıca bu yemekte bakışlarınızı fark ettim. ikinizinkini de."

dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. en azından şakası yüzünden olduğunu sanmıyor diye kendimi teselli ediyordum çünkü bunu düşünmüş olsaydı utançtan daha güçlü bir duygu bulacağımı biliyordum kendimde. suçluluk. jeno bana arkadaşça yaklaşıyordu ve onu yanlış anlamak niyetinde değildim.

"ben sadece," o an ne diyeceğimi bilemeden kaldım. jeno yüzünü bana doğru eğmişti, aramızda mesafe olmasına rağmen sanki tam dibimdeydi nefesi. "özür dilerim. aranızdaki kişi olmak istemedim."

en nihayetinde bir gerçeği itiraf edebilirmişim gibi gelmişti. jeno'yu bu konuda kandıramazdım. başını usulca aşağı yukarı salladı. "sana kızgın falan değilim, açıkçası doğruyu söylediğim için de pişman da değilim ama seni bu duruma soktuğum için üzgünüm."

üzgün olanın ben olması gerekiyordu. jeno'nun değil. "olma."

"hayır, bunu senin düşünmemen gerekiyordu. eminim sana çocukça da geliyordur bu. saklamana gerek yok," nedendir bilinmez lakin jeno'nun bu hali beni gülümsetmeden edemedi. kitabımı boşluğa bıraktım ve bende yatağımın kenarına kadar uzandım. jeno'ya daha yakındım bu sebeple omzuna dokunup arkadaşça patpatladım.

"cidden böyle bir şey düşünmedim." yalan söylemiyordum. seungmin'e nasıl davranmam gerektiği konusunda kararsız kaldığım doğruydu ancak her zaman da dediğim gibiydi, seungmin'i anlıyordum. "üzgün olma lütfen. ben biraz ciddiye aldım bu meseleyi."

"benden uzak durmana gerek yok. seungmin'i kafana takma." sertçe yutkundum lakin yine de başımı sallarken buldum kendimi. daha iyi gibiydik şu anda.

iki kollarımı arkaya alıp onu izlemeye başladım. benimle buna devam edeceğini düşündüğümden konuyu değiştirmiştim. buna müsaade etmesine sevinmiştim. "maç için dinlenecek misin?"

maç aklına yeni yeni gelmişçesine dudaklarını şaşkın bir bakışla araladı. "ah, evet. daha maçın başlamasına var ve ısınmayı da ona göre yapacağız."

''seni rahatsız etmeyeyim, dinlen. olur mu?'' ne kadar rahatsız etmediğimi söylese de kendimi geri çekip kitabımı okumaya döndüm. daha iyi hissettiğim bir gerçekti. jeno'da kulaklıklarını takıp yüz üstü yatarak dinlenmeyi tercih etmişti. bir, iki saat geçti; jeno'nun uyuyakaldığını usulca inip kalkan göğsünde ve yarı aralık dudaklarından anlıyordum. kitabımı kapayıp ona döndüm. 

onu izlerken aniden çalınan kapı ile yerime sıçramış ve en sonunda kafasını girişten uzatan yangyang'ı fark etmiştim, yaptığı ses de jeno'yu uyandırmaya yetmişti. hafifçe gerinerek kollarını açtı ve gözlerini ovaladı. yangyang gülümsedi. ''üzgünüm, uyandırdım mı?''

''önemli değil,'' diye mırıldandı jeno. ''bir şey mi oldu?''

''yalnızca seungmin seni odaya çağırıyor, galiba maçla ilgili konuşacak.'' 

''kendisi neden söylemedi ki?''

''seni aramış,'' telefonunu kontrol ederken onun sessizde olduğunu görmüştü bu sebeple kalktı ve tişörtünü giydi. ''benden rica edince geleyim dedim.'' içimdeki ses seungmin'in buraya bile isteye gelmek istemediğini çünkü burada benim bulunduğumu söylüyordu. 

hiçbir şey demedim ama yangyang bana da selam vermeyi unutmadı elbette. ''bu arada seni korkuttum gibi. özür dilerim donghyuck.''

''sorun yok,'' sırıttım ve telefonumla ilgilenmeye başladım. jeno banyoya kadar gidip geldi, ardından yangyang ile çıkmadan önce bana döndü. 

''akşam kesinlikle geliyorsun?'' başımı salladığımda güldü. ''görüşürüz.''

''görüşürüz.'' diye fısıldadım arkasından, beni tam duyamamış olmasına rağmen. 

-

chenle benim için aldığı soğuk içeceği bana uzatırken çocuklarla oturmuş, birazdan başlayacak futbol maçı için bekliyorduk. jisung, ben ve chenle ile otururken; jaemin, yangyang ve felix bizim bir önümüzde birlikteydiler. jeno odadan çıktığından beri onu görmemiştim ama oturduğum yerden takımının yanında olan onu görebiliyordum; kendisinden uzun biri onu kolunun altına almıştı, seungmin diğer yanındaydı ve gülüyordu. 

''kaos için buradayım,'' jisung mırıldandığında chenle onun yanağını sıktırdı ve kendisi öyle konuşmaya başladı. ''mutlaka çıkacak, yine doyoung ve taeyong hyung karşı takımda.'' kimlerden bahsettiğini anlamasam da komik bulmuştum bu durumu. 

hakem düdük çalıp iki takımın kaptanını yanına çağırdı. jisung'un haber spikeri gibi konuşmasından dolayı artık doyoung dediği kişinin yuta denen çocuğun karşısına geçen kişi olduğunu anlamıştım. ikisi takımın kaptanıydılar ve hakemin ne dediğini anlamasam dahi geçmiş tecrübelerden neler dediğini çıkarabiliyordum. aklıma birden lucas geldiğinde istemsiz de olsa durgunlaştım. onun her maçına giderdim, onu destekler, asla bu işlerden anlamayan insanlardan olsam da onunla aynı anda koşuyormuş gibi heyecanlanırdım. burada durup fazlasıyla sıkıntılı ilk ilişkim ve onun getirdiği anılarla cebelleşmek niyetinde değildim fakat istemsizce bu ortamda bunu düşünmeden edemiyordum işte. 

maç hakemin düdüğüyle başladığında ancak o zaman kendime gelir gibi olup başımı kaldırmış ve sahaya bakmıştım. jeno çoktan oynuyordu, seungmin sol bekti. yedi numara, yuta, çoktan doyoung denen o çocukla karşı karşıya gelmişti ve beklendiği gibi de topu kaçıramamıştı diğeri. yuta hızla sola kayıp topu bir başka kişiye, jisung'un hatırlattığına bakılırsa jaehyun'a atmıştı. 

top yalnızca rakip kalenin orada, jaehyun topu kaleye gönderirken engellenmişti, bizzat kaleci tarafından. o zaman yuta derin nefes alıp kollarını açmış ve ''ayaksız mısın be oğlum!?'' diye çağırmıştı. izleyen çoğu kişi güldüğünde onların da jisung gibi daha çok bu kaos olayı için burada olup olmadığını sorgulamıştım.

başımı jeno'ya çevirdim. oyuna eğlenmesine rağmen çok fazla odaklanmıştı. top ona geldiğinde hızla koşturmaya başladı. onu yangyang ve jisung gibi bağırarak desteklemek istedim, öyle ki jaemin ve felix de gaza gelmişlerdi; ama bunun yerine midem bulandı, tüm sahne yer değiştirmiş gibiydi. önümde gördüğüm sahnede lucas vardı, oradaydı, ara sıra bana bakıyor ve gülüyordu ancak bunu arkadaşmış gibi yapıyordu. insanlar için. benim için değil.

derince nefes aldım ve başımı çevirdim. topun engellendiğini seslerden anlıyordum ama yine de odaklanamadığımı anladığımda başımı geriye eğip rahat bir nefes almayı denedim. kendimi uzun zamandır, hiç bu kadar çaresiz hissetmemiştim. lucas sanki hala yanımdaydı. 

neden şimdi? neden şu anda bu oluyordu? kendime kızmak istedim lakin bunun burada olmayacağı kesindi. chenle'ya lavaboya kadar gideceğimi süratle anlatmış, kötü göründüğümü söylemesine izin vermeden oradan uzaklaşmaya başlamıştım. odama dönebilirdim, ilk hafta gittiğim çiçek bahçesine gidebilirdim ama denizi tercih etmiştim. kumlara çöküp rahatladım, orada olan hiçbir şeyin lucas ile ilgisi yoktu. lucas burada değildi. 

uzun bir süre oturmaya devam ettim, bacaklarımı kendime çektim, gökyüzü sebebiyle siyah görünen ve hilalin üzerine düşmüş olduğu denizi seyrettim. 

''iyi misin?'' arkamdaki ses beni korkutmaktan ziyade şaşırtmıştı. 

''burada ne arıyorsun? maç devam etmiyor mu?''

jeno hemen yanıma çöktüğünde sırıtıyordu. ''ediyor ancak ikinci yarıda dinlenmek istedim.'' konuşmadığımda, onu izlediğimde sürdürme kararı aldı konuşmasını. ''seni oturanların arasında görmeyince bakmak istedim. gerçekten iyi misin?''

ona lucas'ı açıklayamayacağımı biliyordum ama eğer burada, birinin beni ve hikayemi bilmesini isteseydim bu kişinin jeno olmasını dilerdim, buna emindim ancak yapamazdım. jeno'nun da bunu yapmasını istemiyordum. peşimden gelmesini, bana iyi davranmasını arzulamıyordum. bunların beni şımartacağından, onu daha çok düşüneceğimden ve sonlarının gelmemesini isteyeceğimden endişe ediyordum. ''neden böylesin? neden buradasın?''

jeno gözlerini benden hiç çekmemişti. ''nasıl yani?''

''neden peşimden geliyorsun ki?'' sinirli değildim, belki biraz öyleydim çünkü bunu kendime yapan bendim. onu devamlı düşünen, onun hareketlerini yanlış anlayan ve büyük ihtimalle de ileride de yanlış anlayacak olan bendim. ''arkamdan geldiğinde, beni aradığında nasıl göründüğünün farkında mısın?''

''ne demeye çalışıyorsun?'' benden daha sakin ses tonu vardı. ne bahsettiğimi bilmese de bu kadar sakin kalmasına çıldıracaktım. ''nasıl görünüyorum ki?''

yanımdaki yüzünü iyice inceledim, her yerini. keskin çenesini, gözünün altındaki benini, koyu gözlerini, şekilli burnunu... içimdeki kişi hiç susmuyordu: hayır, hayır, bir kez daha olamaz. ama o bu kadar yakınımda olurken -her anlamda da- içimdekinin ne dediğinin bir önemi de kalmıyordu. 

''seni sinirlendiren ben miyim?''

''jeno, hayır.'' kendimi geri çekip kaşlarımı çattım. ''yalnız kalabilirim miyim?''

''bana nasıl göründüğümü söyle,'' emir gibi görünse de sesindeki sakinlik yerini koruyordu. ona bakmadığımda çenemden tutup beni kendine çevirdi. sıcacık yaz ayında hava birden yok olmuşçasına nefessiz bırakmıştı beni. ''söyle, nasıl görünüyorum?''

parmağını çenemde tutması benim de nefesimi tutmama sebep oluyordu, konuşamıyordum. ''ben...'' 

''jeno!'' elini çektiğinde ikimizde anında bize doğru koşturan yangyang'a baktık. ''donghyuck. şey, sanırım gelseniz iyi olur. yuta hyung, yine doyoung ofsayt yaptı gol sayılmaz diyerek kavga çıkardı. şu an tam bir kaos hakim.''

jisung eğleniyor olmalıydı. ben ise burada yazın sıcaklığından ayrı olarak yanıyordum. 

jeno başını sallasa da benim kalkmamı da bekledi, yangyang'ın burada bulunmasından dolayı hiç istemesem de bunu yaptım; kalktım, jeno ve yangyang'ın ortasında onlarla birlikte yürüdüm. jeno bana bakıyordu ama ona bakmamaya kararlıydım, en azından şimdilik. sahaya geri döndüğümüzde hakemle konuşan yuta ve onun sinirli haliyle hiddetlenen doyoung'u görmüştük. yangyang ve ben uzakta duran çocukların yanına gitmeden önce jeno elini omzuma koyup beni durdurmuştu. hakemin etrafını çevreleyen sporculardan biri bizi görmüştü bile. seungmin.

''herkes gittiğinde beni sınırdaki tabelanın orada bekle.''

beklemeden benden uzaklaştığında hiçbir şeyi duymayan yangyang o karmaşada beni çıkararak çocukların yanına götürdü. beni tekrar kamptan çıkaracak mıydı? gidecek miydim? jeno'ya hayır demek, tanışalı daha yeni yeni bir ay olmuşken bile asla yapamayacağım bir şey haline gelmişti. sinirlensem de, ona kırılmış olsam da. gidip bekleyecektim, biliyordum.


	15. Chapter 15

''beklemişsin.'' jeno'yu ne olur ne olmaz diye bir ağacın gövdesinin önünde oturduğum sırada gördüm; banyo yapmıştı, saçları ıslaktı, yine de şakaklarında ince ince terler birikmişti. büyük ihtimalle buraya gelene kadar koşmuştu. yerimden kalkmadan onu incelediğimde jeno benim yerime eğilmişti. 

''beklemem gerektiğini söyledin.'' dediğime gülümsedi ve elini uzattı. ona tutunarak ayağa kalktığımda jeno bana yardımcı olmak için bir elimi bırakmadı ve bizi götürmeye başladı. çalılar yüzünden arkasında kaldığımdan gözlerimi ellerimize çevirdim. ''yine oyun oynamaya mı gideceğiz?'' 

akşam birlikte konuştuğumuz tüm konuşmaları unutmamış olsam dahi kendime bir söz vermiştim. jeno bunun konusunu açana kadar konuşmayacaktım çünkü tam anlamıyla ne diyeceğimi kestiremiyordum. jeno biz eski balıkçı teknesine gelene kadar hiçbir şey söylemedi. oraya geldiğimde elimi bıraktı, bisikletlerden birini indirdi. ''hayır, bu kez oraya gideceğiz.'' parmağıyla gösterdiği yere baktım. deniz fenerinden hiçbir şey yoktu. 

''orada sadece deniz feneri var.''

''evet,'' dedi hemen ardından. beni hafifçe sırtımdan iteledi. diğer bisikleti indirmemişti bile. ''ona ihtiyacımız yok.'' bisikletine bindi ve beni bekledi.

''öne geçmemi mi istiyorsun?'' başını salladığında hala şaka yapıyor sanıyordum bu sebeple geri adım atmaya çalıştım ama bu kez de hemen beni bileğimden yakalayıp çekiştirdi.

''bu şekilde gidebiliriz cidden. güven bana.'' jeno bana baktı uzunca. hava karanlıktı, bisikletin takılı olduğu fener dışında aydınlatacak başka hiçbir şey yoktu ve ormandan doğru gidecektik yani bu yolda herhangi bir durum gelebileceğinin ön gösterimi gibi görünse de beni bekleyen ve ben binene kadar da milim kımıldamayı düşünmeyen jeno'ya üfleyip püflesem dahi güvenmiştim. ben kolları arasında kalıp oturduğumda hafiften titriyordum lakin o çok rahattı. ''korkmana gerek yok. bunu defalarca kez yaptım.''

birden sürmeye başladığında ve başta bir şekilde kontrolünü sağlayamadığında dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. ''tam olarak kaç kere?'' 

korktuğumdan dolayı sorduğum soruyu geçiştirdi, bir süre sonra direksiyonun kontrolünü sağlayıp yola çıktığında ben sıkı sıkıya incecik demire tutunuyordum. farkındayım onun kadar hızlı olamazdım fakat bisiklet kullanmakta o kadar da kötü değildim, neden onu arkasından izlememi istememişti ki?

''deniz feneri uzakta değil mi?''

biraz bağırdım, ufak bir tümseği çıkmaya başladığımızda kalçasını kaldırdı; başıma göğsü değiyordu ve neredeyse iki büklüm kalmıştım. ''sandığın kadar değil.'' oraya da giden kestirme bir yol biliyordu. başka hiçbir şey söylemedim bunun hakkında, aklımda olan akşam konuştuklarımızdı çünkü. içimdeki ses konunun oraya varacağını belirtiyordu, sadece jeno'nun sessiz olması beni endişelendiriyordu. 

''daha yavaş gibiyiz sanki?'' 

''hızlı gideceğimizi belirtmemiştim.'' göz devirdim. ona bir şeyler söylememe kalmadan jeno bisikleti bayır aşağı saldı. ince demiri bırakmam söz konusu bile olamazdı ve neredeyse jeno yüzünden bir tümsek yüzünden zıplamıştık. dudaklarımın arasından çığlık kaçtığında kahkaha attı. ''bu kadar korkmana gerek yok donghyuck. hem geldik sayılır.''

düzlüğe çıktığımızda rahat bir nefes almıştım. ona laf yetiştiremeyecek kadar yorgundum, sanki bisikleti kullanan bendim. jeno daha da hızlanmış gibi hissetmiştim, ağaçların arasına daldı ve aşılmış yolda korkusuzca ilerledi. otomatikman bende. ta ki deniz fenerini fark edene kadar. ağaçların arasında çıktığımızda jeno bisikleti durdurdu ve ilk benim inmemi bekledi. indiğimde aynı süratle indi ve bisikleti ağacın altında bıraktı; bileğimden nazikçe kavradı, kendisi beni yürütüyordu. ''burada olmamız doğru mu?''

omzunun üstünden bana baktı. ''kamptan çıkmamız yasak, elbette doğru değil.'' 

hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi gülerek önüne döndü. ''buraya neden geldik?''

''burayı görmeni istedim,'' bileğimi ancak kendisi kayanın üzerine çıkıp soyunmaya başladığında bıraktı. ''ayriyeten sinirini geçirmek istedim.''

''soyunuyorsun?'' kafam karışmış şekilde sorduğumda jeno duraklamadı da. tişörtünü ve şortunu çıkardı. ben iç çamaşırını kavradığında çığlık atarmış gibi sesimi yükseltmiştim. ''neden soyunuyorsun?''

''yüzeceğiz. hadi, gel.'' kıyafetlerini tamamen çıkarıp durduğu kayanın üstünde bıraktı. deniz feneri olmasa ay ve yıldızlar bize yardımcı olamazdı, anadan doğma bir şekilde suya atladığını işittim, kendimden çok onun o soyunurken delicesine bakmamdan rahatsız olmasını istemediğimden sırt çevirmiştim ancak jeno'ya baktığımda bunu dert edecek bir insan görememiştim karşımda. jeno her nasılsa beni şaşırtmakta ustaydı; onu on dokuz yıllık hayatım boyunca tanımış olsaydım dahi yine böyle hissederdim diye düşünüyordum. ''orada duracak mısın?''

''cidden çırılçıplak bir şekilde suya girmemi mi bekliyorsun? göz gözü görmüyorken bir de?''

''sabah her yer göründüğünden çekinirsin sandım.''

şimdi çekinmediğimi mi sanıyordu yani? kendisi gibi bu durumu normal bulacağımı? istemsizce sırıtmaya başladım, biraz sinir bozucuydu lakin jeno'nun ciddi anlamda masumca söylediğine inandığımdan bana komik geliyordu, oysa hiç böyle bir şey hayal etmemiştim. kumsalda yaptığı gibi inat ederek benimle konuşur diye canlandırmıştım kafamda. ''gelmeyecek misin? istersen sen soyunurken sana bakmam.''

sırıtışım silindi, aniden bastıran sıcaklık kaşlarımı çatmama ve uzunca bir iç çekmeme sebep oldu. arkama dönüp jeno'yla yüzleştim. gerçekten de sorun yokmuşçasına yüzüp duruyordu. ''bu biraz tuhaf. tamamen sana olan yabancı bir insanın yanında çırılçıplak yüzüyorsun, jeno. ya delisin ya delisin. başka bir seçenek yok.''

bu söylediğime kahkaha attı. ''küçükken çocuklarla buraya gelir hep bunu yapardık. en çok da yangyang ve ben. kamp sıktığında, yangyang'ın sinirleri bozulduğunda ya da benim; her seferinde yangyang bizi buraya sürükler ve stres çarkı gibi düşünmemizi isterdi.'' az önce onun durduğu kayalığa doğru ilerlediğimde bana doğru yüzdü. kayalık onun yüzen bedeni için fazla yüksek kalsa da jeno'ya yukarıdan bakmak güzeldi. deniz feneri. cidden ona minnettardım. o ışık olmasaydı jeno'nun gözlerini fark edemeyecektim belki de. ''bence işe yarıyor donghyuck. bunu yapabilirsin. tabi sende haklısın, istersen iç çamaşırın kalabilir. nasıl istersen.''

istekli gözlere kayıtsız kalamayacağımın farkındaydım. bu biraz jeno biraz da gerçekten bunu denemek isteyişimle alakalıydı. az çok çekindiğimi anlayarak kayalıktan uzaklaşmış ve ters yönde yüzmeye başlamıştı: o sırada bende hızla üzerimdeki tişörtten ve şorttan kurtulmuştum. tek parça için bekledim, çıkarmalı mıydım? jeno'nun sırtı bana dönüktü ve bu kez tereddüt etmeden onu da çıkardım. kendi eşyalarımı da jeno'nun eşyalarının yanına koydum ve jeno gibi atlamak yerine kayalıktaki ilk boşluğa basıp oradan atladım. 

suyun içini göremiyordum bile: olay jeno'da mı yoksa biraz olsun bu utangaçlığımı kırmamda mıydı emin değildim fakat şimdiden eğlenceli gelmişti. yüzeye hafif bir titreme ve rahatlamayla çıktım. bu sefer jeno'nun yüzü bana dönüktü. ''nasıl?'' demişti. 

''güzel.'' 

özgür hissettiriyordu. hala bir parça tuhaf ve alışılmadıktı ama iyiydi. 

jeno uzun bir süre beni yüzerken seyretti ya da kendisi de bunu yaptı. hatta bilinçsizce birlikte deniz fenerinin çevresini yüzmüş, birbirimizle yarışmıştık. jeno yüzünden su yuttuğumda çığlık attım. elimle ona su gönderdim. onunki kadar etki etmemişti bu yüzden o bana karşı atak göstereceği sırada yüzmeye başlamıştım çoktan. beni yakalaması şaşırtıcı değildi yine de direnmek için bacaklarımla su püskürtmeme olanak sağlamıştı resmen. 

''sanırım artık daha iyisin?''

o benim yüzümden önüne düşen saçlarını iki eliyle geriye tararken kahkaha atıyordum. ''evet, öyleyim.''

kendisi de güldü ve başında yapabileceğini yapıp beni yakaladı. omuzlarıma iki elini koyduğunda ''o zaman artık senin arkandan geldiğimde nasıl göründüğümü söyleyebilirsin?'' diye mırıldandı.

gülüşüm anında soldu. beklemiyor değildim, bu konuşma elbet açılacaktı ancak pata küte, hele bu kadar eğlenceli bir vakitte konuşmaya başlamasını beklemiyordum desem yalan olmayacaktı. bütün bedenimin suda olduğunu bizzat hissetmesem terlediğimi, dilimin damağımın kuruduğunu belirtirdim. belki de fazla hayal üstüydü. ''ne? neyden bahsediyorsun?'' 

yememişti unutmuş gibi davranmamı. ''neyden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun, bu akşam bölünen konuşmamızı hemen unutmuş olamazsın.''

haklıydı ama ne diyeceğimi hiç bilmiyordum. bir sinirle, anlayamadığım cesaretle çıkmıştı o sözler ağzımdan. ben bile neyden bahsettiğimi kavramamıştım ki, şimdi ne desem yamalamak gibi duracaktı belki de. ''cidden önemsizdi.''

''bana ne için böyle söylediğini anlatırsan bende bunun önemsiz mi önemli mi olup olmadığını belirtebilirim.''

kaçmak istiyordum ancak omuzlarımdaki elleri oraya zımbalanmışçasına sıkıca tutunuyorlardı. ''aslında ne dediğimi bilmiyorum, gerçekten. o an bir şeylere kızmıştım, üzgündüm; tam olarak emin değilim, sen orada olunca saçma sapan şeyler söyledim. durum bundan ibaret.''

''bana neye üzüldüğünü anlatabilirsin,'' yüzü çok ifadesiz görünse de samimiyetini anlayabiliyorum. gerçi bu benim zehir gibi geçen lise yıllarımı anlatmak için yeterli kalır mıydı meçhuldü. bütün bunlar beni kendimi anlatmaktan uzak ediyordu. ''bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin.''

''sanmıyorum.'' ellerini omuzlarımdan çekmek istediğimde bana izin verdi ama bu peşimi bıraktı demek değildi. 

''neden? seni anlayabilirim.''

''elbette anlayabilirsin.'' küçümseme dolu çıkan sesime bende hayret etmiş olsam da bu öyle düşündüğüm bir durum olduğundan beni pişman etmemişti. herkes beni anladığını belirtiyordu, insanlar hep bana yardım için yanımda olacaklarını söylüyordu ama neden cidden öyle hissedemiyordum? 

''neden böyle yapıyorsun? seni dinleyebilirim, sana belki yardım edebilirim. üzülmemeni istiyorum.''

''yapabileceğin bir şey yok.''

''nereden biliyorsun?'' sinirle ona döndüm. akşamki gibi fazla sakindi, ben ise üzerime geldiği için volkan misali patlamayı bekliyordum. ''sana yardım edebileceğim bir şeyin olmadığını nereden biliyorsun?'' 

tam şu anda buradan çıkıp koşturarak kampa gitmek, yatağıma girerek evrenden silinmeyi dilemek istiyordum ancak burada kaçabilsem bile jeno'dan kaçacak bir delik bilmiyordum. odamdaydı, kamptaydı, her zaman dibimdeydi. ''bana sevgilimi hatırlatıyorsun.''

jeno bunu beklemediğinden laf etmeye hazır dudakları başta duraklamış ardından birbirine bastırılmıştı. jeno'yu lucas'a benzetmek ne kadar doğruydu cidden karar veremiyordum ancak bana yaptıkları tam olarak buydu. hareketleri samimiydi, şirindi ve en kötüsü bunların gerçek olduğunu hissediyordum lakin lucas bunları yaptığında da böyle hissederdim. hislerim asla bana doğruları gösteren olmamıştı. bana doğruları gösteren hep renjun olmuştu. bu an, bu kampa geldiğimden beri en çok renjun'i yanımda istediğim zaman dilimiydi.

''sevgilin mi var?'' diye sorduğunda başımı iki yana salladım. 

''eski sevgilim.'' aramızdaki sessizlik çığ gibi büyüdüğünde içimdeki o şeyi hissettim. pişmanlık hissini. bunu jeno'ya söylememem gerekiyordu. 

''seni üzdü mü?'' lucas beni üzmekten daha kötü yapmıştı. bütün bedenimi, zihnimi meşgul etmiş; bilgisiz bir çocuk olarak benimle oynamıştı. ''seni terk mi etti?''

''terk eden bendim.'' 

''nasıl biriydi?'' hala kullandığı 'o' öznesini boş veremeden geri kayalığa doğru yüzmeye başladım. beni izlediğini işitiyordum. ''ona benzediğimi söyledin, hareketlerim sana onu mu hatırlatıyor?'' jeno ve ben aynı anda kayalığın üstüne çıktık, bana saygı duyarak arkasını döndü ve çıplak bedenime bakmadan giyinmeye başladı. kıyafetleri kendime çekip bende onun gibi giyindiğimde bütün kıyafetlerim ıslandığından anlamı kalmamıştı aslında. ''o...'' diye başladığı sırada bana döndü. bende ona.

''o değil.''

''ne?'' bir kez daha dudaklarını birbirine mühürledi. öznesini düzelttiğimde yüzü ifadesizdi ancak biliyordum, şaşkındı. belki benden büyük bir tiksinti duymaya başlamıştı, belki de bana bu kadar samimi davrandığı için kendine kızıyordu. eşcinsel olduğumu daha ne kadar iyi belli edebilirdim ki? ''kız değildi.'' diye mırıldandı. hiçbir şey demeden geldiğimiz yoldan yürümeye başladım. birkaç saniye sonra arkamdan koşarak geldi ve ilk olarak bisikleti kaldırdı. ''yürüyerek gidemezsin, fazla uzun sürer.'' 

merhamet mi gösteriyordu? bana karşı ne hissediyordu? benim hakkımda ne düşünmeye başlamıştı? o kadar merak ediyor ve korkuyordum ki onun teklifini reddedip yürümeye ya da koşmaya başlasam bacaklarımın zangır zangır titremesinden yolu bitiremeyeceğime emindim. tabi kullanışsız bedenimin yüz metreye bile nefessiz kalacağını da biliyordum. jeno'nun gözlerine bakmadan geldiğimiz gibi giderken de önüne oturdum. o da hiçbir şey söylemeden bisikleti sürmeye devam etti. ormanın, rüzgarın ve bisikletin yere sürten o sesinden başka hiçbir ses yoktu; nefesim sayılmazsa tabi. 

şimdiden her şeyden pişman olmuştum. her seferinde beni konuşturmasını bilen jeno'nun bu kez susuyor olması da pişmanlığımı arttırıyordu. gözlerim doldu. ince demirleri bu kez bisikletteki korkumdan değil de yüzleşeceğim o tiksinti dolu bakışlardan yahut sözlerden dolayı kavrıyordum. 

yolu geri gitmek geldiğimizden daha uzun gibi gelmişti. saat kaç olmuştu ki? tahmin edemiyordum. ama geldiğimizde jeno'yu beklememiş, çoktan yürüyordum. o bisikleti eski yerine koyup arkamdan geldiğinde ıslak kıyafetlerimle yavru köpek gibi titremekten başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordum resmen. odaya girdiğimde dakikayı doldurmadan jeno içeri girdi. bana bakıyor muydu emin değildim, ben bir kere olsun gözlerine çıkaramamıştım gözlerimi.

''ilk sen banyoya girebilirsin,'' dediğinde beklemeden havlumu alıp banyoya girdim. kapıyı kapadım, havlumu astım ancak duş almayı beklettim. ellerimi mermere yaslayıp yüzümü aynaya çevirdim. kıpkırmızıydım. gözlerim yaşarmıştı lakin inat ediyordum, bir damlayı düşürürsem devamının geleceğini bildiğimden. derin nefesler alıp verdim; bir, iki, üç... ''donghyuck.'' kapıyı aniden açmış jeno beni korkuturken kendisi de kararsız bir şekilde kapının önünde durup bana bakıyordu. 

bir şeyler söylemek istiyor ama beceremiyordu. diyeceği şeylerin ağırlığı üstüme yapışmıştı adeta. benden oda arkadaşı değişikliği istediğini dile getireceğini bile düşünüyorken jeno bana yaklaştı. ''özür dilerim.''

sesimin çatlayacağını anlasam da söylemiştim. ''ne? ne için?''

''susmak istememiştim. kendini açıkladığın için bundan dolayı bir şey söylemem seni rahatlatır mı emin olamamıştım ama geldikten sonra odada sen içeride beklerken düşününce susmam daha kötüydü.'' tüm bedenimi ona doğru çevirdim. kalbim korkudan, ardından gelen rahatlamadan dolayı sürekli göğüs kafesimi taciz ediyordu. ''senin hakkında kötü düşünmüyorum, başından beri hiç düşünmedim.'' 

''bunu söylemene-''

hızla kesti beni. ''gerek var, biliyorum.'' evet, öyleydi. bunu yapmış olması şimdide beni mutluluktan ağlatabilirdi. yine de kuru kuru yutkunmakla yetindim. ''ayrıca seni bir şeyler söylemeye zorladığımın farkındayım, bu da yapmamam gerekiyordu.'' hiç konuşmadım, o da bana zaman tanımak için biraz daha bekledi; dayanamadığında jeno'nun gözlerini izleyebiliyordum. bütün ifadelerini, yaz sıcağının dışında onun önümdeki bedeninin sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordum; ellerimle sıkıca tutunduğum mermerlerden destek almasam bayılabilirdim. jeno daha sonra sanki bundan beni kurtarmak için ellerimin üzerine kendi ellerini koymuştu. ''ne düşünüyorsun?'' 

''kesin bir şey değil,'' sesim o kadar kısıktı ki muhtemelen jeno bu kadar yakınımda olmasa beni duyamayabilirdi. ''bunu açıkladığım için kendime hala kızgınım, buna gerek olmadığını söylüyorum ya da korktuğum gibi olmadığı için rahatlamak için çabalıyorum. seni de düşünüyorum.'' ilgisini çekmiş olmalı ki kaşlarını merakla havaya kaldırdı. ''neden? neden hiç yapmam dediğim şeyi yaptım? neden bana sormayı bırakmadı? benim hakkımdaki düşünceleri gerçekten doğru mu? bana acıyor mu? beni,'' 

gözlerim odağını kaybettiğinde jeno, sahilde akşam yaptığı gibi çenemi kavradı tek eliyle. baş parmağı çeneme nazikçe saplanmıştı ve ona itaat eder gibi başımı kaldırıp bakışlarımı kendisiyle buluşturmasına izin vermiştim. ''senin hakkında düşündüğüm çok daha fazla şey var.''

nefes almayı kestim. bunu ne zamana kadar devam edebilirdim bilmiyordum ama gözlerimin bakışlarının onun dudaklarına kaymasına engel olamadım. bu sefer içimdeki sesi bastırmak her zamankinden daha kolaydı. jeno'nun gülüşünü izledim. ''sence de fazla klişe olmadık mı?'' diye sorduğunda, bakışlarım tekrar gözlerine çıktı. ''şimdi seni öpmem mi gerekiyor?''

şaka mıydı? bir önceki gibi gülerek benden ayrılacak mıydı? hiç bilmiyordum, jeno anlaşılır biriyken bir o kadar da kafa karıştırıcı olmayı nasıl başarıyordu? kalbimin ritminin bu kez korku, pişmanlıktan hızlandığını sanmıyordum. jeno'yla aramızdaki fazla santimler yoktu ancak kendimi gergince parmak uçlarıma çıkmış buldum. anında dudaklarımı onunkilere örterken jeno beni bekletmeyerek dudaklarını aralamıştı. 

bu ne demek oluyordu? jeno kimdi? jeno için neydim? bana karşılık verirken ne hissediyordu? 

bana eskileri hatırlatmasına izin vermeden öpücüğe odaklandım. sıcak dilini hissettiğimde jeno eş zamanlı olarak tüylerimin diken diken olduğu ensemi kavramıştı. iki elim de boşta kaldığında çaresizce kollarına tutundum ve onunla usulca dans ettim. alt dudağımı çekiştirdiğinde minik bir inleme bırakmak beni utandırmıştı.

daha kötüsü dış kapının vurulduğunu duyduğumuzda bu büyülü an çarçabuk bitmiş, biz birbirimizden nefes nefese kalmış şekilde ayrılmıştık. işte orada da jeno inatla çalınan kapıya bakmaya gittiğinde bilincim yeni yeni gelmiş gibiydi. ne yaptığımı ancak idrak ediyordum. jeno çıkarken banyonun kapısını biraz çektiğinden neredeyse kapalıydı, dışarıdaki kişinin sesini işitemiyordum lakin jeno'nun ona karşılık bir şeyler dediğini kavrayabiliyordum. 

geç olmadan kapıyı tamamen kapadım ve kilitledim. dudaklarıma dokunurken aynanın karşısına geçtim. görebildiğim kadarıyla jeno'nun da dudakları benimkiler gibi şişmiş ve koyu pembelerdi. karnımdaki kasılmalardan kaçamıyordum. biraz önce yaptığım şeyi hatırlatmak için belirli bir alarm gibi kendini gösteriyordu. 

her şey bittiğine göre beynim sorularına kaldığı yerden de devam ediyordu ayrıca. jeno neden beni öpmüştü? hiç istemesem de bana lucas'ı hatırlatmayı sürdürüyordu. bunu yapmak istemiyordum, üstelik bu yaptığım lucas ile olan öpüşmemden hatırladığıma bakılırsa çok daha harikulade hissettiriyordu. öpücüğü ben başlattığımdan mıydı yoksa jeno'yu öpme isteğimin olması sebebiyle mi ilgiliydi? lucasınki gibi ansızın değildi ama eğer jeno beni ansızın, ben beklemeden öpseydi bu kadar iyi hissedeceğimi de sanmıyordum. 

bütün bunları düşünürken kafayı yememek için kafamı duvara yasladım, tam o sırada jeno'nun kapıyı kapadığını işittim. harika, şimdi onun yüzüne tekrar nasıl bakacaktım?


	16. Chapter 16

jeno'yu o gece banyodan çıktıktan sonra odada bulamamıştım: içimdeki ses aramızda geçen o şeyi konuşmak için hazır olmadığını fısıldasa dahi kendimi uyuyakalana kadar onu beklerken bulmuştum. nereye gitmişti? pişman mı olmuştu? benim gibi içi içini mi yemişti de odaya dönmeye razı olmamıştı? hiç bilmiyordum. uyuyakalıp telefonumun titreşimine kalktığımda saat sabahın altısıydı ve renjun, erkenden kalkıp denize gireceğini bildiren bir mesaj atmıştı. benim uyanacağımı hesaba katmadığının farkındaydım ama yan yatakta düzensiz bir biçimde uyuyan jeno'yu görünce iyi ki de kaldırmış diye düşündüm. yüzümdeki gülümseme onunla dün öpüşmüş olduğumuz gerçeğini yine hatırlayınca silindi ve yerine dünkü endişelerim firar etti. 

kalkıp antrenmana gitme isteğim olmamasına rağmen yapacak hiçbir şey bulamadığımdan, biraz da jeno'yla yüzleşmek adına cesaretimi kazanamadığımdan, hazır çantamı alıp çıktım. jaemin'i bu kez ben odasının önünde bekledim. ellerimi cebime soktum ve kendi odamızın yoluna bakıp durdum. 

onunla çıplak bir şekilde denizde yüzmek, ona lucas'ı az buçuk söylemek, eşcinsel olduğumu itiraf etmek ve en sonunda öpüşmek hala hayalmiş gibi hissettiriyordu. bunlar düne kadar, o ana kadar hatta, itiraf edeceğim şeylerin arasında asla olamazdı ancak işte, şimdi buradaydım: jeno'ya kendimi kısmen açtığım zamandan sonra antrenman için jaemin'i bekliyordum.

''günaydın, hyuck.'' omzumu hafifçe ittiren felix'i hissettiğimde girdiğim düşüncelerden kısa bir an olsun kurtulup ona döndüm. ''iyi misin? sana seslenip durdum, duymadın bile.'' 

gelişigüzel başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. ''hala uyanabilmiş sayılmam.'' 

uzatmadı ve tam da o sırada jaemin de odasından dışarıya çıktı. üçümüz birlikte antrenman yerine giderken jaemin'in sesinin, muhabbetinin de beni bir şeyleri düşünmekten alıkoyamadığını anladım. önümdeki iki çocuğa bakarken aklıma yeni yeni sorular geliyordu, yeni telaşlara kapılıyordum. ya jeno herkese eşcinsel olduğumu söylerse? benim hakkımda kötü düşünmediğini söylemişti ama insanlara söylemeyeceği anlamına da gelmezdi ki! insanların tepkisi ne olurdu? çoğu kişinin benimle iletişime geçeceğinden bile şüpheliydim. benden korkacak veya çoğunluğunun yaptığı gibi tiksineceklerdi. birden jeno'ya olan güvenimi yitirmem ile nefesim boğazımda kaldı. aileme, kendi çevreme itiraf etmiş biri olabilirdim ama taze bir ortamda bu her zaman beni geren bir konu olmaya devam edecekti, ben istesem de istemesem de. 

''iyi misin?'' jaemin, arkasına dönüp beni beklediğinde felix de aynısını yaptı. ne kadar iyiydim, tartışılırdı lakin gülümseyip onay verdim ona. ''gel hadi, sanırım yine maç yapacağız.''

antrenman boyunca koşturmak, nefessiz kalmak -gerçek anlamda- beni bu sorulardan, gerçeklerden biraz olsun uzaklaştırmadı desem yalan olurdu. bunları düşünmemek adına kendimi ilk defa bir sporu yaparken neredeyse paralamışken üstelik. felix bu durumumu anlamasa da hırs yapmış olmamı şaşkın bir gülüşle seyretmişti. jeongin denen çocuk basket atamamış olsam bile top sürüp pas gönderdiğim için daha rahattı. her şey bittiğinde ise kendimi yere, felix'in yanına attım. 

''çok acıktım,'' dedi iki büklüm olarak. antrenman bittiğinden dolayı banyo yapıp yemek yemeye gidebilirdik ancak bu aklıma jeno'yu getirmişti doğal olarak. kaç haftadır birlikte yemek yiyorduk, şimdi ne olacaktı? ona görünmeye hazır mıydım? 

jaemin havlusu omzunda yanımıza geldi ve sırıttı. ''çabuk olalım. bu sefer bende çok açım. chenle'yu yoldayken arayalım.'' bana döndü. ''jeno'yu arayacak mısın?''

su içmek isterken kendimi durdurdum. jeno'yu arayabileceğimi sanmıyor olsam da ikisinin bana bakışlarını boş geçemezdim bu sebeple omuz silktim. ''odama döneyim sorarım.'' 

üçümüz birden kalktık, sabah ne kadar antrenmana gitme isteğim olmasa da şu anda düşününce bitmiş olması yüzleşme adına bana kötülüktü. geri dönüp on tur atmamı isteseler jeno'nun yüzüne bakmaktansa bunu yapabilmeyi arzuladığımdı. jaemin odasına girmeden önce bize döndü ve olabildiğince hızlı banyo yapıp dışarıya çıkmamızı tembihledi. felix ve ben ilerlerken korku içindeydim. 

kendi odamın önüne geldiğimde son kez felix'e döndüm. jaemin gibi beni uyarmış olsa da sanki her kelime bir kulağımdan girip diğer kulağımdan çıkıyordu. yalnızca emirlere uyan robot gibi baş sallamaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmıyordum. sonunda ise bundan kaçamayacağımı kabullendim. dün söylediğim her şey gerçekti ve hissettiklerimdi: jeno bana lucas'ı hatırlatıyordu, sanki ona benzemeyen bir kopya gibiydi ama jeno'yu öptüğüm için de pişman değildim. 

mide bulantımı es geçip odanın kapısını açtım. uyuyordur diye bulacağım jeno'yu yatağında göremediğimde çantamı yere koydum ve banyoya ilerledim. tıklattım ama ses yoktu. jeno odada değildi. bir yanım rahatlarken bir yanım normalde çoğu zaman ben sabah antrenmanımı bitirdiğimde odada olan genç adamı göremediğinden endişelenmiş, korkusu artmıştı. o an aklıma kendim pişman olmasam dahi jeno'nun pişman olabileceği düşüncesi geldi. 

omuzlarımı düşürdüm ve jaemin'in acele edin demesine rağmen yatağıma oturdum. kötü düşünme diyordum kendime ancak hayır, bu kendimi katiyen engelleyemediğim bir durumdu. jeno'nun aslında beni öpmek istemediği, ben onu öptüğüm için şaşırdığından dolayı veya belki de beni kırmamak adına karşılık verdiği ihtimalleri kalbimi acıtıyordu. telefonum titreştiğinde usulca çıkarıp baktım. chenle, sırf jaemin istediği için bir mesaj daha gönderdiğini yazmıştı. jeno değildi.

belki antrenmanı vardır diye düşündüm kendi kendime. bu biraz olsun oturduğum yerden kalkmama ve banyoya ilerlemeye güç verdi. 

banyoya girip duş aldıktan sonra odaya geri döndüm, kapı açılmış ve ben başımı kaldırdığım gibi jaemin'in gülen suratını görmüştüm. jeno'yu odada görmeyince çekinmeyerek kapıyı açarak içeri girmişti, ardından da chenle. ''jeno yok mu?'' tişörtümü giyerken hayır diye mırıldandım. ''aramadın mı?''

''unuttum, hızlı olmamı söylemiştin.'' jeno'yu konuşmayı bitirsin istiyordum ama hiç bunu yapacak gibi bir durumu yoktu jaemin'in. neyse ki chenle araya girmişti. 

''çabuk olursak gerçekten iyi olur. benim antrenmanım var da.'' 

jaemin, ne soracağını unutarak dışarıya çıktığında bende onları takip ettim. felix biz çıktığımızda tam yanımızdaydı bu sebeple jaemin ve felix kol kola girip yürürlerken biz arkada onları sessizce takip ediyorduk. chenle'dan asla rahatsız değildim fakat keşke şu anda beni konuşturarak meşgul etse diyordum. bakışlarımı yere eğip önümdeki taşı sektirerek yemekhaneye kadar ilerledim, o sırada jaemin durup daha yemeklerimizi almadan masada oturan grubu gösterdi. jeno'nun arkadaşları oradaydı ama kendisi yoktu. seungmin'in bakışları bizi buldu, daha doğrusu beni. daha sonrasında yangyang da bize baktı. el sallayınca jaemin ve felix'in hatta chenle'nun oraya doğru ilerlemesine engel olamadım.

gerçi böyle bir gücüm olsaydı bile nedensiz onların yanına gitmemelerini söyleyemezdim orası ayrıydı. jeno'suz masa bana çok yanlış geliyordu. jeno olmadığı için masada iki sandalye boştu. seungmin'in yanına geçmek yerine onun karşısına geçmeyi tercih ettim. ''jeno yok mu?'' bu soru beni boğmaya başlamıştı.

jisung onayladı jaemin'i. ''bir işi olduğunu söyledi. nerede bizde bilmiyoruz.''

''aslında bu sabah onu görmüştüm, keyfinin kaçık olduğunu belirtmişti.'' seungmin gözlerini bana çekti, istemsizce bende bakışlarımı kaldırıp onunla buluşturdum. çorbasını iteledi ve sandalyesinde geriye doğru yaslandı. ''ben onu aramaya gideceğim. yemek bile yemediğini söylemişti, böyle durmak beni huzursuz hissettiriyor.'' 

sabahki o iğrenç mide bulantısını tekrar hissetmiştim. kalbimi biri sıkıyormuş gibi acıyordu. keyfinin kaçık olmasının sebebi ben miydim? öpüştüğümüz için miydi? yanlış olduğunu mu düşünüyordu?

yangyang bir şey diyecek olduysa da seungmin kimseyi dinlemeden masadan kalkmış ve yemekhaneden çıkmıştı. birkaç kaşık aldığım çorbayı bende doymuş gibi iteledim. kimsenin yüzüne bakacak gücüm yoktu, gözlerimin dolduğunu da belli etme arzusunda değildim tabi ki. ''üzgünüm gitmem gerekiyor.'' 

aynı şekilde bende hiçbir soru almadan çıktığımda nereye gideceğimi bile bilmiyordum. jeno'yu aramak geliyordu içimden ancak onun yerine yemekhane girişinde durup boş yollara bakıyordum. ''jeno'yu mu arayacaksın?'' arkamda duyduğum ses ile döndüm ve bir omzunu duvara yaslayıp beni seyreden seungmin'i gördüm. 

''hayır...''

lafımı hızla kesti. ''muhtemelen seninle görüşmek istemiyordur.''

gözlerimi kıstım ve endişeden kasılan bütün uzuvlarım için tırnaklarımı avuç içime geçirdim. seungmin çok rahat görünüyordu ve gözlerindeki bakış beni her zamankinden daha çok huzursuz ediyordu. ''ne demek istiyorsun?''

''jeno sandığın gibi biri değil, senin gibi biri değil.''

boğazıma batan o garip şeyi net bir şekilde hissettim. _ve_ _başım_ _._ bunun sıcaktan dolayı olmadığını biliyordum. eğer biraz daha ayakta durursam bayılmaktan korktum, bir iki adım attım geriye doğru. ''neyden bahsettiğini cidden anlamıyorum.'' aptalı oynamak her koşul için en iyisiydi lakin seungmin bu numaraları yemiyormuş gibi güldü.

''bana kalırsa anladın. jeno canının sıkkın olduğunu, kimseyle konuşmak istemediğini söyledi. muhtemelen buna da biri sebep oldu. acaba kim?'' başka hiçbir şey söylemeden yanımdan geçip gittiğinde nefesimi tuttum. senin gibi biri değil derken ne demek istemişti? gerçekten jeno söylemiş miydi? olabilirdi, seungmin böyle konuşuyorsa başka bir neden göremiyordum. en yakın arkadaşlardı ve büyük ihtimalle her şeylerini anlatıyorlardı birbirlerine. ben ve renjun gibi. 

ne kadar ağlamak istesem de bu isteği içimde tutup olabildiğince koştum, burada nereye gideceğimi kestiremiyordum. sadece tek bildiğim yalnız kalmak istediğimdi. başta jeno'nun yanına gitmeyi ciddi anlamda düşünmüş olsam bile birinin beni, _gerçek_ _beni_ gördüğü ve yargıladığı düşüncesi kocaman adayı bile bana dar etmişti. 

lucas'ı aklıma getirmeden edemedim. bu hissi daha önce onunla duyumlamıştım. beni kıstıran, bir çıkış yolumun olmadığını belli eden bir histi ve her daim bundan nefret ederdim. kendime jeno'nun lucas olmadığını hatırlatma ihtiyacı duymamaya başlıyordum, ki bu benim için dünyanın en kötü olayı olabilirdi. ''tanrım!?'' tepeye kadar çıktım ve bir ağacın önüne çöktüm. 

başımı ellerimin arasına alıp düşünmemek için kendimle savaştım. sonuç başarısızdı. kimsenin olmadığını fırsat bilerek ağlamaya başladığımda insanlarla nasıl yüzleşeceğimi düşündüm. neden buraya gelmiştim ki? ya da daha doğrusu dün neden böyle bir hata yapmıştım? jeno'ya söylemek iyi bir fikir değildi. insanlar daima güvenilir görünürlerdi ama aslında öyle olmazlardı. bunu bizzat tatmıştım. nasıl böyle bir duruma düşerdim tekrardan? üstelik oda arkadaşımı öpmüştüm. 

ağlamalarım sessiz hıçkırıklara, ardından derin nefesler alıp kendimi rahatlatmaya çabaladığım o iç çekişlere dönüşene kadar bacaklarımı kendime çekmiş, yalnız oturduğum yerde çenemi dizlerime yaslayıp etrafı seyretmiştim. renjun'in burada olup bana ne yapacağımı söylemesine ihtiyacım olduğunu hissediyordum, ki evet, buna gerçekten ihtiyacım vardı lakin arkadaşım kilometrelerce uzaktaydı. kendimi kaybetmekten korkarak sıkıca bacaklarıma sarıldım ancak artık ne kadar kalacağımı bile bilemiyordum. sonsuza kadar burada duramazdım. mutlaka yüzleşmek için aşağıya inmeliydim. 

onunla oda arkadaşı olduğum gerçeği beni bir kez daha güçsüz bırakmış olsa dahi zorlayarak ayağa kalkmış ve koşarak geldiğim yeri küçük adımlarla geri inmiştim. kendi odama doğru giden yola bakarak derince nefesler çekiyordum, tekrar tekrar ağlama hissini duyumsuyordum. bunu yapamayacağımı söylediğim sırada kendime, omzuma dokunan o nazik dokunuşun sahibine döndüm. ''donghyuck?''

chenle endişeyle bana bakıyordu. ''evet?''

nasıl görünüyordum hiç bilmiyordum ama o endişeyle yanaklarımı tutmuştu. ''sen iyi misin? bembeyaz görünüyorsun.'' _evet, iyiyim_ yalanı dudaklarımın arasından bir türlü çıkamadı, zaten chenle buna gerek kalmadan sözleriyle benim boşluklarımı resmen doldurdu. ''yemekhaneden öyle çıkınca sana bakalım dedik, hiçbir yerde yoktun. odanda, kumsalda, basketbol sahasında... jaemin ve felix içecek almaya gitmişlerdi, sanırım onlara haber vermeliyim. en az ben kadar endişelendiler.''

ellerini çekti ve cebindeki telefonunu çıkardı. chenle genelde ifadesiz gelirdi lakin benim için bu kadar endişelenmiş olması yeniden ağlamak istememe sebep olacaktı. başımı çevirip o jaemin'e haber verirken temiz hava almaya çalışıyordum. ''sen cidden iyi misin?'' konuşmayı bitirdiğinde tekrar etti sorusunu. 

''ben...'' yutkundum. chenle elimden tutup beni oturtmak için yer aradı. bulduğunda ise omuzlarımdan tutarak bu sefer nazikçe oturtmuştu. 

''kendini kötü hissediyorsan sana ilaç getirebilirim. revire gidebiliriz. galiba revire gitmek daha iyi olur.'' o kendi kendine konuşurken arkadan buraya elindeki içecekler ve yiyecekler ile koşturan jaemin ile felix'i görmem ile kendimi tutamayışım bir oldu. chenle başta ağladığımı fark etmedi, ancak ellerimle yüzümü örttüğüm zaman anlamıştı. 

''donghyuck iyi misin? bir yerin mi ağrıyor?''

hiçbirinin benim için bir anlam ifade etmediğini söylemeyi çok isterdim ama bu kadar saat beni arayan bu çocuklara şimdiden bir bağ kurmadığımı da ifade edemezdim. jaemin ve onun çenesine bile alıştığımın bilincindeydim. ''çok şekersiniz.'' dedim düzensiz nefeslerimin arasından. 

jaemin ve felix şaşkınca birbirlerine baktılar. ''aç olursun diye getirmiştik.'' jaemin elindeki yiyeceği uzattı, felix ise içeceği. onları sessizce alırken chenle arkada devamlı revire götürülmem gerektiği ile ilgili konuşuyordu. 

''çocuklar teşekkür ederim ama sanırım biraz odamda dinlensem bir şeyim kalmaz.'' chenle inatla reddetmesine ve biraz da şimdiye kadar nerede olduğumu sormak istemesine rağmen bu konuda ne kadar kararlı olduğumu anladığından ellerini birbirine bağlayıp kabul etmek zorunda kaldı. üçü de beni odamın kapısına kadar bıraktığında onlara gerçek kendimi söylemediğim için hem korkuyor hem de utanıyordum. kim bilir, belki yarın benim hakkımdaki her şeyi öğrenerek uyanacaklardı ve bana bu gibi incelikler gösterdikleri için kendilerinden nefret edeceklerdi. 

onları kaybetmek istemediğimi fark ettiğim an daha fazla beklemeden odama girmiş ve boş odada lamba yakma ihtiyacı olmadan yatağıma uzanmıştım. _jeno hala yoktu._

-

güçlü bir devrilme sesinden sonra sıçrayarak yerimden doğruldum. başta bu kadar yorgunluk ve uyku mahmurluğu ile ne olduğunu anlamamış, ardından odadaki o karartının jeno olduğunu kavramıştım. doğrulduğum gibi geri yatarken kalbim ağzımdaydı. sırtımı ona dönüp görmezden gelmeyi denedim, saatin kaç olduğundan bile emin değildim ama uyumadan önce saatin on ikiye yaklaştığını da görmüştüm. 

''özür dilerim seni uyandırdım,'' dediğinde nefesimi tuttum. tabi ki de o da beni görmüştü. hiçbir şey demeyerek uykunun geri gelmesi için kendi bedenim ile savaştım. zihinsel olarak bitmiş olsam bile jeno'yu görmüş olduktan sonra hiçbir uykunun beni ele geçirebileceğini de sanmıyordum. ''çantamı düşürdüm de, yani sorun yok.''

onun hışırtılarını dinlerken, büyük ihtimalle üzerini falan değiştiriyordu, gözlerimi kapadım. sırtımdaki bakışları hissedebiliyordum ve bundan nefret etmiştim. ''tekrar uyuyabilir misin?'' 

bir ricadan ziyade uyuyup uyumayacağımı merak ediyordu lakin ben onunla iletişime geçmek konusunda iyi düşünmüyordum. jeno'nun ifadelerini gözümün önüne getirebiliyordum. muhtemelen ona cevap vermediğim için kaşlarını çatmıştı. ''şimdiden uyudun mu? donghyuck? beni görmezden mi geliyorsun?'' 

hareket etmemeyi denedim ama jeno'nun adım seslerini duyduğum an bacaklarımı kendime çektim. bir nevi gerçekten onu görmezden geldiğimi anlaması içindi ve cidden bunu anlayıp duraksamıştı. ''iyi miyiz?''

soruyor muydu bunu? sabahtan beri onu görmemiştim, ki benim eşcinsel olduğumu öğrenmişti, biz öpüşmüştük; ben onun ne olduğunu, bana neden karşılık verdiğini bile bilmeden karşılık vermişti. seungmin'e söylediğini düşünüyordum ve büyük ihtimalle öyleydi de. saatlerdir düşündüğüm o konuşmanın başka açıklamasını bulamıyordum. şimdi iyi miyiz diye mi soruyordu yani? ''yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?'' alt dudağımı ısırdım sertçe, ona cevap verirsem dayanamayıp kendimi rezil edeceğimden korkuyordum. bir de işin ucunda gerçekleri öğrenmek de vardı. o _acımasız_ gerçekleri. jeno biraz daha sessizce durdu, yatağına uzandığını seslerden anlayabiliyordum. "neden böyle yaptığını anlayamıyorum?" dudaklarımı sıkıca birbirine bastırdım, yastığın altına soğuk olur diye koyduğum ellerimi de aynı şekilde. dönüp bağırıp çağırma isteğimi içimde tutmak için çabalıyordum. 

''sorun dün olanlar mı? öpüştüğümüz için mi böylesin? istersen unutabiliriz.'' 

hayretle bütün bedenimi serbest bıraktım. ona doğru dönerken onun gözlerini tavana dikmiş, kollarını da başının altına koymuş rahat bedeniyle karşılaştım. ''gerçekten...'' bir an ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek duraksadım, öyle ki jeno ona dönüp bir şeyler diyeceğimi anladığında oturur pozisyona gelmişti. ''...sen cidden ne dediğinin ve ne yaptığının farkında mısın? rahatsız, sorun yapan ben miyim burada?''

''ne hakkında konuşuyorsun?''

''dün sana kendim hakkımdaki gerçeği söylüyorum, benim hakkımda kötü düşünmediğini söylüyorsun ve biz öpüşüyoruz. bana karşılık veriyorsun ama bunu neden yaptığını bile bilmiyorum. ne amaçla ve ne hislerle? sadece bir erkeği mi öpmek istedin, beni mi kırmak istemedin? tüm gün seni görmüyorum lakin bütün bu sorularla kendimi boğuyorum; arkadaşlarına bir şeyler diyorsun ama yine de ben mi görmezden geliyorum?'' jeno'nun seçebildiğim yorgun ifadesi birden yaptığı hareketin ne olduğunu kavramışçasına mahcubiyete büründüğünde dahi içimdeki sinir ve kırgınlığın geçtiğini sanmıyordum. 

''ben...'' dediğinde boğazımdaki yumru büyüse de konuşmayı ben devraldım çünkü bunu hemen yapmazsam ona karşı dürüstlüğümü ve cesaretimi kaybedebilirdim. 

''yapma, jeno.'' dikkatle yüzümü seyrederken dolan gözlerimi görmesini istemediğimden başımı aşağıya eğdim. ''ben birilerinin fantezi ürünü değilim ya da acıması gereken biri. beni merak ettiğin için ya da üzüldüğün için öpemezsin, bundan rahatsız olduysan söylemeliydin. böylece moralini bozmamış olurdum.''

''donghyuck,'' biraz sert çıkmıştı sesi ancak yalnızca iç çekmeme neden olmuştu. ''seni cidden öpmek istediğim için öptüm. moralim neden bunun için bozulmuş olsun ki?''

geçmişim beni özgüvensiz ve bu konuda korkak bir çocuk yapmasaydı jeno'nun sözlerine, samimiyetine tekrar bel bağlayacağıma emindim ama kendimi yine yatağıma yatıp ona sırtımı dönerken bulmuştum. birkaç dakika sessizce durduk, ben titreyen bedenimi sakinleştirmeyi denerken jeno kıpırdamadan beni izliyordu. fakat en sonunda o yine hareket etmeye başlamıştı. jeno'nun içindeki niyeti görebilmeyi o kadar çok istiyordum ki...

''özür dilerim,'' dedi kaç dakika geçtiğini bile bilmeden. ona dönüp ifadesini de okuyabilirdim lakin artık ona bakma cesaretim toz bulutu gibi dağılmıştı. ''ben cidden böyle göründüğünü bilmiyordum. yemin ederim öyle donghyuck.'' hiçbir tepki vermediğimi anladığında derince bir nefes aldı, devam etti. ''seni öptükten sonra ortadan kaybolmamalı ve senin yanlış anlamana sebep olmamalıydım. sen bunları söylediğinde yaptığım hatanın farkında vardım. kesinlikle seni anlıyorum, donghyuck. kalbini kırdım ve eminim yeniden kalbini kazanmak kolay olmayacak. yalnızca,'' duraksadı ve ben kendi nefesimi tutarak söyleyeceği şeylerin benim için ne kadar kritik olduğunu bir kez daha öğrendim. ''biseksüelim. yani bilmelisin diye düşündüm. fantezilemek ya da acımak yoktu.''

kendi kendine mırıldanıp yatakta döndü durdu, ardından yine öylece sessizce kaldı. ''donghyuck, ne söyleyeceğimi cidden bilmiyorum ve seni incitmek değil niyetim. hiçbir zaman da bu olmayacak. böyle düşünmene sebep olduğum için utanıyorum, aslında evet bugün herkesten kaçmak istedim ama neden olan sen değildin kesinlikle. şey,'' o nefes seslerini tekrar işittiğimde bütün bedenim neredeyse titremeyi kesmiş gibiydi. daha sakin hissediyordum kendimi. ''seni deniz fenerine götürdüğüm için şikayet edilmişiz.'' 

başımı kaldırıp bedenimi kaldırmadan ona baktım. ona döndüğümde bakışlarını tavandan çevirip benimle buluşturdu. ''ne?''

''doğruyu söylüyorum, istersen bunu kanıtlayabilirim de.'' ona bakıyor olmamdan güç alarak yatağından doğruldu yeniden ve hareket etmemiş olsam bile onu rahatça görebilmemi sağladı. ''dün gece odamıza gelen kişi gece nöbetçi olan bir hocaydı ve konuşmak istedi. bunun için odaya geç gelmiştim, sabah da aynı şekilde bunu konuşmak için görevli kişinin yanına gitmiştim.''

''neden bana söylemedin?'' onu hala affetmiş sayılmasam da bu gibi bir durum için yalan söyleyeceğini düşünmüyordum. ''cezalı mıyız?''

''değiliz, yani hallettim.'' jeno gerginlikle elini ensesine attı. ''uğraşmanı istemedim.''

''buna bırak ben karar vereyim.'' sert tepkim onu bir kez daha afallattı. ''sorumluluğu almak istemiş olabilirsin ya da uğraşmamı istememek ancak beni de ilgilendiren konularda bana da söyle. ceza alacaksak, açıklama yapacaksak birlikte yapalım. böylece moralinin neden bozuk olduğunu da bilebilirim.''

şu anda çıkan tüm sinirimin temel sebebinin bu olmadığının gayette farkında olduğundan dolayı jeno hiçbir şey söylemedi ve beni onayladı. o garip ve büyük sessizlik etrafımızı sardığında kendimi bu gece için son kez onunla konuşmak adına zorladım. ''tekrar özür dilerim. beni affedecek misin?''

uzunca yüzüne baktım, o da bana. içimdeki ses onun sözlerini doğru buluyordu ama kendime bile güvenmeyi bırakmıştım. ''sen olsan cidden affeder miydin?''

jeno buna hemen cevap vermedi. bende bu soruyu düşünmesini, yalnızca beni rahatlatmak adına birkaç süslü cümleler kullanmasını istemedim. jeno'nun seungmin'e söyleyip söylemediğini bile bilmiyordum, büyük ihtimalle böyle bir konuşma yaptığımızı dile getirsem açıklamasını yapardı ancak ona güvenebilir miydim? onun biseksüel olması ya da moralinin neye bozulduğunu artık biliyor olmam onu güvenilir mi yapıyordu? yapmıyordu. yapmayacaktı. en azından şimdilik.


	17. Chapter 17

başımı yemekten kaldırmıyordum ancak üzerimde olan keskin bakışların farkında olarak ve daha fazla dayanamayarak bakışlarımı karşımda oturan jeno'ya çevirdim. geceki konuşmamızdan sonra pek muhabbet etmiş sayılmazdık, sabah yine antrenmana giderken öğle yemeğinde o ve arkadaşlarıyla yemek yiyordum. onun ve seungmin'in bakışlarından başka benimle ilgilenen özel bir kişi olmadığından diğer çocukların hiçbir şey bilmediğini düşünmek istiyordum. zaten onlar bu akşamki tekrarlanacak futbol maçını konuşuyorlardı. ara sıra muhatap ettikleri de jeno oluyordu elbette. 

az buçuk dinlediğime bakılırsa bu sefer jeno'nun da olduğu takım değil, başka iki takım karşı karşıya gelecekti. ve bu akşam olacak maçı kazanan takım da jeno ve onun takımıyla oynayacaktı çünkü ilk maçı ne kadar kavga çıkarmış olsalar dahi onlar almışlardı. ''hepimiz yine gidiyoruz, değil mi?''

jisung sorduğunda yanıma oturmuş jaemin onaylamıştı. ''gideriz tabi ki de.'' çoktan yemeğini yemişti ve diğerlerini bekliyordu. ona ben eşlik etmeye başlamıştım, zira jeno ve seungmin'in bakışları beni doyurmuş sayılırdı. jeno'yla gözlerimiz kesişince başımı hızla geri çevirdim. 

''ona daha var zaten, ben diyorum ki bizim de antrenmanımız yokken sahile mi gitsek?'' yangyang işi hiç ciddiye almayan biri olarak sorduğunda felix konuştu.

''öncekinde ben yoktum, bence de gidebiliriz. bizim de antrenmanımız yok zaten.''

diğer yanımdaki chenle, felix'e baktı. ''benim iki saat sonra antrenmanım var.'' 

felix üzgünüm der gibi dudaklarını büzdü lakin kimse bir kişinin eksikliğiyle bu planı bozmak niyetinde de değildi; chenle'da bunu öylesine dile getirmişti, emindim ancak içimden hiçbir şey yapmak gelmiyordu. ''üzgünüm, donghyuck ve beni es geçin. bizim işimiz var.''

ben dahil bütün masa bize şaşkın ve merakla bakarken ben gözlerimi jeno'dan çekemiyordum. neyden bahsettiği hakkında en ufak fikrim bile yoktu. ''ne işiniz var?'' jaemin sorduğunda ilk defa onun her şeye atlayan bir kişiliğe sahip olmasına sevinmiştim. 

jeno omuz silkmişti. ''koç lee'nin yanına gitmemiz gerek.'' aklıma direkt olarak kamptan çıkışımız geldiğinde bakışlarımı onun üzerinden çekmiştim. diğerleri de fazla sorgulamamışlardı, en azından bir çoğu. kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdiğimde yangyang'ın karşısındaki seungmin bana döndü. 

''kalkalım mı?'' yangyang konuşana kadar da bakışlarımızı birbirimizden çekmemiştik. artık biliyordum, seungmin benden düşündüğümden daha çok rahatsız oluyordu ve nihayetinde bunu göstermekten çekinmeyecekti. beni huzursuz ettiği kesindi ama ben, seungmin'e varana kadar problemlerle boğulmuş durumdaydım zaten bu yüzden beni sevip sevmemesi önemli değildi. 

ben kalkarken seungmin'in jeno'ya yaklaştığını fark etsem de çocukları izlemekten başka bir şey yapamamıştım. hepimiz çıkıştayken jeno koşturarak bana doğru geldi. ''biz gidelim,'' sadece yönlendirmek için bile olsa nazikçe bileğimi kavradı ve ben çocuklara veda edemeden bizi koç lee'nin çalışma odasına doğru yürüttü. buraya kampın ilk gününden beri gelmemiştim. 

''ceza için mi?'' jeno, ancak o zaman bileğimi bırakmıştı. onun sıcaklığı gittiğinden dolayı diğer elimle bileğimi sıvazladım. 

''evet,'' duraksayıp omzunun üstünden bana baktı. ''hallettim demiştim ancak dün konuşmamızdan sonra sana yalan söylemek istemedim. normalde cezayı tek üstlenecektim,'' onu bölmek ve gerçekten bu konuda sinirimi belli etmek üzereyken eliyle durmamı işaret etti. ''biliyorum, doğru değildi çünkü dediğin gibi benim başımdan çıkmış olsa da beraber açıklama yapıp ceza almalıydık. hala bunun için iyi hissetmiyorum ama sana yalan söylemek istemiyorum, bunu yaparken seni düşünüyor olsam bile.'' 

bu cümleleri bütün vücudumdaki oksijeni çekmiş gibi nefessiz bırakmıştı beni. eliyle yolu gösterdi. yan yana yürüdük ve koç lee'nin çalışma odasına girene kadar da hiç konuşmadık. jeno'dan kaçamayacağım gerçekti dediğim gibi, oda arkadaşımdı ve bir şekilde birbirimizin arkadaş çevresine girer olmuştuk. ayrıca ceza varken ondan kaçmak doğru hissettirmiyordu çünkü bu cezanın bir diğer sebebi bendim. _hatta en büyük sebebi._

''burada,'' deyip önden yürüdü ben yolu biliyor olsam da. kapıyı tıklattı ve girin komutundan sonra yine benden önce o ilerledi içeriye. ''geldik.''

''ah, evet.'' koç lee uzun zamandır antrenmanlara gelip gözlemlemiyordu ancak şimdiki yüzü bana çok sert gözüküyordu. her zaman böyle miydi diye düşünüyordum içimden. ellerimi arkamda bağlayarak jeno'nun yanında dikildiğimde sert bakışları benim utangaç bakışlarımı buldu. ''kamptan çıktığınız için cezalısınız.'' bu bilgilendirme direkt banaydı. başımı eğdim. ''depoya gidip orayı temizleyeceksiniz. yıkanması gereken formalar var. ayrıca raketlerin bantlanması gerekiyor, topların şişirilmesi veya patlak olanların ayrılması gerekiyor. yeni gelen engellerin depodan taşınması lazım. bugün bunları yapacaksınız. işten kaçabileceğinizi sanmayın, arada bir kontrole gelsin diye minhyung'u göndereceğim. jeno,'' yanımda o kadar ifadesizdi ki ondan çekinip çekinmediğini sormak istemiştim. ''deponun nerede olduğunu bildiğin için sanırım minhyung'u şimdi beklemenize gerek yok. ne kadar erken biterse o kadar iyi. ayrıca,'' bir şey unuttuğunu söyleyerek işaret parmağını kaldırdı, odadan çıkamadan duraksamak zorunda kalmıştık. ''en sonunda deponun örümcek ağlarını alıp yerleri de paspaslarsanız sevinirim.''

bir ricadan çok emirdi. elbette yapacaktık. başımı sallayarak odadan dışarıya çıktım. jeno kapıyı kapadı ve gözlerini sinirle yumdu. ''gidelim.'' dedi yine de bana sakince. aynı şekilde birlikte onun yol gösterdiği depoya doğru yürüdük. jeno, deponun çoktan açık olduğunu anladığında kapıyı omzundan destek alarak itmek durumunda kaldı. ona yardım edecekken zaten çoktan açılmıştı. ''eski bir basketbol sahası ama artık öyle bir durum yok.'' 

ışıkları açıp ağzına kadar eşya dolu olduğunu gördüğümde jeno ifadesiz yüzünü ancak yüzümü görünce bozdu. onu sanki uzun zamandan sonra ilk defa gülüyor görüyor gibiydim. dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım ve o gülümserken onu seyrettim. ''biraz fazlalar değil mi? bugün bitirebileceğimizi bile sanmıyorum lakin minhyung gerçekten iyidir, yarın bitireceğimizi söylersek kesinlikle ağzından kaçırmaz.''

kendimi toparlamak için öksürdüm. depo çok nemli ve tozluydu. ışık da o kadar iyi aydınlatmıyordu. ''koç lee kontrol etmez mi?'' 

''anahtarı genelde minhyung alır ve onun sözüne güvenir.'' daha fazla bir şey diyemeden engelleri taşıyan jeno'nun yanına gittim. ilk engeller ağır olmadıklarından jeno ve ben onları rahatça kaldırabiliyorduk ama daha ağırlarına geçtiğimizde birbirimize yardım etmek zorunda kaldık. sıcak havada, nemli depoda ağır engeller taşımak yeni en nefret ettiklerim listeme girmişlerdi. jeno üçüncü engeli kaldıracağımız zaman yine kıkırdadı. ''tanrım, yüzün. bu kadar acı çekiyorsan cidden bu engelleri kendim halledebilirim, sen toplara geçebilirsin.'' 

aramızın iyi olmadığını bilsem bile bende gülmeden edemedim. kendi halime acıyordum çünkü. ''yapabilirim, son zamanlarda daha güçlüyüm.'' vücudumdaki kaslar asla herhangi bir şey için yeterli gelmeyeceklerdi ancak öncekine bakılarak daha iyi olduğum da su götürmez bir gerçekti. 

''farkındayım,'' jeno ne dediğini sonradan anlamış gibi gülüşünü düşürdü. dudakları şaşkınlıkla aralanmıştı. bende beni, vücudumu izlediğine şaşırmıştım. ''yani vücuduna bakmıyorum, o şekilde değil. yalnızca belli oluyor. şey...''

hiçbir şey demeden başını eğdi ve engeli tek başına kaldırdı, öyle ki benim el sürmeme de gerek kalmamıştı. ''beni mi seyrediyorsun?''

engeli depo dışına koyup geldiğinde nefesini yüzüne üflemeyi denedi. önüne düşen uzun perçem havalanmıştı. ''gerçekten o anlamda değil, donghyuck. benim sapık biri olduğumu düşünmeni istemiyorum.''

pekala, bende jeno'nun vücuduna bakmış, onu incelemiştim. bunu inkar etmeyecektim lakin kendi vücudumu düşününce, incelenecek ya da gelişmesi gözlemlenecek bir beden olduğunu sanmıyordum bu sebeple garip hissetmeden edemedim. ''sapık biri olduğunu düşünmedim.''

onun son engeli taşıyabileceğini bizzat gördüğümden dolayı ben oturup topları ayırmaya başladım. ilk başta voleybol toplarının olduğu sepeti sürükledim. ''benden daha fazla nefret etmenden korkuyorum.''

''jeno senden nefret etmiyorum.'' beni daha ne kadar şaşırtır derken bunun asla bir son olmayacağını kendi zihnimde belirlemiştim galiba, uzun zaman önce. jeno'ya kırgındım fakat nefret büyük bir kavramdı. ağırlığı vardı. ''bu da nereden çıktı?''

''seni kırdım ama, değil mi?'' 

_işte, bu noktada başlıyoruz_ dedim kendi kendime. ve mırıldanmadan da edememiştim. ''öyle.'' jeno'nun bu mırıltıyı duyduğunu biliyordum, bakışlarını bunu gösteriyordu. 

''bunun için çok pişmanım, senin güvenini böyle kırmamalıydım. öyle şeyler düşünmekte haklısın.'' engelleri dışarıya çıkardığımızdan dolayı jeno elinde pompayla yanıma geldi ve önümde eğildi. boş sepeti solumuza doğru çekti ve benim topları kontrol edip ona vermemi anlattı. yırtık ya da patlak gördüğüm topları boş sepete atarken diğerlerini jeno'ya uzatıyordum. dünde aynı şeyleri söylemişti ve içimdeki ses bunu demeye devam edeceğini fısıldıyordu. ''aslında,'' bir topu şişirdikten sonra ayağının altına aldı. ''sen ne istersen yapmak istiyorum. beni affetmen için.''

gözlerimiz buluştuğunda gerginlikten olduğum yerde terlemeye başlamıştım. _bilmiyordum_. açıkçası onu nasıl affeder ve güvenimi kazanması için teşvik edebilirdim bilmiyordum. bunun tek sebebi jeno değildi ki! ''ne zaman biseksüel olduğunu fark ettin?'' 

birden böyle bir soru sormam jeno'yu afallattı ama bana kötü bir tepki vermedi. yalnızca bakışlarının biraz kaymasından bu konu hakkında düşündüğünü anlayabiliyordum. ''ortaokuldayken? doğruyu söylemek gerekirse emin değilim, hiçbir zaman bunları düşünen biri olmamıştım. ve kimse de ilgimi çekmemişti belli bir zamana kadar.'' 

''erkek arkadaşın oldu mu?''

''kısmen.'' jeno güldü. diğer gülüşlerinden epey farklıydı. karnımdaki o yakıcı hissi kendimden çekip atabilsem hiç iki kere düşünmeden bunu yapabilirdim. ''bir şey soracağım donghyuck, bizi şikayet edeni biliyor musun?'' jeno bunu sorana kadar cidden de bizi şikayet edenin kim olduğu hakkında düşünmediğim, sorgulamadığım aklıma gelince dudaklarımı büzdüm. jeno cevabın hayır olduğunu tabi ki de biliyordu. ''seungmin.''

''ne?'' ben o kadar dumura uğramıştım ki topların varlığını unutmuştum. jeno ona top uzatmadığımı gördüğünde başını kaldırıp tekrardan bana bakmıştı. ''o senin arkadaşın.'' benden haz etmiyordu ve evet, belki bunu yapmak onun için hiçbir anlam ifade etmeyecekti lakin diğer tarafta jeno, yani en yakın arkadaşından biri vardı. neden onun ceza almasını istemişti ki? ''neden senin de ceza alabileceğini bile bile bizi şikayet etti?''

''çünkü kıskandı.'' bunu anlayabiliyordum ama yine de bir arkadaşımın ceza almasına izin verecek kadar da kıskanç olabileceğimi de sanmıyordum. ''biseksüel olduğumu öğrenen ilk kişi seungmin'di. onun öğrendiği zamanlar lise ikideydim ve birkaç sorunum vardı.'' utanarak kaçan bakışlarına rağmen jeno kendini geriye atmadı. çekindiği, gerildiği ve belki de benim yüzümden kendini bunu anlatmaya gerekli gördüğü bir konuşma gibi geliyordu kulağa. buna gerek olmadığını söyleyeceğim zaman ise sürdürdü konuşmasını. ''seungmin ise hep yanımdaydı ve bana destek oluyordu. sonra bir gün cidden bu gösterdiği nezaket ve iyiliği karşısında kendimi büyülenmiş bulmuştum.''

bundan sonrasını nedense duymak istemedim, bir yanım bunun devamını ölesiye merak ederken. kalp atışlarım hızlanmıştı ve gözümün önüne gelen kendi anılarım bu depoyu benim için daha katlanılmaz kılıyordu. ''ona bir şeyler hissettiğimi sandım, belki gerçekten de hissettim. seungmin'e bunu söylemekte zorlandım ancak o öyle biri ki içimi görüyordu sanki. ona hiçbir şey demeden kendimi onun kollarında bulmuştum.''

''çıktınız mı?''

jeno başını sağa sola salladı. ''hayır, dediğim gibi kısmen denilebilir.''

''sakladınız.'' dedim sessizce. jeno biraz sessiz durdu ve bir topu daha yere öylece çarparak bıraktı.

''niyetimiz bu değildi. ikimiz de kendimizi birbirimizde keşfediyor gibiydik bu yüzden kendimiz bir şeylerin farkında varmadan insanlara söylemek istemedik. seungmin'e bunun ne anlama geldiğini sorardım, o da bana aşk derdi. bana hissettiği buydu.'' 

''sen?'' nefesimi tuttum. bunu bilmeye ihtiyacım vardı. _lucas, lise hayatım, aşk ilişkim, kendimi keşfedişim..._ hepsini bir başka kişinin özel hayatının ana konusu olarak görmem beni üzmekten daha kötü yapıyordu. buna bir ad verebileceğimi düşünmüyordum. ''sen ona ne hissettin?''

''başta onun gibi olduğunu sandım. onu yanımda istiyordum, bana yaşam enerjisi veriyordu, beni mutlu ediyordu ve bunda tamamen samimi olduğunu hissediyordum. ancak bir gün arkadaşlarımın arasında seungmin'i gördüğümde onun gerçekten yakın arkadaş olarak mı yoksa bir erkek arkadaş olarak mı sevdiğimi tartıştım kendi içimde. bir erkek olarak seungmin'in yanımda durmasının beni üzen ya da ürküten bir tarafı yoktu lakin bir arkadaş olarak onun olmayışı beni üzüyordu.''

taşlar şu anda yerine oturuyordu. seungmin, jeno'yu hala seviyordu ve bunu belli etmekten geri durmuyordu. bu hikayeyi dinleyince kendimi onun yerine koymaktan ve onun adına üzülmekten kendimi alamadım. ''onu reddettin mi?''

''ona artık bunu yapmak istemediğimi, onu o anlamda sevmediğimi söyledim. arkadaşım olarak yanımda kalmasına ihtiyacım vardı. hislerim konusunda onu kandırmak istemedim.'' derin bir nefes aldım. voleybol topları bitmişti ve biz devam etmeliydik fakat bu konu hakkında o kadar çok merak ettiğim nokta, o kadar çok sorum vardı ki bunun bir sona varacağından bile şüpheliydim. 

jeno'ya soracağım sırada depo kapısının önünde engellere takılıp düşen çocuk yüzünden ikimizinde dikkati dağıldı ve birlikte düşen çocuğa doğru koşturduk. jeno çocuğu tutup kaldırmıştı. sanırım onu tanıyordum. bana renjun'den gelen postayı veren çocuktu. jeno sayesinde ayağa kalkabildiğinde sırıttı ve bize baktı. ''üzgünüm, çok sakarım. sizi sadece kontrole gelmiştim ve buranın ne kadar berbat olduğunu bildiğimden soğuk içecek getireyim demiştim.'' yere saçılmış suları ve enerji içeceklerini görünce onları toplamaya başladım. 

''dizin iyi mi?'' jeno, minhyung'u oturttu ve dizini kontrol amaçlı açtırdı. hafifçe kızarmıştı ama görünürde kan falan yoktu. içecekleri topladığımda minhyung'a uzattım.

''tekrar özür dilerim, hepsi benim sakarlığım.''

jeno ona gülümsedi. ''senden daha önemli değil. bence burada biraz dinlensen daha iyi olur.'' konuşmamızın bölünmüş olması hoşuma gitmemiş olsa da jeno'ya onay vermiştim. 

minhyung birkaç dakika dinlenmeyi kabul etti ve jeno'nun onu oturttuğu yerde oturmayı sürdürdü. bize ikişer taneden getirdiği enerji içeceğinden birini jeno ona verdi. birini ben aldım. ikimiz birlikte voleybol toplarını çekip yerine basketbol toplarını toplarken birbirimize kısa bir bakış attık. ikimizde bu konuşmanın devam edeceğini, en azından sürmesini istediğimizin bilincindeydik ve jeno kaçmıyor gibi görünüyordu.

bana kendisi hakkındaki bu gerçekleri neden anlattığını anlayabiliyordum. ona güvenmemi istiyordu. hikayesine yalan demeye gücüm yoktu, özellikle ciddi anlamda onun doğru konuştuğunun hissederken ancak bir nedenden dolayı da üzgündüm. seungmin'in benden haz etmediğini bilirken ona üzülmeden edemiyordum çünkü jeno'nun onu sevmesini bekliyordu büyük ihtimalle. ve bana geçmişimdeki kendimi hatırlatıyordu, az ya da çok. devamını duymayı da bu sebeple istiyordum. 

-

jeno'nun dediği gibi depodaki işleri tek bir günde bitiremedik çünkü depoyu temizlemek için oradaki bütün eşyaları hareket ettirmeliydik ancak biz topları bitirdikten sonra zaten günün yarısı bitmiş gibiydi. eskilerini minhyung'un demesiyle çöpe atmıştık, ardından bütün kirli formaları yıkanması için çamaşır makinelerinin olduğu diğer bir depoya kadar yürümüştük. tenis, badminton ya da masa tenisi raketlerinin hepsinin de bantlamayı bitirememiştik de. minhyung bize acıyıp çıkabileceğimizi ama ertesi gün yine gelmemizi hatırlatmıştı. ve anahtarıyla depoyu kapayarak bunu saklamıştı. dehşet yorgundum ve hava kararmaya başlayıp hafif rüzgar çıkmış olması uykumu getirmişti doğal olarak. jeno ve ben çocukların yanına gitmeden önce tekrar içecek almak istediğimizden duraksamıştık. ''hangisini istersin?''

bana sorduğunda yaslandığım yerden hafifçe doğrulup makineye baktım. jeno yalnızca beni izliyordu. dudaklarımı büzdüğümde sırıttı. ''eğer yorulduysan çocuklara deyip odada dinlenebiliriz. yokluğumuzu sorun edeceklerini düşünmüyorum.''

onunla oda arkadaşı olduğumu asla unutmayacaktım ancak böyle bir durumda birlikte odaya gidip dinlenme fikri sunması beni utandırmıştı. oysa muhtemelen o da ben gibi yorulmuştu. ben sadece bu durumu saklayamıyordum. kendi kendime olan bu utanç dolu konuşmayı onun bana bakışlarıyla kesmiştim. ''gerek yok, hem çocuklara söz verdik. ayıp olmaz mı?'' başka bir şey demesine izin vermeden içeceği gösterdiğimde jeno makineye para atıp kendisine de benim seçtiğimden aldı. benimkini uzattığında yaslandığım yerden tamamen koptum ve onunla birlikte maç sahasına ilerledim. 

çocuklar hepimizden önce gelmiş ve bize yer tutmuştu. zaten biz geldiğimizde maç beş dakika önce başlamıştı. ben jaemin'in yanına oturacakken jeno beni durdurmuş ve yangyang'a seungmin'in yanına kaymasını rica etmişti. seungmin'in yanındaki boşluk doldurulunca ikimiz için yer açılmıştı. arkamızda maçı seyretmek isteyenleri rahatsız etmemek için jeno'nun yanına oturdum. yangyang'ın yanında jeno olsa bile seungmin'in bakışlarını gözümün önüne getirebiliyordum. gerginlikle yanaklarımı şişirdiğimde jeno bana baktı ve işaret parmağıyla şişik yanağımı dürttü. ''çok düşünme. maçı izleyelim.''

aralarındaki durumu az çok bilen biri olarak gerilmemek mümkün müydü? _değildi_. o sırada jeno'nun arkadaşına karşı 'romantik' bir sevgisi olmamasına ve öyle bir ilişkileri kalmamış olmasına rağmen aralarına giriyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve bu iğrenç bir duyguydu. seungmin beni sevmiyor olsa bile onu üzmek yapmak istediklerim arasında yoktu. 

her şeyi boş verip jeno'ya uyarak maçı izlemeye çalıştım. öncekinde buradan kaçmak isterken şu anda en azından çocuklarla birlikte tezahürat yapıyordum. jeno, yangyang ile ara sıra oynayan sporcuların durumlarını tartışıyorlardı. maçın yarısına kadar tepemdeki jaemin'in tezahüratına eşlik edip onu dinledim. kendimi az buçuk geriye attığımda jeno hissedip bana dönmüştü. ''hala kalmak istediğine emin misin? gerçekten yoruldun, donghyuck.''

kulağıma fısıldadığı için bedenimi kasılırken buldum. nefesi yanağıma değip hoş bir his bırakmıştı resmen. ona döndüm ve yakın yüzüyle karşılaştım. neden bilmiyorum ama o anda, jeno'yu _gerçekten_ öpmüş olduğumu hatırladım. endişelerimden, korkularımdan dolayı bunun bana ne hissettirmiş olduğunu unutmuş, açıkçası hatırlamak istememiştim lakin şimdi yakından bakınca onu ne kadar çok isteyerek ve bundan hoşlanarak öptüğüm zihnimde belirivermişti. kendimi geri çekmek istesem de kaba olmayarak ona konuştum bende. ''zaten maçın yarısı bitti. biraz daha durabilirim.''

kollarımı geriye alıp avuç içlerimi yere bastırdım. yalan söylemeyecektim, evet, jeno'nun dediği gibi yorgundum ve gözlerim kapanmak için can atıyorlardı ama dayanabilirdim. jaemin beni rahatsız etmemek için bacaklarını açmıştı, böylelikle kollarımdan güç almakta acele etmedim. ayriyeten jeno'nun bana attığı bakışlar beni germeyi sürdürüyordu. esnemeye başladığımda jeno kolunu belime atmıştı.

şaşkınca ona döndüm. ''ne yapıyorsun?''

''gidelim, hadi. seni bırakacağım. izlemek adına kendini zorlamana gerek yok.'' ona engel olamadan jeno beni ayağa kaldırdı ve ben geri oturmayı yine insanlara rahatsızlık vermemek için ikinci kez düşünemedim. bana yardım ederken arkamdaki arkadaşlarıma, en çok da seungmin'e bakmayı diliyordum lakin jeno sanki bunu biliyormuş gibi buna izin vermemişti. maç alanından uzaklaştığımızda dahi beni tutuyordu. 

''jeno?'' 

''bak, cidden yorgunsun. bende yorgunum. önemli bir maç değil, bu kadar kendini paralamana gerek yok.''

''eğleniyordum,'' dedim kaşlarımı çatarak.

''donghyuck esniyordun ve bir ara gözlerin kapandı. jaemin koluna çarpmasa gözlerini açmazdın bile.'' utanarak başımı çevirdim. inkar edemediğim için sessizliğe gömülmenin en iyisi olduğuna karar vermiştim. jeno bunu fark ederek hiçbir şey söylemedi devamında ancak ben kendim yürüyebileceğimi anlatırken buna onay verip beni bırakmıştı.

birlikte karanlık odaya girdiğimizde jeno ilk ışığı yaktı ve kendisi dolaba ilerlerken ben geldiğim gibi kendimi yatağa atmıştım. jeno'nun kahkahasını işittim. ''eğleniyorum mu diyordun?''

''madem geldim uyumalıyım.'' biraz daha güldüğünü duydum, sonrasında dolabın kapandığını. 

''banyo yapmayacak mısın?'' buna ihtiyacım vardı fakat parmağımı kıpırdatmak çok zor geliyordu. başımı kaldırıp yatağımın ucunda beni izleyen jeno'yla karşılaştım. ''terlemişsindir. ben ilk girerdim ama çıktığımda seni uyurken bulacağıma eminim.''

 _bende_. yüzümü düşürerek kısa da olsa banyoya duş almaya gittim. ılık su sakinleşmemi ve gevşememi sağlarken daha iyi hissediyordum. çıktığımda jeno yatağında uzanmış, telefonuyla ilgileniyordu. omuzlarımdaki havluyla saçlarımı karıştırdım ve yine yatağıma bedenimi bıraktım. gözlerim kapanmaya oldukça gönüllüydü, onlara istediklerini vereceğimi biliyordum. ancak jeno banyoya gitmeden önce diğer tarafı dolandı ve yatağımın yani aslında benim yanıma çöktü. yalnızca bana baktığını hissediyordum, bir şey diyeceğini düşünerek yüzümü yastıktan kaldırıp onun kahveleriyle buluştum. ''çok uykunun olduğunu ve bunu hemen yapmak istediğinin farkındayım ama bunu söylemezsem galiba sabaha kadar uyuyamam. tekrar tekrar özür dilerim yaptığım düşüncesizlik için lakin seni isteyerek öptüm, donghyuck. bana ne kadar güvenirsin bilmiyorum. sana dürüst olmak istiyorum. senden etkileniyorum. senden _fazlasıyla_ etkileniyorum, uzun zamandır. kamptan çıktığımızda, deniz fenerinin orada eşcinsel olduğunu itiraf ettiğinde şaşırmıştım çünkü senden etkilensem bile senin bana bakacağını düşünmüyor, bunun bir platoniklik gibi bir şeye dönüşeceğini hissediyordum. senin hakkında çok fazla şey düşündüğümü belirtmiştim.''

güçsüzce gülümsedi. gelebilecek tepkilerimden dolayı endişelendiğini anlayabiliyordum. evet, banyoda öpüşmemizden önce bana bunu söylediğinde bu cümle hakkında fazla kafamı yormamıştım. jeno gibi birinin benden etkilenmiş olduğu gerçeği bana inandırıcı gelmiyordu, _lucas'ın da benden etkilenmiş olduğu gerçeği gibi._ jeno sanki aklımı okumuş gibi kaşlarını çattı. ''bana oradayken eski sevgilini hatırlattığımı söyledin. sana o her kimse onu hatırlatmak istemiyorum. sana yalnızca kendimi hatırlatmak istiyorum.'' 

ellerimi küçük yumruklar haline getirdim küçük bir çocuk gibi çünkü bu cümlelerden sonra jeno'ya ne gibi bir cevap verebileceğimi bilmiyordum. bunu anlamışçasına o sert bakışları yumuşadı ve gözlerime izin istermiş gibi bakındı. hareket etmediğimi gördüğünde de cesaret ederek eğildi, dudakları nazik bir öpücük bırakmıştı yanağıma. o anda da uyanık kalmak ve onu daha fazla dinlemek, seyretmek isteğiyle dolup taştım ancak artık bedenime dur diyememiştim. gözlerim usulca kapanırken geceye dair hissettiğim en son ve sıcak şey jeno'nun yanağıma dokundurduğu öpücüğüydü.


	18. Chapter 18

jeno, minhyung'tan aldığı anahtar sayesinde depoyu açtı: tekrar burada olmaktan hoşlanmıyordum ama bu işi bitirmek zorunda olduğumuzunda farkındaydım. onun arkasından içeriye girerken antrenmanımın bile olmadığı sabahın bu saatinde iş yapacak olmak moral bozmuyor değildi ancak beni asıl değişik hissettiren elbette jeno'ydu. dünü unutmamıştım, uyuklarken bana dedikleri hala kafamın içinde bozuk plak gibi tekrar ediyordu ve içimde bunları tekrar duymayı arzulayan kişi vardı. buraya gelene kadar sessizdik, sabah sabah yeni uyanmışken jeno'nun bile konuşmaya istekli olmamasını anlayabilirdim, neticede bende öyleydim ama sonuna kadar bu durumda kalmasına razı olamazdım. 

alt dudağımı ısırdım. 

üzerinden çok zaman geçmesine rağmen jeno'nun yanağıma bıraktığı minik öpücüğü orada taptaze bir hatıra gibiymişçesine hatırlayarak bakışlarımı ona döndürdüm, o ise gerçekten bu işleri bitirmek isteyerek hızlı davranıyordu; eline çoktan kovayı almıştı. ''ben yerleri paspaslamak için su doldurmaya gidiyorum, sen ben gelene kadar şunları çeker misin?'' yüzünü bana doğru çevirdi, bakışlarımı çekmemiş olduğumdan direkt gözlerimin içine baktı.

kendimi aptal gibi yalnızca baş sallarken bulmuştum. 

jeno kapıdan çıktığında derin bir nefes alıp ciğerlerimi olabildiğince şişirdim. dün düşündüğüm neyse aynısını yapıyordum. ona ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum lakin sessiz kalmayalım, daha doğrusu o sessiz kalmasın istiyordum çünkü güvensiz ruh halim bir kara bulut gibi zihnimin etrafındaydı ve kolay kolay gitmeyeceğinin bilincindeydim. jeno'yu şu anda lucas'a benzediğini ona itiraf ettiğim için utanıyordum ama gerçeklerden kaçamazdım, kendi düşüncelerimden özellikle. 

''iyi misin?'' ne zaman geldiğini bilmediğim jeno elindeki kovayı bıraktı ve doğruldu. öylece durup yeri izlediğimi fark ettiğimde bende, kızararak etrafı toplamaya başladım. o yerleri silmeden önce örümcek ağlarını ben halledecektim. en sonda kalan raketleri birlikte saracaktık. düşününce fazla az geliyordu kulağa.

başımı yine salladım ve elimdeki bezle boyumun erişebildiği kadarıyla örümcek ağlarını topladım. yüzümü buruşturduğumu gören jeno gülümsedi, kısacık bir an ona döndüm ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirip yaslanırken beni seyrettiğini gördüm. ''öylece duracak mısın?'' 

durmasında problem görmüyordum, yalnızca beni durup izlemesi biraz utandırıyordu. jeno kalçasını yasladığı yerden kaldırıp yanıma geldi. ''bekle,'' dedi ve bir bacağı kırık sandalyeyi getirdi. ''bunun üzerine çık, ben seni arkadan tutacağım. böylece yukarıdakilere de uzanabilirsin.'' 

''düşebilirim. bir yerim kırılırsa sorumluluğumu alırsın jeno.'' biraz şaka yapmak istemiştim. zaten jeno da bu cümleme sırıttı, ben çıkarken elleri sırtımdaydı ve ben tamamen çıktığımda belimin iki yanından kavradı.

''eğer sen istersen tüm sorumluluğunu alabilirim, sorun değil.'' şakama karşılık mı vermişti yoksa ben farklı mı anlamak niyetindeydim anlamadım ama eğer jeno beni tutmuyor olsaydı bu cümlesine onun gibi gülmek yerine şaşkınlıktan kalça üstü düşeceğime emindim. 

boş verip bezle örümcek ağlarını aldım. tiksindirici bir işti ve neden jeno'ya vermediğimi bilmiyordum. gerçi ona iş atmak da istemiyordum. jeno'nun sıcak ellerini vücudumda hissetmek de beni rahatlatmıyordu. kötü değildi, aksine bunun asla nedenini düşünmek istemediğim hoş bir hissi vardı ama olay da buradaydı. bunu gayette hoş buluyordum. neredeyse her köşeyi temizlediğimde jeno durdu. ''bence bu köşeyi tamamen bitirdiğimiz için silebilirim, sonrasında malzeme dolabını biraz oraya doğru iteriz. en son diğer yarısı kalır.'' 

ona uyacaktım. böyle bir konuda yönlendirilmekten başka seçenek vermiyordum kendime. bezleri bıraktım ve ben onları temizlerken ara sıra jeno'nun yerleri paspaslamasını seyrettim. ''bugün bir işin var mı?'' onu seyrettiğimi öğrenmiş gibi korkarak bakışlarımı bezlere çevirdim.

''şey, planlı bir şey yok. neden?''

kalbimin anında bu denli hızlanması beni sinirlendirmiş olsa da jeno'nun ne diyeceğini merakla bekliyordum. ''birlikte film izleyebiliriz diye düşündüm. jisung belki oyun oynayabilirim diye laptopını getirmişti, ödünç almak zor olmaz.'' 

öncesinde olsa jeno'nun bu yaptığını düşünmeden onaylardım ancak şimdi bana az çok bir şeyler hissettiğini ve yine aynı şekilde tamamlanmamış da olsa geçmişini biliyordum. gerçi kabul edecektim, bunu her hücremle onaylamamak için zor duruyordum, jeno kavramış mıydı bilmiyordum. ''neden olmasın?''

jeno bitmiş işinden sonra dolaba ilerlediğinde ona yardım etmem gerektiğini bilerek bende ayağa kalktım. ikimiz kolayca dolabı kaydırdığımızda jeno az kalan yerleri benim için temizlemeyi teklif etti ancak ne kadar tiksindirici bulsam da ona iş vermemek adına reddettim. o yalnızca beni tutmaya devam edecekti. ellerini hiç kaybetmemiş gibi yine belimde sıkı sıkıya bulduğumda istemsizce güldüm. 

''sevdiğin belirli bir tür var mı?'' ben işimi yaparken aşağıdan sordu. ''ona göre seçebilirim filmi.''

''hayır, yok. bence sen direkt kendi sevdiğin bir şeyler seçebilirsin.'' jeno sessiz kaldı ama ona bakmasam da başını salladığını gözümün önüne getirebiliyordum. daha hızlı olmak için minhyung bizi görmeye gelene kadar sessiz kalmayı sürdürdük. o depoya geldiğinde ise biz çoktan her yeri silmiştik. kollarım ağrıyordu ve raketleri bantlamak bu durumu iyileştirmiyordu fakat bittiğinde mutluydum.

''buradasınız. burayı temiz görmek güzel.'' minhyung güldü ve jeno ona eşlik etti.

''çok saçma yine de. hemen bozulacağına eminim.''

depoyu o kadar temizledikten sonra bozulabileceğini duymak dudaklarımı büzüp sinirle nefes almama sebep oldu. diğer ikisi beni görmedi ve birbirleriyle konuşmaya devam ettiler. minhyung bizim sardığımız raketleri yerine koyarken söyledi. ''baban seni çağırıyor, gidecek misin yanına?''

istemsizce dikleştim ve ne kadar bununla ilgili değilmiş gibi görünsem de jeno'nun babası hakkında bir şeyler duyabileceğimi belirten konuşmaya karşı dikkat kesilmiştim. jeno'nun babası kampta mıydı? jeno yan gözle bana baktı ve gergince ayağa kalktı. ''ben onu sonra ararım.''

minhyung bana döndü ve benim burada olduğumu yeni fark etmiş gibi gülümsedi. ''işiniz bittiyse bence gidebilirsiniz. ben burayı kapatırım.''

her seferinde bunu kendime yapmamayı söylüyordum. jeno'nun babası hakkında yanımda bir şey söylememek istemesi ve benim merak etmem... ona eğer bununla ilgili bir soru sorarsam saygısızlık etmiş olacaktım ve bence jeno bilmem gereken her şeyi dile getiriyorsa bana anlattığı kadarıyla kalmalıydım. yine de içimdeki merakla kişiye dur diyemediğim de bir gerçekti. ikimiz çıktığımızda jeno bana döndü ve sakince gülümsedi. ''sen odaya git, ben jisung'un yanına gideceğim. filmden önce de kahvaltı yapmayı unutmayalım.'' 

jeno benimle yol ayrımına kadar yürüdü. jisung ve yangyang'ın kaldığı odaya giderken bana hızlı olacağını demişti, ben ise hiçbir şey diyememiştim. odama girdiğimde sepetimi, çantamdaki eşyalarımı topladım ve kendimi bir şeyler düşünmemek adına çalıştırdım. elbette başarısızdım. bu imkansızdı. dünkü konuştuklarımı tekrar işitmek istiyordum, net bir şekilde duymuş olsam bile çünkü bir yanım bunu arzuluyordu. diğer yanım ise tüm bu şeylerin ne kadar güvensiz olabileceğini fısıldıyordu. güvensiz hissetmekten çok yorulmuştum. 

her ne kadar jeno hatırlatmamayı tercih ettiğini belirtse de aklıma lucas'ın gelmesi ile kaşlarım çatıldı. beni bu kadar paranoya yaptığından dolayı ondan nefret etsem yeriydi. tanıştığım her insanda onun yüzünden bir güvensizlik bulacak, kişileri kendimden itecektim. bunun jeno'ya olmasını istemiyordum. 

kendim silkelenip ayağa kalktım ve banyoya, kısa bir duş için girdim. üzerime tozlanmıştı ve sabah olmasına rağmen sıcaklık terletmişti. banyodan hızla çıktığımda jeno odaya gelmişti bile. yatağına dinleniyordu ve ben çıktığımda bana dönmüştü. ''çocuklar yeni uyanmış zaten, dediler ki kahvaltıya gidelim.'' telefonumdaki saatimi kontrol ettiğimde saatin on olduğunu fark ettim. 

bende jaemin, chenle ve felix'e haber verecektim. kısa bir mesaj atıp hemen dolabımın önüne gittim. temiz tişörtümün kalmadığını görünce bir öncekini giyip giymemek konusunda kaldım. çamaşırlarım için günü yarın öğlen için aldığımdan şu anda yıkamaya da gidemezdim. jeno bir durum olduğunu anlayarak başını kaldırmış, kapağı açık dolabıma bakmıştı. ''temiz kıyafetin mi kalmadı?''

''sadece tişört.'' ona cevap verip bir öncekini çıkaracakken jeno ayağa kalktı ve beni engelledi. 

''sana benimkilerden verebilirim. giymene gerek yok.'' kendi tarafını açtı ve mor tişörtünü bana uzattı. 

''şey, sorun olmaz değil mi?''

kirli bir şey giymeyi tabi ki de arzulamıyordum bu yüzden jeno'nun tişörtünü bana ödünç vermesine engel olmayacaktım. ayriyeten onun tişörtünü giyecek olmam sıcacık hissetmeme neden oldu. yanaklarımın kırmızı görünmediğini düşünüyordum, eğer öyleyse bile jeno'nun bunu sıcağa ya da yeni duş almama vermesini istiyordum. ''elbette sorun olmaz.''

tişörtü ondan aldım ve yatağımın diğer tarafına geçtim. şortumu giydiğimde mor tişörtü başımdan geçirdim ve ıslak saçlarım yüzünden hemencecik omuzlarımın ıslanmasına göz yumdum. bu aptallığı yapmak niyetinde değildim ama jeno'nun yumuşatıcısının ve dolabına genelde tuhaf bir şekilde sıktığından onun parfümünün kokusunu alabiliyordum. sırıtmayacaktım. kendime kızarak çocuklardan birinin mesaj attığını anladığım telefonuma döndüm. jeno arkamda iç çekti ve birden yatağımda arkama geçti. şaşkınca omzumun üstünden ona baktım. öylece bıraktığım havlumu aldı ve saçlarımı kurutmaya başladı.

''yaza güvenip saçlarını kurutmamazlık yapma.'' 

ne tepki vereceğimi bilemez halde onun saçlarımı nazikçe havluyla kurutmasını bekledim. utangaç bir şekilde ellerimi iki yanıma bastırıp jeno işini rahat yapsın diye kıpırdamayıp karşıyı izliyordum. ''teşekkür ederim.'' oda sessiz olmasaydı belki de jeno beni bu kadar iyi duyamazdı. 

havluyu bıraktı ve ''rica ederim.'' diyerek yatağımdan indi. telefonum sürekli mesaj sesine titriyordu ancak ben odamızın kapısına vurulana kadar yerimden kımıldamamıştım resmen. ayağa kalktığımda jeno'yu gördüm. duşu sonra alacağını ama ellerini yıkamak için banyoya gideceğini söyleyince kendimi artık iyi nefes alabilmek adına dışarıya attım. arkadan geleceğini bildiğimden jaemin, chenle ve felix ile önden yürümeye başladım. çocuklardan hiçbiri ne olduğunu bilmiyor, durgun halimi fark etmiyorlardı. bu iyi, dedim kendi kendime. jeno'nun yaptığı her hareketimden sonra ne kadar utandığımı, delirdiğimi ve bütün bunların ne kadar hoşuma gittiğini belirten o şapşal gülümsememi sorsalar ağzımdan kaçırmaktan korkardım. 

yemekhanenin girişine kalmadan yolda jisung, yangyang ve seungmin ile karşılaşınca yüzümdeki gülümseme düştü. seungmin'in gözleri üzerimdeydi ve yangyang'ın bize günaydın iletisine bile karşılık vermemiştim. jeno'nun geldiğini de seungmin'in gözleri arkamıza kayınca anlamıştım. o gelince tekrar yürümeye devam ettik. jeno bir yanımda, chenle diğer yanımdaydı. yemekhaneye girip kahvaltıya başlamadan önce seungmin yanımda belirmiş ve üzerimi göstermişti. ''jeno'nun tişörtü değil mi?'' 

biraz sesli olduğundan yangyang ve chenle da bana bakmıştı. onlara bakış atmadan başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. öncesinde seungmin'den daha önemli problemlerim olduğunu belirtirken ne derece yanılmış olduğumu fark ediyordum şimdi. seungmin beni huzursuz hissettiriyordu ve jeno'yla aralarındaki ilişkideki konumuna üzülmüş olsam bile bu onun beni düşman bellediği gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu.

işin kötüsü, onu böyle konuşup bana yargılayıcı bakışlar atarken görünce benimde onu düşman bellemek gibi bir düşüncemin oluşmasıydı. ''temiz tişörtüm yoktu bu sebeple jeno bana onunkilerden birini verdi.''

seungmin, jeno'ya döndü ama devamında hiçbir laf etmedi. 

-

jeno banyodan çıkıp giyinene kadar benden laptopı açmamı istemişti. bende yatağımın başına geçip onun verdiği şifreyle jisung'un laptopını açmıştım. açar açmaz ekranda beliren fotoğrafla karşılaşınca incelemeden duramadım. fotoğraf onlar küçükken çekilmişti ve buradaydılar, kampta. jeno'yu gördüğümde yine gülümsedim. yanında ona sarılmış seungmin vardı ve sırıtıyordu. yangyang güneş gözlüğünü takmıştı, büyük olduğuna göre başka birine ait diye düşünmeden edemiyordum. jeno'nun küçüklüğünü görmek beni mutlu etmişti. tatlıydı, şimdiki gibi. ve gülüşü hiç değişmemişti. 

jeno banyodan giyinip çıktığında ve havlusu omuzlarında olduğunda bakışlarımı fotoğraftan çektim. o yanıma gelmiş ve kenara oturarak laptopı biraz kendi önüne çekmişti. ''birlikte gia izleyebiliriz diye düşündüm. umarım izlemedin?'' soru sorar gibi çıktı sesi, yalnız bakışları bende değildi. 

iç çektim ve bende o bütün dikkatini ekrana vermişken boynunda duran havlusunu çıkardım. o zaman ancak bana bakmıştı. ''sanırım iyiliğinin karşılığını vermeliyim?'' hiçbir şey söylemedi, sadece gülümsedi ve benim arkasına geçmem için yatağımda öne doğru kaydı. arkasına geçtim ve bana yaptığı gibi saçlarını kurutmaya başladım. 

o filmi bulup açana kadar devam ettim. ardından jeno geriye uzanıp bir elimi tuttu ve kendine doğru bir işaret gibi çekti. oldukça nazikti. ''başlayabiliriz.'' durmamdan yararlanarak havluyu elimden kaptı ve kendi yatağına fırlattı. laptopı iteledi ve ikimizde sırtımızı benim yatağımın başlığına dayarken filmi başlattı. 

başta filme odaklanmayı dilesem de gözlerimin yanımda minik tepkileriyle filmi izleyen çocuğa kaymasına engel olamadım. ara sıra dudakları replikleri tekrar ettiğinden kıpırdıyor ya da gözleri kısılıyordu. bir ara ekrana baktım, gia'nın linda ile konuşmaları vardı. aklımda jeno'nun bu filmi bu durumdan dolayı seçmiş olabileceği belirdi. ''biliyor musun aslında ismi sandy linter. gia ona gerçekten aşık olmuş ancak ilişkiler yalnızca dört ay sürmüş.'' jeno bana spoi verdiğini fark etmeden konuştuğunda kıkırdadım. gözleri hala filmdeydi ama. fazla şirin görünüyordu. tamamen farklı bir kişiliğiydi. ''gia ondan sonra dağılmış tabi, bu kadına aşık çünkü.'' ekrandaki iki kadına baktım. ''şu kadını görüyor musun? bu kadını annesi gibi gördü ve sonrasında bu kadını kaybetti. kendini boşlukta gibi hissediyordu, etrafında onu sevecek kimsesi kalmamış gibi. belki de onun bakış açısına göre öyle? sonra eroin kullanmaya başlıyor ve eroinin onu diğerleri gibi bırakmayacağına inanıyor.''

jeno kadını işaret etti ve dudaklarını üzülerek düşürdü. dayanamayarak elimi kaldırdım ve yanağını hafifçe sıktırdım. bana döndü. başta hala üzgün gibi görünüyordu lakin sonra gözleri büyüdü ve kaşları çatıldı. ''spoi verdim. inanamıyorum. özür dilerim donghyuck.''

onun bu tavrına artık dayanamayarak kahkaha attım. spoi almaktan nefret eden biri değildim, zaten nefret eden biri olsaydım da jeno'nun bu tatlı konuşmasına kızgın olamazdım. bacaklarımı kendime çektim ve çekinmeden jeno'ya döndüm. ''önemi yok, şu an izliyor olsam da film ve elbette model hakkında bir, iki bilgim vardı.''

jeno bunu yememiş olmalı ki kendine kızgın duruyordu. ''gia için üzüldüm.'' aklıma söylemek için başka hiçbir şey gelmemişçesine dudaklarımdan firar eden kelimeler yalnızca bunlardı. neyse ki beni onayladı. ''doğumundan beri istediği tek şey sevilmek ama bütün sevdikleri onu bırakıyor. kimseye tutunamıyor. artık sevmek de istemiyor çünkü bırakılmayacağına dair hiçbir güven duymuyor. böyle bir yaşamı ve ölümü hak etmemiş biri.''

yanımda usulca dururken onu, ifadelerini, benini, biraz da kirpiklerini seyrettim. ikimizde sonunu bile bile filmi izlerken jeno'nun onun hayatına üzülmesine dayanamadığımı anladım. bende dayanamıyordum ve onun hakkında söylediğim her cümlede samimiydim. gia, ağlayarak linda ile konuşmaya başladığında eğildim ve dün yaptığı gibi onun yanağına öpücük kondurdum.

plansızdı. o kadar plansızdı ki ben bile bunu yapacağımı bilmiyormuş gibi şaşkınca bakıyordum ona. ''bu ne içindi?'' dedi ben hiçbir şey demezken. 

omuz silkmiştim. ''iyiliğinin karşılığı?'' yineledim. başta anlamadı ama aklına dün bana yaptığı geldiğinde gülümsedi. gözleri ince çizgi oldular ve ben onun güldüğünü gördüğüm için memnun oldum. gia'nın güven problemini kendime benzetmekten kendimi alamasam da gia'dan epey farklıydım ben. biliyordum, güvenmek her zaman zor olsa da birilerinin beni sevmesini beklemekten asla yorulmayacaktım. birilerine yine güvenecek, belki de tekrar tekrar güvenim kırılacaktı. her şeye rağmen de rağmen annem yanımdaydı, renjun vardı ve daha fazlası. 

yalnız yapamayacağımın bilincindeydim. o gülerek bakarken hızla belirttim, ''jeno, bende senden etkilenmek istiyorum,'' ve ben güvenimin henüz temeli atılmadığı o andayken yine de eğilmiş ve onu üst dudağından öpmüştüm. dumura uğramıştı hem söylediğim hem yaptığım hareket için ancak bana karşılık vermişti. yumuşak bir şekilde öperken beni anında durmuş ve hafifçe geri çekilmişti. ''bu kez öpüştükten sonra seni yalnız bırakmayacağım.'' diyerek bilgilendirirken sırıtmadan edemedim.


	19. Chapter 19

kendi adıma verdiğim her karardan bir miktar pişmanlık duymaktan her zaman nefret ederdim. bir adım atarken artık öncesinde iki kere düşünüyorsam şimdi açıkçası binlerce kez düşünüyordum, özellikle konu benim kalbimi kime açacağım gibi şeylerse. hala güvensiz hissediyordum, jeno'ya kendimi açtıktan sonra ondan çekinmek zorunda hissetmekten de nefret ediyordum çünkü jeno bunları gerçekten hak etmiyordu. yine de elimden geldiğince ona yansıtmamaya çalışıyordum. birkaç gün önceki itirafım, tatlı öpüşmemiz orada sınırlı kalmış gibiydi. tabi bu biraz benim her şey olup bitince 'ne yaptım ben' diyerek kendimi yemem ile ilgili de bir problemdi. 

sorun hiçbir zaman jeno değildi ve büyük ihtimalle o olmayacaktı. bana iyi davranıyordu, beni düşündüğünü belli ediyordu, bana bunda rahatsızlık duymama imkan vermeyecek şekilde dokunabiliyordu, dünkü gibi antrenman yaparken o da yanımdan geçerse başını bana çevirip göz kırpıyor ve elimin ayağımı birbirine doluyordu -ki ben jeongin denen çocuktan azıcık azar işitmiş olsam bile aptal bir gülümsemeyle darmadağın şekilde dikilmekten memnun oluyordum. ama her şey bir kenara, jeno yine de bana onu hatırlatıyordu. _lucas'ı_. 

sevgili miydik? hayır, değildik. birbirimizden etkilendiğimizi söylemiştik ve ben jeno'nun bana hissettiği kadar ona bir şeyler hissetmek istediğimi zaten itiraf etmiştim ancak asla bu şekilde sevgili olamazdık. belki hiç olamayacaktık. gerçi ikimizde böyle bir konuyu açmamıştık.

yalnızca dert ettiğim tek şey ondan hoşlanmak isterken kendimi güvensizliğim yüzünden her daim geriye çekmek zorunda hissettiğimdi. anlatamadığım, açıklayamadığım sorunlarımın ağırlığı da beni yoruyordu. dediğim gibi jeno'ya yansıtmamaya çalışıyordum. _kısmen_. en azından deniyordum.

''şu final için ne yapacaksınız?'' çocuklardan biri, jisung, konuşunca başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. jeno yanımdaydı ve ara sıra dirseğiyle yanında olduğumu kontrol etmek istermiş gibi temas uygulamaktan çekinmiyordu. diğerleri fark etmiyordu ya da uzaktan arkadaşça görünen bu şeyi çok da önemsemiyorlardı. ama ben önemsiyordum. ve tatlı buluyordum. 

final için bahsettikleri konunun futbol maçı olduğunu düşünerek beni pek de ilgilendirmediğinden başımı yine eğip yemeğime odaklandım. ''ne yapacağız? çıkıp oynayacağız işte.'' seungmin'in ters sesini duyunca yeniden başımı kaldırdım, jisung da ondan soğuk bir cevap alınca göz devirmişti. jisung için çok umurunda olmamıştı onun tavrı ama benimle kesişen gözleri nedensiz kaskatı olmama neden oldu. 

seungmin'i jeno'yla öpüştüğümüz günün ertesi sabahı gördüğümden beri ona, bana dik bakışlarını yolladığı yüzünden kıl olmakla ya da jeno'ya kendisi aşıkken benim ona kendimi açmam konusunda kötü hissetmem gerekip gerekmediği konusunda kalmıştım. neticede jeno'dan etkilenmiyor bile olsaydım bütün bunların sebebi ben olmadığımdan kötü olanın da ben olması saçma olurdu. seungmin'i anlıyordum, _cidden_ , belki bu masada, bu kampta onu en iyi anlayabilecek insanlardan biriydim fakat jeno, onu sevmiyorsa bunun sorumlusu ben değildim. hiç kimse değildi. gerçi seungmin için sorun tamamen de ben değildim. jeno ben değil başka biriyle yakın olsaydı, başka birinden hoşlansaydı seungmin aynı tepkiyi verirdi. yine de bütün bunları kişisel algılamamak zordu. 

onu görmezden gelerek yemeğime odaklanmak isterken jeno yemeğime kendi etinden bir parça koydu. bu kez gözlerimi onunkilerle buluşturdum. seungmin'in bizi izlediğini biliyordu, anlaması lazımdı ama o kadar umursamıyordu ki onun için üzülmeye karar veriyordum en nihayetinde. 

''teşekkür ederim,'' kendisi yemeğini bitirmiş bir şekilde tepsisini kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve arkasına yaslandı. bir eliyle sırtımı sıvazladı. seungmin'in kaskatı hale getirdiği bedenimi nasıl anında jöle kıvamına getirmişti, hiçbir fikrim yoktu ancak biraz daha buna devam ederse bir şeyleri belli etmekten korkar hale gelmiştim. 

''sanırım biraz antrenman yapsak iyi olur.'' seungmin yine konuştuğunda bu kez muhatabı jeno'ydu. ''yemekten sonra birlikte gidelim.''

yanımdaki çocuk elini sırtımdan çekti, sıcacık elinin izi orada gibiydi. yangyang, ''hemen yemekten sonra spor yapamazsınız,'' diye uyarıda bulunduğunda seungmin bakışlarını ona çevirdi. 

diğer yanımda oturan jaemin ise diğerlerine yine kumsala gidip yüzebiliriz diye öneride bulundu. açıkçası kimseyle, hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyordum lakin birilerine, özellikle jaemin'e itiraz edecek gücü kendimde bulabilir miydim, meçhuldü. 

chenle gibi sessizce yemeğime odaklandım ve bir zaman sonra birbirine karışmış konuşmaların içinde hiç birini bile seçmeyi çabalamayarak sırtımı sandalyeme yasladım. seungmin'in sadece en sonunda jeno'yu konuşmak için odaya çağırdığını işittiğimde derin bir nefes çektim içime. jeno da ona hayır diyememişken tek yapacağım umutsuzca ya birilerine uyacağım ya da kendi odama kapanacağım gerçeğiyle yüzleşmek oldu. 

çocuklar dağıldığında en sonda jeno'nun bana bakıp güldüğünü gördüm ama o, seungmin'in gerçekten onu çekiştirmesine engel olamayarak onunla konuşmak için ayrılmıştı. yangyang, jisung ile kaldığı odasına, gizlice valizine koyduğu monopoly oyununu oynamaya çağırmıştı, ben odama gidip kafa dinlemek istediğimi belirtince. ''bak, kaçırma bunu çünkü normalde jisung'a bile el sürdürmem.''

jisung onun bu cümlesine burun kıvırmıştı. ''alt tarafı monopoly farkında mısın acaba?'' 

duymazdan geldi onu ve bana odakladı bakışlarını. açık konuşmak gerekirse yalnız kalmak konusunda kararlı olsam da kendi kendime duvarları izleyip pişman olduğum, esasen de hoşuma giden şeyleri düşünerek kafayı sıyırmaktansa ani fikir değişikliğiyle yangyang ile monopoly oynamayı kabul etmiştim. jaemin ve felix yüzmek konusunda ısrarcı olunca chenle dışında da yanımda kalan olmamıştı. 

gerçi dördümüz de iyiydik. 

yangyang bizi odalarına davet edip kapısını açtığında normalde yasak olmasına rağmen duvarlara asılan posterlere bakıp chenle ile güldük. jisung ve onun eğlenmek için getirdikleri her şey ortadaydı. kabul ediyorum öyle zırt pırt arama yapmazlardı ancak bunları görürlerse de alırlardı. yalnızca bu aramaları da büyük olanlar içeriye içki aldıklarında ve bunu belli ettiklerinde sinirlenip yapıyorlardı. bu da bu yıl yangyang'ın dediğine göre hiç olmamıştı. 

''gizli sığınağımıza hoş geldiniz!'' yangyang kapıyı kapadı ve ışığı açtı. eşyaları da çok düzensiz olduğundan oda çok dar ve küçük görünüyordu. sevmiştim. her şeye rağmen. chenle ve ben masalarının olduğu yere ilerledik. chenle, masaya oturdu, bende yanında kollarımı bağlayarak kalçamı yalnızca yasladım. 

''üzgünüm, biraz dağınıktır.'' jisung söylediğinde kıkırdadım.

yangyang ise önünden geçen uzun boylu çocuğu izledi. ''kendi eşyalarından bir haber galiba?'' bize yer açmak için eşyaları banyo tarafına itelediler, masayı iki yatağına arasına sığdırmak için yatakları iki yana çektiler ve nihayet masayı oraya yerleştirdiler. yangyang'ın yatağına otururken chenle de karşıma geçti. ''jisung çok dağınık ve gürültülü olduğundan ikimiz birlikte kalıyoruz yoksa cidden böyle bir insan değilim.''

az önce banyoya doğru itelediği küçük kıyafet dağına bakarken sırıtıyordum. jisung da onu ciddiye almayarak alışkanlığı yaptığı göz devirmeyi tekrarladı. ''asıl o çok dağınık olduğundan benimle çünkü seungmin ve jeno bundan çok haz etmezler.''

jeno'nun adını duymamla dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. iki yan odada olduğunu yangyang çıtlatmıştı ve ne konuştuklarını merak etmiyorum desem yalan olacaktı. ama her şeyden önce aklıma onların ilişkilerini bilip bilmedikleri sorusu geldi. soracak değildim, bu oldukça saygısızca geliyordu kulağa ancak jeno'nun bu konuda beni bilgilendirmediği konusunda emindim. gözlerimi yangyang'ın düzenlemeye başladığı monopoly oyununa çevirdim. ''seungmin ve jeno aynı odada değiller bu yıl. sen demiştin.''

yangyang hımladı, kaşları çatılmıştı lakin tam anlamıyla oyunu yaratmaya çalıştığından dolayı böyleydi. ''kız meselesine bu kadar kafayı takıp oda ayırmalarına inanamıyorum.''

yangyang bakışlarını kaldırıp jisung'a döndü. diğeri ağzından çıkanı pek duymuyor gibiydi, chenle da zaten pek umursamazdı böyle şeyleri. yangyang'a kartlar konusunda yardım ediyordu sessizce. bakışlarımı fark eden jisung üzülerek söyledi. ''ah, yanlış anlama, seni sevmediğimden yapmadım bu yorumu.''

bunu dert etmiyordum bile. yalnızca söylediklerinde takılı kalmıştım. jeno'nun hikayesinin en azından seungmin ile ilgili hikayesinin yarım kaldığının farkındaydım ve bu da kesinlikle devamı olduğunun göstergesiydi. 

''her neyse oyuna başlayalım mı?'' yangyang heyecanla ellerini çırptı.

-

jeno ve seungmin'in olduğu takım final maçını almıştı. yuta denen çocuk biraz çıldırmıştı, jaehyun ise onu sakinleştireceğim diye neredeyse dirseği yüzünden burnunu kırıyordu ama her şey oldukça iyiydi. maçı aldıkları an, destekleyen desteklemeyen bütün çocuklar onları tebrik etmek için bağırmışlardı. eh, bir dünya kupası ciddiyeti olmasını bekleyemezdiniz zaten. oldukça hoştu. seungmin, maç bitip final golünü attıktan sonra jeno'ya sarıldı. 

heyecanlılardı, mutlulardı ve gülüyorlardı. jeno adına mutluydum ancak yüzümü düşmekten kurtaramamıştım resmen. yangyang da delirmiş gibi çığlık atarken jaemin ve beni kolları arasına alıp çiğnemekten rahatsızlık duymamıştı. en sonunda gülümsemekte gecikmedim.

hakem, kazanan takım için konuşma yapmasını isterken herkes dikkat kesilmişti, yangyang bize sıkıca sarılmıştı. ''bu maçı ne kadar zor olsa da aldık, tabi ki de diğer tüm takımları tebrik ediyoruz. hepsi güçlü takımlardı.'' kaptanları, yani yuta konuşuyordu. konuşmayı sürdüreceği sırada jaehyun arkasına geçmiş ve _maçı aldık_ diye bağırınca kimse devam edecek konuşmayı umursamamış, sahaya inmişti. yuta'yı en son jaehyun'a lafını böldüğü için sinirlenirken görmüştüm. 

hepimiz jeno ve seungmin'in yanına giderken gergindim. o ikisi hala konuşuyorlardı ve bariz ki seungmin beni görmek istemeyecekti. lakin tüm gücümü jeno'nun yanına gitmek için harcadım. yangyang bize yaptığı gibi ikisine sarılıp tebrik ediyordu. ''ben zaten biliyordum sizin alacağınızı.''

jeno'nun gözleri tebrik edenlerden sonra bana döndü. durup bakışmamızın aptalca görüneceğini hesap ederek ona yaklaştım. ''tebrikler.''

''teşekkür ederim,'' hala derince nefes alıyordu, göğsü şişiyor, dudakları hızla kuruyordu. inatla da yalıyordu. bakışlarımın farkında mıydı bilmiyordum ama utanç verici olsa da yaptığı her hareketi incelemeden duramıyordum. terden dolayı ıslanan uzun saçları alnına dökülüyordu. gerçekten aklımda yoktu lakin kendimi onun alnındaki saçları geriye çekerken buldum.

jeno sadece öylece durmuş beni izliyordu. saçlarını alnından çektim ve birkaç saniyeliğine kaçırdığım gözlerimi yine onunkilerle buluşturdum. tekrardan oluyordu. sessizdik. tabi bu öncekiler gibi beni rahatsız etmiyordu. belki bir miktar yalnız kalmamızı istediğimden yaşadığım üzüntü var olabilirdi fakat çabuk atlatabilirdim bunu. 

''ya yuta hyung pasta yaptırmış inanamıyorum.'' jisung, büyüklerini tebrik etmek için yanına gitmişti ama koşa koşa aramıza katıldı. o sırada bakışlarımız bölündü ve ben jisung'a dönmeden önce seungmin'le karşı karşıya geldim. jeno da onu fark etmiş olmalı ki yanıma biraz daha sokuldu. ''adam kazanacağına o kadar eminmiş ki koç lee ile anlaşıp pasta sipariş ettirmiş. hadi gidelim!'' 

jisung, bugünkü oyunda mekanı almasına izin verdiği için yangyang'ın yerine en yakın arkadaş olarak atadığı chenle'nun elinden tutup çekiştire çekiştire koşturmuştu. bizde arkasından bakıp kahkaha atarken onu izlememiz gerektiğini biliyorduk. jeno, hemen banyo yapamayacağı için hırkasını giydi ve onunla yan yana arkada yürümeme izin verdi. seungmin'in bakışları omzunun üstünden bize kaysa bile hiçbir şey yapmıyordu.

''seni sinirlendiriyor mu?''

neyden bahsettiğini biliyordum. _seungmin_. omuz silktim. ''hayır.''

''iyi öyleyse,'' birden elimden tutup çekiştirmeye başladığında işaret parmağını dudaklarına koydu. ''gidelim.'' birlikte çocukların arkasından yürümeyi kesip jeno'nun beni götürdüğü yere ilerledim. aslında pek bir yere gittiğimiz yoktu. kumsala gelmiştik. ''üzgünüm, seninle yalnız kalmak istediğim için umarım kızmazsın. eğlenceyi ve pastayı kaçıracaksın.''

pasta neydi ki? aklımdan geçenleri bilebilseydi bu dediğini bir hayli komik bulurdu. ''kızmadım.''

beraber gökyüzü yüzünden siyah denize bakarken belli bir süre konuşmamayı tercih ettik. bunun bu şekilde sonlanmayacağına emin olduğumdan son derece rahattım. jeno ise tahmin ettiğim gibi davranıyordu. ''en son film izlediğimizde dediğin şeyi hatırlıyor musun?'' başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. ''o günden beri bunun konusunu açmadığımızın farkındayım ama rahatsız etmek de istemedim. yalnızca, bunu başarıp başaramadığımı soracaktım.''

ona keşke kendimin de emin olduğum yanıtları verebilseydim. jeno ilgiliydi, sevimliydi, iyiydi fakat bana hala onu hatırlatıyordu. muhtemelen bu cevabım da onu mutlu etmeyecekti. ondan etkilendiğimi söyleyebilirdim, bunu saklayacak değildim ve birkaç gün önce dediğim şey açıkçası bir nevi itiraf gibiydi ama galiba jeno'nun ne dediğini anlayabiliyordum. güvenemeyeceğimi ona nasıl söyleyecektim? benden hoşlansa da bana aşık değildi sonuçta. benim güvensiz hissettiren sorunlarımla uğraşmak zorunda değildi. 

''cevap vermek zorunda değilsin. seni zorlamak adına sormadım.''

''biliyorum,'' kendini kötü hissetmemesi adına cevapladım. ''yalnızca özür dilerim. senden etkileniyorum, jeno.'' 

hafifçe güldü. ''benden etkileniyorsan özür dilemene gerek yok.'' 

''haklısın.'' o güldüğünde, bana yaklaştığında, dokunduğunda ve iyi olup olmadığımı her yokladığında kalbimin ritmini değiştirebiliyordu. elbette ondan etkileniyordum. özürüm bunun için değildi ama. bence o da farkındaydı lakin üzerinde durmak istemedi. hızla yere eğilerek taşlar almış ve denizde taş sektirmeye başlamıştı. bir taşı da bana uzattığında sorgulamadan aldım.

ona neden bu şekilde hissettiğimi anlatmak istiyordum, beni anlardı ya da anlamazdı. ancak bu bir son getirmeyecekti. belki şu anda yanlış yapıyordum. başından beri bunu yapmamalıydım, jeno'dan etkilenmemeliydim. 

jeno, ben kendimi kendi düşüncelerimle parçalarken arkama geçti, kollarını belime sardı ve neredeyse aynı boyda olmamızda rağmen bana doğru yaslanarak başını omzuma bastırdı. ''seni meşgul eden şeyi bilmiyorum, belki şimdi anlatmak istemiyorsun, anlarım. sana eskilerini hatırlattığımdan dolayı böyle birden içine kapandığını ve konuşurken dalıp gittiğini tahmin ediyorum. tek istediğim seni rahatsız ediyorsam söyle,''

''etmiyorsun,'' dedim hızla onu keserek. kendisinden rahatsız olsam bunlar asla hoşuma gitmezdi, belli edeceğimi de düşünüyordum. ''lütfen böyle düşünme.''

kıkırdadı. sıcak nefesi boynuma değmişti çoktan. huylansam da kıpırtısız kalmaya özen gösterdim. ''pekala, benden rahatsız olmuyorsun ama sana birini hatırlatıyorum ve o kişi iyi anılar bırakmadı. benimleyken onu düşünmeni istemiyorum. beni o kişi olarak hayal etme. karşı koymak ne kadar zor olursa olsun yapma.'' başımı söz dinleyen küçük bir çocuk gibi salladım tekrar tekrar. o ise yüzünü yaklaştırmış, çene çizgim ile boynum arasında bir yere öpücük bırakmıştı. ''rahatla ve seni sevmeme izin ver.''

''birileri görebilir.'' dedim istemsizce. dudaklarım ince birer çizgi olmuşlardı. az önce jeno'nun dediklerini aklıma getirdim. _sorun yok,_ diye mırıldandım kendi kendime, _sorun olmayacak._

''önemli değil, kimseye açıklama yapmak zorunluluğumuz yok.'' bana verdiği taşı gelişigüzel denize fırlattım ancak benimki jeno'nunki gibi gitmemişti bile. anında denizin dibindeydi. sonra dayanamayarak jeno'ya döndüm, onun rahatını bozmak beni bir miktar üzmüş olsa bile. yüzü tam karşımdaydı, gözleri gece parlayabiliyordu ve enerjisi -belki buna _ihtiyacım_ olduğundan belki de buna _anlık_ inancımdan- evet, güven veriyordu. 

_kimseye açıklama yapma zorunluluğum yok._ bu o kadar zor geliyordu ki, yine de ona inanmak istiyordum. ''neler olduğunu bilmiyorsun, merak ediyorsun ama sormuyorsun ancak bir şekilde sanki yaşadığım her şeyden haberin varmış gibi özenli, iyimser davranıyorsun. senden ciddi anlamda hoşlanmakla korkmak arasında kalıyorum.''

kahkaha attı. başı geriye düşmüştü. etraf biz dışında neredeyse karanlık ve sessiz olmasına rağmen etraftaki en güzel şey o olabilirdi. gece gündüz parlayan tek şey oydu sanki. ''sapık değilim.''

onun gibi güldüm ve ellerimle yanaklarını tuttum. ''lee jeno, ileride ne olacak bilmiyorum ama pişman olmayacağım tek şey olmanı çok istiyorum.'' daha fazla konuşmamıza gerek bile yoktu. jeno da bu gece geri cevap vermemişti zaten.


	20. Chapter 20

jeno atını ileriye sürdüğünde gözlerimi bir ona çıkardım bir de yeniden aşağıya indirdim. ''bunu bilerek mi yaptın?'' diye sorduğumda piyonumla atını yiyordum. umurunda bile olmamıştı, zaten başından beri satranca odaklanmamıştı. dehşet sıcak olan havada antrenman sonrasında dışarıda hiçbir şey yapamayacağımı belirttiğimde jeno bana uyarak odada kalmıştı. ayrıca satrancını açıp oynamayı teklif etmişti ancak benim kadar oynamıyordu. ''ciddi olamaz mısın?''

''seni izlemek daha iyi.'' tanrım, yine aynısını yapıyordu. 

sahilde konuştuğumuzun üzerinden iki hafta rahat geçmişti. temmuz'un ortalarındaydık çoktan ve jeno'yla ilişkimizin adı bile olmasa birbirimize karşı davranışlarımızda büyük gelişmeler vardı. odada her gün konuşup duruyor ve iltifatlar yağdırıyorduk. tabi ki de jeno kadar değildim. küçük, tatlı temaslarımızı unutamazdım, en çok hoşuma giden onlardı. ayriyeten jeno'nun beni utandırmaktan zevk aldığını öğrenmiştim, bu da utanan ben olsam dahi hoşuma giden bir başka şeydi. 

kıkırdadım. ''oyun oynamayı sen teklif etmiştin.'' üzerimdeki yoğun bakışlarını görmezden gelmeyi deneyerek söylediğimde gülümsediğini işittim.

''kaşlarını çatmanı, bir taşı oynatmak isterken gözlerini tahtada en az yarım saniye hızla gezdirmeni ve alt dudağına eziyet etmeni görmek içindi aslında.''

dudaklarım aralandı ve şaşkınca bakışlarımı yine ona çevirdim. bu kadar cesur konuşması beni her daim afallatıyordu. o ise utanmadan gülmeyi sürdürüyordu. dirseklerini satranç tahtasından arta kalan boşluklarına koyarak ellerini birleştirdi. iki haftada jeno'nun bu kadar bana yakın olabilmesi çok gericiydi. midem içimde takla atıyordu. ve ne kadar sık sorsam da hala bu soruyu sordurabiliyordu bana: daha ne kadar samimi ve açık olabilirdi ki?

_jeno'nun bir sonu yoktu._

rahatsız mıydım? _hayır_. bunu yapmasına bir nevi izin veren de bendim. kötü, beni endişeye boğacak düşünceleri hissediyor olsam da onları jeno'nun sözleriyle kovabiliyordum. _kimseye hesap verme zorunluluğum yoktu._ günlerdir sık sık bu cümleyi kullanmıştım ve işe yarıyordu. en azından çevremde jeno varken. onun enerjisine, aurasına kapılmamak benim için imkansızdı. o etraftayken endişe etmemem gerektiğini düşünüyordum. yalnızca keşke bende onun kadar rahat olabilseydim diyordum veya o güvensizliğimi hissetmese. 

''ne düşünüyorsun?''

bakışlarım yine satranç tahtasına kaydı, filimi öylece yerleştirdim. jeno ise hızlı davranıp şahı ile filimi yemişti. ardından elini uzamış saçlarıma uzatmıştı. aramızda küçük masa olmasa ellerini birkaç gündür alışkanlık yaptığı gibi saçlarımda dolaştırabilirdi lakin şimdilik tek yapabildiği önümdeki perçemleri savurmaktı. 

''hiçbir şey düşünmüyordum.'' _yalandı_. o da yememişti zaten ancak ısrar etmemişti. 

o sırada telefonum çalmaya başladığında ikimizin de oyunu bırakması zor olmadı. elime aldığımda renjun'in aradığını gördüm. bakışlarım jeno'ya döndü. ''bakabilirsin, bende banyoya gidecektim.'' hiçbir şey söylemeden başımı salladım, o da gecikmeden havlusunu ve kıyafetlerini alarak banyoya ilerlemişti. 

aramayı cevapladığımda renjun'e bu olanlar hakkında en ufak bile hiçbir şey söylemediğim aklıma gelince telaşlandım çünkü eminim düşündüğüm şeyleri bilecek, lucas ile olanları hatırlatacaktı. ''tanrım, kaç gün oldu. hani beni arayacaktın?''

düşüncelerimi kesen sesini işittiğimde gergince güldüm ve onun beni göremediğine şükrederek ensemdeki saçlarımı çekiştirdim. burada saçlarımı kesemediğim için uzamasına engel olamıyordum. hem jeno sayesinde uzun saçlara alışmaya başlamıştım galiba. ''özür dilerim.''

''inkar etmiyorsun? kendine gel.'' göz devirdim. ''her neyse, neler yapıyorsun? umarım beni aramayışının mantıklı nedenleri vardır. burada canım sıkılmaya başladı.''

jeno aklımın ucundan geçse de ilk dediğim 'hiç' kelimesi oldu. ''sana dediğim gibi. antrenmana falan gidiyorum. geçen mesaj attığımda da söylemiştim, arada buradaki çocuklarla takılıyorum.''

bir süre renjun'den ses gelmedi. o an ona jeno ve benim ne konuştuklarımızı anlatmak geçti. renjun aklımı okumuş gibi jeno'yu sormuştu bir yandan çünkü. gerçi kampa geldiğimden beri jeno'nun konusunu bir işaret gibi açıyordu. mesajlaşmamızda susmuyordu da. ''oda arkadaşın nasıl? yakışıklı bir şey olduğunu söylemiştin ve yapabilseydin bana fotoğraf atacaktın ancak atmadın! kaç hafta oldu?''

''bu kulağa taciz gibi geliyor.''

''sadece merak ediyorum,'' masaya biraz iteledim ve ayağa kalkıp kapıya doğru yürüdüm. ''tekrar diyorum dört ayak üstündesin. her gün ona süzüp duruyor musun merak ediyorum.'' bu dediklerini şakaya vursa da yanaklarımın kızarmasına engel olamadım. renjun şu an yanımda olsaydı bu halime bakıp neler olduğunu anında anlardı. 

''kes şunu.'' memnuniyetsizmiş gibi dile getirsem dahi gerçekten bunu yaptığım gerçeği beni delirtiyordu. ''öyle şeyler düşünmemeni söylemiştim.'' alt dudağımı dişledim ve bedenimi duvara yasladım. konuyu değiştirmek adına ona, ''senin durumlar nasıl? ilgilendiğin başka biri oldu mu?'' diye sordum.

o anda büyükannesinin ona getirdiği meyve tabağını aldı -kadın odaya kapıyı çalmadan girdiği için de ayriyeten renjun hafif bir sitem etmişti lakin bir kulağının bende olduğunu o cevap verince kavradım. ''benden etkilendiğini düşündüğüm biri var.'' ağzını şapırdatarak hızla konuştu. durumu anlatmaya başladığında kesinlikle onu dinliyordum ancak birden kendimi yine jeno'yu düşünürken bulmuştum. renjun'a her şeyi anlatmak ve onun bana tavsiyeler vermesini istiyordum lakin o ahizeye doğru ''sen beni dinliyor musun?'' diye bağırdığında aklımda tekrar kalmamıştı. 

''evet.''

''en son ne dedim?'' sustum ve renjun'in bu kez onunla yeni arkadaşlar edindiğim için onu satıyor olduğum konusuna girdim. daha doğrusu renjun bu konuya beni zorla dahil etmişti. ''konuşmak istemiyorsan sorun değil.'' 

''yani konuşmak istememek değil de aklımı toparlayamıyorum.'' cümle hissettiklerimin tam karşılığıydı. renjun'in kaşlarını çatmış hali sanki gözlerimin önündeydi çünkü sesi de tam o hissi veriyordu, aynı şekilde. 

''bir şey olmadı, değil mi donghyuck?'' uzunca bir sessizlik geçti aramızda. renjun'in uyarı tonunda adımı söylemesini işittim. ''donghyuck? bana bak, gerçekten bir şey mi oldu?''

''sana her şeyi anlatacağım ama şimdi değil, tamam mı?''

''beni korkutuyorsun, aptal şey.'' o anda jeno banyo kapısını açıp kafasını uzattığında doğru zamanın şu an olmadığına emin olmuştum. ''bunu unutmam ben. haberin olsun. eğer zor olan dile getirmekteyse mesaj da atabilirsin. biliyorsun değil mi?''

''biliyorum. görüşürüz?'' renjun biliyordum ki içini yiyen o kurtçuğa engel olamayarak iç çekmişti fakat bana kötü tepki de vermeden elveda edip telefonu kapadığında neredeyse teşekkür edecektim. jeno, telefonu kapadığımı görünce daha rahat bir şekilde yürüdü, masayı eski yerine koydu. satranç taşlarını toplamaya başladı. 

''arkadaşınla konuşman bitti mi?'' sanki bilmiyormuş gibi sordu. esasında benden duymak istediğini bildiğimden gülümsedim ve başımı salladım. satranç taşlarını boş verip beni elimden tutup kendine çekti. kalçasını masaya yaslıyordu ve beni kolları arasına hapsetmişti. ''akşam dışarıda baş başa gezmeye ne dersin?''

genelde dışarıda beraber değildik, çocuklarlaydık. bu biraz ensemdeki tüylerin korkuyla dikelmesine sebep olur gibi olsa da sanki jeno bunu anlamış gibi bir elini saçlarıma götürüp sevdi. eli enseme kayıp masaj yaparak oynadığında dudak büzecektim neredeyse. bu beni iyi hissettiriyordu. bu jeno'nun samimi olma şekliydi ve bana unuttuğum hislerimi yaşatıyordu sanki. iyisiyle de kötüsüyle de. gözlerimi onunkilere diktim.

''olur ancak kamp içinde kalacağız, değil mi?''

seungmin tarafından tekrar şikayet edilmek istemiyordum. ''çıplak yüzmeyi sevdiğini düşünmüştüm.'' alışkanlıkla göz devirdim yeniden. o ise küçük bir kahkaha atmıştı. ''evet, kampın içinde olacağız.''

-

jeno başını omzuma gömüp yatakta büzülürken kitabımı göz hizamdan indirip yine de yer kalmayan yatağımda ona yer açabilmek için kenara kaymak istesem bile o buna izin vermeyip bir kolunu belime sarmıştı. antrenmanı yeni bitmişti, banyosunu yapmıştı ve ben kitap okurken birden gelip yanımda uzanmayı tercih etmişti. ''bence böyle kalabiliriz,'' dediğinde kıkırdadım. 

''saçların omzumu ıslatıyor.'' 

mırıldandı. ne dediğini anlamadım ancak kalkmasını söylemedim. söylemeyeceğimi de biliyordu zaten bu sebeple jeno yanımda yatıp bana sarılmayı sürdürürken bir süre daha kitabımı okudum. onun sakin nefeslerini fark ettiğimde uyuduğunu kavramıştım. kitabımı sessizce yatağımın ayak ucuna koymayı denedim. jeno beni uyurken dahi sarmalamayı kesmediği için hareketlerim kısıtlıydı, yine de başarılıydım. kendimi geriye atıp jeno gibi yattığımda onun huzurlu ifadesini seyretmeye başladım. odadayken, kimse bizi göremezmiş gibiyken bütün bunlar hiç beni huzursuz hissettirmiyordu.

dün kamp odalarının arkasında kalan taşlı yolda yürürken jeno'nun bizim görülebilme ihtimalimize rağmen benim elimden tutup kendine çekmesini ve bana sarılmasını hatırladım. iç çektim. bunlar bana alışık gelen şeyler değildi. beni korkutuyorlardı ama dediğim gibiydi de, bunlardan rahatsız da olduğum söylenemezdi. en azından jeno'dan rahatsız değildim. o bunları yaparken endişe edecek bir şey yokmuş gibi gelirdi ve buna inanırdım. lakin özellikle son günlerde başımı yastığıma her koyduğumda bunların doğru olup olmadığını tartışırdım. bunları hak edip etmediklerimi. bunların gerçek olup olmadıklarını. 

ben kendimi geri çekmeye çok alışıktım. kimselerin beni, daha doğrusu erkeklerden hoşlandığımı, eğer bir ilişkim varsa da göstermemem gerektiğini öğrenmiştim. bu nedenle jeno her bunları yaptığında ve yalnız kaldığımda ikilemde kalıyordum. gerçekten doğru şey bu muydu? ama neden eski günleri yaşıyormuşum gibi de hissettiriyordu? neden farklı görünmüyordu? 

jeno birden gözlerini açtı, gözleri kısıktı ama beni rahatça seçebiliyordu ve ben de onun bilincinin açık olduğunun farkındaydım. ''ne düşündüğünü o kadar merak ediyorum ki...'' sertçe yutkundum. bunu görmemiş olmasını diliyordum. 

''uyuduğunu düşünüyordum.''

''beni izlemen hoşuma gidiyor.'' aynı şey oluyordu. jeno varken, böyle konuşurken endişelendiğim hiçbir şey yokmuş gibiydi. ''umarım uyurken bile ne kadar yakışıklı olduğumu falan düşünüyorsundur.''

ona neden bunları düşünmek zorunda kaldığımı anlatmayı istiyordum, jeno başından beri anlatmamı istiyordu ancak hala hazır değildim. gülümsedim. ''sen daha fazla açık sözlü ve egoist biri mi olmaya başladın?'' 

bir kolunu da belimin altından geçirdi ve benimki gibi gülüşle beni seyrederken bedenimi üstüne doğru çekti. ellerimi istemsizce göğsüne koydum. onun için ağır olup olmadığımı düşünmeye fırsat bırakmadan gözlerini daha da net açtı ve onunkine oldukça yakın yüzüme hiçbir efor sarf etmeden öpücük bıraktı. ''hoşlanmadın mı?''

dudak büzdüğümde kaşları havaya kalktı. ''yani... fena değil.''

tekrar kahkaha attı. ''donghyuck, çok tatlısın.'' bir kez daha öpmek istediğini biliyordum, ben de bunu istiyordum. eğildiğimde buna sırıttı. ''seni tekrar öpmemi mi istiyorsun?'' duraksadım ve kirpiklerimin üstünden gözlerine baktım. 

''eğer istemiyorsan beni bırakabilirsin?'' öyle bir şey yapmayacaktım ama kollarını refleks olarak daha da sıkılaştırması da hoşuma gitmedi desem yalan olacaktı belli ki. jeno yine beni öpmek için dudaklarını araladığında bu kez hızlı bir öpücük bırakmaktan çok daha fazlası olacaktı. bunu bilerek eğilmiş ve öpücüğü başlatmıştım. 

nefessiz kalana kadar öpüşürken jeno'nun göğüs kafesimi taciz eden kalp ritmim yüzünden beni duyabileceğini sanıyordum. biz öpüşürken beceriksiz, çarpık gülüşünün sebebini buna vermiştim. geri çekildiğimizde de jeno gülmeye devam ediyordu. 

''ne oldu?'' 

sanki bunu sormam daha da gülmesine sebep olmuştu. ''yalnızca,'' doğru kelimeyi seçmeye çalışarak birkaç saniye sessiz kaldı. ''gerçekten fazla tatlı olduğunu düşünüyordum.'' 

pekala, burada durup jeno'nun bitmek bilmeyen iltifatlarını dinlersem açık sözlülüğünün eseri olarak havaya karışacak kadar kızaracaktım. yüzümü buruşturup kafamı onun göğsüne gömerken jeno hala daha ne kadar şirin olduğumu dile getirip duruyordu. bedenimi yine eskisi gibi yana çevirdiğinde bile kollarını geri çekmemişti. aksine bir bacağını da bacaklarımın üzerine atmıştı. ''artık tuhaf biri olduğunun düşünüyorum.''

jeno hiçbir şey söylemedi ancak o başını benim göğsüme yatırırken eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu. 

-

çocuklarla birlikte yemek yedikten sonra basketbol maçını izlemek için kapalı spor salonuna gelmiştik. kamptaki tek kapalı salondu, eğer depoyu saymazsak; genelde basketbol, voleybol (kumsalda oynadıklarını pas geçiyordum) ve badminton maçlarını burada yapıyorlardı. bu hafta basketbol vardı ve elbette kimse beni takım için almamıştı. bu da hayatım boyunca beni kırmayacak tek şey olabilirdi. 

seungmin'e çarpan gözüm biz oturmadan önce onun bakışlarının da bana çarpmasına sebep olmuştu. seungmin her zamanki gibiydi. bana karşı soğuktu ve mesafeliydi, konuşmuyordu. ayriyeten iki haftadır da jeno'nun en fazla benimle zaman geçirmesi onun sinirini bozuyordu. söylemiyordu lakin anlayabiliyordum. diğer çocuklar da anlıyor mu emin değildim. belki yangyang ve jisung anlıyor olsalar da takmıyorlardı. 

jeno yine benim yanıma oturmak istediğinde seungmin, yanını işaret edip ona seslenmişti. jaemin, onun yakın arkadaşının yanına oturacağını düşünerek benim yanıma otururken jeno özür diler gibi bana bakınmıştı. aslında jeno'nun bu maça da gelmek istediğini sanmıyordum çünkü yemekteyken onu yangyang ve jisung ikna etmişti. çocukların bizi izlemediği anda da benim gidip gitmeyeceğimi sormuştu. çocukları yalnız bırakmak istemediğimi ve her ne kadar bu işi öylesine yapıyor olsam dahi oynayacak çocukları tanıdığımdan en azından orada bulunmamın anlamlı olacağını düşündüğümü belirtmiştim. 

jeno, seungmin'in yanına oturduğunda son kez bana baktı ve sonrasında ikisi konuşmaya başladı. 

farkındaydım, içimde hissettiğim şeyin adına kıskançlık deniyordu. seungmin'e hem sinirleniyor hem de üzülüyordum ama bu durum adına hiçbir şey yapamayacağım da aşikardı. her şeyden önce zaten o, onun arkadaşıydı. jeno'yla takılıyor olabilirdik, birbirimizden aşık olmasak da hoşlanıyor olabilirdik lakin onu çok benimsemiştim. _hayır_. doğru kelime bu olamazdı. ona karşı artık üstünü kapamaya çalıştığım o garip ve beni heyecanlandıran hisleri hissediyordum. 

bu ise beni korkutuyordu. her şeyiyle. jeno yaz aşkı gibi bir şey olmalıydı. birkaç hafta sonra kamp bitip yollarımız ayrılacağı zaman tatlı bir hatıra olarak kalmalıydı ancak öyle kalmayacakmış, bende bir yara bırakacakmış ya da bana kendisini hep hatırlatacak anıları silemeyecekmişim, geri planda tutamayacakmışım gibi hissediyordum. 

jeno'ya arkadan son kez baktım. seungmin bir kolunu onun omzuna attığında göz devirerek önüme döndüm. maç çoktan başlamıştı ama kollarımı göğsümde birleştirmiş bir şekilde durmaktan vazgeçemiyordum. jaemin ve onun diğer yanındaki felix, antrenmanlar sırasında takım olduğumuz jeongin'in adını bağırmadan duramıyorlardı. yine de kendimi böyle durup sessizce izleyen tek kişi olmadığımdan teselli edebiliyordum. 

koç lee baş hakemlik yapıyordu ve ilk yarının bittiğini belirtmek için yalnızca uzun süre düdük çalmıştı. sporcular dinlenmek için iki tarafa dağıldığında sırtımı geriye yasladım. yangyang yanında getirdiği abur cuburları kimseye fark ettirmeden bize çevirip almamızı isterken o zaman şeklimi bozmuştum herhalde. diğerleri de bize doğru dönmüştü. yanımdaki chenle almayı reddetmişti. voleybol maçları çoktan bitmişti. chenle benim gibi seçilmemiş olarak değil cidden oynamak istemediği için maçlara katılmamıştı. 

''jeongin'in olduğu takım önde.'' jaemin bana baktığında bakışlarımı ona çevirmeden edemedim. 

''ben onu bunu bilmem, keşke basketbol maçlarında da yuta hyung oynayabilseydi.'' jisung yemekten beri bunu söylediği için hiçbiri tepki vermedi ancak ben gülmeden edememiştim.

ikinci periyot başladığında aklımı biraz daha önümdeki iki çocuktan uzaklaştırabilmiştim. maç bitip jeongin'in takımı (jisung artı yönlerinin johnny denen çocuk olduğundan bahsediyordu) kazandığında mutluydum. _kısmen_. jeongin'in yanına gidip onu tebrik bile etmiştim. genelde pek iyi anlaşamadığımızı hissederdim, sebebi malumdu ama onu tebrik etmem memnun etmişe benziyordu. 

her şey bittiğinde ise neredeyse dağılmıştık. jeno ortalarda görünmüyordu, en son onu biri kulağına eğilip bir şey isterken görmüştüm, sonrasında kaybolmuştu. seungmin çaprazımdaydı ve bizim çocuklar denizin önünde birbirlerine su sıçratıp duruyorlardı. chenle benimleydi, o da olmasaydı seungmin'in beni rahat bırakmayacağını düşünüyordum. 

''chenle!'' jisung, yanımda sessizce kumu kazıyan çocuğa bağırdığında başını kaldırdı. ''benimle dondurma almaya gelir misin? yangyang beni reddetti.'' 

tek savunma duvarımı da kaybediyordum.

chenle, jisung'u kırmayarak ayağa kalktı. bana ne istediğimi sordu ama onunla gelip gelmeyeceğimi sorsaydı daha tatmin edici olurdu. yine de onlara ayak bağı olmamak için veyahut seungmin'in onun yanında durmamak istediğimi algılamasın diye dile getirmedim. fakat öyleydi. onun yanında durmak istemiyordum. özellikle tek iken. 

chenle gittiğinde ikimiz kalmıştık ve ortamdaki sessizlik çok gericiydi. bunun daha da gerileceğini anlamıştım bile. 

''son zamanlarda,'' konuşmaya başladığında göz ucuyla ona baktım ama o bana değil, önündeki denize bakıyordu. ''jeno'yla fazla yakınsınız. sana onun senin gibi biri olmadığını söylemiştim.'' önceden bunu pek anlayamazdım. seungmin'in aslında neyden bahsettiğini ama şimdi anlıyordum. 

''olması gerekmiyor.'' bakışları bunu söylediğimde bana döndü. 

''sen onun arkadaşı değilsin.'' 

aramızdaki ilişkiyi düşündüm. seungmin ile olduğu gibi bir şey değildi aramızda olanlar. eh, sevgili de sayılmazdık. birbirini öpen, sarılan ve değer veren iki kişiydik. omuz silktim. ''evet, onun arkadaşı değilim.''

seungmin'in bakışları yüzümde durdu. bakışlarının karardığını ve yanlış izlenime kapıldığını düşündüm. en kötüsü bunu, o yanlış izlenime kapılmasını istediğimi fark ettim. ''bak donghyuck, seni kimsenin o kabuğunun içinde göremediğini falan sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun. ister insan sarrafı de ister kendi gibi olan insanları sadece çekmek de ancak _ne_ olduğunu biliyorum. jeno için geçici bir şeysin. bu kamp bittiğinde onun ne arkadaşı ne de başka bir şeyi olarak kalacaksın.''

şaşkınlıktan ne diyeceğimi bilemedim. zaten aklımda olan bir gerçekti bu. hiç şaşırtıcı olmaması gerekirdi fakat beni belki şaşırtan seungmin'in söylemesiydi bunu ya da herhangi birinin bile bizi görerek bunları yüzüme söyleyebilmesiydi. ''bunun zaten bilincindeyim. neden beni sevmiyorsun? ben sana hiçbir şey yapmadım.''

seungmin son söylediklerimi duymamış gibi yaptı. ''jeno'yu tanımıyorsun.''

''senin kadar değil,'' hızla söze girdiğimde kaşlarını çattı. ''lakin onu tanıyorum. ne bekliyorsun ki? iki aydır birbirimiz tanıyoruz.''

''ama daha fazlasını yapıyorsunuz?''

suçlayıcı ifadesi çenemi kapamamı sağladı. bir yerde, kafamın içinde onun haklı olduğunu söyleyen sese sahip olmaktan nefret ettim. jeno'yu yalnızca iki aydır tanıyordum ve yaptığımız şey iki aydır tanışan çocukların yapacağı türden şeyler değildi. ''jeno'nun hiçbir suçu yok, hepsi benim suçum.''

içimde yankılanan sese kulak kabartmamak için direniyordum. o anda seungmin'in bakışlarını görmektense veya kafamın içindeki sesi işitmektense dayak yemeği yeğlerdim. fiziksel acının bunun yanında hiçbir şey olduğu belliydi. 

yüzünü buruşturdu. ''sizi söyleyeceğimi mi sanıyorsun? sen umurumda değilsin ancak elbette jeno'ya zarar verecek bir şey yapmam.'' bir an bizi ihbar edip ceza almamızı sağladığı aklıma gelmese samimi bulabilirdim. gerçi neyden bahsettiğini anlıyordum. eğer insanlar jeno ve benim yaptığımız şeyi öğrenirlerse seungmin onun ne ile karşı karşıya geleceğini biliyordu. ben de biliyordum. 

hep korktuğum şey buydu. beni lucas'tan ayıran şey buydu. beni yetiştiren, ilişkilere karşı bakış açımı sadece korku üzerine geliştiren işte buydu. ''öğrenirlerse,'' 

lafımı kesti. ''öğrenmeyecekler. sana dediğim şeyi duymadın mı? jeno'yu incitecek bir şey yapmayacağım. insanların ondan nefret etmesini sağlama. eğer öğrenirlerse ne onu ben kurtarabilirim ne de babası.'' 

seungmin sanki benimle ilgili bütün noktaları koymuş gibi yerinden kalktı ve üzerindeki kumları silkeledi. ''babası,''

yine aynı şeyi yaptı. _beni böldü._ ''koç lee.'' boş bakışlarımın sebebini iyi kavrıyordu. seungmin bunu anlamam için demişti. ''babası koç lee. basketbol koçunuz.'' bilmediğimi biliyordu. söylediğim her şeye karşı beni utandırmak, pişman etmek için bu bilgiyi benimle paylaşmıştı. jeno'nun babasının koç lee olmasına inanamıyordum ama her şeyden önce kırgındım galiba. nedenini bilmiyordum. oysa jeno normalde bana ailesi hakkında bir şeyler söylemediğinde, özellikle babası hakkında, ona hak verirdim. bu özeldi ve paylaşma zorunluluğu yoktu.

şu anda ise ne yapacağımı sapıtmıştım fakat seungmin yalnızca birkaç cümleyle beni oturduğum yerde bırakıp gitmeyi yeğlemişti. ''onu tanıdığını söylüyorsun ama onun hakkındaki en ufak bilgiyi bile bilmiyorsun. üstelik bu, buradaki çoğu sporcunun bildiği bir şeyken. sen jeno'yu tanımıyorsun, sen sadece onu tanıdığını sanıyorsun.''


	21. Chapter 21

sanki her şey geri gelmişti. lise üçteki eziktim. herkesin beni parmakla gösterdiği, hakkında konuştuğu eşcinsel çocuktum. henüz ailemle bile paylaşmadığım bu bilgiyi herkesten önce öğrenen çocukların arasındaydım. sürekli dalıp gidiyor, hiçbir şeyi dinleyemiyordum. yanımda renjun'in olmasını o kadar çok istiyordum ki bu isteğin beni ağlatabilmesi bile durumumu özetliyordu. telefonuma sıkıca sarılıp onu aramak ile aramamak arasında kalmıştım. 

dünkü konuşmadan sonra biraz daha orada şaşkınlık, kırgınlık ile oturmuş ve etrafımı umursamadan hafifçe sızlamaya başlayan burnumu çekip durmuştum. ardından kimseye bir şey söyleyemeden odama dönüp yatağıma yatmıştım. gece asla uyuyamamıştım. jeno odaya geldiğinde bunu anlamıştım lakin beni uyuyor sandığından rahatsız etmemek için sessiz olmuştu. yatağına girip uykuya kapıldığını düşündüğümde ise sıkıca yumduğum gözlerimi açmıştım. 

berbat hissediyordum. daha kötüsüydüm.

keşke o odaya dönme gibi bir zorunluluğum olmasa diyordum. keşke bu kamptan kaçacak imkanı bulabilseydim ama buraya hapsolmuştum. ne buradan ne gerçeklerden ne de düşüncelerimden kaçabiliyordum. 

felix, kolumu dürtünce her şeyi birkaç saniyeliğine unutup ona döndüm. ''iyi misin? sabahtan beri dalıp gidiyorsun.''

''öyle mi?'' farkında değilmişçesine sordum. ''sadece biraz yorgunum. dün iyi uyuyamadım.'' 

''bize gideceğini söylememiştin. birden seni göremedik yerinde.''

üzgün görünmeyi denemeden, çünkü bunu denememe bile gerek olduğunu düşünmüyordum, konuştum. ''özür dilerim, birden uyku bastırır gibi oldu.''

kendimle çelişiyordum. felix de kaşlarını çatıp gerçekten içimi okumak istermiş gibi süzüyordu beni ancak daha fazla hiçbir şey sormadı en azından. antrenörümüze biraz dinlenmek istediğimi belirterek sırtımı tellere yaslayıp oyunun uzağında kaldım. ben odadan çıktığımda jeno uyuyordu ve antrenmanı yoktu. bildiğim kadarıyla. 

lakin onu yine takımdan birkaç kişiyle burada koşarken gördüğümde o anda yok olmayı diledim. buraya gelecekti. bana bakacak, selam verecekti. yanındaki seungmin de bunu bildiğinden bakışlarımı karşılayan ilk ve tek kişi o oldu. bana baktığında olduğum yerde küçüldüğümü hissettim. seungmin, lise üçteki o çocuklardan biri gibi olmuştu gözümde. 

aniden koşarak basketbol sahasından uzaklaştım. çantamı da götürmeyi unutmamıştım. jeno'ya görünmek istemiyordum. hiç kimseye görünmeyi canım istemiyordu. omuzlarımdan düşen havlumu düşünecek zaman dahi yaratmadım kendime. yalnızca koştum. gidecek neresi vardı ki? odama dönebilirdim ama ben jeno'dan kaçmak isterken ona koşuyordum resmen. renjun'e ihtiyacım vardı.

yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. odaya döndüğümde çantamı bıraktım. kendimi direkt banyoya atıp kapıyı bu kez ne olur ne olmaz diye kilitledim. telefonumu sıkıca tutmaktan vazgeçemiyordum. en sonunda renjun'in numarasına bastığımda berbattan daha iyisini hissediyordum. bu nasıl oluyorsa, öylesini. açacağını biliyordum, bu saatte büyükannesi hep erken uyandığından kendisi de ona kahvaltı hazırlamak için kalkmış olurdu. yine de telefonuma baktığında ve bana 'alo' dediğinde ne diyeceğimi kestiremedim.

''sana her şeyi anlatacağım.'' sustu. mesajlaşmalarımızda da ona bu yaşadığım şeyleri anlatmadığımdan hala meraklıydı. benden öğrenmek istiyordu. ''bana kızma olur mu?''

''donghyuck,'' sesi oldukça yumuşak geliyordu. tanrım, kesinlikle salya sümük olacaktım ama ona beni bölmemesini söylediğimde kabul etmişti. ''seni dinliyorum.''

her şeyi anlattım. jeno'nun anlattığı özel konuşmaları da aktardığım için kendimi ayriyeten kötü hissediyordum ama buna takılıp kalamayacak kadar hassastım. dün olanları anlatmaya geldiğinde ipler kopmuştu. renjun, telefona doğru ağlamamam gerektiğini, beni anladığını ve kızmadığını söylüyordu ancak yapamıyordum. 

''yaptığım aptallıktı.'' burnumu sert bir sesle çektim. ''bana hep lucas'ı hatırlatıyordu, belki o değildi ancak o gibiydi işte. başında izin vermemeliydim. seungmin haklı, değil mi? sen de onu haklı buluyorsun, biliyorum. onu tanımıyorum. ona güvenmiyorum. ondan hoşlanmak istediğimi dile getirip onun yanındayken bile güvenmek zordu. hoşlanmak ve birilerinin yanında gizlice yaşamak alışık olmadığım şey mi sanki? neden bunu kabul ettim?''

renjun, artık daha fazla dayanamadı. ''lütfen beni dinler misin?'' hıçkırıklarımı içimde tutmak istiyordum. dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp kapağını kapatıp üzerine oturduğum klozette bacaklarımı kendime çektim. dirseklerimi yeterince göğsüme bastırabilirsem her şeyi içimde tutabilecekmiş gibi geliyordu bu yüzden öyle yaptım. ''sen yanlış bir şey yapmadın, tamam mı? sana kızacağım hiçbir şey yapmadın. sen herkesin yapabileceği şeyleri yaptın.''

başımı o görmese de iki yanıma salladım. ''eşcinsel bir çocuk herkesin yapabileceği şeyleri yapamaz, renjun.''

o anda derin bir nefes çekişini gözümün önüne getirdim. bana kızmak istediğinde ancak beni incitmek de istemediğinde göğsüne bir sonu yokmuş gibi havayı doldurur ve usulca geri verirdi. ''eşcinsel insanlar da herkesin yapabileceğini yapabilirler, donghyuck. bunları biliyorsun.''

''seungmin bana kimsenin ondan nefret etmemesini sağlamamı istedi. elbette istemez. kimse nefreti hak etmez. jeno, benim yüzünden hiç kimseden nefret almak istemez.''

''pekala, iyi değilsin biliyorum ama eğer yanında olsaydım kesinlikle kıçına benden bir tekme yemiştin.'' bu dediği kıkırdamama sebep oldu. gözyaşlarım akmasa ve hala burun çekmesem daha iyi olabilirdi tabi. ''bak, anladığım kadarıyla bu jeno denen çocuk çok açık biri. neden ona bunu sorup konuşmuyorsun?''

''ne dememi istiyorsun? ona gidip eski sevgilim gibi yapmamasını isteyemem.''

''öyle yapmıyor.'' ikimizde bunun böyle olmadığını biliyorduk. renjun, hikayemizi anlattığımda neredeyse sinirleniyordu, lucas'ın adını hiç geçirmedi lakin onu tanıyordum. ben eğer ağlayıp durmasaydım bu konuya bu şekilde yaklaşmazdı bile. ''duygularını açmanın, özellikle bu eski sevgilin ve onun yaptıkları hakkında konuşmanın senin için ne kadar zor olduğunu senden sonra belki de en iyi ben bilirim. korkuyorsun ve bunun farkındayım. eğer bunu yapmak istemiyorsan yapma, donghyuck. sana öncesinde ne dediğimi hatırla.''

_kimsenin seni kontrol etmesine izin verme._

renjun'in elini omzuma koyup aylarca bir emir gibi bunu bana söylediği çok zaman olmuştu. ellerimi kendi omuzlarıma yerleştirip o buradaymışçasına kendime hatırlattım. 

''yanında olmalıydım.''

''buraya gelmemeliydim.'' babamdan şu an için nefret etmek elimde değildi. beni olduğum gibi kabul etmediği için ondan nefret ediyordum, lucas'tan ve bana yaşattıklarından nefret ediyordum. onun kendimi en acı şekilde keşfetmeme neden olmasından nefret ediyordum. ''burada olmak zorunda değildim.'' 

''donghyuck, senden şimdi istediğim şey kalkıp yüzünü yıkaman.'' renjun'in dediğine uyarak ayağa kalktım ve yüzümü yıkamak için lavabonun önüne geçtim. telefonum hoparlörde, lavabonun yanında duruyordu. ''istersen banyo yapıp rahatlayabilirsin? görüntülü konuşmaya ne dersin?'' bunu reddetmezdim lakin sıcak bir banyoyu daha çok istediğime karar verdim. renjun anlayışla karşıladı beni. ''çıktığında beni ara olur mu? telefon sürekli yanımda olacak.''

telefonu benim kapamamı bekledi. kapayıp odada tek başıma olduğumu hatırladığımda ağlama hissi yine benimleydi fakat oldukça yorgundum. banyo yaptıktan sonra da ayakta kalamayacağımı hissediyordum. belki en iyisi buydu. hiçbir şey düşünmeden birkaç saatliğine uyumak daha iyi yapabilirdi. kendimi buna inandırmıştım. sıcak suyun altına bıraktığımda ise bununla yüzleşemeyecek kadar da korkak olduğuma emin olmuştum. 

-

jaemin beni uyandırmasa akşama kadar uyuyabilirdim. gece de uyumadığımdan bütün günü uyuyarak geçirmiştim. jeno odaya gelmiş miydi, bilmiyordum. gelse de bana pek dokunmamıştı. yani jaemin bir şeyler söyleyene kadar bunu böyle sanmıştım. ''hasta mısın? felix antrenman bitmeden çıktığını söyledi.'' jaemin, yatağımın yanına oturarak bana doğru eğildi ve bir elini alnıma koydu. ''ateşin yok.''

''saat kaç?''

gözlerimi açamıyordum bile. jaemin mırıldandı. ''yediye geliyor.''

şaşıramamıştım. yine de ''hasta değilim,'' demeyi becermiştim.

''sabahtan beri uyuyorsun. jeno'da uyandırmak istemiş seni yemek için ancak kalkmamışsın.'' jeno'nun adını duymak beni gerse de jaemin'e belli etmeden kendime gelmeyi denedim. jaemin yataktan kalkmam için yardım etmişti. odanın ışığını da yakmıştı. gözlerimi tam açamadan banyoya doğru yürüdüğümde o odanın içinde kalmıştı. ''açsındır, gel çocuklar çoktan gitti. ben seni çağırmak için geldim.'' 

yüzümü yıkayıp gözlerimi açabildiğimde aynaya baktım. rezalet görünüyordum. şimdide gözlerim çok uyuduğumdan dolayı şişmişti. altları çökmüş gibiydi. jaemin'e aslında kendimi kötü hissettiğimi belirtip belirtemeyeceğimi düşünüyordum ama galiba kandıramazdım. jeno'yla karşılaşmaya hazır mıydım? elbette değildim ama zaten aynı odayı paylaştığım kişiydi. onu mutlaka görmek zorunda kalacaktım. belki çocukların yanında görmek daha rahat olmamı sağlardı? hiç sanmasam da seçebileceğim başka bir seçenek var mıydı ki?

odaya girdiğimde jaemin ayakta bekliyordu. telefonumu alıp onunla birlikte çıktım odadan. renjun beni aramış ve mesaj bırakmıştı. ona hızlıca uyuyakaldığımı yazdım. anında geri dönüt almıştım. 

_'neredesin?'_

_'iyiyim merak etme. yemek yiyeceğim. seni arayacağım, renjun'_

yazdığımı gönderip yemekhaneye girdiğimde hiç açlık hissetmiyordum. daha çok kusacak gibiydim. jaemin'in peşinde sıradayken arkama dönüp her zamanki masamızı görmeyi deniyordum. jeno'yu fark ettiğimde onun beni çoktan izlediğini anladım. gözlerimi onun karşısındaki seungmin'e çevirdim. dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp önüme dönerken buradan olabildiğince kaçma dürtüsüyle savaş verirken buldum kendimi. elimdeki tepsiyi her an düşürecek gibi tutuyordum. 

jaemin masaya doğru yürürken onun bir tık gerisindeydim de. chenle'nun yanı boştu ve jaemin, yangyang'ın yanına oturmuştu. jeno'nun boş tarafını görmemiş gibi yaparak chenle'nun yanına oturdum. chenle yemekten başını şöyle bir kaldırıp öylesine baktı, gözleriyle iyi olup olmadığımı anlama arzusuyla birkaç defa süzdü. dudaklarımı kıpırdatarak ''yemeğini ye.'' dedim. 

gülerek önüne döndü. ben de başımı yemeğime indirdim. iştahım gerçekten kapanmıştı. ve iki çift gözün üzerimde olması cabasıydı. başım ağrıyordu ve tek sebebi çok uyumam ya da ağlamam olamazdı. 

yemeğin sonuna kadar sessiz kaldım. gerçi masa her zamankine nazaran daha bir sessiz gelmişti. belki ben başımı kaldırıp yangyang, jaemin, jisung ve felix'in muhabbetine bir göz atmadığımdandı. emin değildim. yemeğimi bitiremeden kalktığımda chenle hasta olup olmadığımı sorsa da olmadığımı tekrar etmek zorunda kaldım. 

şimdi odaya dönecektim. hiçbir şey yapasım yoktu. kimseyle, en azından renjun dışında kimseyle konuşmak için yanıp tutuşmuyordum. bir yere kapanmayı, oradan hiç çıkmamayı diliyordum. ama imkansızdı. başta bunu imkansız kılan jeno'ydu. ''iyi görünmüyorsun.'' yanımdayken fısıldadı. çocuklar hala maç muhabbeti yaptıklarından bizi duyamıyorlardı. seungmin ise önümde, çaprazımdaydı. ''hasta mısın?''

bu soruyu bir kez daha duyarsam artık patlayacaktım. kaşlarımı çattım ve iç çektim. kısa bir ''hayır,'' ile yetinmek tabi ki de jeno'nun yapacağı bir şey olmayacaktı. 

''seni revire götürebilirim.''

''ben iyiyim, cidden.'' ona bakmamaya özen gösterdiğimi anladığını varsayıyordum. gözlerimi yürüdüğüm yoldan ayırmıyordum. çocuklara odaya döneceğimi söylemek istediğimde jeno elini omzuma koydu. durmak zorunda kalırken bakışlarımı bu kez de ondan sakınamadım. ''bir sorun mu var?''

''ben de aynısını soracaktım. bir sorun mu var?'' çocuklar bizden biraz uzaklaşmışlardı neyse ki. ellerimi önümde birleştirip gerginlikten onlarla oynadım. 

''bir sorun yok.''

''iyi değilsin. seni revire götürmeme izin ver.'' elimi tutmak istediği sırada kendimi geri çektim. ellerimi çözüp geriye doğru attığımda da jeno şaşırmıştı. ''neler oluyor?''

''bir şey olduğu yok. ben yalnızca odaya gidip dinlenmek istiyorum. biraz başım ağrıyor, o kadar.'' bu kadarla sonlanmadığını anladığının bilincindeydim ama ona hissettiğim şeyleri söyleyebilecek kadar cesaretli değildim. ya da seungmin'in söylediklerini ona şikayet eder gibi anlatmayacaktım zaten. jeno ben giderken beni durdurmadı. iyi de olmuştu. 

jaemin benimle gelmeyi teklif etse de gerek olmadığını anlattığımda başını sallayarak kabul etmişti. 

odaya girip kendimi tekrardan yatağıma attığımda hemen renjun'i aramam gerektiğini biliyordum ama cenin pozisyonunda durup düşüncelerimin beni taciz etmesine izin vermek kolayıma gelmişti adeta. 

-

elimde olmayarak renjun'le konuşmuştum, beni rahatlatmak için büyükannesini görüntülü aramada bile göstermişti. yalan söylemeyeceğim, büyükannesini görmek beni mutlu etmiş sayılırdı. onlarlaymış ve birlikte verandada oturuyormuş gibi hissettirmişti, eskisi gibi yani. bir saat sonra kendimi yine yalnız bulduğum anda da meşgul olmak adına kitabımı okumayı denemiştim. 

o sırada içeri jeno girmişti. kalbim çoktan hızlı atmaya başlamıştı ve sakinleştirecek bir çözüm bilemiyordum işte. o ellerini arka ceplerine koyup yatağımın yanında, tepemde bekleyip beni izlerken hele hiç. ''sorun sana babamın kim olduğunu söylememiş olmam mı?'' dumura uğrayarak ona çevirdim başımı. hayır, bu değildi. gerçi daha önemli gördüğüm problem beni rahatsız etmese babasının koç lee olmasına takılabilirdim. bilmiyordum. umursadığım şey ailesi değildi. o da benim ailemi tanımıyordu sonuçta, değil mi? bunu düşündüren şeyin ona ne olduğunu sormayacaktım, büyük ihtimalle seungmin ile konuşmuştu. ''buna mı sinirlendin?''

''sana sinirli değilim, jeno.'' ifadesiz yüzüme dalga geçer gibi baktı. jeno'nun hafif sinirli olduğunu kavradığımdan bu hareketi korkutucu görünmüştü. belki onunla konuşmak zorunda kaldığım için korkmuştum. 

''bu bana sinirli olmamış halin mi?'' başımı salladığımda duraksadı, diliyle kuruyan dudaklarını yaladı. ''bak, babam hakkında yalan söylemedim. sadece kim olduğunu söylemeyi sevmiyorum herhangi birine. bilmiyorum, hiç konuşmayı da...''

kitabımı gerginlikle kavradım ama jeno hareketlerimi fark edecek kadar iyi değildi. ''sorun yok ve babanın kim olduğu umurumda değil, jeno. gerçekten.''

''o zaman neden bana karşı soğuksun?'' _sustum_. ona soğuk olmadığım yalanını söylemeyecektim, inanmazdı da zaten. ısrar edeceğini biliyordum lakin ona sebeplerimi de veremezdim. ''seungmin sana ne dedi? ona sordum. chenle bana en son seni dün seungmin'in yanında otururken bıraktığını ve sonrasında görmediğini dile getirdi. ona sormaya gittim ve bana açık açık her şeyi anlatmadı. babamın kim olduğunu söylemiş sana.''

''jeno,'' sertçe yutkundum. o anda yok olup gitmeliyim diye düşündüm. sadece yok olmalıydım. belki hiç de var olmamam gerekirdi. ''bu şeyi bitirelim.''

''neyi?'' anlıyordu. fakat şu anda kafası karışmıştı. benden konuşmamı istediğini biliyordum. ''neyi bitirelim?''

''bu yaptığımız şeyi bitirelim, lütfen.''

sessizce durdu. bana baktı ama nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. ''sana ne yaptığımı bilmek istiyorum donghyuck.''

''sen bir şey yapmadın, bunu söyleme.''

gözlerini kıstı. ''o zaman neden bunu istiyorsun? birden mi bu kararı veresin geldi?'' bakışlarından gözlerimi kaçıramıyordum. tepkilerini izlemek beni üzüyordu. onu üzüyordum. kaşlarını anlamak istermiş gibi kaldırıyor veya başını usulca iki yana sallıyordu. ''biliyor musun, bu yaptığının ne kadar kırıcı olduğunun bence hiç farkında değilsin.'' jeno her zaman açık sözlüydü ancak tam da bu anda o kadar da açık sözlü olmamalıydı dedim içimden. ''neler yaşadın bilmiyorum, neler hissediyorsun cidden anlamıyorum. elimden geldiğince senin yanında olmaya, seni anlamaya çalıştım. senden hoşlandığımı söyledim ve bunu sen beni eski sevgiline benzetirken bile hissediyordum. _tanrım, hala hissediyorum._ '' son cümleyi kendi kendine sinirlenerek ekledi.

gözlerimin dolduğunu jeno'nun görüntüsünü kaybederken anladım ama onu net göremesem de kırgın yüzünün zihnimin içine çizildiğini biliyordum. o görüntü asla kaybolmayacaktı. ''ben sadece kampta öylesine tanıştığın bir çocuğum. kamp bittiğinde beni hatırlamayacaksın bile. biz sevgili falan değiliz, jeno.''

histerik bir şekilde güldü. ''bu yalnızca senin düşündüğün şeyler. sen bana senin hakkında ne hissettiğimi sormadın, donghyuck. bunları kendin çıkardın. bana sormadığın gibi bana anlatmadın da. bana hiçbir zaman, hiçbir şey anlatmadın. neden uzak durmak istediğini, benimleyken seni alıp götüren o düşünceleri, korkularını, hayatını, eski sevgilini. bir tek sen mi güvensiz hissediyordun?''

güvenimin olmadığını bu kadar hissettirdiğimi beklemiyordum. biri iki eliyle de boğazıma sarılıyormuş gibiydim. nefes almak bu kadar zor bir eylem olamazdı ancak şimdi olmuştu. ''özür dilerim.''

beni duymadı. özrümü görmezden geldi daha doğrusu. ''bu şeyi bir tek sen yaşıyormuşsun gibi benimle bir kere bile tartışmadan, bana hiçbir şey açıklamadan...'' sesinin kırıldığını işittiğimde ona bakamamıştım bile. ''... bitirmek istiyorsun. bitirelim. zorlayacak değilim. dediğin gibi sevgili de değiliz. ben de daha fazla tek çabalayan olmak istemiyorum ayriyeten.''

jeno ardından aynı şekilde burası onun odası değilmiş, burada kalma zorunluluğu yokmuş gibi odadan çıkmıştı. ve o gece odaya bir daha gelmemişti. 


	22. Chapter 22

jeno'yla konuşmuyorduk. yaptığım tercihin beni memnun yahut tatmin etmesi gerekirdi ancak mutsuz olmaktan, iki gündür somurtup durmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmıyordum. onu karşımda benimle ilgilenmeyip seungmin ile konuşurken görmenin bu kadar acı vereceğini bilemezdim. ona dediklerimi kendime hatırlatıyordum; o benim sevgilim değildi, yalnızca kampta hoşlandığım, karakterini sevdiğim biriydi, neden durmaksızın onu düşünüyordum, üstelik aramızdakileri bitiren ben iken?

yemeğimle oynayıp duruyordum, yanımdaki jaemin de fark etmiş olmalı ki durup bir bana bakıyor lakin hemen bakışlarını geri çekiyordu. sormak istediğinin, merak ettiğinin bilincindeydim ama hiç kimseyle bunları konuşamayacaktım. _renjun_ _dışında_ _._ o da istemsiz her anımda yanımda olamıyordu işte. jeno, seungmin'in dediği bir şeye hafifçe kıkırdarken elini dudaklarına götürdü, kahkahasını bastırdı. o sırada gözleri bana kayarken umutluydum, gerçi ne beklediğimi bilmiyordum; jeno ise orada yokmuşum gibi gözlerini benden çekmiş, tekrar seungmin'e dönmüştü.

seungmin'in mutlu olduğu bir gerçekti. büyük ihtimalle aramızdaki bozuşmanın farkındaydı, jeno söylemiş olsa da olmasa da. artık bana bakarken somurtmuyordu, somurtan ben oluyordum daha çok. o sadece gözlerimin içine bakıyor jeno'nun yanındayken ve gülüyordu.

yine aynısını yapmıştı.

işin en kötüsü neydi emin değildim. jeno'nun dediği tüm o cümleleri zihnimin içinden atamıyordum, her taraftaydı. seungmin'in mutluluğunun bu kadar beni sinir edeceğini kim bilirdi ki? sanki kampın ilk haftasına geri dönmüştüm. diğerlerine haksızlık edemezdim, hala yanımdalardı fakat jeno'nun benimle ilgilenmemesi çok başkaydı. bunu kaybedene kadar fark edememiştim. yine de yaptığımdan pişmanlık mı duyuyordum yoksa hala bunun doğru olduğunu mu sanıyordum, bilebilseydim keşke.

''yemek yemeyecek misin?'' felix ile konuşmasını nihayet bölerek, jaemin bana doğru eğildi ve yalnızca benim duyabileceğim şekilde mırıldandı. omuz silktim. çatalımı tamamen bırakıp ona doğru çevirdim başımı.

''hiç iştahım yok.'' inandı mı inanmadı mı, ilgilenmedim. tek istediğim bu ortamdan çıkmaktı.

o gece jeno odayı terk ettikten sonra sabahında da odada olmamıştı. belki gelir diye beklediysem de, gün içinde uyuduğumdan sabaha da kadar uyanık kaldıysam da jeno hiç gelmemişti. kahvaltıya, öğle yahut akşam yemeğine dahi katılmamıştı. onu üzmüştüm ve beni görmek istememişti. anlıyordum. fakat içimdeki bencil insan ben neler düşünürsem düşüneyim jeno'yu tam karşımda, yanımda bana gülerken bulmak niyetindeydi.

kamp bitene kadar böyle mi olacaktı? benimle hiç konuşmayacak mıydı? dün odaya ilk defa geldiğinde bir şey diye beklemek çocukcaydı, onu bu kadar kırmışken hele ancak sessiz jeno asla alışık olmadığım, tamamen garipsediğim biriydi. yerimden usulca kalktım, jaemin'in de o sırada bitirdiklerinden dolayı kalkacağını duydum. onu da felix ile chenle izlemişti. yangyang'ın gözleri bana döndü, sırıtıyordu. ''sende hiçbir şey yemeden kalkıyorsun?''

gözlerim tabağıma, oradan da yangyang'ın söylediklerini duyduğundan bana dönen jeno'ya kaydı. ''iştahım yoktu.''

''son zamanlarda hiç iştahı yok. zaten spor yapıyor, bir de yemek yemeyerek iyice incelecek.''

jaemin kıkırdadı, onun dediklerine gönülsüzce dudaklarımı kaldırdım. ''ince değilim.'' beni duymadı ya da görmezden geldi, umurumda değildi ama hızla tabağımı bırakıp kendimi dışarıya attım. chenle yanımdaki yerini alıp koluma girdiğinde şaşkınca ona bakakaldım. genelde hep sessiz, mesafeliydi. böyle şeyler yaptığında şaşkınlığımı gizleyemiyordum. ''ne oldu?''

alt dudağı az da olsa aşağıya doğru yöneldi. küçük bir çocuk gibiydi. diğer elimle saçlarını okşadım. ''pek bir şey yok.'' biraz bekledi. ''sen iyi misin? gerçekten hiçbir şey yemiyorsun ve sanırım jeno hyung ile kavga ettiniz?''

''neden şimdi birden bunu söyledin? jeno'yla ilgili bir şey yok.'' baygın bakışlarının bir dili olsa şöyle söylerdi herhalde: _sen_ _kimi_ _kandırıyorsun_ _ki?_ dudaklarımı düz çizgi haline getirdim. jaemin ve felix, onları takip ettiğimizi bilerek önden ilerliyorlardı iyi ki de.

''iki gündür birbirinizle konuşmuyorsunuz, yan yana değilsiniz ve jisung, jeno hyung'un bir gece onlarla kaldığını söyledi. herkes farkında aslında.'' tahmin ediyordum, yani aptal değildim ancak herkesin iç yüzünü bilmese dahi bundan haberleri olması beni utandırdı. aramızdaki şeyi bitirmemizin en büyük sebeplerinden birini güvensizlik olarak görsem de jeno'nun konuyu kimseye açmayacağına dair güvenim tamdı. zaten sorunum biraz da buydu.

kendimi açıklamaktan korkuyordum, etrafımdaki insanların da korktuğunu düşünüyordum. lucas'ın onu bir daha göremeyecek olsam bile hayatımın içinde olmasından nefret ve tiksinti duyuyordum. ''önemli bir şey değil.'' chenle konuşmak istemediğimi anlayarak bir daha soru sormadı. basit bir arkadaşlık kavgası olarak görüyorlarsa bununla mutlu olabilirdim.

kimi kandırıyordum ki cidden? hiç mutlu değildim. bir şeyler şu anda beni mutlu etmeyecekti. bir şey yapmıştım ve sonucundan memnun değildim. duygularım karman çormandı. jeno'nun tekrar benimle iletişime geçmesini bekliyordum, eğer gidip arkadaş olabiliriz desem ve bana yumruk atsa hakkı vardı. _gerçekten_. tek yapmam gereken belki de bundan sonra zaten bitmesine bir-iki ay gibi bir süre kalan kampta çocuklarla takılıp jeno ve hissettiklerimi umursamamaktı ancak bu da çok zalimce geliyordu kulağa. bir çocuğu kendi özgüvensizliğim, kararlarım, kelimelerimle kırmıştım. bu başka biri olsaydı umursamazdım lakin o başka biri değildi. o _jeno'ydu_ _._

ondan hoşlanıyordum. ve onun kalbini hiç geri kazanamayacaktım.

chenle'yla ben beraber onun odasının önüne gelene kadar konuşmayarak yürümüştük. jaemin arkasına dönüp baktığında gülümsemişti. felix ile akşam yapmak istedikleri planı anlatırken ben hala iki gündür düşündüğüm şeyleri tekrar düşünmekten kendimi alamıyordum. ''beni pas geçin, yorgunum.''

jaemin beni süzdü. ''konuşmak ister misin?'' üçü de yüzüme bakarken kendimi gergin hissediyordum. her şeye rağmen jaemin'in nazik, yumuşak bakışları sanki ağzımdan tüm olanları kaçırmak için oradalarmış gibiydi. elbette konuşmayacaktım. bu konuyu buradaki kimseyle konuşamazdım.

''yalnızca gidip dinleneceğim. bugünkü antrenman çok zordu.''

yalan sayılmazdı. bugün üç saatlik antrenmanda felix değil jaemin'i bile bir köşede ter içinde, kendini kaybetmiş biçimde görmüştüm. gittikçe zorluyorlardı. bunu neden yapıyorlardı bilmiyordum, sonuçta buradaki herkes sporcu falan değildi. ben gibi.

''haklısın,'' dedi elini omzuma koyup beni kontrol edermişçesine. ''pekala, iyice dinlen. yarın iki antrenman olacaktı zaten.'' bunu hatırlatması bayılmama sebep olabilirdi ama kendimi tuttum. çocuklara veda edip kendi odama girdiğimde oda oldukça havasız gelmişti, oysa pencereyi açık bırakmıştım da. tabi sorun odadaki hava falan değildi.

yavaşça yürüyüp bedenimi yatağıma sertçe bıraktım. tavanla bakışan gözlerim jeno odaya gelene kadar sürdü. onun geldiğini duyduğum an hızla yerimden doğrulmuş, ona bakmıştım; o beni görmemişti bile. iki gündür yaptığı şeydi. odaya girmiş, dolabından çantasına tişörtünü ve havlusunu koymuştu.

onunla konuşmalıydım diyordum kendi kendime ama nasıl başlatacağımı, ne konuşacağımı, neden konuşacağımı bilmiyordum. ''jeno?'' sesim o kadar kısık çıkmıştı ki eğer oda fazla sessiz olmasa gerçekten kendim bile duyamayacaktım sesimi. ''konuşabilir miyiz?''

bakışları çok kısa, gereğinden de kısa bir sürede bana döndü ve hemen kendi önüne çevrildi. ''antrenmana gidiyorum.''

''daha yeni yemek yedin. hemen antrenman yapamaz-'' lafımı dolabını sertçe kapattığında böldü. doğrusu konuşmayı beceremiyordum. her an sinirlenip üzerime doğru gelecekmişçesine bir enerji vermeseydi bana, bu kadar beceriksiz ya da korkak olmazdım.

''biliyorum. bunları senden daha iyi biliyorum.''

ellerimi önümde birleştirdim. evet, haklıydı. benden çok daha iyisini, fazlasını biliyordu. bunu ne o ne ben inkar edebilirdik. ancak anlamalıydı. onunla konuşmak istediğimi kavramalıydı. gerçi anlıyordu. jeno da aptal değildi, yalnızca istemiyordu. benimle hiç konuşmak istemiyordu. ''ben özür dilerim.''

bundan sonra bir şeyler der diye beklediysem de boşunaydı. bu onu daha da germişti, gözümün önünde kasılan omuzlarını başka bir duruma yoramazdım. bana bakmadı, onun gözünde samimiyetsiz olup olmadığımı dahi bilemeden jeno tekrar odadan çıkıp gitmişti.

-

sanki başı sonu olmayan boşluğun içindeymiş gibi hissediyordum. çıkamıyordum, ilerleyemiyordum; çakılıp kalmış, kıpırdamadan duruyordum. kendimi zihnimdeki seslerden kurtaran tek şeye tutunuyordum. ilginç bir şekilde basketbola. jeno'yla konuşmayalı beş gün olmuştu. beni görmezden geliyordu, ben de ona neden beni görmüyorsun diye soramıyordum. çocuklar iletişim kurmadığımızı başından beri biliyorlarsa da artık bizi yan yana da getirmek istemiyorlardı.

odada beni terslediği günün akşamında jeno ve arkadaşlarını çoktan yemeklerini yiyip çıkarken gördüğümde bunun olacağını tahmin etmeliydim. artık yemeklerimizi bile karşılıklı yiyemiyorduk. jeno'nun mu fikriydi, bilmiyordum ama pek bir önemi yoktu. en azından jeno için. ben ise ağlamak istiyordum.

daha önce de görmezden gelindiğim, bana karşı burun kıvıran insanların etrafımda olduğu olmuştu lakin onları hatırlamadığımdan mı yoksa bunun onlar kadar içime işlememesinden miydi, emin değildim ancak bu, jeno'nun yaptığı canımı başıma gelen her şeyden daha çok yakıyor gibiydi. keşke bana bağırmak, kavga çıkarmak için dahi benimle konuşsa diyecek haldeydim. tabi jeno böyle şeyler yapacak biri de değildi.

jeongin, topu bana fırlattığında aklımdaki jeno, bulut sayesinde önüne geçilen bir güneş misali ikinci plana atılmıştı. hala spordan nefret ediyordum, hala da oynayamıyordum fakat beni bir şeyler düşünmeye zorlamadığı bir gerçekti. öyleyse buna tutunmaya devam edecektim. önümdeki çocuğu geçip potaya doğru koştum, solumdakini fark etmediğim için bloklansam bile jeongin dışında kimse buna pek takılmadı. bende tekrar eski yerime doğru geldim. beni engellemeye çalışan çocuk arkamdaydı ve bir kolunu dönüşümü kısıtlamak adına sağımıza doğru uzatmıştı. beni kıstırıyordu.

uzunca bir süre bana top gelmediğinden bu o kadar da umurumda olmadı. nihayet takımda hyunjin adında bir çocuk topu bana attığında öne atılarak yakaladım. arkamdaki çocuk beni rahat bırakmayarak önüme geçti, ne kadar denesem de geçemeyeceğim, en iyisinden topu jeongin'e veremeyeceğim açıktı. bu konuda kendime güvenmesem de ve gerçekten şimdiye kadar yapamasam da orta sahadan basket atmayı deneyerek durdum, sungchan top elimden kaçmasına izin vermemek adına üzerime gelirken geç kalmıştı. yine de top elimden kaçar kaçmaz sungchan ile yere devrilmem hayal gibiydi.

o, yaptığı dikkatsizlik yüzünden özür dilerken ben neyse ki kafamı vurmadığım için şanslı sayıyordum kendimi. antrenörümüz bekletip yanımıza gelirken hala yere seriliydim. sungchan yanımda, kalkmamı bekliyor ve özür dilemeyi sürdürüyordu. ''iyi misin?'' insanların durup bana bakması utanmamı sağlasa da zaten kıpkırmızı olduğumdan bunun belli olmadığını düşünüyordum.

iyiyim demek istedim ama sungchan üzerime düştükten sonra bütün bedenim büyük yükler taşıyormuş gibi ağırlık altındaydı sanki. devam da ediyordu. ''revire gitmek ister misin?'' cevap bile veremeden bir koluma ne zaman geldiğini görmediğim felix, diğerine de antrenörümüz girmişti. ikisi beni ayağa kaldırdığında ağırlığımı daha güven verici olduğundan felix'e verdim. ''hyunjin, buraya ben gelene kadar bak. ben arkadaşınızı revire bırakacağım. tamam mı?''

tanrım, daha ne kadar utanç verici olabilirdim ki?

revire gidene kadar bakışlardan kaçmak adına başımı kaldırmadım. kimseyle göz göze gelmedim. içeriye girdiğimizde dahi başımı önüme eğmiştim. felix, sağlık görevlilerinden birinin uzanmamı istediği yerde bana yardım etmişti. gözlerimi en sonunda da yalnızca tavanla buluşturdum. bir de felix ile. ''neyin var, tatlım?'' ellerine eldiven geçirip maske takan kadın görevli yanıma geldi. yüzüm terle kaplı olsa da rahatsız olmadan saçlarımı geriye çekti, yüzüme ve büyük ihtimalle göz torbalarıma baktı. ''bay seomin antrenman sırasında ne olduğunu anlattı ama senin anlatmanı isterim. canın mı acıyor? neden kalkamadın?''

kadının gözlerine baktım. ona bilmediğimi söylersem benden deli diye bahsetmesinden korkuyordum. ''karşı takımdan bir çocuk üzerime düştü yanlışlıkla, ikimizde geriye doğru düştük lakin kalkamadım.''

''incinen bir yerin var mı?'' başımı sağa sola salladım. ''çok mu zorladın kendini? yorgun görünüyorsun.'' muhtemelen. hiçbir şey söylemediğimde iç çekti. ''tamam, biraz dinlen. bu arada uyku ve yemek yeme düzenin iyi mi?'' dudaklarını görmüyor olsam da güldüğünü küçülen gözlerinden anladım; o da beni yıllarca tanıyormuşçasına bunu sorup kendi cevabını bulduğunda memnun olmuşa benziyordu. ''alışkın değilsen böyle şeylerde zorlanabilirsin. bay seomin senin bu yıl geldiğini söyledi. senin için bu tür antrenmanlar ağır olabilir.''

aslında bunların hiçbiri olduğunu düşünmüyordum ama onu onaylamak dışında yaptığım hiçbir şey yoktu. beni dinlenmem için yalnız bırakacağını söylemeden önce bana serum bağlamıştı o kadar. gözlerimi tekrar açtığımda başımda beni bekleyen jaemin ile karşılaştım. saçları nemliydi. felix'in de. chenle da diğer tarafımda, hasta yatağında oturuyordu.

''günaydın.'' jaemin'in sesini duymak güzeldi. iyiymişim gibi hissettiriyordu. ''endişelendirdin.''

''ben iyiyim. biraz yorgundum.'' hafifçe doğrulmaya çalıştım. sırtımı yatağın başlığına yasladım. ''dinlenmem gerektiği söylendi.''

''iki antrenman seni zorlamış olmalı.'' felix, ayak ucumda oturup yüzünü demire yaslıyordu. sesi boğuk çıkmıştı. ''bay seomin senin tek antrenmanda kalabileceğini söyledi.''

''şu an önemli değil, boş ver.'' jaemin'e neredeyse teşekkür edecektim. uyanır uyanmaz basketbol antrenmanını kafaya takmak niyetinde değildim. ''iyi olmana sevindim. bir de sana...'' ona döndüm. elindeki yiyecekleri, içecekleri kucağıma bırakmıştı. çok fazlaydılar. ''... senin için aldık. sabah yemeğini kaçırdın ve öğle yemeğine de gidemezsin bu halde. acıkmışsındır kesin.''

yine oluyordu. beni ağlatmak için yapıp yapmadıklarını onlara sormak istiyordum. kurumuş dudaklarımı yaladım. ''teşekkür ederim.'' aklımda kuru bir teşekkür olmasa da yapabileceğim daha sağlam bir şey var mıydı ki? sanmıyordum.

''hemşire görmeden yersin.'' kıkırdadım. felix de güldü.

chenle'ya baktığımda yerdeki gözleri bana döndü. ''bu arada jeno seni sordu.'' birden ismini duyduğumda dondum. sertçe yutkunma ihtiyacıyla doldum ama hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. ''o da sana aldı.''

jaemin aklında yeni gelmiş gibi ses çıkardı. ''ay, evet.'' sonra benim yerime yemem gerekenleri seçip sıraya sokarken chenle'ya çevirdim başımı yeniden.

''jeno'nun haberi var mı?'' benden revire gittiğimin haberini alması öncesinde olsa utandırırdı lakin şimdi beni düşünmüş olduğu gerçeği hem şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağımı sapıttırıyordu hem de mutluluktan kahkaha atma isteğimi doğuruyordu. tarif etmek imkansızdı.

''yani,'' felix parmaklarıyla oynadı. ''birbirinizle eskisi gibi yakın olmadığınızın, konuşmadığınızın farkındaydık. bunu sen açmadıkça gündem yapmayalım dedik ancak jaemin, onu görünce bilgilendirmeden edemedi.''

jaemin bunu ilk defa duyuyormuşçasına yüzünü ekşitti. ''ben ne alaka şimdi? tamam söyledim de... aman ne bileyim? sorunca söyledim. hatalı ben miyim?''

birden parlamasına felix kahkaha attı. ''hatalısın demedik ki, sakin olsana.''

hepimiz güldüğünde jaemin dudaklarını büzdü. ''neyse ne. umarım yakında barışırsınız. bence iyi arkadaşlık kurmuştunuz. sizin küs olmanızı ben bile istemem.'' bir şey söylemedim ama jaemin'in sözlerine kalpten katılıyordum. ben de jeno ile küs olmak istemiyordum. ondan uzak olmaya, onun beni tanımazdan gelmesine dayanamıyordum.

jeno'nun kalbini hiç kazanamayacağımı söylemiştim. belki cidden öyleydi artık ancak jeno'ya karşı bir kez olsun dürüst ve nazik olmak istiyordum. olacaktım. tıpkı onun bana olduğu gibi. 


	23. Chapter 23

eskiden, yani fazlasıyla küçük bir çocukken aslında düşüncelerimi başka insanlara söylemek konusunda çok da sıkıntı çekmediğimi, hatta belki acımasız bir şekilde dürüst olduğumu hatırlıyordum. o günler sanki benim durup önceden ne kadar farklıydım demem, kendini hatırlatmak adına taptaze duruyordu. bunu dile getiriyordum çünkü aklımda jeno'ya karşı nasıl konuşmam gerektiğini prova ediyordum ya da prova etmeden evvel ona karşı dürüst olup olamayacağımı devamlı sorguluyordum. kendimden vazgeçmek istemiyordum, özellikle bu 'bir şeylerden kaçma' hissi jeno'yu üzerken. 

bir yanım birazdan, eğer jeno odaya gelirse tabi, yapacağım o konuşmanın yalnızca ona karşı dürüst olmaktan daha fazlası olduğunu mırıldanıyordu. öyleydi. gözlerimi kapadım, saatin on bire doğru geldiğini biliyordum ancak jeno hala odada değildi. ne kadar geç kalırsa o kadar hevesim kırılıyordu, hissediyordum. gerçi dudaklarımla yapacağım konuşmayı mırıldanırken bu hissi geri planda tutmayı da sürdürüyordum. gözlerimi açıp tavanımla buluşturdum. anlatacağımı renjun'e bu sabah mesaj olarak yazmıştım. bana bundan emin olup olmadığımı defalarca kez sormuştu. lucas'ı konuşmak hep zor olmuştu çünkü. konuşursam bu renjun dışında duygularımı ve hikayemi kendi kelimelerimle açıkladığım tek kişi olacak demekti. kendim için büyük, önemli bir adımdı. daha önce bu adımı birine karşı atmamıştım. bu da jeno'nun bendeki yerini sorgulamam için başka bir soru kapısı bırakıyordu bana. onu bütün bu kamp işi bittiğinde arkada bırakacak mıydım? bıraktım desem bu iyi mi olacaktı kötü mü? bilemiyordum. 

düşündükçe hep yeni sorular, yeni endişeler türetiyordum. 

sabahki olayımdan sonra bedenimin dayanacağını sanmıyorken gerginlikten gram uykulu değildim, arada bir hiç ses soluk olmasa da kafamı kapıya doğru çeviriyor yine tavanla buluşturuyordum. ''gelmeyecek,'' dedim fısıldayarak. ''yine yangyang ile mi kalacak yoksa?'' 

o anda kapı sert bir şekilde açıldı. jeno birden hem korku hem beklenmedik bakan bakışlarımla karşılaştığında benim kendisinin oda arkadaşı olduğumu yeni fark etmişçesine yüzü şaşkınlıktan kalakalmıştı. kapıyı sakince kaparken dudaklarımı araladım ama hiçbir şey çıkmıyordu. kollarımı çözdüm, uzun saç tutamlarım yastığa yayılmıştı, ilerlemeliydim fakat olmuyordu. jeno da her zamanki gibi ben yokmuşum gibi davrandığından bir konuşma başlatmak beni zorluyordu. 

ben cesaretimi kazanmak için debelenirken o çantasını bırakmış, hırkasını ve tişörtünü çıkarıp kirli eşyalarını koyduğu sepete atmıştı. havlusunu eline alırken sesli bir nefes vermiştim. muhtemelen bir sapık gibi onu izlediğimi anlıyordu ancak yine de tek kelime etmiyordu. banyoya ilerlediğinde gözleri kısa bir an bana baktı, çok kısaydı ama bu bana yeterliydi. _sanırım_. karnımı sıcacık yapan korku ve heyecan dolu hissi yeniden anımsadım. ellerimi uslu bir çocuk gibi karnımın üzerinde bağlayıp jeno'nun duştan çıkmasını bekledim. 

telefonuma bakıyordum, duvardaki saate ya da ellerime. 

jeno çıktığında sıcak buhar bana kadar ulaşmıştı sanki ya da sıcaktan ben buhar olmuştum resmen. yine doğal olarak benim olduğum yerden geçtiğinde sakin bir şekilde bekliyordum, esasen öyle olmayarak. normal bir zamanda olsaydık jeno eminim ki güler ve neden ölü biri gibi uzandığımı sorardı. bunu düşünürken onun sabahki düşmemi bildiği aklıma geldi. bana bir şeyler alanlardan biri de oydu. bunun konusunu açmayacaktı, orası kesindi lakin beni düşündüğünü bilmek beni mutlu ediyordu.

o anda hissettiğim mutluluk bir figür olarak karşımda dursaydı omuzlarımdan beni tutup sarsarak şu şekilde bağırırdı: _daha_ _neyi_ _bekliyorsun_ _ki?_

jeno kıyafetlerini giyip ıslak saçlarını kurulamadı, havlusunu omuzlarındayken sandalyesine astı. telefonunu eline aldı, çantasını da yanına. aramızdaki boşluğa atarken ben gibi ilk başta tavanla bakıştı. gözlerim sürekli utanmadan onu izliyordu. birden doğruldu, çantasından bir şey çıkardı ve benim çekmecemin üzerine bıraktı. sonra yeniden yatıp uzanmayı tercih etti. o kadar hızlı hareket etmişti ki ne yaptığını izlemesem anlayamazmışım gibi hissetmeden edemedim. 

bana bırakmıştı. bana bıraktığını biliyordum. 

o büyük ihtimalle bunu yaptığına pişman olarak ya da utanarak sırtını dönerken ben verdiği şeyi kendime çekip baktım. meyve getirmişti. ''teşekkür ederim.'' dedim yanaklarım kızararak. bu jesti yapacağı aklımın ucuna dahi gelmezdi. 

hala beni düşündüğüne inanamıyordum. eğer bu gece kafamdaki şeyi anlatma arzusuyla yanıt tutuşmasam oturup ağlayabilirdim. jeno hiçbir şey söylemedi ancak beni mutlu ettiğini biliyordu. tanrım her şeyi biliyordu. beni anlayabiliyordu. nasıl böyle biri olabilirdi? onun canını sıkmışken, ona bir şekilde kaba davranıp güvensiz hissettirmişken nasıl beni düşünürdü ki? hangi insan bunu yapardı? 

''jeno,'' meyveleri yerine koydum. ''yaptığın her şey için teşekkür ederim ve özür dilerim. neden böyle biri olduğunu bilmiyorum, inanılmazsın ama bana hayatım boyunca hiçbir çıkarı olmadan bunları yapan nadir insanlardan birisin. aslında herkese karşı bu şekilde içten olduğunu anlamak zor değil.'' cenin pozisyonundaki bedenine arkadan bakarak konuşmak, onun yüzüne karşı söylemekten daha kolaydı. ''sana, daha doğrusu her şeye karşı güvensiz hissettiğim, bunu da sana net bir şekilde gösterdiğim için üzgünüm. senin gibi dürüst ve açık olmalıydım. ama hala geç değilse olmak istiyorum.''

sırtımı yatak başlığıma dayadım. jeno hala sessizdi ve uzunca bir süre öyle olmasını istediğimi fark ettim. ''lisedeyken bir çocukla sevgiliydim, adı lucas'tı.'' o anda jeno ne kadar beni bölmemek adına hareketsiz kalmaya özen gösterse de gerilen omuzlarını görmemek imkansızdı. ''ilk ve tek sevgilimdi. ondan önce kendim hakkında, en azından o şeyleri pek düşünmezdim. bilmiyorum, galiba bu gerçeğin _bir_ _gerçek_ olduğunu sana net bir şekilde gösteren bir kanıt olmadıkça bunun üzerinde durmuyorsun.''

''lucas lise birde gelmişti ve yanıma oturmuştu. ona hayran kalmıştım, gerçi bunu belli bir dönem hayranlık olarak yorumladım. kısa sürede okulun futbol takımına girmişti, oldukça popüler, sosyal, yardımsever de bir çocuktu ve elbette bunlar onun herkes tarafından sevilmesi için harika özelliklerdi. ona ders konusunda her zaman yardım ederdim, o da benimle arkadaş olmuştu. havalı bir arkadaş. herkes tarafından sevilen bir arkadaş. bunu hayal edebiliyor musun?'' içimden bir ses jeno'nun bunu hayal edemeyeceğini çünkü okulun popüler, sportif, sosyal ve yardımsever çocuğunun zaten o olduğunu söyledi. ''bana acıdığını, sırf ona yardım ettiğim yüzünden kendini mahcup hissederek beni maçlarına çağırdığını sanırdım. bir gün,'' jeno bir kez daha istemsizce kımıldadı. nefeslerini bile ağır bir şekilde alıyordu oysa. ''beni onu tebrik etmek için gittiğim soyunma odasında öptü. ondan öncesinde hiç ne olduğumu düşünmemiştim ya da dediğim gibi düşünmek işime gelmemişti. lucas'a kızmamıştım. birkaç gün yan yana çok gariptik. derslerde lucas hep beni izlerdi, ben de dersi dinliyormuş gibi yapardım. aralarda ise ben kendi arkadaşlarımla konuşur, o da kendi takım arkadaşlarıyla konuşurdu. ama yine herhangi bir gün lucas benimle konuşmak istediğini söyledi, kabul edip onunla aynı yere, soyunma odalarına girdiğimizde bana açıklamıştı. benden hoşlanıyordu. benim de ondan hoşlandığımı biliyordu.''

lucas, gerçekten beni anlamıştı. nasıl bilmiyordum. ben daha kendim düşünmezken o beni çözmüştü. 

''o anda lucas benim için bambaşka birine dönüştü. derslerde birbirimize bakmaz, sıramızın altından birbirimizin elini tutardık. tatlıydı.'' ellerimle oynamaya başladım. bu anının beni mutlu etmesi gerekirdi. şimdi anlattığımda beni sinirlendirmesi değil. ''bazenleri benim evime gelip oyun oynardık, evde ailem olmadığında da oldukça yakın davranırdık. bazen de beraber sinemaya gider film izlerdik. lucas kendimi keşfetmem için harika bir yoldu. bana bildiği her şeyi anlatıyordu ama sadece korkağın tekiydi.'' 

jeno, kararsızlıkla bana doğru döndü. başını yastığından kaldırdı. gözlerimin içine bakarken yüzümün kırmızılığı sinirden mi yoksa birine bunu anlattığımdan dolayı oluşan utançtan mıydı emin değildim lakin her ikisini de bastırmayı deniyordum. jeno'nun saygı duyarak sessiz oluşu bunu başarmamı sağlayan bir başka etkendi. ''iki yıl boyunca yalnızca onun kölesiydim aslında. beni sevmişti, bunu hissetmiştim lakin insanlardan hep korkmuştu. çıkmaya başladığımızın ilk günü, ayrılıp kendi evlerimizin olduğu yollara girmeden önce ne demişti biliyor musun? _'_ _insanların_ _senden_ _nefret_ _etmesini_ _ister_ _misin_ _?'._ o an bunu hiç düşünmemiştim ama nefret edilmek harika bir şey değildir, değil mi? hayır dedim. bana gülerek _'o_ _zaman_ _kendini_ _saklamalısın_ _._ _insanlar_ _gerçek_ _seni_ _görürse_ _asla_ _sevmezler_ _._ _kimse_ _sevmez_ _. sana_ _nasıl_ _sevilen_ _biri_ _olduğunu_ _ve biz_ _birlikteyken_ _o_ _şekilde_ _nasıl_ _kalman_ _gerektiğini_ _göstereceğim_ _.'_ ''

onun mırıldanarak bir şeyler dediğini anlasam da kafa yormadım. sinirlendiği her halinden belli oluyordu. ''böyle başladık. kendimizi herkesten sakladık. sıranın altında el ele tutuşurken lucas'ın beni sevdiğini düşünmek tatlı gelirdi ve arkadaşlarıyla arasındayken onun kız muhabbeti yapması normal. hiç sorun yoktu sanki. buna inanarak başlamıştım. her şey olması gerektiği gibiydi. lucas böyle söylemişti, ben de itaat ediyordum. nefret edilen çocuk olmak istemiyordum.'' 

''maç sonları, herkes gittikten sonra biz soyunma odasında kalıp birbirimizle vakit geçirirdik çünkü insanların bizi o durumda görmemesi gerekirdi. öpüşürdük, ele ele tutuşur birbirimize seni seviyorum derdik lakin bir yandan da lucas, arkadaşlarının kendine çıkma teklifi eden kızların ne kadar güzel veya sevimli olduğunu söylemelerine, onlarla çıkması gerektiği konusunda ısrarcı olmalarına izin verirdi. bazen onlarla öylece randevulaşırdı. sonra gelip omzumu sıvazlar ve _'_ _bunu_ _bizim_ _için_ _yapıyorum_ _. ya_ _bizden_ _nefret_ _ederlerse_ _?_ _bizi_ _öğrenirlerse_ _hiç_ _iyi_ _şeyler_ _olmaz_ _'_ derdi. onun tüm bu söyledikleri beynimin içine işlenmişti. bir erkek bir erkekten, bir kadın bir kadından hoşlanıyorsa bir sorun vardır ve kimse sorunlu insanlardan hoşlanmaz. şimdi bile düşününce, hep içim korkuyla doluydu. biri bizi yakalarsa? gerçi bunlar hiç olmadı değil. lise ikinin ilk dönemi tatilde de sürekli beraber olmamızdan dolayı o kadar yakındık ki insanlar bizim hakkımızda şaka yapmaktan çekinmezdi. eğer saklayacak bir şeyin yoksa bu şakalar seni rahatsız etmez, değil mi?''

jeno'ya çevirdim bakışlarımı. hiçbir tepki vermiyordu. ''lucas oldukça iyi bir şekilde saklayarak onlarla birlikte gülmüştü bu şakalara ancak ben biliyordum. benden uzaklaşmıştı. fazla belli ediyorduk ve lucas gerçeğin fark edilmemesi için üstün bir çaba gösteriyordu. ne düşündüğünü biliyordum, beni her dediğini yapan elinin altında olan bir çocuk olarak görmüştü. hak veriyorum ona, gerçekten öyleydim. bütün bu yaptığımız şeylerin normal olduğunu sanıyordum çünkü, lucas öyle demişti. _'normal_ _olarak_ _mı_ _görüyorsun_ _kendini_ _?_ _asıl_ _normal_ _onlar_ _,_ _donghyuck_ _ve normal_ _olan_ _sevilir_ _'._ belki gerçekten haklıydı.''

''hayır, haklı değildi.'' jeno'yu dolan gözlerim yüzünden net göremiyordum ancak sesi oldukça sert ve emin çıkıyordu. bir elimin tersiyle önümdeki yaşları çekip alırken daha iyiydim. onun ise kaşları çatılıydı. ''sen normalsin, donghyuck. ben normalim. bizim gibi insanlar da normaldir.''

''arkadaşım renjun de aynısını demişti.'' gülümsediğimde jeno daha rahat görünüyordu. ''ona söylediğim zaman lise ikinin son dönemiydi. lucas'ın benden uzaklaştığını bilerek içime kapanmıştım ve yanımda o ile minho adında başka bir arkadaşım vardı. onunla her zamanki gibi gizliden her şeyi yapıyorduk ama bu yine de beni memnun, mutlu etmiyordu. renjun bizi lucas'ın beni evime bıraktığı zaman gördü, ben de her şeyi anlatmak zorunda kaldım. cezalandırılacağımı düşündüm. renjun'in önünde benden nefret etmemesini söyleyerek ağlıyordum çünkü lucas'ın sesi zihnimden hiç gitmiyordu. en yakın arkadaşlarımı kaybedeceğimi sanmıştım hep. oysa renjun elini bana uzatıp yerden kalkmama yardım ederken bu kez lucas'ın sesini bastıran bir şey söylemişti: beni hala sevdiğini, beni arkadaşı olarak görmeye devam ettiğini, benden nefret etmeyeceğini...''

''iyi bir arkadaşın var.'' jeno o anda kendini bir şey söylemek zorunda gibi hissederek fısıldadığında hafifçe gülerek başımı sallamıştım. 

''renjun öyledir.'' devam etmem gerektiğini biliyordum, zaten ne kadar zorlasam da burada duramazdım ancak jeno'nun benim için tekrar çantasına eğilip su çıkarmasına izin vermiştim. bana uzatırken bunu beni affetmekten ziyade herhangi birine karşı gördüğü iyilik olarak yorumlamaktan kendimi alamamıştım. onun da beni affedip affetmemesi, en azından şimdilik ön planda değildi. 

ben verdiği suyu yudumlarken jeno ellerini iki yanından, yatağına bastırıp bekliyorken emindim bir şeyler demek istediğine. 

''onu terk ettiğini söylemiştin, sebebi?'' dedi en sonunda. bunu sormak benden çok onu rahatlatmıştı. yeniden gülmeden edemedim. 

omuz silktim. ''her şeyi renjun'e anlattıktan sonra o, lucas'ın yaptığının doğru olmadığını, bazı insanların nefret ve ön yargı dolu olmasına rağmen benim normal biri olduğumu aşılamakla çok uğraştı. lucas'ın verdiği psikolojik baskıyı, çarpık, yanlış ve eksik düşünceleri yok edip tamir etmek kolay olmadı. o dönemler aileme ya da başka birine açılmadığım, açılamadığım için renjun'den başka destek de alamadım. ne okulda ne de başka bir yerde. gerçi açılsaydım da değişen olur muydu, bilmiyorum. kim eşcinsel bir çocuğun psikolojisiyle uğraşırdı ki?''

''üzgünüm.'' 

ona çevirdim tekrar başımı. ''özür dilemek zorunda olan sen değilsin.'' benim yaptığım gibi omuz silkti.

''asıl sen bunları yaşamak zorunda değildin. birilerinin korkusunun ağırlığını sen taşıyamazdın.'' ama yapmıştım. lucas korkmuştu, belki onun için gayet anlaşılabilirdi bu ancak korkusunu benim korkum haline getirmişti. onun endişeleri benim endişelerim olmuştu. kendimi, duygularımı tanıyacak zaman hiç vermemişti bana. ben adeta _o_ olmuştum. 

''her neyse,'' diyerek konuyu geçiştirdim, ne kadar geçiştirebilirsem. ''renjun devamlı normal olduğumu belirtse de lucas'a tapan halim onunlayken arkadaşımın dediği her şeyi unutuyordu. beni bırakmasını istemiyordum ancak renjun ilişkimizin bu şekilde sürdürülemeyeceği konusunda kararlıydı. ona göre lucas'a gidip ilişkimizi artık saklamayalım demeliydim.'' 

''yaptın mı?''

gözlerindeki bakış devam edebilirsin diyordu. ''hemen değil ama yaptım. benden uzaklaşıp kopma ihtimali beni korkutuyor olsa da artık zihnimde renjun'in daha ağır bastığı düşüncelere dur diyemiyordum. birilerinin sözlerine güvenip savrulmaktan da nefret eder olmuştum. yine de renjun beni ele geçirmiyordu. lucas beni zincirliyordu ancak renjun o zinciri kıracak aleti bana uzatıyordu yalnızca.''

''en azından daha güvenli, kendisini tanıyan ve çevreyi olduğum kişiyle gören çocuk olmam lise üç zamanına tekabül ediyordu. ikinci yılın son dönemi de bittiğinde lucas hep yanımdaydı. bu kez sinema gibi yerlere de gitmiyor ya benim ya da onun evinde takılıyorduk. bu da aramızdaki şeylerin renjun'in dediği kadar olduğunu göstermişti. yazın başından beri ona insanlardan o kadar da kötü tepkiler almayabileceğimizi söylerdim. o anda da bana sarıldığı kollarını benden çeker 'bu konuyu konuşmamaya söz vermiştik' derdi. tabi öncesinde olsa bunu anlardım ama bir gün bunu anlamak istemedim. ona herkese söyleyeceğimi dile getirdiğimde adeta delirdik. lucas da yapamayacağımı söyleyerek beni gaza getiriyordu sanki. o gün çok kötüydü lakin bir kırılma noktasıydı. ikimiz de bence bu durumun olmadığının farkındaydık.''

''ondan o anda mı ayrıldın?'' 

kuruyan dudaklarımı hızla yaladım ve gözlerimi ellerimin üzerinden çekmedim. ''tam sayılmaz. lucas benim birilerine söyleyeceğime emin olmasa da korkmuştu ve dile getirdiğim şeyi de kendisi yapmak istemişti.''

''hayır,'' gibi bir şey işittim yanımdan. jeno'nun siniri ona bakmasam da hissediliyordu. ''yaptı, değil mi?''

''eğer aklındaki benim eşcinsel olduğumu bütün okula yaymak olduğu ise evet. yaptı. tepkiler hoş olmadı elbette. o anda renjun yanımda olmasaydı lucas'ın dediğinin çıktığını düşünüp herhalde olduğum yerden kaçardım. gerçi lucas bir konuda haklıydı. insanlar gerçek beni öğrenince sevmediler. bir çoğu. bir anda arkasından dedikodu yapılan çocuktum, her ne kadar renjun engel olmaya çalışsa da bütün erkeklerin korktuklarından ders bittikten sonra soyunma odasına almadıkları, derste yok saydıkları. benimle konuşmak, yan yana olmak istemeyen herkes de kendini çok çabuk belli ettiğinden laubali hiçbir harekette bulunmazdım. renjun iyi ki hayatımdaydı.''

''arkadaşını hiç tanımıyorum ama gerçekten senin yanında olmasına memnunum.'' bu kez başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. ona baktığımdan dolayı utanmışa benziyordu. bu da jeno'nun hiç görmediğim bir özelliği olmuştu. genelde oldukça açık, iyi ve ne düşündüğünü direkt belirten biri olduğundan bu konularda onu utangaç bulamam diye sanmıştım. oysa bana bunu söylediği için çekiniyordu. ''bu çocuk, umarım gerçekten hak ettiği bir şeyler almıştır.''

''maalesef,'' dedim göğsümü şişirerek. ''hak ettiği bir şeyleri almadı. renjun bu dedikoduyu yaydığı için onun da ifşalanmasını içten içe arzuladığını belirtse de ikimizde bunun bir insana yapılacak en kötü şeylerden biri olduğuna emindik. özellikle ben. onu hiçbir zaman söylemedim. okuldan herkesin sevdiği, hayran kaldığı bir çocuk olarak mezun oldu. bu gerçek hayat. drama değil. bazen hak edenler hak ettikleri cezayı almazlar. lucas üçüncü senemde herkesin asıl beni öğrenmesini sessizce köşede izledi, yorum yapmadı. lakin benden uzak dursa bile bana mesaj atıp nasıl olduğumu sorardı. bir keresinde beni yalnız yakaladıktan sonra benden defalarca kez özür diledi ama hiç samimi değildi. aslında üzgündü, farkındaydım lakin yine korkaktı. o an bana yüzsüzce hala bence devam edebiliriz, donghyuck derken üzgün olmasının da bir anlamı olmadığına yüzde yüz emin olmuştum. iğrenç biriydi. hala beni düşünmüyordu. bir de minho var tabi. renjun gibi tepki vermedi bana. beni ne kötüledi ne de bir daha yanıma yaklaştı. belki nasıl davranacağını çözemedi, bilmiyorum. tek bildiğim kırılmış olduğumdu.''

jeno anlayışla salladı başını, ağır ağır. "seni kıran şeyi anlayabiliyorum, donghyuck. sessiz kalmak, bazen insanın en sesli konuşmasıdır aslında. en net cevapları gösteren harekettir. minho'nun cevabı açıktı. sana şu anda neler diyebileceğimi düşünüyorum ve aklımdan özür dilemekten başka hiçbir şey geçmiyor. bunu demek üzücü olabilir, sana karşı hala kırgın hissediyorum ama bunları yaşadığını bilmek kalbimi kırıyor.''

kıkırdadım. jeno komik bir şey söylemiş veyahut ben delirmişim gibi yüzüme baktı. ''öncelikle cidden özür dilemek zorunda değilsin. asıl ben özür dilemeliyim. ayrıca sırf hikayemi dinlediğin için beni affetseydin benim de kalbim kırılırdı. seni kazanmak için daha fazlasını yapmalıyım.'' 

''neden gülüyorsun?'' dedi yine de. 

''sadece,'' sertçe yutkundum. ''sadece sana inanamıyorum.''

''anlamıyorum.'' kaşlarını çattı, daha çok kafası karışmış bir biçimde. ''bana niçin inanmıyorsun?''

''jeno, bana karşı hala kırgınsın fakat destek vermeye çalışıyorsun. senin yerinde olsam çekip giderdim ve muhtemelen şöyle derdim: _şimdi_ _bir_ _şeyler_ _anlatması_ _neye_ _yarayacak_ _ki?_ lakin sen buradasın. tam karşımda. lucas'ın berbat biri olduğunu fısıldayıp duruyorsun. beni affetmedin, yine de her şeyi geride bırakıp beni rahatlatıyorsun. bu kadar iyi olmana inanamıyorum.'' 

bu sözleri ilk defa duymuşçasına dudaklarını araladı. ''iyi falan değilim. ayrıca,'' yeniden utandığını anladığımda onun kadar şaşkındım. ''beni böyle bir çocukla benzeştirdin.'' konuyu değiştirdiğinde iç çektim.

''üzgünüm. lucas berbat biri ancak bana birçok yönden onu hatırlatıyorsun. yanlış anlama, biz çıkarken de lucas senin gibi ilgili görünürdü. birbirinizden çok uzak aynı anda bir o kadar yakınsınız.''

''ben seni asla böyle yarı yolda bırakmazdım ama.'' boğazım kurudu, o an konuşamayacağımı biliyordum. başımı sallayıp onu onayladım. evet, jeno'yu iki aydır tanıdığım doğruydu fakat onun lucas gibi yapmayacağını hissediyordum. bu da içimin sıcacık olmasını sağlıyordu.

keşke jeno'yla daha önce karşılaşabilseydik belki ona ilk başta hak ettiği güveni verebilirdim diye düşünmeden edemedim. her şeye rağmen lucas gibi beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmazdı. bilemiyordum. hiç bunu bilemeyecektim ki. 

''teşekkür ederim, beni dinlediğin için.'' 

sessiz kaldık. ikimizde bütün bunları düşünüyorduk. lucas'ı, bana yaşattığı psikolojik baskıyı birine anlatmak bana ağırlık yapan her şeyi silip süpürmüş gibi hissettirmeden edemiyordu. bunları yaşadıktan sonra olanları kafamda tekrar ettiğimde kendimi yetiştirmeyi ne kadar çok istediğimi unutamıyordum. olay hiçbir zaman insanlar olmamıştı, _bir_ _kısmında_ _en_ _azından_ _._ lucas olmasaydı ve o zamanlar eşcinsel olduğumu fark edebilmiş bir çocuk olsaydım da insanların tepkilerinden çekinirdim ama kendim olurdum. ben düşünürdüm. ayriyeten kendimi hazır hissedip hissetmemekten ziyade lucas'ın gerçekten asıl beni ifşa etmesi kötüydü. çok kötü. insanlardan fiziksel şiddeti gördüğümü hatırlamıyordum fakat bir bakışın beni korkudan öldürebileceğini de anlamıştım. her şey zamansız, isteğim dışında gerçekleşmişti.

"nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu jeno.

"iyiyim." sesimin net çıkması için uğraştım. ancak cidden öyleydim. "rahatlamış hissediyorum. bu hikayeyi renjun dışında kimseye açıklamamıştım."

"bana dürüst olduğun için mutluyum."

bundan sonra konuşmayacağımıza ikimiz de hemfikirdik. kısmen öyle de olmuştu. beraber, kendi yataklarımızda uzanıp uyanık kalsak dahi dönüp birbirimize bakmıyor, birbirimizin düzensiz nefeslerini dinliyorduk. geçen birkaç dakikadan sonra yalnızca son olarak jeno'nun cidden uykuya dalmadan önceki sesini duymuştum. "güvensizliğinin sebebini bilmek iyi hissettiriyor, böylece sana nasıl yaklaşacağımı anlayabiliyorum lakin böyle şeyleri yaşamanı hiç istemezdim çünkü donghyuck, her insan gibi en iyi şeyleri hak ediyordun ve normal bir çocuk olarak hala en iyi şeyleri hak ediyorsun." 


	24. Chapter 24

dünkü düşmemden sonra dinlenebileceğim bir günün oluşmasından dolayı memnundum, zira dün yaptığım tek şey düşmek ve yerde kalmak değildi. jeno'ya her şeyi anlatmıştım, hiç huyum olmamasına rağmen on bir gibi gözlerimi açıp kendimi odada yalnız bulduğumda tüm düşündüğüm elbette bu olmuştu ve bunun gerçekten gerçekleşmiş olmasını sabah daha dinç bir kafayla düşünürken de net bir şekilde idrak edebilmiştim. başarmıştım. birilerine hikayemi anlatmıştım, bu hiç olmadığı kadar beni rahatlatmıştı üstelik. sıcaktan yapış yapış olmuş bedenimi kaldırmak kolay olmadı; kalktığımda ise koşarak banyoya kendimi atmış, duş alırken de dudaklarımın arasından sevdiğim birkaç müziği mırıldanmadan edememiştim. renjun'e her şeyi anlatmak için sabırsızlanıyordum. ve tabi ki de jeno'yu tekrar görmek için de. 

beni affetmediğini biliyordum ancak beni dinlemiş, benim için en saklı olan bu anıları öğrenmişti. kendimi ona karşı yapacağım her atak için öz güven dolu buluyordum sanki. çok başka biri gibiydim. 

muhtemelen sebebi jeno'nun beni dinledikten sonra asla yargılamamış, anlamış olmasıydı. anlatmadan önce de anlayabileceğini biliyordum içten içe ama bu aramızda olan anlaşmazlıkları, görünen ve dilde olan güven problemlerin hepsini olmasa da bir kısmını silip süpürmüştü. lisenin başındaki, herkese güvenen ve art niyet aramayan çocuk belki bundan sonra asla olamayacaktım fakat fark ettiğim şuydu ki jeno artık beni biliyordu. neden böyle olduğumu bildiğinden dolayı da güvensizliğimi bir suç olarak görmeyecekti. güvensizliğimi nedensiz bulmayacaktı. içimdeki bir ses, bunların olabilecek herhangi bir konuşmada, aramızdaki ilişkide ayrı bir boyut kazandıracağını mırıldanıyordu. 

odama dönüp üzerimi giyindiğimde ve eşyalarımı toplayıp her şeyi yerli yerine koyduğumda kapım tıklatılmış, içeriye de ilk başta jaemin girmişti. sırasıyla chenle ve felix de gözüktüğünde gülümsedim. telefonuma bakmadığım için atılan mesajları görememiştim ancak çocukların hem beni görmek hem de öğle yemeği için geldikleri belliydi. ''şimdi daha iyi misin?'' jaemin gelip hiç olmasa da ateşimi kontrol etmesine kıkırdadım. 

''ateşim yoktu.''

felix araya girdi. ''seni kontrol etmesine izin ver yalnızca. tüm sabah senin olmamanı konuşup durdu.'' tahmin edebiliyordum, en azından jaemin'in konuşmadığı bir evreni paralelde bile düşünmezdim ben ancak beni bu kadar aklına takması neredeyse duygulandırmıştı da. ne diyeceğimi bilemeyerek bakışlarımı kaçırdım ve burnumu kırıştırdım. 

''neden sabah yemedin bir şeyler?'' nasıl tahmin ettiğini sormayacaktım lakin bana kendi söyleme gereği duymuştu jaemin. _tabi ki._ ''jeno arkadaşlarıyla antrenman yaparken selam vermeye yanımızda geldi ve senin daha uyanmadığından bahsetti.''

yüzümü ifadesiz tutmak için kendimle savaşsam da jeno'nun ben geride kalıp hiçbir şey yapmadığımda dahi beni düşünüyor, benden bahsediyor olması öyle bir şeydi ki kendimi bulutların üstündeymişçesine hissettiriyordu. gözlerimi çocukların üzerinde gezdirip ayağa kalktım. ''uyanamadım işte,'' diyerek ensemdeki uzun saçları sıcaktan dolayı uzaklaştırmayı denerken bunun yalnızca havanın sıcaklığından dolayı değil, aynı zamanda utandığımdan olduğunu biliyordum. ''şu anda gidebiliriz.''

hepsi bana katılarak odadan çıktı. muhtemelen hemşireye gözüksem ve o daha dün yere yığılıp kalmışken böyle bir hata yaptığımı duysa beni kampın dışına kadar kovalardı. önceden bunu bir kurtuluş olarak görebilirdim ancak şu anda kamp hayatımı iyileştiren biri vardı. spor hala en nefret ettiğim alandı ama jeno, sevmediğim yerde kalmamı sağlayabiliyordu. 

çocuklarla yemek yediğim zamanda kendimi iyi hissetmedim desem yalan söylemiş olurdum. dünden sonra her şey gerçekten değişmiş miydi yoksa benim gözlerim başka bir pencereden bakmaya mı başladı, emin değildim hiç çünkü sürekli gülüyor, iştahla yiyor, jaemin'in konuşmalarına sıkılmadan yahut bir gereksinim olmadan, isteyerek dahil oluyordum.

birlikte kalktığımızda unutmadan otomattan çilekli süt almış, çocuklarla da odalarımıza doğru yürümeye başlamıştık. chenle, birkaç saat sonra olacak antrenman maçı için dinlenmek istediğini söylerken benim de dinlenmem gerektiğini düşünerek jaemin ve felix birlikte yüzmeye gitmeye karar vermişlerdi. açıkçası dinlenmekten ziyade jeno'yla konuşmak istediğimden bu planın içinde olmamak işime gelmişti. 

çocuklardan ayrılıp odaya girdiğimde jeno'nun çantasını yatağının üstünde açılmış bir biçimde buldum; içerideki su sesi ve onun büyük ihtimalle boş bulduğu için başladığı şarkı mırıldanmaları, asla bir mırıldanma olarak kalmamışlardı, vardı. gülümsedim ve elimdeki çilekli sütü onun yatağına bıraktım. şarjdaki telefonumu çekip renjun'in meraklı mesajlarını okurken yaklaşık beş dakika sonra zaten jeno banyodan belindeki havlusuyla çıkmıştı. beni beklemiyor olmalı ki kapıdan çıkar çıkmaz korkuyla bir adım geriye gitti. o kadar uzağında değildim, yine de gözlerini kısıp benim olup olmadığımı test ediyordu. 

''geldiğini duymadım.''

renjun'e göndereceğim mesajın daha yarısını yazmıştım ve o eminim ekranda çatlayarak benden yazmamı bekliyordu. yine de bütün dikkatim, bakışlarım jeno'nun üstündeydi. benimle konuşmuş olmasına inanamıyordum. bunu özlemiştim. gerçekten önceden yaptığı gibi bir samimiyet içeriyordu sanki. öylesine her daim benimle konuştuğu tavırlaydı. tabi ben bu durumu özlediğimden abartıyor da olabilirdim. ''şarkı söylüyordun.'' 

çantasını yatağından alıp kenara koymadan önce gözlerime onun yüksek tonda şarkı söylerken bir davetsiz misafirin işitmesine ne tepki veremeyeceğini bilemeyerek baktı. alay bekliyor olabilirdi ama son derece sevimliydi. sırıttığımda gözlerini yumuşak ifadesiyle benden çekti. o da gülmek istiyor fakat buna cesaret edemiyor gibiydi. belki de benim _affetmiş gibi_ düşüneceğimtüm o eylemlerden kaçıyordu, bilmiyordum. 

''bu ne?''

yatağındaki sütü fark ederek eline almış ve bana doğru göstermişti. ''senin için.''

küçük jesti kabul ederek silik bir tebessümle arkasını dönmüş, sırt kaslarını önüme sermişti. ondan daha ziyade, ben bu görüntüyle gereksiz bir çekinceye girdiğimden bakışlarımı başka bir tarafa çevirmiştim. hızla giyindiğinde ve yine saçları için kullandığı havlusunu birkaç kere saçlarındaki ıslaklığı alsın diye dolaştırıp salarken elimdeki telefonu tamamen bırakmıştım. renjun bütün bu gecikmelerim yüzünden bana çok kızacaktı fakat dayanamıyordum. 

yatağımdan kalktığım gibi jeno'nun oturduğu tarafa doğru yürümüş ve onun arkasında durmuştum. ne yapacağımı biliyordu, anlamıştı ve bana izin vererek oturmaya devam etmişti. benden kaçmamasına seviniyordum. birkaç kere bunu deneyimlemiştim. ne kadar umursamaz olursanız olun, jeno gibi birinin size kırılmış olması ve bu sebeple sizi görmezden gelip yanınızdan çekip gitmesi kalp kırıcıydı. bunu hayatım boyunca bir daha yaşamak istemediğim şeyler listesine gönül rahatlığıyla ekleyebilirdim. 

''bunlar kendini affettirme yöntemleri mi?'' elbette. jeno'dan beklendiği gibi açık açık bana sorarken kendimi tutamayarak kahkaha attım. 

''üzgünüm, orijinal değilim pek.'' o saçlarını eliyle gelişigüzel dağıttıysa da ben havluyu alıp yeniden saçlarını iyice sarmıştım. sık sık aslında banyodayken sürdüğü kremi elime aldığımda onun izin vermesini bekliyordum. onun arkasında olduğumdan dolayı bedenini yarım bir şekilde bana çevirdi, gözlerimin içine baktı. dudaklarımızı büzerek kremi gösterdiğimde diliyle yanağının içini dürtüyordu. 

dayanamadığı belliydi. 

başını kucağıma doğru atıp tamamen alttan bana baktığında gülmeyi sürdürüyordum. ''bunlarla kalbimi kazanacak mısın gerçekten?''

kremi elime döküp yavaşça onun yüzünde gezdirmeye başladığımda gözlerini usulca kapamıştı. ''bilmiyorum. tek istediğim bana verdiğin ilginin yarısını bile olsa sana vermek. bu yaptıklarını güç bulmuyor olabilirsin ancak ben, bana bu şekilde ilgi göstermeni başından beri garip ancak hoş buluyordum. sonuçta herkes senin gibi içten insanlarla tanışmıyor, jeno. olay senin kalbini kazanmaktan daha fazlası da olabilir. hak ettiğin şey bu.'' 

''donghyuck,'' gözlerini aynı yavaşlıkla açtığında yukarıdan ona bakıyordum çoktan. ''bunları yapmak zorunda değilsin, biliyorsun değil mi?'' bunu neye dayanarak söylemişti anlamamıştım. az önceki söylediklerimde bir sorun olup olmadığını düşünürken ellerim durmadan onun yanaklarına kremi yediriyordu. ''ben geri karşılık almak adına yapmadım bunları. hak ettiğim bir şey yok.''

''jeno, burada üzgün hissetmesi, güzelce konuşması ve uğraşması gereken benim. lütfen biraz bana karşı sert ol.'' bunu dediğime inanamayarak dudaklarını aralamış, şaşkınlıktan konuşamamıştı. en sonunda gülümsediğinde ikimizde daha rahattık elbette. omuzlarımdaki ağırlığın bir kısmı da bununla beraber havalanmıştı işte.

yeteri kadar iyi, düşünceli ve ilgili olmuştu. eminim ne istediğimi yahut neyi göstermek istediğimin o da farkındaydı. hak ettiği bir şeyler kesinlikle vardı ve ben onu vermek için elimden geleni yapacaktım. 

-

jeno'ya attığım mesajı sakince beklemek isterken açıkçası gerginlikten midem bulanıyordu. ona mesaj atmıştım ve acil olarak deniz fenerinin olduğu yere gelmesini istemiştim. ben antrenmana tekrar başladığımdan onunla ilgilenmem yalnızca akşamlara, onun dinlendiği yahut arkadaşlarının çağırıp vakit öldürdüğü zamanlara kalıyordu. tabi bu da kısıtlı zaman veriyordu bana. beni eleştirmiyordu, benden kaçmıyordu ama aramızdaki o limonili tarafı da çekip çıkarmak için deliriyordum adeta. eskisi gibi olmak istiyordum. henüz elle tutulur bir hareket yapmadığımı biliyordum ve bu yüzden akşam üstü diye planladığım minik bir pikniğin iyi olacağına emindim. 

gelecek mi diye düşünüyordum. benden kaçmıyor olabilirdi ancak buraya kadar gelmeyeceğini söyleyen, hep olumsuz düşünen ses beni korkutuyordu. jeno'ya güvenmeliydim. _güveniyordum._ en sonunda bütün o korkunç sesleri bastıran zaten bu oluyordu. 

deniz fenerinin tam önü, kayalıkların bir üstünde dümdüz alanda minhyung'tan aldığım, çünkü ben kime sorup da alacağımı bilmediğimden ondan istemiştim, örtüyle ve üzerine yerleştirdiğim abartısız yiyeceklerle bakışırken nihayet telefonumun titreşimi beni şimdiye getirmişti. süratle açıp baktığımda jeno'nun geldiği yazıyordu. muhtemelen beni göremediği için mesaj atma ihtiyacı duymuştu. 

heyecanla ayağa kalkıp şortumu ve tişörtümü düzeltirken dikkatli bir şekilde deniz fenerinin etrafını dolaşmıştım. jeno'yu daha başta, bisikletini yere koymuş bir halde telefonuna bakarken gördüm. başını kaldırıp etrafı kontrol ederken tam karşısında beni gördüğünde bisikleti açıkçası ondan çaldığım diğer bisikletin yanında bırakıp bana doğru koşturdu. iyi olduğuma yaklaşır yaklaşmaz emin olurken, yine de acele olarak onu çağırma sebebimi öğrenmek istiyordu. onu endişelendirmiş gibi görünüyordum, mesajımın daha açıklayıcı olması için çok geçti tabi şimdi. 

''iyi misin?''

önüme kadar geldiğinde başımı salladım. ona güven verici bir gülümseme verdiğinde hızla ciğerlerindeki havayı tek seferde bıraktı. ''üzgünüm. seni korkutmak istemedim, yalnızca sana bir şey göstermek istiyordum.'' bugün antrenmanı olmadığını biliyordum, bu konuda içim rahattı. 

''korkutmadın.'' dedi sanki bu dediğine inanırmışım gibi. ''bilmiyorum.'' elini unutalım dercesine salladı. ''ne gösterecektin?'' 

''izin verir misin?'' elimi uzattım tutması için, şimdiye kadar endişeli gözüken sert hali esnedi ve tamamen incelikle bakan birine çevrildi. birkaç saniye geç olsa bile sonunda elimi tuttuğunda önden ben ilerleyip ona yol gösteriyordum. deniz fenerini dolaşıp piknik örtüsünü ve sepetini bıraktığım yere ilerlediğimizde jeno dumura uğramıştı. 

''piknik mi yapmak istedin?'' 

''umarım işin yoktu?'' jeno gözlerimin içine baktı ve hafifçe sırıttı. 

''hayır yoktu ama nereden çıktı bu? neden burası?'' 

''güzel olabileceğini, birlikte vakit öldürebileceğimizi düşündüm. insanların bizi görmeyeceği, rahatsız edilmeyeceğimiz ve bizim için de bir yer haline getirdiğin deniz feneri olabilir gibime geldi.'' yüzüme uzunca baktı, bakışlarındaki hassasiyetin sebebine isim veremesem de onun elini bırakmak zorunda kalarak oturması gerektiğini söylediğimde çok üzerinde de duramamıştım: birbirimizden bakışlarımızı hiç kaçırmadan onun önündeki meyve suyuna pipet koyarak ona uzatmıştım. ''maalesef elimde hep sınırlı şeyler vardı. meyve sularımız, sularımız, yemekhaneden çaldığım sandviçler ve tatlı niyetiyle yine yemekhaneden çaldığım meyveler.'' jeno sonuna kadar beni nazik, her an bir şeyler söyleyecekmişçesine görünerek dinledi. muhtemelen düşünüp yaptığım bu jest adına beni kırmak istemiyordu lakin gülebilirdi, herhangi bir şey söyleyebilirdi çünkü gerçekten komikti. ''daha iyisini yapmak isterdim.''

''harika görünüyor.'' 

''sorun değil, gülebilirsin. sen gelene kadar bunların ne kadar kötü göründüğünü düşünüp durdum.'' aslında tek düşündüğüm jeno'nun gelip gelmemesi olsa da bu da yalan sayılmazdı bir şekilde. 

''donghyuck,'' ciddi sesiyle konuşmaya başladı. ''gerçekten teşekkür ederim. bunu düşünmüş olman bile beni mutlu etmeye yeter.'' 

bu cümlelerinin içten olduğunun farkındaydım, yine de o aramızda kalan boşluğu hissetmemek de imkansızdı. ''o zaman,'' sandviçlerden birini ona uzattım. bir süre cidden böyle bir piknik yaptığına emin olamayarak gülüp durmuş, bana bakarak test etmişti. bakışlarım ne zaman ona değse gülüyordu. ''saçma değil mi? hiç yapmamalıydım.'' 

başını sağa sola sallayıp bir elini bana doğru uzatmış, bileğimi yakalamıştı. ''bunu yaptığın için pişman olma, ben burada olduğum için pişman değilim çünkü.'' buraya onun beni affetmesi adına jest olsun diye getirmiştim ama her sözde eriyen, yelkenleri indiren, sinirliymiş de sakinleştirilmesi benmişim gibi huzur buluyordum. bu da istediğim şeyleri yapamadığımdan dolayı kendime sinir olmama neden oluyordu. ''hadi ama moralini bozma.''

tatminsiz yüzümü süzdüğünde konuştum. ''bana karşı yumuşaman, eskisi gibi eğlenebileceğimizi hissederek getirmiştim seni buraya ancak bu tür şeyleri beceremediğimi anladım böylelikle.''

düz surat ifadesinden ne çıkarmalıydım bilmiyordum ama hala kendimi yetersiz hissettiğim kesindi. ''donghyuck muhtemelen beni az çok tanıdıysan yaptıklarından, söylediklerinden pişman olan ve özür dileyen insanlara karşı küs kalamayacağımı anlamışsındır. beni kırdığın gibi birkaç gündür benimle ilgilenerek ne kadar değer verdiğini de gösterdin. açık konuşmak gerekirse sana küs kalmayı da istemem.''

''yine de aramızdakiler eskisi gibi değil, değil mi?'' 

jeno bunu diyeceğimi bilir gibi yüzünü eğdi, parmaklarıyla bileğimle oynadı ve o sırada çoktan sandviçini bırakmıştı. ''bana bunu yapmak istemediğini söyleyen sendin. bir daha sana o şekilde yaklaşacak cesareti kendimde bulamadım. sen bunları hala istemiyorsan nerede durmam gerektiğini biliyorum.''

'' _haklısın_ ,'' diyerek ağız içinden mırıldandığımda jeno başını kaldırdı. ''o gün söylediğim şeylerin sebebi belliydi. kabul ediyorum, cesaret kırıcıydı. içten içe ne kadar güvenilir biri olduğunu bilsem dahi yine de bir şeyler beni bu durumdan şüphe etmeye çekiyordu.'' ayriyeten seungmin ile konuşmamdan sonra kendimi daha da dibe çekmemek fazla zordu ve bunun kurbanı olmuştum. bir neticede iyi de olmuş sayılırdı. her şeyi anlatmamı tetikleyen bir diğer etkendi. 

''sorun değil,'' bileğimi bıraktı ama ben bu konuşmanın burada böyle bırakılmasından yana değildim. ''nedenini biliyorum artık. seni anlıyorum, donghyuck.''

''teşekkür ederim. umarım eskisi gibi olmak istediğimi de anlıyorsundur.'' jeno yaz sıcağında çabucak kuruyan dudaklarını ıslattığında bakışlarımın oraya kaymasına engel olamadım. hızla kendimi toparlayıp göğsümü derince şişirmiş, aynı şekilde de geri vermiştim. ''daha fazla tek çabalayan olmanı istemiyorum ben de. bana izin verecek misin?'' 

pişmanlığım gözlerime yansımış olmasına o kadar ihtiyacım vardı ki... ben jeno kadar dürüst olamazdım, ne diyeceğimi bilemezdim. iki lafım birbirine girerdi. belki onun kadar doğal, ilgili ve nazik olamazdım da lakin gerçekten onu düşünüyordum, ondan hoşlanıyordum ve bunu hissetmesini her şeyden çok istiyordum. uzunca yüzünü incelemişti. boğazımı sıkan elleri ancak ve ancak jeno şirin bir gülümseme ardından da baş onaylaması verdiğinde yok edebilmiştim. 

kendimi tutamayarak gülümsediğimde sevinçten tüm vücudum havadaydı sanki. birbirimize utangaç, tatminkar ve artık bu konuda onarılmış bakışlar atarken ellerimi örtüye bastırıp izin isteyerek jeno'ya doğru eğilmiştim. bunu bekleyen bedeni dimdik, kıpırdamadan duruyordu. üst dudağına minik bir öpücük kondurduğumda jeno gözlerini kapamıştı. bir kere de dudak kenarına ufacık öpücük bıraktıktan sonra ikimiz de dayanamayarak dudaklarımızı aralamış ve yavaşça öpüşmeye başlamıştık. bir elimi onun yanağına koyup kontrolü sağlarken jeno bana yardımcı olmak için hala aynı şekilde durmayı sürdürüyordu. 

uzun bir süre yalnızca aramızdaki tek ses nefes sesleri olurken nihayetinde son olmamasını da dileyerek jeno'dan minik öpücükler vererek ayrılmıştım. ondan ayrıldığım anda gözlerini açıp tam burnunun ucunda duran yüzüme bakmış ve gülümsemişti. ''sanırım senden gerçekten feci halde hoşlanıyormuşum, donghyuck. beni kampta tanıştığın, kısa bir süreliğine hoşlandığın ve buradan ayrıldığımızda unutacağın biri olarak göreceğin düşüncesine dayanamıyormuşum.''

sözleri beni dilsizleştirirken o gece ona söylediğim her şeyi bu kadar kafasına takmış, hiç unutmamış olması daha çok canımı sıkmıştı. sanki jeno benim canımı daha çok yakmak için affetmiş gibiydi. elbette öyle bir şey yoktu. ancak söyledikleri bu kadar kendimi kötü hissettirdiyse, onun canını sıkıp bunu gülerek anlattıracak o güçlü etkiyi birebir hissetsem yerimde duramayacağımı sanıyordum. ''özür dilerim. bütün söylediğim o sözler için çok üzgünüm. ne olursak olalım, nereye gidersek gidelim seni asla unutmam, jeno. sen bu kampta tanıdığım bir çocuktan daha fazlasısın.''


	25. Chapter 25

jeno kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp sağ omzunu da koridora çıkan kapı girişine yasladığında ve bana baktığında bu kadar mükemmel görünmesine lanet etmiştim. saatin kaç olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum ancak pek de umurumda değildi, şu anki tek derdim jeno'nun önünde o beni göz kırpmadan izlerken nasıl dans edebileceğimdi. hemen buradan inip onun kollarına girmek ile önümdeki oyuna odaklanmak konusunda kararsız kaldığımda jeno gülümsedi. bakışlarım tekrar onun gözleriyle buluşmuştu böylece. ''oynamayacak mısın?'' dudaklarımı büzdüm. aramız iyiydi, şu piknik olayından sonra hiç de kötü olmamıştım. hep böyle olmasını diliyordum. onun yalnızca bana gülümsediğini görmek bile içimde adını belirleyemediğim birtakım şeyleri canlandırıyordu sanki.

başımı önüme çevirip odaklanmayı denedim; ne kadar ben gitmeyelim dediysem de jeno bir şey olmayacağını belirterek yeniden beni şehre getirip oyun salonuna sokmuştu. eğer yeniden yakalanırsak, ki bu kez de seungmin'in bize asla acıyacağını düşünmüyordum, jeno'yla ciddi bir ceza da alabilirdik. buradaki en büyük cezam jeno'dan fiziksel olarak ayrılmak olurdu herhalde bu yüzden şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bu kamp işi bitene kadar kampta kalmaya kararlıydım. muhtemelen babam kampta kendi isteğim ile durmak istediğimi duysa ağlamaya başlardı.

yeni gelmiş sayılırdık ve jeno, benden araba oyunu için intikam alacağı bir geceye sahip olduğundan kendini şanslı gördüğünü söylemişti. öyle tatlıydı ki onu yenmek benim için bebek işi dahi olsa da bile bile ona yenilmek istememe sebep olacaktı bu gidişle. ''oynayacağım ama bana hata yapmamı istiyormuşsun gibi bakmayı kesmelisin. bu şike oluyor.''

''bu nasıl şike olabilir ki?'' varlığı yüzünden cevap veremeyecek kadar peltekleşmiş gibi hissetmeme izin vermeden devam etti. ''bakışlarımı yanlış yorumluyorsun sadece.''

hiç istemiyordum, ona dönüp kusursuz yüzüne bakmamalıydım ancak kendime engel olamıyordum. gülen yüzüne inat bakışları gerçekten ne yapmak istediğini iyi anlatıyordu. ''nasıl bakıyorsun ki?''

''donghyuck,'' ilerledi ve önümde durdu. omuzlarına bakarken az önceki ismimi söyleme şeklinden çıkan sonuçları benim dile getirmemi arzuluyorsa bu asla olmayacaktı çünkü bunu katiyen beceremezdim. ''sadece oyna.'' benim için şarkıyı seçtiğinde hızla önümden çıkıp eski yerine ve pozisyonuna döndü.

buraya ilk gelişimizde ve jeno beni o zaman da seyrettiğinde bu kadar heyecanlandığımı hatırlamıyordum. bunun bizim için eğlenceli bir oyun olması gerekirdi lakin iki gündür onun yanında yaptığım hiçbir hareket hak ettiği değeri almıyordu benden. yalnızca beni seyreden jeno aklımda oluyordu, şu an olduğu gibi. oyun skorunun rezalet olması da bu sebeptendi. ''senin yüzünden.''

kaşlarımı oyuncu bir biçimde çatıp platformdan aşağıya atladığımda jeno iki adımda önüme gelmiş ve beni bileğimden tutup kendine çekmişti. ellerimi onun beline sarmama yardımcı olurken o da benim kollarımın üstünden belimi tutmuştu. ''üzgünüm. bir özrü hak ediyorsun.''

yanaklarım kızarmaya başladığında jeno yeniden gülümsedi ve eğilip hızlıca dudaklarıma bir öpücük bıraktı. o kadar hızlı yaptı ki tepki veremedim. ama o öpüp dudaklarını benden uzağa sürdükten sonra başımla etrafı kontrol ettim. görünürde kimse bize odaklanmamıştı. ''insanlar var.'' dediğimde ben gibi kısa bir turla etrafını süzdü.

''olsun.'' omuz silkti. ellerimi çektiğimde o arkama geçip kollarını sarmaktan geri durmamış, üstüne ellerini karnımda toplamıştı. o arkamdan gelirken ben önde yürüyüp bize yön veriyordum. ''aslında yandaki internet kafeye gidip saatlerce oyun oynayabilirdik fakat eğer gidersek gerçekten zamanı unuturuz ve seungmin bizi kamptan attırır.''

jeno'nun dediklerine kahkaha attığımda arkamdaki dayanağım oydu. ona yaslanmama izin vererek gülerken jeno kollarını beni tutmak için sıkılaştırmıştı. araba oyunlarının olduğu yere geldiğimizde bizim yaşlarımızda birkaç çocuğun oluşturduğu sıraya baktım. ''hala intikam almak istiyor musun?''

sıra ona da korkunç görünmüş olmalı ki omzumun üstündeki yüzünü buruşturdu. ''boş verelim. seni yenebileceğim başka şeyler bulmalıyım.''

birlikte ilgimizi başka oyunlar çekmediğinden oyun salonundan çıkarken jeno koridorda arkamda durmaktan vazgeçip yanıma geldi, koluma girdi ama oyun salonundan tam olarak çıkmadan önce de rahat edemeyerek kolunu indirdi ve elimi tuttu. beni çekerek bir dükkana sokarken bakışlarım bir ellerimize bir de jeno'nun arkadaki görüntüsüne kayıyordu. iç çekerek ona uyarken jeno dükkandaki şekerleme bölümüne ilerledi. bu kez ben de yanımda cüzdanımı getirdiğim için mutluydum. ''pekala, bunu alıyorum.'' vampir dişleri olarak seçebildiğim şekerlemeyi eline aldığında hafifçe kıkırdadım. ''en sevdiğin çikolata markası ne?''

''en sevdiğim marka yok. sen sevdiğini al, ben kesin seviyorumdur.'' kendini kaybetmişçesine şekerlemelere dalmışken başımı çevirip dükkanı izledim. bizim gibi içeriye girip bir şeyler alan çok az müşteri vardı. bizleri saymazsak içerideki tek kişi kasada oturup dergi okuyan kadın kasiyerdi. ilerleyip gözlüklerin olduğu yere geldiğimde tek tek deniyordum. bir gözlüğü takıp aynada kendime baktığımda arkamda beni seyreden jeno'yla göz göze geldik. ''ne oldu?''

dudakları büzmüştü ve yeniden bir alışkanlık olarak omuz silkmişti. ''hiç,'' demişti yalnızca. ''ben şunları ödeyeceğim. bekle.''

''bir dakika, ben ödemek istiyorum.'' onu gözlüğü çıkaramadan koşarak engellemiş, önünde durmuştum.

''alt tarafı birkaç çikolata, izin ver ödeyim işte.''

''hayır,'' elindeki her şeyi alırken gözlerini devirmeden edemiyordu lakin gülen yüzünden bana sinirlenmediği kesindi. ''zaten oyun salonunda bütün bilet parasını sen verdin. hem ben de yiyeceğim, benim de ödemem lazım.''

''açık konuşmak gerekirse hepsini kendime aldım.'' ne dediğine takılmadan kasaya doğru ilerlediğimde jeno takip ediyordu beni.

''yalancı.'' diye mırıldandığımda duymuştu ancak hiçbir şey söylemeden sadece dükkandaki camın önüne geçip oturmuştu.

sokağı izlediğini gördüğümde kasiyere döndüm ve cüzdanımı çıkardım. hepsini okuttu ve başını kaldırdı. ''gözlükleri de alacak mısın?'' kasiyerin yanındaki minik aynadan kendime baktığımda gözlükleri çıkarıp önüne bıraktım. alacağımı söylediğimde hepsini hesaplayıp kartımı aldı. poşete doldurup verdiğinde ise kendimi hemen jeno'nun yanına attım.

elimdeki poşeti kapıp şekerleri masaya döktü. dibimdeydi ve ben onun şeker bağımlılığını ilgiyle seyrediyordum. birkaç jelibon çiğnedi, bana da uzattı ve en sonunda istediğini yaparak vampir dişlerini dişlerinin üzerine taktı. çoktan telefonumu çıkarmış, bu anı sonsuza kadar ölümsüzleştirmiştim; benim için de uzattığında ona hayır diyememiştim. ''çok uyumluyuz.'' çocuk gibi telefonumu kapmıştı, bir kolunu omzuma takarak beni bedenine çekmişti ve bu anı az önce benim yaptığım gibi ölümsüzleştirmişti. ''normalde hep buralara çocuklarla kaçardık, biraz da arkamız sağlam olduğundan dert de etmezdik ancak seninle burada olmak daha farklı geliyor, donghyuck. eğlenmek ya da mutlu olmak için illa bir şey yapmama gerek yokmuş gibi hissediyorum.''

kızarmaya başlayan yanaklarımı saklamak için başımı eğip jelibonlarla ilgilenmeye başladığımda ''abartma,'' diyebilmiştim sadece. barıştığımızdan beri bunlar da olmuyor değildi. jeno dürüsttü, _elbette_ ama içinde hep daha fazlasını yaşıyormuş gibi konuşuyordu ve hayır, yalan söylemeyeceğim dehşet etkileniyordum bu durumdan. sabaha kadar böyle konuşup dursa gözümü kırpmadan izleyecektim.

''abartmıyorum.'' çikolatamı önüme bıraktı lakin bıraktıktan sonra elini kaldırıp çeneme sarmış, kendine döndürmüştü bakışlarımı yeniden. ''sana karşı yalan söylemek istemiyorum.''

''farkındayım, başından beri bunu yapıyorsun.'' bunu biliyor olmam yüzünde yeni bir gülüşün yeşermesine sebep olurken eğilmiş, burnumun ucuna öpücük bırakmıştı. sonrasında elini çenemden de çekmişti. bakışlarımı arkama çevirdiğimde kasiyer kadının bize baktığını görmek utandırmıştı; jeno da bunu anlamışçasına kolunu kaldırıp omuzlarıma sarmış, kadına olan bakışlarımı engellemişti.

''bunları yiyelim sonra gideriz, olur mu?''

-

eğilip oturduğum kumsalda jisung ve chenle ile birlikte sırtımızı ziyadesiyle yakmaya başlayacak güneşle savaşmaya kendimi hazırlamıştım. kendim için endişelenecek bir durumum yoktu, diğer ikisi kadar beyaz tenli olmadığımdan fazla kızarmıyordum. ancak herkes, özellikle jeno öyle düşünmüyor olmalıydı ki, beklememi söylemişti. geldiğinde ise arkama oturmuştu. diğer ikisine güneş kremi attığını gördüğümde sabırla beklemeye başladım. 

sıcak elleriyle oldukça tezat soğuk krem omuzlarıma ve sırtıma değdiğinde minik bir titreyişe engel olamamıştım. onun da hissettiğini, belki de gözle görebildiğini anlamam arkamdaki gülüşünü ve nefesini duymam ile gerçekleşmişti. ''neden kendine bakmıyorsun?'' yüzünü omzumdan doğru eğdiğinde elleri hala sırtımdaydı ve kremi yayıyordu.

odaklanamıyordum. bunu yapması bir kere yasal mıydı? bence değildi. jeno yüzünden ölecektim. 

''bakıyorum,'' diye mırıldandım başımı çevirmeden. eğer çevirirsem dibimde bulacaktım onu. 

o bunu anlamış olmalı ki biraz daha keyifli işittim sesini. ''güneşin altında güneş kremi sürmeden oturuyorsun.'' cevap vermedim çünkü gerek görmedim. doğal olarak haklıydı lakin jeno'nun benimle ilgilenmesinin yarattığı mükemmel hisle sarhoş olmayı seçecektim. 

dünden beri yemeklerimizde yeniden buluştuğumuzdan çocuklar aramızın düzeldiğini anlamışlardı bu sebeple birlikte buluşup yüzmemek için sebebimiz kalmamıştı. yangyang bir ara ağlamak istediğini ve depresyonu hak ettiğini belirtse de iş o deniz şortunu giyene kadar sürmüştü. hepimizden önce koşarak suya atladığında tek yaptığımız arkasından gülüp geçmekti. 

jeno, sırtımla işini bitirmiş olmalı ki arkamdan kalktı ve önüme doğru geldi. bu kez yüzümle uğraşırken onun hiç utanmadan gülmelerine eşlik etmek durumunda kalıyordum. bazen onu yıllarca tanıyormuş gibi gelen hissi görmezden gelemiyordum, zira yaptığı her hareketin, her gülüşün, her ifadenin ne amaçla yapıldığını kavrayabiliyordum. şimdiki gibi. ondan utandığımı ve etkilendiğimi bildiği için gülüp duruyordu. 

yandaki çocuklar olmasaydı konuşup bana şu şekilde bakıp ilgilenmemesini söylerdim ama yapamıyordum onu da.

yüzümdeki sıcak ellerin varlığı kaç saniye sürdü, emin değildim lakin hissi dakikalar sürmüş gibiydi. ellerini çektiğinde içimde tuttuğum nefesi bırakıp tekrardan sağlıklı nefesler alıp vermeye devam etmiştim. ''pekala, sen de bana yardım edecek misin?'' yüzünü yaklaştırdığında kendimi geriye atıp çocuklara baktım.

chenle hala jisung'un sırtına krem sürdüğünden bizimle ilgilenmiyordu, jisung'un ise zaten arkası dönüktü bize. jeno'nun bu kadar öz güvenli olması öncekinden daha çok şaşırtıyordu beni. her şeyden önce barıştığımız günden beri öz güvenini biz ortadayken de gösteriyordu, bu da ne yapmam gerektiğini sapıttırmıyor desem yalan olacaktı belli ki. birini affetmesi uzun sürmediği gibi mesafesi anında tümüyle kalkıyordu. tam tersi olması gerekmiyor muydu? ben mi yanlış düşünüyordum, bilmiyordum. gerçi bu jeno'ydu. kimden bahsettiğimi sanıyordum? ondan daha farklısını beklemek saçmalık olurdu.

''sana yardım edeyim,'' aramıza girip jeno'nun elinden güneş kremini alan kişiye ikimiz aynı anda döndüğümüzde karşımızda seungmin'i bulduk.

evet, _seungmin_. benden nefret ettiğini belirttiği bakışları hep üstümdeydi ama buna alışıyordum. veya çoktan alışmıştım. söz konusu seungmin olunca onun umurumda olmaması gerektiğine karar vermiştim ve rahattım. 

yine de eğilip jeno'nun güneş kremi sürmesine yardım etmesi beni delirtmiyor değildi. muhtemelen bakışlarım öldürseydi seungmin'i tam da şu anda yok ederdim lakin tek yaptığım onun hoşlandığım çocuğa dokunmasını acıyla izlemekti. chenle ve jisung işlerini hallettiklerini ve denize girmek için hazır olduklarını söylemese hiç de çekmeyecektim bakışlarımı. jeno'nun bana bakış attığına, hatta gözlerinin üzerimde uzun kaldığına şahit olsam dahi durup onları bekleyemeyeceğimi düşünerek çocuklarla birlikte soğuk denize girmiştim.

inanamıyorum. seungmin'in benim üzerimde bir önceki konuşmamızdan dolayı bir daha hiçbir duygu kurmaya izin vermeyeceğimi dile getirmiştim ama hiç de mutlu değildim ve nedeni seungmin'di. onun jeno'ya karşı olan duygularını haklı bulmuştum, evet fakat bundan pişmanlık duymaya başlayan sesi susturmak artık zorlaşıyordu. benden daha uzun süredir onunlaydı, arkadaşlardı, eski bir ilişki geçmişleri dahi vardı ve her ne kadar seungmin'i nihayetinde haklı bulma kotamın dolduğunu hissetsem de jeno'yu gerçekten benden daha iyi tanıyordu.

neden şimdi bütün bunları ben başından beri hiç görmemişim gibi ani bir aydınlanma yaşıyordum ki? 

suda sırt üstü durarak bunları düşündükten sonra dayanamayarak jaemin, felix ve yangyang üçlüsüne katılmıştım. biraz daha düşünürsem kafayı yiyecektim çünkü. beni aralarına aldıklarında ve ben karada beceremediğim voleybolu elbette suda da beceremediğimde buna da tutunmaya çalışmam hayal kırıklığı ile sonlanmış oldu. gerçi iyiydi. en azından çocuklar benim beceriksizliklerimle eğlenmişlerdi. 

kendimi geriye çektiğimde ise jeno'nun yanımda bitmesi uzun sürmemişti. zaten gözlerimi o ve seungmin'in üzerinde bekletmemek için oldukça efor sarf etmiştim, her ne kadar yanlarında chenle ve jisung olsa da. 

jeno'nun ıslak uzun perçemleri alnına düşerken oradaki damlalar da ilk önce yüzüne oradan da ya boynuna ya da omzuna doğru yol almıştı. bu görüntünün bu kadar iyi olmaması gerekiyordu. ''seungmin için üzgünüm.'' 

omuz silktim. ''neden özür diliyorsun ki?''

''bilmiyorum,'' dedi dürüstçe. ''senden istemiştim ve o olaya birden anlamadan dahil oldu.''

''sorun değil.'' _koca bir yalan_. tanrım, jeno'nun yanında şeytanın yeryüzündeki biçimi konumundaydım resmen ama ona seungmin'in ne kadar sinirlerimi bozduğunu açıklayamazdım. konuşmanın biteceğini düşündüğüm an jeno gözlerini kısıp beni süzmüş, dayanamayarak gülmeye başlamıştı. kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda da gülmeyi sürdürüyordu. ''ne? neden gülüyorsun?''

''fazla kıskanmış görünüyorsun.'' dudaklarım itiraz etmek için aralandığında jeno benden hızlı davrandı. ''kıskanınca tatlısın.''

''pardon?'' sesimin yüksek çıkmamasına özen göstererek, ''kıskanmadım.'' dediğimde jeno suyun altında olan kolunu belimi tutmak için kullandı. bana biraz daha yaklaştığında ve görüş alanımı onun bedeni kapadığında onu itip itmemek konusunda çok kararsız kalmıştım. ''çocuklar var.''

''çocuklar var?'' sanki bilmiyormuşçasına sorduğunda ve alayla kaşlarını çattığında neredeyse kalp krizi geçirdiğimde emindim. ''o zaman odaya gittiğimizde hatırlatmalısın.''

çekinerek mırıldandım. ''neyi?''

''utandığında ne kadar tatlı olduğunu bilerek seni öpmeliyim.'' söylediklerinin oldukça sıradan, olağan bir anlamı varmış gibi benden ilk önce yavaşça sonra hızla yüzerek ayrıldığında ben olduğum yerde bekliyordum. kalbim ağzımda atıyordu. korku muydu yoksa jeno'nun cidden bunu yapabileceğini bildiğimden oluşan heyecan mıydı? 

sertçe yutkundum ve her şey son derece normalmişçesine çocuklarla uymaya devam ettim fakat aklım katiyen olanları algılayamıyordu. jeno'nun üzerimde kalan bu güçlü etkisi cidden ben de bir algı problemi yaratmış olabilirdi. jaemin'in bile bana önümde adımla seslendiğini kavramam bir dakikamı almıştı. 

sonunda dayanamayarak yüzerek kumsala geri çıkmıştım. yanaklarımın yandığını hissediyordum, sebep asla güneş değildi bence. ben çıkarken chenle ve seungmin de aynı şekilde çıkmıştı. yanımdan geçmekte olan seungmin dahi umurumda değildi, inanılmaz. ancak bu yargı için biraz erken konuşmuş da olabilirdim. chenle hızlı adımlarla havlusuna koşarken seungmin benim dağılmış ifademi görmek için önümde durmuş, gözlerimin içine bakmıştı. 

tabi ki de bizi görmüştü. gözleri bir an olsun jeno'nun üzerinden ayrılmıyordu. biz ne zaman dışarıda bir arada olsak seungmin anında oradaydı. ''bir şey mi söyleyeceksin?'' fakat jeno'nun dediklerinden sonra seungmin'in ne diyeceğine takmayacaktım. 

''sana insanların ondan nefret etmemesini sağlamanı söylemiştim,'' dediğinde her bir kelimenin üstüne basıyordu. ''ona yaklaşarak ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?''

''bu seni ilgilendirmez.'' en son bana, en kötüsü jeno'yla ilişkimize zarar verdirtmişti onunla konuşmam. hikayemi jeno'ya açıklamak konusunda iyi bir sebep gibi görünebilirdi tabi ama hayır, onunla konuşmak beni boğuyordu. ''ayrıca bana hesap soramazsın.''

''delirdin herhalde?'' sinirle kıkırdadı. ''dışarıdan nasıl göründüğünüzü biliyor musunuz? hiçbir arkadaş birbirlerine böyle davranmaz.''

''iyi! zaten sana önceden dediğim gibi jeno benim arkadaşım değil.'' dumura uğramıştı verdiğim cevapla. onun şaşkın yüzü o kadar keyifliydi ki konuştuğumuz konu bu kadar ciddi olmasaydı gülebilirdim. ''artık bizimle ilgilenmekten daha iyi bir iş bul.''

onu geride bırakmak istediğimde kendini toparladı ve tekrar önüme geçti. ''jeno'nun senin yüzünden birilerinin gözüne batmasına engel olacağım. sırf kampta gelip geçici bir çocuk onun hayatını mahvedemez. bunu yapamam mı sanıyorsun?''

''jeno kendi hayatı hakkında kendi kararlarını alabilecek bir insan. ne sen ne de ben karışamayız.'' sözcükler dudaklarımdan düşünmeden çıktığında aslında aklımdan geçenler olmasına memnundum. söz konusu jeno'nun birileri tarafından nefrete uğraması ise bunu onu iki aydır tanıyor olan ben de istemezdim. _hiç kimse istemezdi._ ancak seungmin'in anlamadığı şeyler vardı. jeno her şeyi içinden geldiği gibi yaşıyordu, bariz bir karakteristik özelliğiydi bu. saf bir duyguydu. böyle olmasının sebebi ben ya da seungmin değildi. bu jeno'nun kişiliğinde vardı ve biz olsak da olmasak da hep böyle sürecekti. ''yani, seungmin, yapamazsın. ben de yapamam. bunu anlasan iyi edersin.''


	26. Chapter 26

hayatımın en kötü dönemi olarak hatırlayacağım lise yıllarımdan sonra spora ve sporculara karşı hep nefretimin olacağını, böyle de devam edeceğini sanıyordum. son bir yıl içinde ailemin eşcinsel olduğumu bilmesi ve babamın beni yeterince erkek görmeyip hayatımda en nefret ettiğim şeyler arasında olanı, yani sporu yazımın en kötü kabusu yapmayı teklif etmesi de bu nefret ateşine odun atmak gibiydi zaten ancak babamın bu erkekleşme isteğine karşılık evet demenin sonucunun bu kadar beni rahat, iyi hissettireceğini ben değil, o da öngöremezdi. en azından kamp açısından. bu kampa geldiğimde jeno'yu bulmayı beklemiyordum. ondan bu şekilde hoşlanacağımı bilmiyordum. şimdi düşündüğümde bile başta yaptığım ön yargılı analizler çok komik geliyordu kulağa. jeno var ettiğim ya da edilmiş olan çoğu ön yargıyı kırmıştı. yalnız o da değil, diğerleri de sporculara olan ön yargımda minik bir çatlak bırakmışlardı. hala kısmen de olsa hepsine karşı ön yargısız davranamıyordum, belki de hiç davranmayacaktım lakin bir şeyleri aştığım belliydi. 

bunu söylüyordum çünkü kampın bitmesine bu kadar az kalmış olduğu gerçeğini kabul edemiyordum. 

bütün yazının mahvolduğunu düşünmeden duramayan çocuktan bu hale gelmek o kadar hızlı olmuştu ki gerçekten gülmeden edemiyordum. muhtemelen bu yüzden bana sarılmış olan jeno'nun kaşları çatılmıştı. ''ne oldu?'' diye sorduğunda başımı biraz kaldırıp ona daha net baktım.

odamızdaydık ve bir şeyler izliyorduk. başından beri ilgimi veremediğimden ne izliyorduk, emin de değildim. işin en güzel yanı jeno'nun sorunsuzca beni kolları arasına alıp sıkıca sarmalamasıydı. yazdı, çok sıcaktı ve en ufak temas beni eritecek hale getiriyordu; yine de jeno'nun bana sarılmasından başka bir şey de istemiyordum. ''hiç.'' cevabıma her zamanki gibi kanmadı. 

ellerim ile onun saçlarını severken nemli olmalarından dolayı yastığım da ıslanmıştı. bunu aynı anda o da fark etmiş olmalı ki dudaklarını araladı. ''sorun değil, benimkini veririm. çok şanslısın, yanında ben de bedavayım.'' gülümsediğimde jeno eşlik etmişti. sanırım artık izlenmediği gerçeğini kabul edip videoyu durdurup her şeyi kenara koyarken beni iyice üstüne doğru çekmişti. ''bugün felix'in yaptığı o şey neydi?''

bir an neyden bahsettiğini anlayamasam da sabah antrenmandayken ve ısınırken felix'in üçlük çekeceğimizde bana yardım ettiği zaman vardı. açıkçası jeno'nun sabah yeniden arkadaşlarıyla koştuğunu görmüştüm, hatta o baktığı sıralarda onun bakışlarına karşılık vermek yerine topu sürmek zorunda kaldığıma lanet etmiştim ancak bizi o şekilde gördüğünü fark etmemiştim.

yüzünü inceleyip durduğumda dayanamadım. tekrardan gülmeye başladığımda susmamı beklemişti. ''kıskanan sen gibisin şimdi. yanılıyor muyum?'' 

göz devirdi, sırıtışını saklamak için başını çevirmek istediğinde izin vermedim. gözleri benimkileri buldu. ''tam olarak sayılmaz,'' ona bakmayı sürdürdüm. ''en azından beni öpmek isteyeceğin kadar tatlı mıyım?''

bir önceki kıskanma olayına değindiğinde eğildim. dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktığımda memnun olarak kollarını sıkılaştırmıştı. jeno'yla ilişkimiz öncekinden de sağlamdı. birbirimizden hoşlandığımızı biliyorduk, gözle saptanan büyük problemleri halletmiştik; bu kadar hızlı ilerliyor olmamız şaşırtıcı değildi fakat onunlayken bazen ondan bu işin sonunda nasıl ayrılacağımı da düşünmeden edemiyordum. nasıl düşünmezdim ki? benimle ilgilenirken, beni öpmesine izin verirken, birbirimize sarılırken bu işin sonsuza kadar gidip gitmeyeceği hakkında endişelenmem oldukça normaldi. 

bir yerde seungmin haklı konuma çıkıyordu. _bir kez daha_. ve tanrım, cidden eninde sonunda seungmin'in dediklerine kafa yormamam gerektiğini belirtip ardından ondan kopamamak sinir bozucuydu ama önemli noktaya parmak basıyordu. jeno'ya istemeden de olsa zarar vermekten korkuyordum. keşke çevremizdeki her şeyin ya da herkesin bizi kabul edebileceğini konuşabilseydim ancak değildi. toz pembe dünyadaymışçasına hareket etmek imkansızdı. jeno'dan hoşlanıyordum, ona bu kadar çabuk bağlanmam ve aramızda böyle bir _adı konmamış_ ilişkinin var olması beni onu düşünmeye itiyordu nihayetinde. 

''ne düşünüyorsun?'' sorusuna karşılık iç çekmeden edememiştim. o hafifçe kıkırdarken kıpırdanan göğsüne yüzümü gömmüştüm. 

''çok şaşıracaksın,'' ona, bana her zaman olduğu gibi açık olmak istiyordum. ''seungmin.''

ifadesini görmesem de şaşırdığını ve ne tepki vereceğini bilememesini hareket etmeyi kesen bedeniyle anlamıştım. ''seungmin'i neden düşündüğünü anlamadım?'' gözümün önüne onun kaşlarını çatmış görüntüsü gelirken başımı yeniden kaldırıp çenemi göğsüne bastırdım nazikçe. iyi ki de sırtını yaslıyordu, o tatlı ifadelerini şu anda seyredebildiğime seviniyordum. 

''geçenlerde bana bir şeyler demişti.''

umarım onu şikayet ediyormuş gibi görünmezdim. fakat zaten nasıl dile getirirsem getireyim ikimiz de seungmin'in bana çiçekten, böcekten bahsetmeyeceğini biliyorduk. ''üzgünüm, senin canını mı sıkıyor?'' aslında o günkü konuşmamızdan sonra nokta koymuş sayılırdım. seungmin benden rahatsız olduğunu göstermekten çekinmiyor olsa da ne ben onu takıyordum ne de o tüm rahatsızlığına rağmen konuşarak beni çileden çıkartmayı deniyordu. 

tabi sorun varlığıyla ilgili bir cevap vermeye gelseydi jeno'ya vereceğim _hayır_ kesinlikle bir yalan olurdu. ''hayır, pek konuşmuyoruz. farkındasındır.'' 

başını aşağı yukarı usulca oynattı. ''bunu yapmamasını söylesem de eminim senin için zor oluyordur.'' ellerini saçlarıma çıkartıp uzun tutamlarını sevdiğinde mayışabilirdim eğer ona soracaklarım olmasaydı. 

''seungmin'i arkadaş olarak görürken onun seni o anlamda görmüyor olması canını sıkmıyor mu?'' soru dudaklarımın arasından firar ettiği an haddimi aştığımı düşünerek yüzümü buruşturdum. ''yani demeye çalıştığım öyle değil,'' onların arkadaşlıklarına veya geçmişleriyle şimdilerine karışma arzum yoktu. buna hakkım da. benim için çizilmiş sınırların bilincindeydim; lakin jeno'nun onun duygularını bilirken ona yaklaşmakta sorun görmemesi beni şaşırtıyordu. belki her hareketi gibi. 

''sorun değil,'' dedi eli yanağımı inip orayı severken. pekala, beni nasıl sakinleştireceğini farkında olmadan da iyi biliyordu. ''dediğin şeyi anlıyorum. nedenini bilmiyorum, daha doğrusu bunun için birçok sebep düşündüm ancak hangisi olabilir, emin olamadım. seungmin kötü hissettiğim her an yanımda olan biriydi. sinir bozucu özellikleri olsa da, hatta bir ilişki geçmişimiz olsa da onu bırakmayı hiç hayal edemiyorum.'' 

''sinir bozucudan daha fazlası da olabilir.'' yorumuma aynı şekilde gülümsedi. bence fazlasıyla haklı bir yorumdu. jeno'nun seungmin'i bırakmayı hayal edemediğini belirttiğinde içimde yeşeren kıskançlığı inkar edecek değildim. kendi hikayemi yan yana getirince işin kıskançlığı iyice büyüyordu. beni sevdiğini söyleyip benden uzak duran lucas'ı, eski sevgilisine hala arkadaş olarak dahi bakabilecek jeno'yla daha önce nasıl benzeştirebilmiştim acaba? o kadar uzaklardı ki... ''seungmin'e umut verdiğini düşünmedin mi hiç?'' umurumda değilmişçesine hava vermeye çalışıyordum ama berbattım bu konularda. neyse ki jeno yeniden 'kıskanıyor ve çok tatlı görünüyorsun' konuşmalarına girmemişti. işin sonu hep benim utanmamla bitiyordu çünkü. 

''biraz öyle.'' yüzümün daha da çok düştüğünü görünce elleriyle yanaklarımı sıktı. ''seungmin için bazen üzülüyorum, dediğin gibi herhangi bir kelimemle umut dolması suçlu hissettiriyor ancak bir daha olmaz. birtakım kavgalarımız olmuştu,'' dediğinde meraklı bakışlarımı bastıramamıştım. 

jeno çoğu kez dürüst olmuştu lakin eksik kalan çok yeri vardı. bugün anlatabileceğini hissediyordum. ''önemi yok, eğer anlatmak istemiyorsan?'' evet, merak doluydum onun hakkında ama belli ki bunlar anlatmayı pek tercih etmediği anılardı. kitap gibi okunan yüzü bunu net bir şekilde açığa vuruyordu. 

''sen bana dürüst olmuştun.''

''bana bakmak zorunda değilsin,'' yanaklarımı bıraktı. ben de o anda daha dikkate aldığımı göstermek adına yanına geçmiş, onunla birlikte sırtımı yatağın başlığına dayayarak onu dinlemeye başlamıştım. ''bunların anlatılmasının ne kadar güç olduğunu zaten anlıyorum ben.'' 

başını bana doğru çevirip o bakışını attı. koyu kahvelerinin yumuşamasını seviyordum. ''teşekkür ederim,'' bir şey hatırlayarak şaşkınlıkla dudaklarını araladı. ''ve şey, özür dilerim.''

''ne için?'' 

''kavgamızın olduğu o gün seungmin'e gittiğimde babamın kim olduğunu söylemişti sana ama aslında önceden de söyleyebilirdim.'' bu bilgiyi unutmuş değildim, dile getirmesem de hatırlıyordum. jeno'yla ilgili ayrıntıları, noktaları kaçırmıyordum. babasından uzak duruyordu. ondan söz etmemeyi seçiyordu. eğer o sırada daha büyük sorunlarım ya da düşünmek zorunda kaldığım başka durumlar olmasaydı bunun üzerinde durabilirdim fakat ne yazık ki bu bilgiyi aldığım an gereken özeni verememiştim. ''şimdiden üzgünüm, belki beni kötü bir evlat gibi görebilirsin ancak babamdan pek haz etmiyorum. dışarıdaki çoğu insan için iyi bir koç, iyi bir aile babası, modern adam olarak profil çizmiş oluyor. ben de genelde dışarıdan bakılınca babasını sevmeyen oğlan olarak hoş karşılanmıyorum.''

''seni asla hiçbir şey için -özellikle _öyle hissediyorsun_ diye yargılamam.'' fısıldadığımda jeno gülümsedi. bir alışkanlık edinmişçesine elini kaldırıp çıplak yanağımı sevdi. bu alışkanlığı kazanmışsa, en sevdiklerim arasına girecekti.

''liseye geçer geçmez annem ve babam her gün kavga etmeye başlamışlardı. bazen _o zaman mı fark etmeye başlamıştım yoksa daha önce de böyleler miydi_ diye çok düşündüm. kavganın belli bir sebebi yoktu. annem, babamın sorumsuzluklarından bıktığını dile getiriyordu. antrenmanlar, kulüp çalışmaları, hakemlik için gittiği şehir gezileri, kamp ve daha birçok şey. açıkçası o anda annemi pek anlayamazdım ama bakınca gerçekten babamın ne kadar kötü bir eş olduğu gözle görülüyordu. anneme yardım etmiyordu. benimle bile yalnızca söz konusu spor olunca ilgileniyordu. ben doğduğumdan beri, kendimi bildim bileli bu kamptaydım, hala aynı. annem de seul'deki evimizde durur, gelmemizi beklerdi. her zaman bir ailesi olduğunu bilmesine rağmen çok yalnız hissetmiştir.''

muhtemelen. annesini o şekildeyken anlayabilir miydim? kuşkuluydum. iki ebeveynim de çalışırdı bu yüzden çoğu zaman kendime bir nevi bakmak zorunda kalırdım. yine de onların belli bir zamanda eve döneceklerini bildiğimden ve elbette ki sevilip ilgi gördüğümden yalnız gibi hissetmemiştim hiç. 

''seungmin de bütün bunların patlak verdiği o zaman dilimine benimle birlikte girdi denilebilir. babalarımız yakın arkadaştı ve yakın oturuyorduk. bana gelmesi ya da benim ona gitmem pek sorun olmuyordu. ebeveynlerimin boşanma aşamalarına gelen süreçte kendimi dibe çekilmiş gibi hissederken seungmin tam olarak yanıma durup varlığını sezdiriyordu. aramızdakiler de o sırada oluşmaya başladı. ama sana dediğim gibi, daha sonrasında onu bir sevgiliden ziyade bir arkadaş olarak görmek istediğime karar verdim. bu tabi o zamanda pek iyi sonuçlanmadı.''

aklıma birden yangyang ve jisung ile odalarında monopoly oynadığımızda konuştukları konu geldi. dudaklarını tekrardan araladığında jeno'ya odaklandım. bir elimi onu yatağımdaki elinin üstüne koyarken güç vermesi adına sıktırdım. ''seungmin ondan ayrıldığımda kabul etmek istemese de yapacak bir şey olmadığını anlayarak arkadaş kalma işine tamam dedi. ikimiz başta aynı gibiydik. gülüyorduk, eğleniyorduk, çocuklarlaydık. ta ki seungmin beni bir kızı sevdiğim için suçlayana kadar. aslında sevmek değildi tabi ancak ne fark eder ki? ona göre bir kızdan hoşlanmam yanlıştı.''

''ona biseksüel olduğunu söylememiş miydin?'' kaşlarımı kaldırdığımda jeno alayla güldü. 

''söylemiştim. ama onun için ne söylediğin değil, onun seni nasıl gördüğüydü önemli olan. seungmin, kendisinden sonra bir kızla randevulaştığımda eşcinsel olduğumu ve kızlarla çıkmaya kendimi zorladığımı dile getirmişti.''

içimde seungmin'e olan nefretin hiç bitmeyeceğini dair bir his doğarken ona boyun eğmem gerekecekti. çünkü bir saniye dahi sürmüyordu beni deli etmesi. jeno'nun tüm hayatı boyunca yanında olduğunu bilip kıskanmam yetmiyormuşçasına jeno gibi birini bu kadar üzmek, sinir etmek, onu manipüle etmek için uğraşması da bir o kadar derecede nefret ettiriyordu kendisinden. jeno'ya bu kadar manipülatif bir arkadaşı neden hala hayatında istediğini sorma isteğiyle savaşmıştım kısa süre içinde ama sonrasında kendi seçimlerim aklıma gelmişti. _kendi babam._ sırf benden soğumasın diye beni buraya göndermesine laf etmemiştim. oğlunun eşcinsel olduğunu kabul etse de erkek olduğunu varsaymayarak onu erkeklerle dolu spor kampına göndermeyi uygun bulmuş biriydi oysa o da, yani bana saygısızlık etmemiş miydi?

jeno'yu yargılamayacağım dediğimde ciddiydim ancak şimdi düşünüyordum da, eğer böyle bir şeyi isteseydim de onu yargılayacak konumda olabilecek en son insan dahi olamazdım. 

''kız kavgası doğruymuş yani,'' diye mırıldandığımda jeno elimi bir kez daha sıktı. 

''böyle işte. seungmin'i cidden neden o bana bu kadar sert, saygısız olmuşken hayatımda tutmaya devam ediyorum, bilmiyorum. dediğim gibi birçok şey düşünüyorum. en oluru, galiba onunla o kadar süren arkadaşlığımızı göz önüne aldığımda bunu bitirmeye güçlü olmadığım. ya da aptalın tekiyim.''

bu dediği beni de kapsadığı için gülümsememi tutamadım. neyse ki jeno bunu kötü algılamamıştı. _umarım_. ''ben de aptalım. herkes aptal, jeno. keşke hepimiz kendimize daha fazla değer versek.'' eğer verseydik böyle insanları bize zarar verdiklerini bile bile yanımızda tutmazdık. 

her şey anlatıldıktan sonra aramıza giren sessizlikte ikimiz de el ele tutuşarak bu yoğunluğun artmasına izin vermiştik. onun için üzgündüm, kendim için de. bize saygı duymayan herkese de çok sinirliydim. jeno'ya onu mutlu edecek sözleri bulup çıkarma arzusuyla tutuşuyordum ama ben hiçbir zaman onun kadar da iyi değildim bu işte. bana anlattığında içindeki üzüntüyü, belki kırgınlığın birazını atmış olmasını ummaktan başka çarem yokmuş gibi geliyordu. 

''sana bir şey sormak istiyorum, donghyuck.'' onun kahverengiliklerini incelediğimde başımı salladım. ''insanların bizi kabul etmesi mümkün mü?''

bu kadar ciddi bir soru beklemediğimden şaşkınca bir iki saniye durakladım. kuruyan dudaklarımı yalarken jeno rahat ancak ciddi tavrıyla bu sorunun cevabını gerçekten beklediğini açıklıyordu. ''yakın zamanda mı? sanmıyorum. ileride belki.'' yalan sayılmazdı. yine de gerçekçi olmak da insanın canını sıkmıyor değildi.

''eğer lisedeyken erkek arkadaşın insanlardan eşcinsel olduğunu saklamasaydı ve seninle açık bir şekilde çıksaydı, onun için bunu göz alır mıydın yoksa o zaman korkar mıydın?''

beni neden sürekli dumura uğratacak soruları soruyordu, bilmiyordum. tabi son soru hiç düşünmediğim bir şey olmamıştı. lucas her aklıma geldiğinde otomatikman da bu soru istemsizce var oluyordu. ''o zaman korkmamın sebebi lucas'tan bunun korkulacak bir şey olduğunu öğrenmiş olmam. lucas bu konuda tamamen haksız mıydı? değildi. bakıldığında onun korkmasının sebebi gerçekten de öyle olmasıydı. ancak sanırım göze alırdım. birilerinin benden nefret edeceği ihtimali çok korkutucu ama sevdiğim kişiyle herkesin içinde en az onlar kadar özgür olma fikri güzel. olduğum kişinin tamamen bilinmesi de özgür hissettiriyor ayrıca. aileme eşcinsel olduğumu açıkladıktan sonra özellikle çok rahatlamıştım.'' babam her ne kadar moral bozsa da açık açık bir şeyler demediğinden pek bir sorun olmuş denilmezdi. arkamda hep annem ve renjun vardı. 

yaşadığım çevrede eşcinsel olduğum gerçi biliniyordu. yine de yabancı bir yere gittiğimde, bu kampın başında olduğu gibi, insanların asıl beni gördüklerinde benden iğreneceklerini düşünmek kolayca kenara konulacak bir durum değildi. ailem ve arkadaşlarım olmasa belki daha da zor olurdu. ''neden sordun?''

omuz silkti. benim soruma cevap verir sanırken birden başka bir şeyden bahsetmişti. ''keşke seninle lisedeyken tanışabilseydik, donghyuck. seni lucas denen çocuğa kaptırmazdım.''

ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için gözlerinin içine bakarken bu dediğinin biraz komik olduğunu kabul ederek kahkaha atmıştım. keşke olabilseydi, evet ama şimdi de jeno'yu bulduğum için mutluydum. ''o zamanlarda tanışmış olsaydık hayatımın en kötü günleri en iyi günlerine dönüşebilirdi.'' piknik yaptığımızda söylediği tüm şeyler aklımdaydı. jeno buradan beraber bir anlam kazanmadan da ayrılsak burada tanıştığım bir çocuktan daha fazlası olacaktı her zaman.


	27. Chapter 27

kampın bitmesine iki hafta kalmıştı. zamanın bu kadar hızlı bir şekilde aktığına hiç şahit olmamıştım belki de. yanımdaki jeno'ya baktığımda aynı anda bana döndü ve gülümsedi. son birkaç gündür olduğu gibi içimden devamlı bu çekici ifadeleri özleyeceğimi söyleyip duruyordum. şimdiden ona olan özlemim varlığını göstermişti. bu yüzdendir yanımdan ayrılmaması için elimden geleni yapıyordum. 

akşam yemeğinden sonra kamptaki antrenör ve koçların veda gibi hazırladığı partilerden birindeydik. iki hafta içinde bunun son olmayacağını belirtseler de biz hepsine katılmayı planlamıştık çoktan. bir daha ne zaman böyle bir ortamımız olacaktı ki? minhyung bile gitarıyla aramızdaydı. herkes kendi arkadaşlarıyla oyunlar oynasa da jeno ve ben yan yanayken minhyung'un gitarını çalıp şarkı söylediği eğlenceli ortamı tercih ediyorduk. tabi yanımızda chenle, yangyang ve seungmin de vardı lakin etrafımızda insanlar yokmuş gibi birbirimize bakmamız oldukça romantikti. 

tanrım. ondan nasıl kopacaktım? gerçekten ondan hoşlanıyordum. barıştığımızdan beri bu his gittikçe büyümüştü. o her bana sarıldığında veya öptüğünde bundan asla ama asla sıkılmayacağımı duyumsuyordum. muhtemelen haklı olacaktı.

jeno, kimsenin bakmadığına emin olarak elini elimin üstüne koyduğunda ben de gülümsedim ve bakışlarımı kısaca çevrede gezdirdim. minhyung o sırada birinin istediği şarkıyı, jason mraz'dan i'm yours'u çalıyordu. bir an seungmin'in bizi izlediğine kapılsam da onun her zaman izlediğini hatırlayarak bakışlarımı sonrasından yanımdaki çocuktan ayırmadım. 

''ne düşünüyorum biliyor musun?'' biraz yaklaşıp konuştuğunda yutkunmadan edemedim. o yaptığımı fark ederek kıkırdarken ve nefesi boynumu huylandırırken başımı yine de sağa sola salladım. ''iyi ki de bu yıl kampa son kez gelmek istemişim.'' kimsenin bizi dinlemesine fırsat vermemek -biraz da ona yaklaşmak istediğim için- jeno'nun yanına biraz daha kaydım. hiç problem yapmadan karşıladı beni. elimin üstündeki elini sırtıma atmıştı böylece. neyse ki kimse görmüyordu. herhalde seungmin dışında. ''seninle oda arkadaşı olmak şanstı benim için. bu noktaya varacağımızı sen tahmin etmiş miydin?''

katiyen. buraya geldiğim an minik bir depresyon bile yaşıyor olabilirdim. bir de jeno'ya ön yargılı yaklaşmıştım. korkutucu geliyordu şu anda kulağa. spordan nefret ediyordum, üstüne bir de sporculardan. her dalda iyi olmayı başaran bir çocuğu aynı odayla paylaştığımdan kötü görmüştüm. şimdi ise bu çocuğa sarılıp öpebiliyordum. ondan hoşlanıyordum. bazen bütün bunları kendi kafamdan mı uydurmuştum dememe dahi sebep oluyordu. 

''söylesene, o gün neden bana kampta eğlenmem için yardım etmek istedin?'' başta benden hoşlanmış olacağına ihtimal vermiyordum, o da birkaç gün önceki konuşmamızda etkilendiği zamanın doğum günümden sonraki anlara geldiğini belirtmişti zaten. ''o anda seni üzmek istememiştim ama cidden garip bir soruydu. ayrıca bana kendin için de yapmak istediğini söyledin.''

'' _biliyordum_ ,'' diye mırıldandı jeno ve ben güldüm. o da bana eşlik ettiğinde aynı zamanda devam ettirdi. ''o anda aklımı meşgul etmek vardı. senin yalnız olduğunu düşününce yanında olma fikri iyi gelmişti çünkü ben de bu yıl buraya zorla gelmiş gibiydim. babam için son bir yıl daha diyerek. oysa her şeyi çok boğucuydu. düşündüm ki seninle arkadaşlık kurup yeni şeyler denersek hem sen hem de ben eğlenebilirdim. çocukları sıkıcı bulduğumdan değil de...'' durakladı. ''... anladın işte. farklı bir insanı tanımalıydım.''

başımı salladım. eğer burada olduğunu hissettirmeyecek birinden, yabancı gelecek heyecandan bahsediyorsa, sanırım anlıyordum. ''peki, doğum günümü nasıl öğrendin?'' 

minghyung'un o sırada çemberdeki birkaç kişinin ona eşlik etmesinden dolayı yüksek sesle şarkı söylemesi sesimin iyice bastırılmasına sebep olsa da jeno duymuştu. ''o gerçekten beklenmedikti, oda arkadaşım olman gibi. buraya herkesten önce geliyordum, sana demiştim. babam yüzünden.'' yeniden başımı salladığımda o sırtımdaki eliyle orayı sevmeye başlamıştı. ''minhyung da erken gelirdi. bu oda işlerinde yardım ederdim ona, bu sene de öyle oldu. seungmin ile aynı odada kalmak istemeyince minhyung da beni seninle eşleştirdi. başvuru formunda da doğum tarihin yazıyordu. yakın bir tarih olunca aklımda kalmıştı yalnızca.''

her şey nasıl bir anda böyle yerli yerine oturabilmişti? arka planda bizi yan yana getiren hiçbir şey yok gibi görünse de vardı ve minhyung'a gizli bir teşekkür edecektim. o olmasaydı jeno ve ben hiç oda arkadaşı olamayacaktık belki de. gülümsedim ve uzun bir süre de bu gülüşü bozmadım. jeno da bir süre şarkılara odakladı kendini. sırtımdaki sıcak eli, yanımdaki bedeni, bakışları, gülüşleri, ince düşünceleri... hepsine alışmıştım. bunlar olmayınca ne yapacaktım acaba? 

''nisanda yanına olmak isterdim.'' 

beni duymadığını düşünerek ellerimi dizlerime koydum, jeno elini belime doğru sarmayı daha uygun görmüştü ve ben yüzümü dizlerime yasladığımda da kısa bir bakış atıp önüne dönmüştü. 

bu akşam eğlencesinden sonraki gün antrenmanım olmadığından rahatça geceyi geçirirken, jaemin ve felix bana iksirlerinden -aslında tamamen içecekleri karıştırarak oluşturdukları saçmalıktan- içirdiler, chenle benim kusmak üzere olduğumu fark ettiğinde kovayı ağzıma tutmuştu. diğerleri gülerken yangyang kameraya bile almıştı. uzun süre tanışmadığımızın bilincindeydim ama kamp bittiğinde bu çocukları da özleyecektim. 

-

antrenmanım olmasa da erkenden kalkmış, biraz kitap okuyup renjun'le mesajlaşmıştım. başından beri artık olayları bildiğinden bana ne yapacağımı sorup duruyordu lakin benim bir cevabım yoktu. tabi ek olarak jeno'nun fotoğrafını istemeyi de sürdürüyordu. jeno'yla çekildiğimiz birkaç fotoğraf vardı fakat onları atmak istemiyordum. keşke tüm her şeyi kendime saklayabilseydim. 

jeno uyandığında başta banyoya yürüyüp yüzünü yıkayıp çıkmış, ardından yanıma ben kitap okurken sokulup bana sarılmıştı. bacakları bacaklarımın üstündeyken dikkatimi elbette kitabıma veremiyordum. bu sebeple kapayıp onun karnıma yasladığı yüzünü, saçlarını severken oldukça kısık bir sesle ''günaydın,'' mesajını almıştım.

''günaydın.'' benim olmasa da onun arkadaşlarıyla yine bir antrenmanı olacaktı. o vakit gelene kadar karnıma uyumayı sürdürmüştü, ben de saçlarıyla oynamayı. kalkması gerektiğini de kendi yatağındaki telefonu titreyip durunca anlamıştı. ''akşam beraber olur muyuz?''

kendi yatağına isteksizce giderken omzunun üstünden bana döndü. ''oldukça yanlış anlaşılacak bir soru.'' ayağımla kalçasına vurduğumda kahkaha attı. evet, uyanmıştı. ''tamamdır, donghyuck. bundan başka bir şey istemiyorum.'' yüzüme uzun süre baktığında bir şey söyleyecek sandımsa da hiçbir laf etmeden üzerini değiştirdi. ardından hazır olan çantasını alıp çıkmadan önce önümde durup çenemi kavradı ve minik, hızlı bir öpücüğü dudaklarıma bıraktı. ''görüşürüz.''

''görüşürüz.'' aptal gibi sırıtmayı sürdürürken fısıldadım. bendeki etkisini iyi bildiğinden alayla gülüp geçmişti. o kapıyı kapadığı an derin bir nefesi ciğerlerimden göndermiştim. ondan dehşet verici bir şekilde hoşlanıyordum. 

antrenmanının olmaması düzene alıştıktan sonra insanı boşluğa düşüren bir olaydı resmen. önceden olsa bundan faydalanırdım ama ben yatağımı toplayıp, kirli eşyalarımı ayırırken, ayriyeten hala sıcak olan günlerden dolayı ılık duşumu alırken zaman geçmek bilmemişti. jeno'suz zaman aralıklarından nefret ediyordum. onunla ne kadar hızlıysa, onsuz da bir o kadar yavaştı. neyse ki saçlarımı kurutup renjun ile iki saat olan görüntülü görüşmemin ardından en azından dışarıya kirli çamaşırlarımı götürmek için çıkmıştım. minhyung'un olduğu kulübeye doğru ilerlerken şarkı mırıldanıyordum. 

minhyung'u her zamanki masasında bulduğumda başını kaldırıp bakışlarını benimkilerle buluşturdu. ''hey, selam.''

''merhaba.'' elimdekini gösterdiğim an sandalyesini geriye çevirdi, duvarda asılı olan anahtarlardan birini aldı. ''nasılsın?''

biz yandaki kulübeye girmeden önce sorduğumda gülümsedi. ''iyiyim, teşekkürler. sen nasılsın?''

beni içeriye alıp eşyaları atmama yardımcı olurken o sırada cevap vermiştim; benden sonra gelenlerden sonra minhyung onlara da yardımcı olmak için yanımdan ayrılırken kendiminkini beklemeye başladım. chenle'nun yemekhaneye gideceklerine dair attığı mesajdan sonra minhyung'a dönüp yirmi dakikaya geleceğimi söyledim, o da burada duracağından sorun etmeyeceğini dile getirmişti. çocukların çoktan yemekhaneye gittiklerini düşünerek içeriye girdiğimde yanılmamıştım. pek iştahım olmamasına rağmen öğle yemeğimi alıp masaya yerleşirken jaemin'in masada olmadığını fark etmem zor olmadı. 

''nerede?'' felix ağzı doluyken soruma omuz silkerek yanıt verdi. yemeğe başlamadan zaten chenle'nun bakışları sayesinde yemekhaneye aceleyle giren jaemin'i görmüştük. ''neredeydin-'' diyemeden yanımdaki sandalyeyi çekti ve heyecanla konuşmaya başladı.

''ne öğrendim tahmin edemezsiniz!'' gülen yüzünden ne çıkarmam gerektiğine emin olamayarak diğerlerine baktım. benden en ufak farkları yoktu. belki biraz chenle umursamazdı lakin yine de jaemin'in neye bu kadar heyecanlandığını anlamak istiyor olmalıydı. ''jeno'yla ilgili.'' dediğinde elimdeki kaşığı durdurdum. bütün bedenim kaskatı kesilirken herkesin bir an bana baktığını hissettim ama benim tüm ilgim jaemin ileydi. 

''ne demek istiyorsun?'' sesimin endişeli çıkmasına engel olamadım. ''o iyi mi?''

jaemin, kaşlarını çattı. ''bilmiyorum. nasıl yorumlayacağınıza bağlı aslında.'' dudaklarını büzdü. aklımda bin bir senaryo geçerken en çok korktuğum yüzünden nefesimi tuttum. _onu bulmalıydım_ , dedim kendi kendime. _jeno'yu bulmalıydım._

''ne oldu, anlatsana.'' felix, sorduğunda da vücudumdaki enerji çekilmişçesine jaemin'in ağzının içine bakmaya devam ettim. başımı zorlukla kaldırıp yemekhaneye göz gezdirdiğimde ise herkesin ara sıra buraya bakarak fısıldaşmasını birazdan jaemin'in itiraf edeceği konuya verdim. bunu bağdaştırmak için fazla zeki olmak gerekmiyordu sonuçta.

''jeno,'' masaya doğru eğildiğinde kaşlarımı kaldırdım. ''biseksüelmiş. yani ben ilk duyduğumda inanamadım ancak bugün herkesin dilinde bu var.'' 

adeta nefes alamadım. neden hiç duymamıştım? nasıl birden bu dedikodu -gerçi bir gerçekten bahsediyorduk, insanlara yayılmıştı? seungmin'in dedikleri zihnimden geçti. benim yüzünden miydi? kendimi sakinleştirmeyi denedim. ''ne? nereden duydun?'' 

felix'in ardından yanımda jaemin elini salladı. ''dedim ya, herkes bunu konuşuyor. acaba gerçek mi? jeno'ya sormalı mıyız sizce? ne yangyang'ı ne seungmin'i ne de jisung'u gördüm ayrıca. futbol antrenmanı yapanların arasında onlar yoktu.''

zaten olmayan iştahım bu duyduklarımla iyice kapanmıştı. kim, nereden öğrenmişti? çok mu açık etmiştik? nasıl? zihnimde bu soru devamlı dönüyordu: _nasıl_? insanların jeno'ya zarar verme ihtimali boğazımı biri sıkıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. ölmenin bile bir an için bundan daha kötü olmadığını sanmıştım. jeno bütün bunları duymuş muydu peki? elbette duymuştu. 

''erkeklerden mi hoşlanıyor? inanamıyorum,'' dediğinde hedefim felix'teydi. 

''o zaman sen dikkatli olmalısın.'' jaemin, bir dirseğiyle beni dürttüğünde şaşkınlıkla dudaklarımı araladım. 

''ne? ne demeye çalışıyorsun?'' beni az önce kaskatı bırakan _o şeyin_ birdenbire iğrenç bir güce dönüştüğünü hissettim. öyle ki ayağa kalkıp jaemin'in yakasına yapışma arzumla boğuşuyordum. sinirden gözlerim dolacağını anladığım an işi gülerek dışarıya vermeyi uygun bulmuştum. ''ne dedin?'' bir kez daha sorduğumda yineledi. 

''erkeklerden hoşlanıyormuş, dikkat et işte. aynı odadasınız.'' 

''aptal mısınız?'' o kadar sinirliydim ki sesim çıkmadı. chenle benim yerime nihayet konuştuğunda ona minnettar kalacaktım. ''biseksüelmiş, eğer doğru bir dedikoduysa. eşcinsel değilmiş. ayrıca size ne ki birinin yöneliminden? sana zararı ne?'' 

hızla yerimden kalkmış, diğerlerini ve ne dediklerini umursamadan yemekhaneden çıkmıştım. minhyung'a geleceğime söz vermiştim ama şu anda aklımda jeno dışında hiç kimse yoktu. onu bulmak için ilk başta kendi odamıza doğru koşarken sinirden ağladığıma bu kez emindim. yanaklarım ıslanıyordu. nasıl böyle bir laf edebilirdi ki? böyle çirkinleşebilmiş miydi cidden? benim tanıdığım, özleyeceğim dediğim insanlardan bu şekilde lafları işitmiş ve hiçbir şey yapamayıp cevap verememiş olmak canımı çok sıkıyordu. lisede gördüğüm şiddetin, baskıların hepsinin jeno'ya yapılabilme ihtimali çok korkutmuştu beni. bu onun asla tatmasını istemeyeceğim bir şeydi. kimsenin onu üzmeye hakkı olamazdı. 

odamın kapısını açıp içeriyi bomboş bulduğumda da delice ağlamayı sürdürmem de bu yüzdendi. herkese sinirliydim. hepsine. jeno hakkında bu nasıl ortaya çıkmış, yayılmıştı bilemiyordum ama seungmin şimdi karşımda belirip benden hesap sorsa gerçekten hakkı olduğunu belirtirdim. 

''donghyuck?'' arkamdaki sesi duyduğumda çantasını omzuna asıp odaya doğru giren jeno'yu gördüm. 

ağladığımdan dolayı net değildi lakin bana doğru gelip ağladığımı gördüğünde üzgün bir tebessüm dudaklarında var olmuştu. hem sinirli hem de bu kadar üzgün olmasaydım ona bu şekilde neden gülümsediğini sorabilirdim ancak tek yaptığım bana doğru geldiğinde sarılmaktı. kollarını belime sardığında ben de ıslak yüzümü omzuna gömmüştüm. ''özür dilerim.'' her şey için kendimi suçlamakta bir sorun görmüyordum.

bunun bir sorumlusu varsa bu bendim. 

''saçmalama.'' dedi saçlarımı severken. ''donghyuck, bana bak.'' başımı onun omzundan kaldırmak çok zor olmuştu. jeno, yine de bunu başarıp arkamızda kalan açık kapıyı ufak bir itişle kapadı. ellerini yanaklarımı koyup kendisine dikkatlice bakmamı sağladığında iç çekip duruyordum. hala gözyaşı dökmeme gülebiliyordu. inanılmazdı. ''kendini suçluyorsan, suçlama. bunu ben istedim.''

''neyden bahsediyorsun?'' çatlamış sesimle konuştuğumda yüzümü buruşturdum. jeno ise daha fazla dayanamayarak baş parmağıyla gözyaşlarımı yakalayıp silmişti. ''bunu ben istedim derken?''

''insanların beni bilmesini ben istedim.'' 

bir an için bu kadar şokun bana ne hissettirmesi gerektiğini çözümleyemeyerek duraklarken o etraftaki insanların onun hakkında neler dediğini tahmin edemiyormuşçasına rahattı. belki cidden tahmin edemiyordu. dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp hala olanları kendimce yorumlamayı denerken beceremeyerek tekrardan sormuştum. ''neden? neden böyle bir şeyi yaptın? jeno, insanların ne diyeceğini bilmiyor musun? sen,'' nefesim yetmediğinde jeno buna gerek kalmayarak eğilmiş alnımı öpmüştü.

''hepsini bilerek yaptım. insanların ne dediğini umursamayacağım ancak onlar benim ne olduğumu bilecekler.'' 

''ama,'' ısrar ettiğimde ellerini çekmek zorunda kaldı. 

''bak, biliyorum insanlar bizi kabul etmekte çok zorlanıyorlar. bizi üzebilirler, kırabilirler fakat ben yalnız olmadığımı bileceğim. hem sen dememiş miydin özgür olmak güzeldir diye?'' kaşlarını kaldırdığında kuruyan dudaklarımı yaladım. 

''ben dedim,'' zayıfça mırıldandığımda tekrar gülümsedi. ''senin kalbinin kırılmasına dayanamam.'' dediğimde jeno dumura uğradı, sanki böyle sözler benden çıkamazmış gibi. dudakları bu kez düz bir çizgi olurken, burnumu çektim yavaşça. ''birinin seni incitebileceği gerçeğine de dayanamam. ne kadar zor olacak hayal edebiliyorum çünkü yaşadım. nefret ediyorum bundan.'' 

sıcak elleriyle belimi kavrayıp beni kendisine çektiğinde ne yapacağını kavrayarak onun aynı şekilde sıcak dudaklarını beklemiştim. dudakları benimkileri örttüğünde bu gerçek canımı acıtıyor olsa bile jeno'nun bunu yapmasını takdir edilesi bulmayı da bırakamıyordum. yumuşak lakin hızlı öpücüğünün altında kendimi güvende hissediyordum. ellerimi onun ensesine sarıp öpücüğü derinleştirirken jeno bir an duraklayıp beklemişti. o sırada birbirimizin dudakları üzerinde dinlenirken ciddi ifadesiyle nemli yüzümü turlamıştı birkaç kere. 

''seninle lise zamanlarındayken tanışamadığımız için üzülsem de,'' mırıldandığında nefesimi tuttum. ''bundan sonra da seni kimseye kaptırmayabilirim. nisanda ve ondan sonraki nisanlarda yanımda olmak ister misin, donghyuck?'' 

beni dün duymuştu. duymadığına inanmıştım. onu tekrar tekrar öpmek, sarılmak ve ona cevabımı vermekle yükümlü hissetmesem yeniden ağlamam kaçınılmaz olacaktı. ancak ben, ''evet,'' dediğim an jeno bir kez daha hiç bıkmadan dudaklarıma eğilmiş, ayriyeten işin içine dilini katarak öpücüğü benim yerime derinleştirmeyi seçmişti. 

içimde ona karşı doldurulamayacak bir bağ vardı. ilk görüşte aşk mıydı? sevgi miydi yoksa çabucak bağlanma mı? bu kadar hızlı olan bir duruma isim verememek de oldukça normaldi. bilmiyordum. tek bildiğim, jeno'yu seviyordum ve onun bundan sonraki nisanlarında yanında olmak istiyordum. 


	28. finish

bir kampın hayatımı değiştireceğini hiç ummazdım, özellikle bir spor kampının. _gerçekten_. üzerinden uzunca bir süre geçmesine rağmen eve ilk adım attığım anda hala ne kadar üzgün hissettiğimi hatırlıyordum çünkü jeno'dan ayrılmıştım. hiç öyle olmayacağına eminken dahi onu bir daha göremeyecek olma ihtimali beni korkudan nefessiz bile bırakmıştı. başında her şey çok zordu. kamp başladığı zaman eve dönüp renjun'e, istediğim o tipik asosyal yaşantıma ve bilgisayarıma kavuştuğum anda dünyanın en mutlu insanı olabileceğimi düşünürken, kampın sonunda bütün hissettiğim jeno'yu o kampta yalnız bırakmak zorunda kalışımın getirdiği büyük hayal kırıklığıydı. tabi ki de elimden gelen bir şey yoktu o zaman için fakat bu yine de bu duruma lanet etmediğim anlamına gelmiyordu. 

kolay olmadı. jeno'yu kamp dışında bir ay sonra görüp mutluluktan ağladığımda bu işin nihayet bittiğini biliyordum. ben ağlarken de o her zamanki gülümsemesini verip beni ne kadar özlediğinden bahsedip durmuştu. eğer kamp dışındaki ilk buluşmamıza renjun gelseydi muhtemelen beni yerden yere vurabilirdi çünkü ondan uzak kaldığım bir ay boyunca yeterince ağlayıp sızlanmıştım en yakın arkadaşıma. 

''acelen ne?'' renjun, ben hızla otoparka doğru yürümeye başladığında çantasını sol omzuna asmıştı. bakışlarımı fark ettiğinde dudak büzdü. ''ne? anlamıyorum.''

heyecandan kusacakmış gibi hissediyordum. çünkü erkek arkadaşım geliyordu. ben üniversitede tarih okurken jeno, babasını memnun edip etmemek gibi bir gayesi olmadan futbol kariyerine devam etme kararı almıştı çünkü spor yapmayı seviyordu. spor, birilerini tatmin etmek için yaptığı bir hobiden daha fazlasıydı. onun her zaman arkasında destekçisiydim lakin bu kariyerin getirdiği zorluklar vardı. jeno gerçekten çok iyiydi, gözde olmasına şaşıramıyordum elbette ancak bu da onun sürekli olarak şehir ya da yurt dışında maçları olacağı anlamına geliyordu. 

japonya'ya gitmişlerdi ve bana dün dersim bitince okula geleceğini anlatan bir mesaj atmıştı. çok yorgun olduğunu söylediğinden fazla da konuşamamıştık. 

renjun, nihayet anladığında güldü. ''jeno bugün mü geliyordu? unutmuşum.'' biraz daha hızlı yürümeye özen göstererek otoparka girdiğimde görünürde hiçbir şey yoktu. ''sakin ol. sanki hiç görmemiş gibisin.'' 

ona omzumun üstünden bir bakış atıp önüme döndüm. ''onu özledim. rahat iki hafta oldu onu görmeyeli. maçı kaybettikleri için de morali bozuktu ve telefonda belli etmemeye çalışsa da anlayabiliyordum, çaktırmamaya çalışıyordu.'' tekrar diyordum, bir kampta benim için hayatımın en anlamlı insanı olabilecek birini bulabileceğimi sanmazdım ama bulmuştum işte. _lee jeno._

ona aşıktım. bazen kendimi kontrol edemeyerek dalıp gittiğimde tek düşündüğüm o oluyordu. gözlerimi açtığım anda onun günaydınlarıyla, gözlerimi kapatacağım anda da onun iyi geceleriyle karşılaşmak beni mutlu ediyordu. beni kollarının arasına alıp devamlı olarak kulağıma ne kadar çok sevdiğini fısıldamasını seviyordum veya benden öpücük çalmak için türlü oyunlar oynamasını. istese nefessiz kalana kadar öpebilirdim onu ama benimle oyun oynaması çok daha eğlenceliydi. 

''işte geliyor,'' dediğinde renjun, bakışlarımı otoparka yeni yeni girmiş arabaya çevirdim. yangyang'ın arabası olduğunu anladığımda, gülüşüm yüzümde var oldu ben henüz ne hissetmem gerektiğini kestiremeden. ''tanrım. aşık insanlardan nefret ediyorum.''

renjun'in son günlerde tek tabanca olmasından dolayı kıskanç hallerine normalde göz deviriyordum. şimdi ise tek yaptığım ona laf bile etmeden koşarak arabadan inen erkek arkadaşımın kolları arasına girmekti. kollarını hızla belime sardı. yerden temasımı hafifçe kesecek kadar yerden kaldırmıştı aynı zamanda. ''seni çok özledim.'' 

üzgün yüzümü bir kez turladı bakışlarıyla. ''benim kadar olamaz.''

kıkırdadım. ''inatlaşma. ciddiyim.'' eğilip dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktığımda ayaklarım yere değmişti. 

''ben de buradayım,'' yangyang, sürücü koltuğundan çıkıp bize iğrenir gibi baktığında jeno ona selam vermeme izin vermeden bir kere daha dudaklarıma eğilip öpmüştü. bu kez daha uzundu öpücük. 

eğer birkaç ay önce olsaydı herkesin arasında bu tür hareketler yapmak benim için imkansıza yakın gelebilirdi ama şu anda insanların beni bir erkeğe aşıkken görmesini umursamıyordum. özellikle bu erkek jeno'ysa. kötü yorumlar, bakışlar vardı lakin ben yalnız değildim. 

''merhaba renjun. beni umursayan biri olduğun için teşekkür ederim.'' jeno'nun dudaklarından gülerek ayrıldım. 

''üzgünüm, tamam mı?'' yangyang'a döndüğümde omuz silkti. ''seni de gördüğüme sevindim.'' 

yangyang, kollarını açtığında ona da sarıldım. seungmin'i saymazsak jeno'yla çıktığımızı bilen ilk kişiydi. kamp bittikten sonra dahi benimle görüşmek istemişti. o kampta jeno dışında kazandığım insanlardan birine nasıl hayır diyebilirdim ki? jisung hala lisede olduğu için de onu görmek fazla zordu. seungmin'e de bulaşmıyordum. itiraf etmek ne kadar deli etse de onu jeno'dan kıskanıyordum. _hala_. arkadaşlıkları eskisi gibi olmasa da sürüyordu ve erkek arkadaşımın yanında bazı zamanlar o çocuğu bulmanın bir gün bana sinir krizi yaşatıp yaşatmayacağını merak etmeye de başlamıştım. yine de onu görmezden gelmek oldukça kolaydı. jeno, kıskandığımı anladığı anda gülerek ne kadar şirin olduğumu mırıldanıp beni öperken seungmin'i kafaya takmak kulağa fazla aptalca geliyordu. 

son olarak chenle vardı tabii. jisung gibi olduğundan görüşmek zordu onunla da. jaemin ve felix'e ise o kampta söyledikleri, ima ettikleri her şey için kırgın ve kızgındım. elbette bundan sonraki hayatıma onları almamıştım. onlar da yeni sayfama imza atmak için hevesli olmamışlardı pek. üzülmemiştim. üzülmeye fırsat bulamayacak kadar iyi hissettiriyordu jeno.

''bir yerlere gidip oturur muyuz yoksa yalnız mı kalmak istersiniz?'' yangyang, benden ayrıldıktan sonra renjun'in imasına güldü. ikisine göz devirip tekrar erkek arkadaşımın kollarına girdiğimde jeno benim yerime cevap vermişti.

''üzgünüm, sevgilimi günlerdir görmedim, çocuklar. biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacımız var.'' 

çocuklara uyup bunu dediğine inanamıyordum. ama haklıydı. onu dehşet özlemiştim ve onunla konuşma, ona sarılma ve onu öpme isteğimle baş edemiyordum artık. jeno, alışkanlıkla elini yanağıma koyup okşamaya başlarken ben de yapabildiğim kadarıyla onun göğsüne sığınmıştım. yangyang ve renjun birbirlerine bakıp iç çektiler. ''peki, o zaman biz bir yerlere gidelim.''

''eğer yürümek istemezsen anlarım. yangyang seve seve arabasını bana verir.'' dediğinde güldüm ve başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. yangyang arkada isyan edip duruyordu. 

''ya da gideceğiniz yere kadar bırakırım. arabamda o işi yaparsanız sizi öldürürüm.'' 

göz devirdim. ''yürüyebiliriz, problem değil. sen geldiğin için mutluyum, jeno. şu anda yalnızca seninle olmak istiyorum.'' arkada çocukların bizden bıktıklarını belirten konuşmaları gelirken jeno biraz daha gülümseyip saçlarımı yüzümden çekti ve alnıma öpücük kondurdu. ardından çocuklara veda edip elimden tuttuğu gibi çıkışa doğru yürüdü. onun omzuna yanağımı yaslayıp onu izlerken hayatımda hissetmediğim kadar huzurlu hissediyordum. ''nasılsın?'' biraz sessizliğe gömülüp birbirimize bakarken dayanamayıp sorduğumda jeno kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''maçı kaybettiğiniz için üzgündün. anlamadım mı sanıyorsun?''

köprüde durup beni insanların yoluna engel olmamak için kendine çekti ve kollarını belime sardı. ''anladığını biliyordum. üzgündüm fakat artık değilim çünkü sen varsın.''

''baya bayat cümleler, farkında mısın?'' yine de çok hoşuma gidiyordu. jeno'nun her dediğine gülüyor, her sözleriyle yeniden aşık oluyordum. 

''ama bunu seviyorsun, öyle değil mi?'' kendimden emin duruşuna sinir olabilirdim ancak bu oyunu uzatmayacaktım. onun kollarındayken yine bir öpücük bıraktığımda jeno bekletmeden karşılamıştı. 

''ne kadar iyi olduğunu biliyorum ve her zaman yanındayım, jeno. mutlu olman için her şeyi yaparım.'' 

samimi sözlerim yüzümden yüzüme uzunca baktıktan sonra dudaklarını araladı. ''yalnızca varlığınla bile beni mutlu ediyorsun, donghyuck. iyi ki varsın.'' 

-

jeno, ben suyu kaynatıp mantarları doğrarken arkamda belirip kollarını belime sarmış ve enseme öpücükler bırakmıştı. bana antrenmandan sonra direkt eve geçeceğini, benim de gelmemin gerektiğini belirterek mesaj atmıştı; bu sebeple yangyang'ın evde olduğunu bilerek ders çıkışında gelmiştim. biraz onunla konuşup vakit öldürürken zaten jeno da gecikmemişti. o duş alacağını söylerken ben de her zaman girdiğim evde en azından üçümüzün karnını doyurabilirim diye mutfağa girişmiştim. kendimi tutmayarak güldüm. başımızdaki arkadaşlarımız devamlı bizim bu halimizden bıktıklarını ve kendileri yalnızken bir çift olduğumuzu hissettirmemizi istemeseler de onları dinlemiyorduk. ''yangyang gelirse?'' tabi bunu kendi aramızda bir eğlenceye dönüştürmediğimiz anlamına da gelmiyordu. 

''gelirse seni nasıl sevdiğimi görmüş olur.'' kollarını sıkılaştırdı ve ben mantarları kesmeyi bitirir bitirmez beni döndürüp kendisiyle tezgah arasına sıkıştırdı. ''benimle ilgilenecek misin?''

''senin için yemek yapıyordum.''

o hep beğendiğim gülümsemesini gösterirken _pekala_ dedim içimden, _ona karşı asla kazanamayacaktım._ ''ben daha iyi bir seçenek biliyorum.'' eğildi, sıcak dudakları benimkilere değdiğinde bütün vücudum adeta joleye dönmüştü. jeno tarafından desteklenmesem muhtemelen yerde olurdum. derin bir öpücüğün içine çektiğinde beni, minik bir inleme de bırakmıştım. bu da onun daha fazla cesaret vermişti. ancak yangyang mutfağa girip bizi gördüğünde ise utanarak çekilmek zorunda kalmıştım. jeno omzunun üstünden gelen kişiye baktığında derin bir nefes aldı. ''neden odama çıkmıyoruz?''

''ben de aynısını diyecektim,'' diyerek jeno'yu desteklemişti yangyang. 

''yemek yapacağım.'' ikisini de görmezden gelip işime odaklanma kararı alırken, jeno bana yardım için kollarını sıvamıştı. beraber çalışırken, yangyang arkada geçen gün ilgilendiği bir kız hakkında bizden fikir alıyordu. tamam, ilişki geçmişime baktığımda tavsiye verebilecek en son kişi bile değildim ben ama yangyang da sadece konuşmak istiyordu anladığım kadarıyla. öyleyse ona istediğini verecektim. 

zaten fazla dayanamayıp salona giderken hazırlanmakta olan yemek için çağıracağımızı bağırmıştık arkasından.

''yangyang'ı ekip odama gitme teklifim geçerli.'' ona dik dik baktığımda omuz silkti. ''bilmeni istedim.'' yemek neredeyse hazır olduğundan ben son eklemeleri yaparken tekrar kollarını belime sarmış başını da omzuma yaslamıştı. aslında hareketimi kısıtlasa da bunu yapmasına hayır diyemiyordum. küçük bir çocuk gibi oluyordu. ''pekala, sana bunu söylemek istiyorum. daha doğrusu teklif etmeliyim sanırım?''

yumurtayı eklediğimde ona döndüm. o da kararsız bakışlarını üzerimde tutmayı sürdürdü. ''neyden bahsediyorsun?''

''gelecek hafta annem daegu'dan geliyor beni görmeye. birkaç gün kalacakmış.'' annesi, altı aydır memleketinde ailesiyle kaldığından çok görüşemiyorlardı ancak çoğu zaman telefonda konuştuklarına ben de birebir şahit olmuştum. onun adına mutlu olduğumda jeno hala endişeli görünüyordu. ona neyi olduğunu sormadan dudaklarını araladı. ''biliyorsun, başından beri anneme bizi anlattım. o da seni merak ettiğinden seninle görüşüp görüşemeyeceğini soruyor. bir yıl oldu tanışmalıyız deyince sana sormak istedim. aile olayı biraz garip geliyor, göstermemeye çalışsan da seni gerdiğini de anlayabiliyorum. eğer bunu istemezsen annem bunu anlayabilir. tabi ben de.'' 

''annen benimle mi tanışmak istiyor?'' evet, yalan söylemeyecektim. bir şeyleri aştığım gerçekti lakin bu _her şeyi_ aştığım anlamına gelmiyordu. bizden hoşlanmayan, ileride de hoşlanmayacak insanları yenmek kolay olmamış olsa da bunu başarmış sayıyordum kendimi ama aile konusu korkulu rüyam olmaya devam ediyordu. insanların beni itici bulacağından korkuyordum, özellikle jeno'nun annesinin. babası zaten beni sevmiyordu ve oğlunu baştan çıkardığımı düşünüyordu. yangyang bir kez bunu ağzından kaçırdığında jeno'dan tekme yemişti.

gerçi jeno'nun babası umurumda değildi fakat jeno, annesini çok seviyordu. eğer o kadını memnuniyetsiz bırakacak bir hareketim olursa diye çekiniyordum. 

''hey, şu bakışı yapma. zorunda falan değilsin. yalnızca sormak istemiştim.'' 

ellerini kaldırdı ve yanağıma koydu. ben de hemen oraya sığındım. ''ya annen benden hoşlanmazsa?''

jeno bu dediklerime inanamıyormuş gibi alayla güldü. ''ne dediğinin farkında değilsin. sen mükemmelsin, donghyuck ve senden hoşlanmayacak bir insanın olacağını sanmıyorum.''

''baban en son sana büyü yaptığımı düşünüyordu.'' ikimiz de durumun komikliğine gülmeyi sürdürürken jeno her şeye rağmen ne kadar ciddi olduğunu belirtiyordu. 

''annem senden birebir tanışmasa dahi hoşlanıyor. tüm gün ona beni nasıl deli ettiğinden bahsediyorum, ne kadar zeki ve göz alıcı olduğundan da. birkaç fotoğrafımızı bile gönderdim. harika göründüğünü biliyor bile.''

''tanrım,'' biraz utanç vericiydi. ''umarım benim bir cadı falan olduğumu düşünmez.'' jeno'nun sormasında müsade etmedim. ''kabul ediyorum. annenle tanışmak isterim.'' dediğimde birkaç kez yine buna zorunda olmadığımı anlatsa da sanırım buna heveslenmiştim. jeno, benim gibi değildi. çoktan benim anne ve babamla oturup konuşacak kadar kaynaşmasa da tanışmıştı. tabi babam jeno'ya uzaktı ve koyduğu soğukluk kendini belli ediyordu ancak annem, jeno'yu sevdiğinden bahsedip dururken ve onunla yaptıklarımızı anlatmamı isterken babamı ciddiye alamıyordum. 

bana karışmadıkça açıkçası iyiydim. 

''seni seviyorum.'' yanaklarımı kavrayıp bir öpücük daha verdiğinde yangyang'ın çığlığı evde yükselmişti. 

''bıktım artık!'' jeno, dayanamayıp onu susturmaya gittiğinde masayı hazırlama işi bana kalmıştı. ikisi saç baş dağınık geldiğinde ise ben çoktan oturmuş yemek yemeye başlamıştım. ''ben yalnızken ve acı çekiyorken sürekli etrafımda öpüşen bir çiftin olmasının beni kötü etkilediğini anlamıyor musunuz?'' jeno yanıma, neden onunla ev arkadaşı olmayı kabul ettim ki diye saydırdığı en yakın arkadaşı, yangyang da benim karşıma oturmuştu. ''her neyse. demek seni ailesiyle tanıştıracak. çok romantik.''

eline kaşığı alırken jeno kendi kaşığıyla onun eline vurmuştu. ''sen işine bak ve sevgilimi utandırmayı kes.'' 

ikisini de kısa süreliğine görmezden gelip yemeğimi yemeye devam etmiştim. ardından jeno da antrenmanlarının ne kadar yoğun olduğundan, beni görmenin gittikçe zorlaştığından söz ederken onu rahatlatıp istediği her an onu görmeye geleceğimi dile getirmiştim. şimdi olduğu gibi aileme haber verip onunla kaldığım çok olmuştu zaten. yangyang odasına geçip müzik dinlerken, biz de jeno'nun yatağında tek vücutmuşçasına yatıp birbirimizle muhabbet ediyorduk. 

yemekten sonra aynı pozisyondayken jeno ellerini hiç saçlarımdan çekmeyerek onları seviyordu. ben de başımı her zamanki gibi göğsüne yaslıyordum. ''tatilde kısa süreliğine bir yerlere gidelim mi?'' teklif ettiğinde gözlerim onunkilere kaydı. 

''ne gibi?''

''bilmem.'' eli yavaşça aşağıya kayıp çenemi bulurken baş parmağını sabitlemek için kullanmıştı. ''seninle baş başa kalabileceğimiz bir yer olabilir. eminim sen de bunalmışsındır.'' derslerin ağır olmadığını söylemeyecektim lakin en azından sevdiğim şeyi yaptığımdan kötü de değildi benim için. 

''sen istersen olur. yangyang ve renjun'i atlatabiliriz.'' kahkaha atarken jeno, beni çevirip üstüme çıktığında göz devirdim. ''yangyang bizi yakalarsa hiç iyi olmaz.''

''eğer o, odama dalmak gibi bir hata yaparsa hiç iyi olmaz.'' eğilip yüzümün her bir noktasına dudaklarını bastırdığında ellerimi omuzlarına sardım. ''çok güzelsin, donghyuck.'' birkaç saniye durup beni seyrettiğinde zihnimin içinde bu kez doğru seçim yaptığımı anlatan sesin varlığı beni memnun etmişti. ''benim olduğun için çok şanslıyım.'' dayanamayarak ben de onun üst dudağına minik bir öpücük bırakırken jeno gülümsedi. 

''asıl ben şanslıyım, sana sahip olduğum için.'' hayatın en beklenmedik anda en büyük sürprizleri gerçekleştirebileceğini duymuştum lakin bunu yaşayabileceğim hiç aklıma gelmemişti. ancak iyi ki de yaşamıştım. ''seni seviyorum.''


End file.
